Soul mates?
by mikesh
Summary: REPOSTED! Nicole finds her soulmates isn't quite who she thought it'd be.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This takes place during the summer before 6th year. Nicole Vens is the main character and she is good friends with the trio. She has two sisters and a brother. Sister Liz will be a 7th year, sister Ann will be a 5th year and brother Josh will be a 3rd year.**

**AN # 2: For doing magic outside of school, I'm going to say that they can do it, for only two reasons: 1)They or someone else is in harms way and 2)if someone finds out about their world. So the memory charm is allowed.**

**AN #3: Italic means thoughts and dreams**

**AN# 4: Professor Lupin is teaching again. Most people know that he's a werewolf and that he's not harmful to the students. He takes wolfsbane and it lets him keep his mind. And Sirius was cleared of charges in 5th year, after a full moon Sirius teaches for Lupin. Other times he teaches for other teachers who are sick or out of the school. Pettigrew was put away and they have him so he can't turn into his rat form and escape. Arthur took over Fudge's place two months ago. No one liked him anyways so it wasn't hard to get people to vote Arthur in.**

**A/n #5: Snape can read minds so he's been able to hear what Nicole has been thinking (basically Legilimency)**

Nicole Vens met James C. Spane two days after she got back form Hogwarts. The thing James loved about Nicole was her sparkling blue eyes and her golden brown hair and she usually wore up. James told Nicole that he was staying with his aunt over the summer while his parents were out of town. His parents were going to pick him up on September 1st because he didn't start school until September 5th. When James asked Nicole where she had been, she told him that she was in New Zealand. She and another student had wanted to see how the other half lives. He asked where the other student was and she told him that he had left a week before she got back. He had flown home so they could meet each other face to face and talk about like in each other's country. James seemed to buy it, but Nicole knew that he wouldn't believe that her brother and two sisters had gone too, so she said that they had went to live with their dad for the year. Nicole told James that all four of them shared the same mom, but different dads. Nicole was happy when James seemed to believe her, because she couldn't tell him that she was a witch. They spent the summer just hanging out and getting to know each other. Nicole loved James with all her heart, but she didn't know how to tell him she was leaving, so she told him on August 25th that she was going to be spending the year in an all girls' school. And she told him that she wouldn't be able to contact him. He didn't ask why, so she didn't tell him.

Nicole and Harry did speak over the break, but he was with the Weasleys so they didn't see each other. Nicole lives in the muggle world like Harry, they only live two blocks away from each other in fact.

Now where this story starts is midnight on September 1st. Nicole is at James's house, his aunt is out of town for the night. Or so that's what he told her. Her mom thought that his aunt was home, and Nicole wasn't going to tell her otherwise. And Nicole isn't so sure about this aunt because she hasn't seen her at all this summer. Every time she'd been with James, his aunt was with a friend or somewhere else.

"Nicole, are you sure that you want to do this?" James asked

"I've never been so sure about anything like I am right now," Nicole said.

"Are you doing this just because I've been asking you to this all summer?" James asked.

"No it's because I'm tired of people thinking that I've already had sex, and I love you with all my heart. I want you to be my first," Nicole said.

"So you're…" James started to say before he found his mouth covered by Nicole's hand.

"For the last time, yes I want to do this…" Nicole said.

"Ok I believe you, but before we do, we're going to use protection," James said.

"No, I figured we'd jump right in," Nicole said with sarcasm in her voice.

"Haha. That was so funny I forgot to laugh. No I'm serious. You're on the pill right?" James asked.

"Yeah to make my period regular, Nicole said.

"I didn't want to know that, I was just making sure. I'll be right back," James said stepping in the bathroom.

So James put on a condom and did something else to make sure he didn't get Nicole pregnant. Once he was done he came out of the bathroom.

They spent the next hour doing it. They finally fell asleep around 1:30 a.m.

Nicole woke up around 2:30 a.m. She was about to drift off to sleep when she noticed that there was a wand on the night table next to James. Nicole knew that it wasn't hers so she started to freak out. James hadn't told her that he was a wizard, so she didn't know if he might have been some kid sent by Volemort to get information out of her about the upcoming war since she was so close to Harry. Nicole didn't know what to do, so she wrote a letter to Harry and had her owl Midnight deliver it. The reason he was at James' aunt's house was he had come home but she wasn't there so he came over here and had just decided to stay.

Nicole finally got a reply back about an hour later. It read:

Nicole don't ever send me a bloody letter at this hour unless you're dying. I don't know what to do. Erase his memory for all I care.

Harry

Nicole felt bad because she forgot that Harry had been having really bad dreams lately, so he wasn't getting as much sleep as he'd like to have. Nicole's dad had taught her a memory charm that you could choose from what point to what point to erase their memory and what memories you wanted to have replace them.

Nicole didn't want James to remember anything that happened that summer that included her, so she erased the whole summer from his mind and replaced it with him hanging out with some neighborhood kids. After she was done, she got her things and went back to her house, because she knew James would freak out if he woke up next to her with no memory of her.

When Nicole got home that morning, she was surprised to see that her mother was up.

"Mum what are you doing up this early?" Nicole asked.

"I couldn't sleep." Nicole mum's said trying to hide a yawn.

"Go to sleep, you look beat," Nicole said.

"I will in a minute, but why are you home so soon?" Nicole's mum asked.

"Because James and I had a fight. We decided that since we don't go to the same school and we won't see each other, we decided that it was over. It was just a summer love thing," Nicole said.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry. Well maybe you'll meet again. If it's meant to be you may very well," Nicole's mum said.

_I'm not holding my breath. _Nicole thought "I don't know we'll just have to see," Nicole said.

"That's the sprit. Now off to bed," Nicole's mum said.

"You first," Nicole said.

So Nicole and her mum both headed off to bed. Nicole couldn't seem to get to sleep because she had too many thoughts going on in her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**The next morning**

Nicole thought that her siblings might ask why she wasn't staying with James, but her mum had told them that it was none of their business and not to press Nicole about it.

On the Hogwarts express Nicole found Ron, Hermione and a grumpy looking Harry in the second to last compartment.

"So why are you so grumpy, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Because somebody didn't let me get much sleep last night," Harry said.

Hermione knew that Harry had stayed with Ron and thought that Harry was talking about Ron so she shot her friend a dirty look.

"Hey it wasn't me. I don't snore and I didn't keep him up talking," Ron said.

"Then who?" Hermione asked.

"That would have been me," Nicole said.

"What? Why?" Hermione asked confused.

"Because James is a wizard, but he didn't tell me so I erased his memory," Nicole said like it was an everyday conversation.

"Who's James? And please tell me you didn't do like Lockhart tried to do to Harry and Ron," Hermione said.

"No I didn't do like Lockhart tried to do. James was my boyfriend," Nicole said.

"What do you mean was?" Hermione asked.

"As of right now he has no memory of me. I made it so he doesn't remember me at all or the time we had this summer," Nicole said.

"Ok, but why would Harry be grumpy this morning?" Hermione asked.

"Because she woke me up just to ask what she should do about him," Harry said.

"I see. So his name's James? Got pictures of him?" Hermione asked smiling at Nicole.

"Yes it's James C. Spane. Yes here are some of the pictures that I took this summer," Nicole said handing over the pictures.

In the pictures showed a young man with broad shoulders, six pack and all around hot.

"God! He's hot!" Hermione said.

"Yeah I know," Nicole said laughing a little.

"Sorry I shouldn't have said that," Hermione said blushing.

"No it's fine. Sorry you two have to listen to this." Nicole said while looking at Harry and Ron.

"Well its better then listening about Harry this and Harry that from Gin," Ron said.

"Hey it's better then listening to my aunt's gossip about the neighbors," Harry said.

"So what's his middle name?" Hermione asked.

"He wouldn't tell me. All he'd say is it was his great grandfather's name," Nicole said.

"You said his last name is Spane?" Ron asked looking like he would be sick any minute.

"Yeah why?" Nicole asked thinking he might know him somehow.

"What if he's related to Snape," Ron said.

"Ron the names are not even the same!" Hermione said wanting to smack her friend.

"Yeah but what if Snape had had a son, but his son and him didn't get along so he changed it? Think about it. The letters are the ones that make up Snape's name just flipped," Ron said.

"Then I feel sorry for whoever he knocked up," Harry said.

"All I can say is I hope he isn't. If they didn't get along then why would he still use the letters from Snape's name?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah because if he was then I feel sorry for him. And I don't think he would have used the letters from Snape's name," Harry said.

"Yeah I don't think so either," Nicole said.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts

Professor Snape had just opened his eyes, but had to close them really fast because the light that he left on last night hurt his eyes. He had a major headache. He saw that there was an empty bottle of fire whiskey that had shattered because he dropped it, that's what had woken him up. He reached for a pepper up potion that he knew he had by his bedside table. After Professor Snape had showered and changed he went to see what kind of damage had been done to his living room. There were a bunch of glasses and another empty bottle of fire whiskey.

_What happened last night? Why don't I remember it?_ Snape thought

Albus called Snape into his office around noon.

"So how are things?" Albus asked.

"Nothing seems to be broken, Severus said.

"What are you talking about?" Albus asked confused.

"I assume you were asking about the party last night," Severus said.

"I was talking about the assignment you did this summer. You had a party and didn't invite me?" Albus asked realizing what Severus had said.

"Sorry I didn't invite you, but I have no idea what assignment you're talking about," Sev said.

So Albus did a spell to see if Snape's memory had been erased. He knew that Severus wasn't one to play jokes, so having his memory erased was the only logical reason for not knowing.

"Oh dear me," Albus said.

"What?" Severus asked concerned.

"It seems your memory has been erased from this summer," Albus said.

"So how do we get it back?" Severus asked because he'd never in his life had his memory erased and to tell you the truth scared him to death.

"We'll have to figure out what spell was used and then we'll have to see how it can be reversed," Albus said.

"So when do we start?" Severus asked.

"We'll start tomorrow. Do you feel any different?" Albus asked.

"Different how?" Snape asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Do you feel in shape?" Albus asked.

"Yes I do," Snape said _And I feel like I've had sex recently too_ Severus thought.

"Ok, why don't you go rest until the children get here?" Albus asked.

"Because I'm not tired," Severus said trying to hide a yawn.

"Go lay down and I don't want to see you until four or later," Albus said.

"Fine," Severus said all of a sudden feeling like he hadn't slept in two weeks.

So he went down to his room and had a nice long nap.

When Nicole was walking into the great hall, she noticed that Snape was giving her a weird look. She couldn't decide what it was, but he was staring at her!

"Hey what you looking at?" Harry asked.

"Just the way Snape keeps looking at me," Nicole said.

"Maybe the guy you dated was in fact his son and he told Snape about you," Ron said cracking a smile.

"Shut up!" Nicole said.

"Well if it is, then I'm staying as far away from him as I can," Nicole said.

"Which him? James or Snape?" Hermione asked.

"Both," Nicole said.

So they took their seats and waited for the first years to come in. The hat sung its song and then everyone was sorted and Albus made his announcements.

After the feast Ron and Hermione showed the first years the way to the dormitory. Nicole and Harry got settled into their rooms, then they went to Ron and Hermione's. Albus had owled Ron and Hermione over the summer to tell them that their rooms would have an extra bed each, that way if Nicole or Harry wanted to come stay with them they could.

Ron, Harry, Hermione and Nicole just talked for awhile and then Nicole and Harry went to their rooms.

**The next morning**

Since today was Saturday, the gang decided that they would just hang out. They didn't have anything to do, so they snuck over to see Fred and George.

"So what brings you here today?" Fred asked.

"I just came to see my favorite brothers," Ron said.

"Bull, what are really doing here?" Fred asked.

"We were bored so we decided that we'd come and see you. So where's George?" Ron asked.

"Probably with his girlfriend," Fred said.

"Who he seeing?" Hermione asked not knowing that George had a girlfriend.

"Liz Vens," Nicole said.

"Yeah how do you know?" Fred asked.

"Because she's my sister and it wasn't hard to figure out," Nicole said.

"So you're the one that's dating that James fellow," Fred said.

"Dated is the correct word. And how did you know?" Nicole asked.

"Your sister told George and he told me. What do you mean dated?" Fred asked.

"Long story short, I put a memory charm on him because I found his wand, but he didn't tell me he was a wizard. I don't know if he was good," Nicole said.

"Oh I see," Fred said.

"So Hermione actually let you guys come here?" Fred asked changing the subject.

"I'm right here! Yes because Dumbledore said that if we needed to come see you or George we could, but only for today and tomorrow," Hermione said.

"I almost believe that," Fred said.

"It's true," Ron said.

"Whatever," Fred said not really caring.

"So did you want to buy anything?" Fred asked.

"No, we're just going to look around," Ron said.

So they looked around for about an hour and then they headed back to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry this chapter is so short.

Monday morning Ron, Harry, Nicole and Hermione went down to breakfast. They got their schedules and found out that they each had advance potions first thing that morning and it was with Slytherin (Draco's house). So after breakfast they headed off to the dungeons for potions.

Snape wasn't as hard on them as he usually was, but he kept looking over at Nicole. Nicole was about to tell him to stop looking at her, but knew that it would either get her detention or just get points taken away from her house.

As Snape was looking at Nicole someone else was looking at him. Wondering why he was looking at Nicole, when they were right there willing to go out with him. Snape had a crush on Nicole but knew he that he couldn't try to pursue it because it was wrong and he knew she wouldn't go for a guy like him.

After potions Harry and Hermione went off to see Sirius, while Ron and Nicole went off to transfiguration. At lunch they all went to see Sirius and Remus. They saw them on Sunday, but they wanted to see them again.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Nicole were happy because this year they only had to see Snape on Mondays and Fridays but they got to see Remus on Tuesday, Thursday and Fridays. And any other day that they came by their rooms.

Remus and Sirius had their own bedrooms but they shared the common room. Usually during that time of the month could find the guys running on the grounds of Hogwarts. They guarded the ground to make sure not even Harry snuck away. If Harry needed to talk to Sirius before morning then the three of them would go to the shrinking shack and Remus would listen while the other two men would talk. That was the only time Harry was allowed outside of school on his own. Since he really wasn't on his own.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This part takes place the week before Halloween. Harry and Nicole are dating now.

**Thursday**

Professor Dumbledore had been able to get part of Professor Snape's memory back, but not all of it. So all Severus knew was that there had been some girl he'd spent time with that summer. The strange thing for Snape was the girl he kept seeing looked like Nicole Vens, but he was pretty sure that it wasn't her.

Nicole hadn't been feeling good for the last three days. She felt like she had the flu coming on, but hoped it wasn't because Gryffindor was set to play against Slytherin. She really wanted to play this game because Draco had been shooting his big mouth off that they could beat Gryffindor and she wanted to prove him wrong.

**Friday**

Nicole had been feeling better, so she was playing in the game today. She knew that Harry probably wouldn't have let her play, so she didn't tell him that she hadn't been feeling good. She was really happy that she wasn't sitting this one out because it was going to be a really good game. About half way through the game Nicole got really dizzy, she was afraid that she was going to fall off her broom, but luckily she hung on.

Gryffindor ended up winning the game thanks to Harry catching the snitch. Draco was furious that he had lost. The Gryffindors thought that it was funny that Draco thought that he could beat Harry at quidditich.

Hermione had seen that Nicole was about to fall off her broom.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked coming up to Nicole after the game.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Nicole asked.

"I don't know, you looked like you were about to fall off your broom there for a minute," Hermione said.

"No I'm fine," Nicole said.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I'm positive, now let's go celebrate," Nicole said.

So that night in the common room the alcohol flowed like water. Everyone was getting wasted including Nicole.

**Sunday Morning**

This was the second day in two days that Nicole had felt bad. She figured that it was all the alcohol that she had drank on Friday. The weird part was Ron and Harry had had as much to drink as she did, but they felt fine now. Nicole just chocked it up to them being able to handle more then her.

Hermione cornered Nicole in the library after lunch on Sunday.

"What's wrong? You look like you haven't slept in two days," Hermione said.

"Just still don't feel good from all the alcohol that I drank on Friday," Nicole said.

"Maybe you should go and see Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said.

"No I'll be fine," Nicole said.

"You almost fell off your broom! You need to see Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said.

"I'll make you a deal; if I'm not better by Thursday when we go to Hogsmead then I'll go see her," Nicole said.

"Fine but you better!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I will," Nicole said.

Nicole had a feeling that she wasn't going to be feeling better by then, so she wrote to George to see if he could get her to St. Mungos. She really didn't want to see Madam Pomfrey because she didn't have a clue what was wrong, but she knew that if it was bad then all her professors would know and she didn't want Snape to know.

George agreed that he'd go with her and then bring her back to the shop. She told him that he didn't have to go with, but George said that he did because if something happened to her then her sister would be on his ass for letting her go alone. So she finally agreed to him going, since she didn't have any choice anyways.

So Liz and Harry wouldn't wonder what was going on, Nicole told Harry that she was going to do some shopping on her own. She told him she wanted to get an early start on what she was getting him for Christmas and George told Liz that he was going to be too busy to hang with her that day.

**Wednesday**

Ron had found out that Nicole was writing George, so he asked Nicole to go fly with him, which was their code for going to moaning Myrtle's bathroom to talk. So they went there and Nicole went to the sink to see if she had bags under her eyes when Ron started talking.

"Are you seeing George?" Ron asked.

Nicole whipped around so fast she was dizzy from it.

"No!" Nicole said.

"Hey you ok?" Ron asked noticing that Nicole was swaying on her feet and looking a little green.

"Yeah I'm fine, why do you ask?" Nicole asked.

"You're swaying and you look like you're going to be sick any minute," Ron said.

"I'm fine," Nicole said.

She was starting to see black spots before her, but she wasn't about to tell Ron that.

"So you're not dating George?" Ron asked.

"No," Nicole said.

"Then why have you been writing to him?" Ron asked.

Before Nicole had the chance to answer, she passed out. Luckily Ron caught her before she hit the ground. He was going to try to wake her up but decided that he better take her to the hospital.

As Ron was rounding the corner to the hospital wing, he noticed Snape and Dumbledore going into the hospital wing.

Snape had gotten his memory back fully and remembered things that he thought Madam Pomfrey should know about. As Snape was finish talking, Ron came in with Nicole.

"What happened to her?" Madam Pomfrey asked

"She just fainted, I don't know why," Ron said.

"Set her down here. You may go Mr. Weasley," Madam Pomfrey said.

Professors Snape and Dumbledore stayed outside when Madam Pomfrey went to her office.

Ron sat Nicole down and was about to leave when she woke up and grabbed his shirt.

"You weren't about to leave me were you?" Nicole said while chuckling.

"Sorry I have to," Ron said.

"Then we'll leave together," Nicole said starting to get up, but before she could Ron pushed her back down.

"No, Nicole you just passed out for no reason, you need to find out what's going on. Besides Hermione said you almost fell off your broom last week," Ron said.

"Yes mum," Nicole said with a smile on her face knowing when she was beaten.

"I'm not your mum," Ron said also with a smile on his face.

Snape who had heard all of this wanted to go over and be with Nicole but knew that he couldn't.

"I said you may go Mr. Weasley," Madam Pomfrey said a little forcefully.

"Nicole wants me to stay" Ron said.

"Just keep out of my way," Madam Pomfrey said knowing that Ron wasn't leaving.

"Yes Ma'am," Ron said.

Ron could tell that Snape wasn't happy that he was staying but he really didn't care because he was only worried about Nicole.

Madam Pomfrey ran every test she could think of. When they all came back negative she ran a pregnancy test, she didn't think that was the problem but just to rule it out.

"Nicole when was the last time you had sex?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Last month," Nicole said turning bright red.

Madam Pomfrey turned to Albus and Snape and said, "Can you two come into my office please?"

So Albus and Snape went to Madam Pomfrey's office.

Ron and Nicole were left to wonder what was going on, they didn't have long to wait because Albus and a very pale Snape came out of Madam Pomfrey's office.

"Ron why don't you come with me and leave Nicole, Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey to talk," Albus said.

"Sure," Ron said.

_How about you leave with Snape too? _Nicole thought as Ron and Albus were leaving.

"Nicole I don't know how to tell you. So here it is, you're pregnant," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Good one, what's really wrong?" Nicole asked.

"I'm not joking you are pregnant," Madam Pomfrey said.

_Ok I'm pregnant, but that doesn't explain why Snape looks like he just saw a ghost. Wait, James isn't his son is he? Please don't let him be I don't want to be caring the next generation of Snape,. _Nicole thought.

"You didn't have sex with a James Spane over the summer did you?" Professor Snape asked.

_Here it comes..._ Thought Nicole.

"Yes," Nicole said.

"And did you erase his memory of your summer together?" Snape asked.

"Yes, what's this have to do with you?" Nicole asked.

"That man you slept with was me," Snape said.

"If it was your son just tell me. You don't have to cover for him," Nicole said getting annoyed that he was feeding her this lie.

"It. Was. Me." Snape said through gritted teeth.

"I know it wasn't you, so stop lying to me," Nicole said.

"I'm not, here," Snape said and turned into James.

"How…what?" Nicole asked confused and shocked.

"I acted like a teenager this summer because I had to. I had to get information from your father," Snape said.

"So you mean that the child I now carry is yours?" Nicole asked.

"Yes I'm afraid so," Snape said.

"Why couldn't it have been your son I slept with?" Nicole asked.

"This child will be my son or daughter," Snape said.

"Excuse me!" Nicole said really fast.

"You're not going anywhere," Snape said starting to push Nicole back down.

"Yes I am. Now get out of my way or I'll vomit on you," Nicole said.

That made Snape move really fast. As soon as Nicole got to the bathroom, she started to get sick. Snape was about to follow her, but Madam Pomfrey stopped him and instead went to go help her.

About five minutes later Nicole came back and laid on the bed like Madam Pomfrey said to.

"What information did you have to get from my father?" Nicole asked remembering what he had said a few minutes ago.

"I had to get information that Voldemort won't give me," Snape said.

"Why would my father know?" Nicole asked.

"He would because he's a death eater," Snape said.

"No he's not!" Nicole yelled.

"I'm afraid so Nicole," Snape said.

"No he's not and don't you dare call me Nicole," Nicole said mad at Snape now.

Before Snape could stop her, Nicole left the hospital wing and ran to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

There she sat and cried her eyes out. Moaning Myrtle was surprised that she was crying, but she didn't know how to comfort her, so she left her to herself.

About an hour later Nicole went to Ron's room to go talk to him. When she got there she found Hermione and Harry too. Ron had told them what had happened, but he didn't know what was wrong because Dumbledore wouldn't tell him.

"Nicole what's wrong?" Hermione asked seeing that Nicole had been crying.

"I'm pregnant," Nicole said before she burst into tears again.

"Shouldn't you be happy?" Harry asked really confused.

"How happy would you be if you found out that you were caring the next generation of Snapes?" Nicole asked.

"So it was Snape's son?" Ron asked looking a little green.

Nicole just snorted before she said "No I slept with Snape himself. He was acting like a teenager because he had to get info from my father who's a death eater," Nicole said while crying.

"Oh I'm sorry," Hermione said.

"It's not your fault. I just wish that I didn't have to find out all this right now," Nicole said.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"I mean why couldn't I have found out after Halloween?" Nicole asked.

"Well at least you know, so you don't have wonder what's going on," Hermione said going over to Nicole and hugging her.

"Thanks I needed that," Nicole said.

"No problem," Hermione said.

"Hey I know what'll cheer you up," Ron said.

"What?" Nicole asked getting out of Hermione's brace and going into Harry's.

"Going to see Fred and George make complete fools of themselves and maybe getting some ice cream or candy," Ron said.

"We can't go, remember?" Nicole asked.

"As long as we don't get caught we can," Hermione said

Everyone was surprised that she would think of sneaking out, but Hermione didn't care if it would cheer up Nicole.

So Harry went and got his invisibility cloak and then they were off.

George was surprised to see Ron and them there at 7:30 p.m.

"Why are you guys here?" George asked.

"Because Nicole needs some cheering up," Harry said with his arm around his girlfriend.

"What happened?" George asked seeing that Nicole's eyes were all red and puffy.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Fred asked just walking into the room.

"She needs cheering up. I don't know why, so don't ask," George said getting irritated with Fred.

"I'm pregnant, so no trip to the leaky caldron tomorrow," Nicole said.

"Con," Fred started to say until he saw that Nicole wasn't at all happy about it.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy," George said.

"Oh yeah I'm so happy to be caring the next generation of Snapes," Nicole said sarcastically.

"What you slept with Snape's son?" Fred blurted out.

"No with Snape himself," Nicole said on the verge of tears again.

"So what are you going to do?" George asked.

"I plan on getting rid of it as soon as I can," Nicole said.

Everyone gasped because they didn't think of Nicole as the type of person that would kill her own child.

"What? You guys didn't honestly think I would carry Snape's child for him, did you?" Nicole asked.

"Well, yea," Fred said.

"No sorry to say you are very much mistaken," Nicole said.

"Does your sister know?" George asked.

"No and you're not going to tell her. If she is going to hear it from anyone then it'll be me," Nicole said.

"Ok as long as you tell her before next week," George said.

"Why next week?" Nicole asked.

"Because that's when I see her again," George said.

"Don't worry I'm going to tell them tonight," Nicole said.

"You are?" Ron asked.

"Yeah I was thinking that as soon as we get back you and Hermione could go and get them for me. Then I'd tell them in your room that way you guys can be there with me," Nicole said.

"Ok," Ron said.

"Well I think we better get going if I'm going to tell them," Nicole said.

So Harry, Nicole, Ron and Hermione all went back to Hogwarts. Harry and George were each wondering if Nicole was really going to kill her own child. Ron, Fred and Hermione were wondering if she could go through with an abortion.

Ron and Hermione had gone and gotten Nicole's siblings and now they were all in Ron's room.

"What I'm about to tell you is something I don't want you telling anyone else. Understood?" Nicole asked.

When she saw her two sisters and one brother shake their heads then she went on.

"I'm pregnant," Nicole said.

"Nice one, what's really up?" Josh asked.

"I'm pregnant. Bun in the oven the whole nine yards," Nicole said.

"Who's is it?" Ann asked.

"Snape's," Nicole said.

"You mean Spane? How can it be Snape's?" Liz asked.

"Sit back you guys this is going to be a long story," Nicole said.

"You all remember James?" Nicole asked once she saw them shake their heads she went on.

"Well it turns out that James is Snape. I don't mean his son but him. He turned into his 16 year old self because he had to get information about dad," Nicole said.

"What kind of info?" Josh asked.

"Dad's a death eater," Nicole said.

"NO HE'S NOT!" Josh yelled.

"Yes he is," Nicole said.

"You're a liar," Josh said walking out of the room.

"Sorry you feel that way," Nicole said to Josh's back.

"Besides Snape's word what proof do you have?" Liz asked.

"None why?" Nicole asked.

"Well how do you know that he wasn't just saying that because he wanted to have sex with you? How do you know that he wasn't just saying that because all he wanted from you was sex?" Liz asked.

Nicole slapped Liz really hard for that, and ran out of the room crying.

"You shouldn't say things like that to her. Not since she just found out that she was tricked this summer and that she is pregnant with Snape's child," Harry said glaring at her.

"Besides she just found about your father today along with the baby," Ron said matching Harry's glare.

"What?" Liz asked.

"Yeah she just found out that Snape was the guy she slept with," Harry said.

"You mean she didn't know that it was in fact Snape?" Liz asked confused.

"No she found out when she found out that she was pregnant. We thought it might have been Snape's son, not him. You need to apologize to Nicole," Harry said.

"Where can I find her? And what was with George being too busy for me to stop and see him tomorrow?" Liz asked.

"You can find her in her room. I don't know about the other, you Ron?" Harry asked.

"I don't know you'd have to ask Nicole." Ron said knowing Nicole needed to be the one to tell her.

"Ok thanks I'll go talk to her," Liz said.

"Can I come with you?" Ann asked.

"Yeah come on," Liz said.

So they went to Nicole's room where she was crying her eyes out.

"Nicole?" Liz asked.

When she didn't answer Liz tried again.

"Nicole?" Liz asked.

"WHAT?" Nicole yelled.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and that I didn't know," Liz said.

"Whatever," Nicole said.

"No I'm really sorry. I didn't know you just found out that you were pregnant today, and I'm sorry for what I said. I had no right to say it," Liz said.

"It's alright. Sorry I didn't give you some kind of warning," Nicole said.

"It's fine. So was George going to help you find out what was wrong? And what are you going to do about the baby?" Liz asked.

"Yes George was going to take me to St. Mungos. I plan on getting rid of the baby. In fact I don't plan on having it," Nicole said.

"Well that's your choice, but think about it before you actually go through with it," Liz said.

"I will. Can you leave me alone?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah," Liz said.

"Bye Nicole," Ann said.

"Bye Ann I didn't know you were here. I'll talk to you tomorrow," Nicole said.

"Ok," Ann said and with that she and Liz left Nicole alone.

Nicole went to her trunk, there she saw that there were two letters on her trunk. She picked the one up and saw it was from madam Pomfrey and the other was from Snape. She opened the one from Madam Pomfrey first. It read:

Dear Nicole,

I would like you to come down tomorrow after breakfast so I can examine you. I'm sorry say that you will not be able to go to Hogsmeade.

Sincerely,

Madam Pomfrey

The letter from Snape said:

Miss Vens,

I would like to inform you that you will be at your doctor's appointment tomorrow and I will be there. Don't think about trying to get out of it. I will not put up with your attitude and I will not let you put my child's life in danger.

The father of your child

Snape's letter made Nicole so mad that she set it on fire. Then she went and told Harry that she wasn't able to go. He was disappointed that she couldn't. So Nicole gave Harry her money and told him what she wanted him to get her and he promised that he would.

AN: the reason Sev can change at will is because of a spell not polyjuice potion.

AN: before anyone says something to this effect I don't really think of Nicole and Snape sleeping together as rape because she did give consent and just read the rest and u'll see

AN2: Just two things sorry if anyone thinks this is wayyyy too OOC for some but sometimes it's hard for me. And also if you thought everyone accepted Nicole sleeping with Snape well sorry but she was kind of tricked not knowing it was him…Oh and Nicole and her siblings do all have the same father if I confused anyone.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Next morning**

Nicole woke up around 6 a.m. She couldn't figure out why she'd be up this early in the morning, so she tried to go to bed. She woke up around 7:15 a.m. and again Nicole tried to go to bed, but she couldn't so she got up.

The weird part to Nicole was she had butterflies in her stomach. She didn't know why she would, but in the back on her mind there was a little voice saying she was nervous because she was afraid what the drinking could have done to the baby. Nicole just ignored it. Since she couldn't fall back to sleep, she decided that she would just go down to the hospital wing now that way she could get it done and over with. Since Nicole couldn't go up to Harry's room, she left a note on Ron's door which read:

Ron,

Tell Harry and Hermione that I won't be at breakfast today. I'll see you guys when you get back from Hogsmeade. Have fun without me.

Nicole

Nicole went to the hospital wing and was surprised to see that Madam Pomfrey wasn't there, so she took a seat to wait.

She didn't have to wait long, because about five minutes later Madam Pomfrey came.

"What are you doing here so early?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided that I'd come down here early," Nicole said.

"Ok. Nervous about the baby?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Something like that. Can we get started?" Nicole asked.

"Professor Snape wanted to be here too," Madam Pomfrey said.

"I would prefer that he not be here," Nicole said.

"Ok. Lay on the bed by my office and I'll be with you in a minute," Madam Pomfrey said knowing that Snape would be upset with her.

So Nicole went and laid down on the bed that Madam Pomfrey was talking about.

Harry, Ron and Hermione went down to breakfast. Ron had told them what Nicole's letter had said. Professor Snape was down at breakfast when they came down. Snape saw that Nicole wasn't with them, so he waited for awhile to see if she would come down. When she didn't, he went up to Ron.

"Mr. Weasley where is Miss Vens?" Snape asked.

"She just told me that she would see us after we get back from Hogsmeade, sir," Ron said.

"I see. Thank you Mr. Weasley," Professor Snape said.

Ron, Harry and Hermione were all surprised that Snape was actually talking to them.

Snape knew of only two places that Nicole would be. He checked the library, but she wasn't there and he didn't think she'd be in her room. So he went to the hospital wing where she was yelling at Madam Pomfrey.

"I'm not having this baby!" Nicole yelled.

"I'm sorry but unless your parents give you permission to get an abortion I can't give you the potion," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Then I'll get my parents' permission. I didn't mean to give you the wrong impression, but I'm not having this baby," Nicole said.

That's when Snape had heard enough and stepped over to Nicole.

"You are having this baby, and you will not get rid of it!" Snape yelled.

"I'm not going to be reminded of a mistake I made this summer!" Nicole yelled back.

"This child is not a mistake, you knew what you were doing and now you have to face the consequences of your actions!" Snape yelled.

"You want to talk about facing the consequences, I didn't know I was sleeping with you! So this thing IS a mistake," Nicole said while pointing to her stomach.

"OUR CHILD IS NOT A MISTAKE!" Snape yelled.

"It's not a child, hell it's not even a fetus yet. And it's not our anything. This thing I carry now is just one huge mistake that I don't want to have to remember!" Nicole yelled.

"You are having my child! That's the end of it!" Snape yelled.

"STOP SAYING MY AND OUR THIS IS NOT ANYTHING JUST ONE BIG SCREW UP. Now I wish I had drank on Saturday too," Nicole said.

"What do you mean drank on Saturday too?" Snape asked feeling his stomach drop.

"I drank the Friday that we won the quidditch game," Nicole said not the least bit ashamed of it in front of Snape.

"YOU DID WHAT? YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Snape yelled.

"Go ahead, then I won't have to kill this thing because it'll die with me," Nicole said tears springing to her eyes.

"BOTH OF YOU CALM DOWN RIGHT NOW! SNAPE SIT DOWN NOW! Nicole you may leave," Madam Pomfrey said.

So Nicole left, as she was leaving she gave Snape a smug look.

"Severus this calling her names and telling her that she's keeping her child isn't going to help. You have to remember that you just threw a lot at her yesterday. She found out her father is a death eater, she's pregnant and that she slept with you. That's a lot to take for someone in her condition. You need to be nice other wise I don't blame her if she gets rid of the child. And you're going to get both of your blood pressures up. You understand?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Is there anything else or may I leave?" Snape asked and before Madam Pomfrey could stop him he left.

"Albus, I don't know what to do. I don't want her to get rid of my child, but that's all she seems to want to do," Severus said taking a drink of his fire whiskey.

"Severus, you have to give her time. She's had a lot thrown at her in the last day and a half," Albus said.

"And I haven't?" Snape asked.

"No you haven't. You didn't find out that you slept with someone you thought was someone else, having a death eater as a father and you're having a baby in 8 months," Albus said.

"I found out that I was going to be a father and that Nicole is someone else," Snape said.

"Yes you found out you're going to be a father, but what are you talking about Nicole?" Albus asked.

"I didn't think she was the kind of girl that would get rid of her own child," Severus said.

"GIVE HER TIME!" Albus yelled which was the first time Severus had heard him yell.

"Why does everyone keep yelling at me?" Severus asked.

"Because it's not getting through to you that she needs time. Don't bring up the baby to her, let her think about it. If you give her the space she needs. I don't think she wants to get rid of her child it's just because you are pressing it," Albus said.

"May I go now?" Severus said.

"Yes but remember what I said," Albus said.

"I will," Severus said setting down his glass on the desk.

Madam Pomfrey sent Nicole a letter and told her she need to see her again. So here Nicole was at the hospital for the second time that day.

"Nicole you have to take prenatal vitamins and other pills while you're pregnant. I can give you the pills or I can have Professor Snape make the potions, but the potions are not very good tasting. Now have you had a lot of morning sickness?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Not a lot. And I would like to take the pills," Nicole said.

"That's fine. Now you might start getting morning sickness in the next couple of months if you decide to get keep the baby. That brings me to another thing, if you are going to have an abortion then it needs to be before Christmas ok?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Ok. If I do keep the baby, do I have to go through morning sickness?" Nicole asked.

"No there's a potion you can take," Madam Pomfrey said smiling to herself knowing that was a good start for keeping the baby.

"Good. Anything else?" Nicole asked.

"Yes, you can no longer play quidditch, there are going to be potions that you're not going to be able to make and you may end of getting diabetes, but after you have the baby it would go away. It's just something that some women get while pregnant. I don't think you have anything to worry about but I'm just letting you know ahead of time," Madam Pomfrey said.

_This child is so going. I'm not going to change my life for it. As soon as I get permission, then it's going, _thought Nicole.

"Ok. Can I go?" Nicole said.

"Yes you may," Madam Pomfrey said after handing the pills to Nicole and giving her instructions about which ones to take and when.

That night Nicole wrote to her parents:

Dear Mom and Dad,

Sorry to have to spring this on you like this, but remember James? Well it turns out that he was actually Professor Snape and I'm now pregnant. No I'm not joking, and I plan on getting rid of it I just need your permission. I'm sorry that I had to do this to you. One thing that Snape said was that dad's a death eater how funny is that right?

Love,

Nicole

P.S.

Liz, Ann and Josh all know. Josh doesn't believe dad's a death eater either.

Now all Nicole had to do was wait for her parents' responses.

AN: Ok if I'm confusing anyone else besides my beta reader…u know I'm joking with you. Anyhow Nicole's parents are together and like I said last chapter all four children have the same father.


	6. Chapter 6

Three days after getting into the fight with Snape, Nicole got a response back. She figured that her parents would just write one letter, but there were two.

Her mom's said:

Dear Nicole,

I love you with all of my heart, but I can't tell you how disappointed I am. I've told you your whole life to use protection. You said you're getting rid of the baby, before I will give you permission I want you to think long and hard about it. You have to remember that once you do it, you can't go back and undo it.

Love,

Mom

Miss Vens,

You are disowned from this family. I don't care what you do with the brat, but you are not going to bring it home. I don't want you talking to my children and I don't want you to write my wife and me anymore. You can go jump in a lake for all I care. After this year I want all your stuff out of my house. You and the little brat can live where you like, maybe the brat's father will take you in.

Mr. Vens

After reading the note from her father Nicole cried her eyes out. Hermione found her still crying when she came to get her for supper.

"Nicole what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Read this," Nicole said handing Hermione the letter.

So Hermione read the letter from Nicole's father.

"That bastard!" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione you don't know him. He told my sisters and I our whole life that if we got pregnant then we were out of the family," Nicole said.

"You can't help you got pregnant. You used protection didn't you? And what about your brother?" Hermione asked.

"Yes we did. I guess Nature decided to screw with us. And what do you mean about my brother?" Nicole asked.

"I mean he wouldn't get disowned if he got a girl pregnant? And come to dinner. You need to eat," Hermione said.

"I'll come down in a minute. And yes he probably would get disowned too," Nicole said.

So Hermione went down stairs to wait for Nicole. When she came down they headed to the great hall where a worried Harry and watchful Severus were waiting for her. When Nicole hadn't come to supper, Harry started to worry about her. Since he couldn't go to her room Hermione had offered to go get her. Nicole wasn't sure how their relationship would be since Harry found out that she was pregnant with Snape's child. Harry said that he was fine with it because it wasn't like she was seeing Snape now.

One week later at breakfast Josh got a package. There were two letters he opened the first and it said:

Dear Josh,

I'm sorry to tell you that I am in fact a death eater, no your mother isn't one. She found out when your sister said it in her letter. I want you to give this package to Nicole. I love you with all of my heart and I hope you can forgive me.

Love,

Dad

Josh wasn't too happy with that, but he figured it was good that his mum at least wasn't a death eater.

"Hey Nicole this is for you," Josh said handing Nicole the package.

"Thanks, Josh," Nicole said.

Nicole opened the letter first.

Dear Nicole,

I love you with all my heart and yes I am a death eater. You are not disowned from this family. I had to say that because I'm afraid that someone working for Voledmort would find out that you were pregnant. I don't know what V wants or anything, I think he might have set Snape up and told him to get you pregnant. I don't know for sure. I love you with all my heart. I didn't want to write that letter. I cried all night after I wrote it. I love you. I'm not going to tell you what to do, but before you do anything talk to someone. I don't want you to regret it when you do decide to have kids. I hope this present helps you if you decide to have this child. When your mum was pregnant with you and your siblings I read to you and we played music because they say it's good to do. It's just a thought that I thought I'd leave you with.

Love,

Dad

Nicole opened the package with tears in her eyes. She was so happy she wasn't disowned. Inside the package were books on pregnancy. After breakfast, she took them to her room and then went to class. After class she went and talked to Moaning Myrtle. Because she kept thinking of what her dad said.

"Hey Myrtle can I ask you a question?" Nicole asked.

"What do you want?" Myrtle asked.

"I need to talk to you," Nicole said.

"What about?" Myrtle asked.

"The baby," Nicole said.

"Oh talk I'm listening," Myrtle said.

"Wow I didn't know you knew," Nicole said.

"I heard Harry talking about it when he and Ron where in here. They were just talking about whether or not you would keep the baby," Myrtle said.

"Oh. I don't know what to do. What do you think?" Nicole asked.

"Well I'm not the one having the baby, but I'll tell you something I would never have told someone else in a million years. My sister's friend got pregnant when she was here at Hogwarts, and she got rid of the baby. Now about a year later when the child would have been having its first birthday she started to regret it. She ended up taking her life because she couldn't handle it. I'm not trying to tell you to keep it, and I'm not trying to tell you to get rid of it. I'm telling you do what your heart tells you to do," Myrtle said.

"Thank you," Nicole said getting ready to leave.

"You're welcome," Myrtle said.

"See you later," Nicole said and with that she went back to her room.

When Nicole got back to her room, there was a letter waiting for her.

Miss Vens,

Once you receive this letter I want you to come straight to Dumbledore's office.

Severus Snape

So Nicole went to Dumbledore's office, it was a good thing that the stairs were down because she didn't know the password to get in.

"You wanted to see me?" Nicole asked Dumbledore.

"No I did," Snape said.

"Yes?" Nicole asked being as nice as she could.

"From now on you will be living with me," Snape said.

"NO! I'M NOT GOING TO LIVE WITH YOU!" Nicole yelled.

"YES YOU ARE!" Snape yelled back.

"Why?" Nicole asked.

"To make sure you don't try anything," Snape said.

"And what am I going to tell my friends?" Nicole asked seeing that she wasn't going to be able to get out of it. And knowing that all the yelling couldn't be good for the baby.

"You are going to tell them that you and my son were going together this summer and then you broke up. You're staying with me because I'm the grandfather of the child and I want to make sure that he/she is alright. Once he/she is born you will hand him/her over and you don't have to see it again," Snape said.

"They already know that James was you. So what's the real story?" Nicole asked.

"YOU TOLD THEM?" Snape yelled.

"Yeah I wasn't going to lie to them," Nicole said.

"Just don't tell anyone else," Snape said knowing that his job was over if anyone else found out.

"Don't worry I'm not going to. So what's the real story?" Nicole asked again.

"The real story is you don't want the child and I do. So once it's born I'll take it from you and you don't have to see him/her again. But if you walk out of this child's life don't think that you're coming back into his/hers, because you're not. And if you decide that you do want this child then be ready to fight tooth and nail for it," Snape said.

"I'll live with you on one condition," Nicole said.

"What's that?" Snape asked.

"That Harry gets to live with me," Nicole said.

"No! Absolutely not! It's not happening!" Snape exclaimed very loudly.

"Then I'm not living with you," Nicole said knowing she would win in the end.

"Yes you are and it's not going to be with Potter," Snape said.

"His name is Harry and yes he is. I'm not living with you alone. Besides what would people think if I all of a sudden started living with my most hated professor?" Nicole asked.

"I don't care what they think. You're not living with Potter. That's the end of it," Snape said.

"Then that's the end of this conversation. I'm not living with you. And I already live with Harry so it wouldn't be any different if you let him stay with you," Nicole said.

"YOU WHAT?" Snape yelled.

"I said I already live with him, so it wouldn't be different if we lived somewhere else," Nicole said.

"You are going to live with me and that's final. Get your things and meet me in the entrance hall after lunch," Snape said.

"No I'm not doing that," Nicole said and with that she left.

"Why is it that she finds it so interesting torturing me?" Snape asked Dumbledore.

"I think it's her way of showing you that she's just a kid and doesn't need anymore adults in her life," Dumbledore said.

"She is a child and ruling is what adults do. But does she have to make my life miserable too?" Snape asked.

"Do you have to act the way you do towards her? And you're the father of this child," Dumbledore asked.

"What do you mean? I know I'm the father of this child," Snape said.

"I mean, you tell her that she's giving you the baby and that if she wants the baby you're going to fight her. You realize that the odds are against you of getting sole custody of the baby. And do you really know you're the father?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes I know. So what do you want me to do? I know that this child is mine," Snape said.

"Maybe let Harry come live with you. You need to give her some time. Maybe by Christmas she'll be willing to talk to you about the baby. You're the father of the child that she's caring. She's an adult now, start treating her like one," Dumbledore said.

"Alright, if it will keep her from getting rid of our child, then I'll do it. I'll talk to her after lunch. And why do you keep telling me to give her time? If she'd start acting like an adult I'd treat her like one," Snape said.

"Good. Now let's go to lunch. I keep telling you to give her time because that's what she needs right now. She does act like an adult you just won't see it," Dumbledore said.

"Ok," Snape said knowing there was no point in fighting the older wizard because he wouldn't win in the end.

Snape and Dumbledore left and went to the Great Hall. Snape thought that he'd see Nicole there, but she wasn't and either was Hermione.

"What did you want Nicole?" Hermione asked.

"I've talked to some people and thought long and hard. I've decided to keep the baby," Nicole said.

"I'm happy for you. Have you told Snape yet?" Hermione asked with a big smile on her face.

"No I'm going to tell him after supper. And I might be moving in with Snape," Nicole said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked confused.

"In a nut shell, he wants to make sure I don't do something crazy. The only way I'll move in with him is if Harry can come too. So we'll see what Snape decided. The last I talked to him he didn't want to, but now that the ball is in his court we'll have to see. Now let's go to lunch," Nicole said.

"Ok," Hermione said smiling at her friend.

Nicole walked out of the bathroom, but Hermione stayed behind.

"Thanks Myrtle. It was a big help for you to talk to her," Hermione said.

"Actually I talked to her," Nicole said.

"Oh. Sorry," Hermione said.

"It's fine. Lunch. Now." Nicole said getting hungry.

"Hungry?" Hermione asked teasly.

"Yes I am eating for two now," Nicole said with a smile on her face.

"That's the first time you've said something like that," Hermione said smiling.

"I know and it sounds weird to me too," Nicole said.

So they went to lunch where Nicole told Ron and Harry what she had decided. They were both very happy.

After lunch Snape cornered Nicole to talk to her.

"Miss Vens I have decided that Potter can come too. But you are not to be having sex with him," Snape said.

"Fine I'll be down after supper," Nicole said.

"Meet me in the Entrance Hall," Snape said.

"Will do. See you Professor," Nicole said and walked off to talk to the gang.

_What's going on? She isn't going to fight me? Well maybe Albus is right._ Wait did I just thing that? Snape thought.

She found them all in Ron's room.

"Hey Harry get your things packed you're moving in with me." Nicole said

"What do you mean? Besides I already live with you," Harry said.

"I mean, Snape's making me move in with him, and you are moving in with me," Nicole said.

"How did you get him to let me move in?" Harry asked.

"I told him I wouldn't move unless you got to come," Nicole said.

"Cool. So when do we move in?" Harry asked.

"After supper, Snape is meeting us in the Entrance Hall," Nicole said.

"Ok. Don't you need to get packed?" Harry asked.

"Yeah but I came to tell you first," Nicole said.

"Ok," Harry said.

So Nicole and Harry went to go pack and left Ron and Hermione alone.

After supper that night Harry and Nicole met Snape in the Entrance Hall.

"Where are your things?" Snape asked,

"In my pocket," Harry said and pulled out two shrunken trucks.

"Ok follow me," Snape said.

Harry and Nicole followed Snape holding hands. Snape saw this and stopped.

"And no holding hands," Snape said.

So they let go and they were off again. When Snape wasn't looking Nicole put her hand in Harry's and then when they got to Snape's room they let go.

"Ok this will be your room Nicole," Snape said.

"And this will be your room Potter," Snape said pointing Harry to another room.

"No I said that he had to live with me. That means the same room same bed," Nicole said.

"Nicole," Harry started to say.

"No Harry he made a deal. He breaks his half then I don't have to hold up my half," Nicole said.

"I'm not letting you two share a room let alone a bed," Snape said.

"Why not?" Nicole asked.

"Because two children as your selves don't need to be in the same room, same bed," Snape said.

"We are already in the same room, same bed and you and I shared a room and bed this summer. What's the difference? And we're not kids we're adults," Nicole said.

"Miss Vens I'm not going to fight with you. These are my rooms and I'll do as I like. You're not an adult yet," Snape said.

"That's fine because Harry and I are out of here. We are more adult like then you are," Nicole said starting to walk to the door.

"You're not going anywhere. And that'll be 100 points from Gryffindor for talking back to a teacher. 200 if you leave this room," Snape said trying to get to the front of the door.

"Yes I am. Come on Harry we don't have to put up with this. And if you looked around Snape there are people who want to talk back to you, but they're scared. And you can take as many points as you like," Nicole said and with that her and Harry were gone.

Before they could get back to Ron's room Snape caught them.

"Come on Miss Vens we need to go see Professor Dumbledore," Snape said knowing that yelling or taking all of Gryffindor's points away wouldn't help him.

Before Nicole could say anything Snape was dragging her towards Dumbledore's office.

"How can I help you?" Dumbledore asked as Snape and a pissed off Nicole came into his office.

"You can help me by telling Nicole that she will be staying with me," Snape said.

"I thought you agreed to stay with Severus Miss Vens what's the problem now?" Dumbledore asked.

"Snape won't let Harry and I have the same room. Let alone the same bed, but this summer it was ok to do that. What's changed?" Nicole asked directing it towards Snape.

"This summer it was with me and now you're pregnant with my child. I don't want you giving it some disease that Potter has," Snape said.

Nicole had had enough from Snape, so she turned around and slapped him.

"That will be 50 points from Gryffindor," Snape said while holding his cheek.

"Fine just let go of my arm," Nicole said.

"Not until you agree to keep your promise you made," Snape said.

"Not until you agree to let Harry and I share a room and a bed," Nicole said.

"Miss Vens if you and Mr. Potter can share a room then you will live with Professor Snape?" Albus asked.

"Yes if we can share a bed too sir," Nicole said.

"Why the same bed?" Albus asked.

"Because we've been doing it these last two months and I want to do it still. I just feel comfortable with someone there with me," Nicole said.

Albus ands Severus shared a look before Albus said

"Then you may share a room and a bed," Albus said.

"Albus!" Snape exclaimed very loudly.

"Severus, you have to give a little before you get," Albus said.

"But do I have to let her share a bed with Potter?" Snape asked.

"Yes. They're not going to do anything with you in the room," Albus said.

_No way am I going to do something with you in the next room listening, _Nicole thought.

_I guess I'll just have to get spies for the rooms then,_ Snape thought.

"Fine, fine. Go get Potter and meet me in my room. That's if you can remember where it is," Snape said.

"Yes I think we can find it. And the name is Harry not Potter," Nicole said.

"Just go get him," Snape said.

"Release my arm and I will," Nicole said.

So Snape did and Nicole left.

"Albus are you out of your mind? I don't want those two together," Snape said.

"Severus, you can't lock her up until this pregnancy is over. And that's what you're trying to do," Albus said.

_Why can't I? Or at least until she falls in love with me. Wait she'll never fall in love with me like I am with her,_ thought Snape.

"Fine. I have to be going," Snape said rubbing his cheek where Nicole slapped it.

"Yes I'll see you later," Albus said.

Nicole found Harry right where she left him.

"I thought you would have gone back to Ron's room," Nicole said.

"Well I decided to wait for you," Harry said.

"Thanks. Come on we have to go back to Snape's room. We get to share a room and bed," Nicole said.

"How did you get him to change his mind?" Harry asked.

"I didn't, Dumbledore did," Nicole said.

"Oh," Harry said and with that they went back to Snape's room.

Once Nicole and Harry had all of their stuff put away they got to their homework that they hadn't gotten done earlier that day. They were planning on hanging out with Ron and Hermione tomorrow since it was Saturday and Harry didn't have a quidditch game.

Right before Nicole and Harry went to bed Snape laid out the rules.

Rules:

1. Be in the room by 10

2. Homework done by time to go to bed

3. No kissing

4. No holding hands

5. Don't disturb when in lab

6. No touching his things

7. No going in potion lab

So that was the way things went.


	7. Chapter 7

It has been a week since Harry and Nicole had started living with Snape.

Saturday night Nicole realized that when she and Harry moved into the room the pictures weren't there. Then sometime last week they showed up and every morning when she went down to breakfast, Snape has this smirk on his face. Nicole realized that the pictures were there to make sure her and Harry didn't do anything he didn't approve of and to make sure that she took her pills.

Sunday  
She didn't like that they were there, so she took the frames off the wall and put them in the trunk at the end of the bed. She put a silencing charm on the trunk so they couldn't hear anything and she also put a spell so they couldn't go to the frame that was in Snape's room and tell him what was going on.

"Harry did you know that the pictures in here are spies?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah I figured it out last week," Harry said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nicole asked.

"I didn't think it was that big deal. Hey where are they?" Harry asked.

"In the trunk," Nicole said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because I don't want them around when I do this," Nicole said and leaned over and gave Harry a big kiss.

Of course Harry responded.

"You know I kind of like not having those pictures around," Harry said.

"Yeah I know, but I have to release them tomorrow," Nicole said.

"Hmm… Harry said.

And with that Harry and Nicole made love. No she's not a slut this was her first time with Harry. She really wanted it, but didn't want to push Harry.

An hour later Nicole put the plan she had come up with into affect.

The next morning when Nicole woke up she noticed that Harry wasn't there. She figured that he had gone to talk to Sirius, so she got up and got dressed. She took the spells off the trunk and put the frames back up. The people in the pictures weren't happy at all. Before Nicole went to breakfast she got the pills she had to take and went to the bathroom. Instead of taking them she put them in a cup. She put the cup so the people in the two pictures could see that she hadn't taken them. She then went to breakfast.

At breakfast Nicole took her pills. Last night she had gotten the ones that she needed and then put them in her rob pocket. She wanted to see what Snape would say when the people in the pictures told him that she hadn't taken her pills. When he came in, he didn't look happy, but he never came and said anything to her.

Halfway through breakfast the owl post came. An owl that Nicole didn't know landed in front of her. She saw that it held a howler.

After she took it Neville spoke up

"If I was you I'd open it now."

"I'm going to," Nicole said and did. She regretted it because Snape's voice came out.

She knew that Snape was going to yell at her, but didn't think that he would at breakfast.

Howler:

NICOLE ANNABEL VENS GET YOUR ASS DOWN STAIRS AND TAKE YOUR PILLS. I'M NOT ABOUT TO LET YOU PUT MY…GRANDCHILD'S LIFE IN DANGER BECAUSE YOU WANT TO ACT LIKE A LITTLE BITCH. IF YOU'RE NOT DOWN THERE IN THIRTY SECONDS THEN I'M GOING TO DRAG YOU DOWN THERE AND FORCE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT. IT'S YOUR CHOICE, BUT ONE WAY OR ANOTHER YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE YOUR PILLS. IF YOU EVER MAKE ME DO THIS AGAIN YOU WILL BE STAYING IN THE ROOM FOR A MONTH AND YOU'LL HAVE NO HARRY WITH YOU. SO GET DOWN THERE NOW!

And with that it burned itself up. There were quite a few Slytherins that laughed after that but there was one in particular that didn't. Harry's eyes were as big as saucers when Nicole looked at him.

"What's wrong with you?" Nicole asked with a smile on her face.

"Do you have a death wish? Didn't you hear what Professor Snape said?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I heard what he said. And if you notice he's not coming over here," Nicole said.

"No but he'll be here in a couple of seconds. And why didn't you take your pills?" Harry asked.

"I did, but made it look like I didn't," Nicole said.

"Heads up. Snape incoming," Ron said.

"Ms. Vens I told you to go take your pills, since you want to disobey me. 50 points will be taken from Gryffindor. Get down there now!" Snape said through gritted teeth.

"No that's alright," Nicole said.

"GET DOWN THERE NOW!" Snape yelled.

Before Nicole could reply Dumbledore came over.

"Ms. Vens, Professor just the two people I wanted to see," Dumbledore said.

"In a minute Albus," Severus said.

"No I want to see you two in my office now," Albus said and Snape knew that he couldn't get out of this.

"Ok. Come along Nicole," Severus said not that Nicole had much choice as Professor Snape had a pretty tight grip on her arm.

"Don't call me Nicole," Nicole said.

"Then what do you want me to call you?" Severus asked.

"I don't care just not Nicole," Nicole said.

"How about brat?" Severus asked.

"And how about I call you…" Nicole started to say but Dumbledore interrupted them.

"Enough!" Dumbledore exclaimed loudly.

Nicole hadn't realized until then that they were in front of Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore said the password and Snape rolled his eyes at it. Then they walked up the stairs and into his office.

"So why can't you two seem to get along?" Dumbledore asked.

"Ask her," Snape said pointing to Nicole.

"She is in the room. And I could if he didn't act like he had something shoved where the sun don't shine," Nicole said.

"That'll be enough," Dumbledore said.

"So why can't you get along with her, Severus?" Albus asked.

"Because she acts like a spoiled little brat," Severus said.

"I said that'll be enough of that. Now can you guys try to come upon an agreement?" Dumbledore asked.

"No," Snape and Nicole said.

"Can you at least try?" Dumbledore asked.

"I can if he removes the pictures from Harry and my room," Nicole said.

"No not happening," Snape said.

"Then I can't help you. And will you let go of my arm? I think I have a bruise on it," Nicole said.

"I will if you promise not to run away," Snape said.

"And where am I going to run to?" Nicole asked

"Back to Potter," Snape said.

"It's Harry and I'm not going to run away," Nicole said while thinking _besides you'd probably stun me if I tried_.

So Severus let go of Nicole's arm.

"So what do you want from me?" Nicole asked.

"You to take your pills and not say no every time I tell you something," Snape said.

"Already took my pills. If you had as good spies as you seem to think, you would know that those pills sitting in the bathroom are tomorrow's. I already took today's," Nicole said.

"Well if someone hadn't made it so I couldn't talk to my spies last night, then I might have known," Snape said.

"Where were they?" Albus asked.

"Sitting in the trunk at the foot of the bed," Nicole said.

"Why?" Albus asked.

"Because I had sex with Harry and didn't want them to see," Nicole said.

Nicole hadn't seen Snape so mad before he turned on her so fast she thought that he was going to hit her. He didn't as fast as the anger showed up it was replaced with sadness. And with that Snape stormed out of Dumbledore's office.

"That poor boy," Dumbledore said.

Nicole wasn't sure she had heard right at first.

"What?" Nicole asked.

"Did you say that just to get back at him?" Albus asked.

"No, why would I need to?" Nicole asked.

"Nicole, you need to give him a break," Dumbledore said.

"And he doesn't need to give me one?" Nicole asked getting angry.

"Yes, but it seems that you start it," Dumbledore said.

"No, he starts it," Nicole said.

"I'm sorry," Dumbledore said.

"It's fine. Now may I go?" Nicole asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore said.

So Nicole headed for her first class which was potion. When she got there, Snape was no where in sight instead Sirius was there.

"Where's Snape?" Nicole asked Sirius.

"He's too upset to teach. I don't know what happened. Just told me I was teaching today," Sirius said.

Nicole's heart broke knowing that it was her fault.

"I've got to go talk to him ok?" Nicole asked.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Sirius said.

"No I know what's wrong and it's my fault," Nicole said.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"I had sex with your godson last night and Snape knows now," Nicole said.

"WHAT!" Sirius yelled, but thankfully there weren't many people in the room yet.

"You heard me. Bye," Nicole said leaving the room.

Once Nicole got to Snape's room, she went to Snape's personal room. She could hear him crying. It broke her heart to hear him like that. But on the other hand she didn't know what to do. She liked Harry, but she couldn't stand to see Snape like that.

**Nicole and Harry's room**

Nicole put up a silencing charm so Snape wouldn't hear her.

"If my life isn't mess up as is. You have to throw this at me," Nicole said talking to God.

"Well I guess I better go see what kind of damage I've done," Nicole said and with that left her room and went to Snape's.

**Snape's Room**

Knock, knock

No answer

"My I come in?" Nicole asked.

When she didn't hear any answer she just walked into the room.

"You just walk into a room when you're not invited?" Snape asked.

"Yes when the person doesn't answer I do," Nicole said.

"What do you want?" Snape asked with his back facing her.

"I came here because I owe you an apology," Nicole said.

"Don't bother," Snape said.

"I'm sorry for what I said," Nicole said.

"It's done and over with. I'm used to it by now," Snape said not turning around.

"What do you mean you're used to it by now?" Nicole asked.

"I mean that I've been called names my whole life. Don't worry it's nothing new for me," Snape said.

Since Snape had yet to face her, Nicole climbed onto the bed and started rubbing Snape's back. Then she leaned down and kissed him on the check.

"What are you doing?" Snape said turning to face her.

Instead of answering him, Nicole locked her lips with his. At first Snape was taken back then he started responding. That's when Dumbledore chose to walk in on them. Nicole freaked out and ran from the room. She ran to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom where Harry was waiting for her. When he didn't see her in potions he asked Sirius if he'd seen her. When he told him where she was he decided that he'd wait for her in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

When Nicole got to the bathroom she had tears in her eyes. Harry thinking Snape had said/done something asked

"What did Snape do?"

"He didn't do anything. I kissed him. And then Dumbledore walked in and I freaked out and ran from the room," Nicole said.

"You kissed Snape?" Harry asked not getting angry like Nicole thought he would.

"Yes," Nicole fearing that Harry was going to break up with her.

"Did he force you?" Harry asked.

"NO! I kissed him first. He didn't start it I did," Nicole said.

"Then why are you crying?" Harry asked confused.

"Because I'm so confused. I don't know what to do," Nicole said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I mean I like you and you like me, but I just kissed Snape!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Yeah. Sure it's not from hormones?" Harry asked.

"I don't know anything anymore," Nicole said.

"Here let's go back to the room and you can rest. I'll talk to Dumbledore and tell him that you're not up to going to classes today," Harry said.

"Oh," Nicole said and they headed back to the room.

When they got to the room, they found Dumbledore talking to Snape who had seemed to calm down since Nicole left. Harry took Nicole to their room and then went to talk to Dumbledore.

"Professor, Nicole isn't up to going to class today," Harry said.

"Ok, but I want to talk to her before I leave," Dumbledore said.

"Ok," Harry said.

Dumbledore went to Harry and Nicole's room.

"Nicole we need to talk," Dumbledore said.

"What about?" Nicole asked.

"About Professor Snape," Dumbledore said.

"What about him?" Nicole asked.

"How you keep hurting him," Dumbledore said.

"What do you mean?" Nicole asked finally facing Dumbledore.

"I mean how you get close to him and then push him away. I'm not going to let my son get hurt by you," Dumbledore said.

"What? He's your son? And what do you mean shove away?" Nicole asked.

"No he's not biological my son, but I consider him my son. And you pushed him away this summer and then just now," Dumbledore said.

"How did I push him away this summer and now?" Nicole asked.

"You just ran off when you were kissing him. And you erased his memory and then you left him," Dumbledore said.

"I ran off now because I freaked out and this summer because I found his wand," Nicole said.

"And you couldn't have talked to him? And what do you mean you freaked?" Dumbledore asked.

"I mean that I was scared. I love Harry and then I just kissed him for some reason. And he didn't tell me he was a wizard. I figured he was bad," Nicole said.

_Maybe you freaked because you're starting to like him,_ thought Dumbledore.

"I thought he told you he was a wizard," Dumbledore said.

"No he didn't," Nicole said.

"Sorry I thought he had," Dumbledore said.

"It's alright," Nicole said.

"I'll leave you alone so you can get some rest," Dumbledore said.

"Thank you," Nicole said.

"You're welcome," Dumbledore said and with that he left.

As soon as her head hit the pillow, Nicole was out like a light.

Three days after the fight, Snape acted like nothing had happened. He didn't talk to Nicole unless he had to. Nicole noticed that Snape did remove the pictures. Since he did that for her, she decided that if he said something to her then she wouldn't fight it so much.


	8. Chapter 8

A week before the last Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas Ron got a letter from his mum saying that the whole family was getting together for Christmas. Ron was happy because he hadn't seen Charlie and Bill since this past summer. Another thing that Molly put in her letter was that Hermione and Harry were invited to the burrow. When Ron noticed that his mum hadn't invited Nicole he wrote her.

Dear Mum,

I got your letter, but you didn't put Nicole's name in. So can she come or not?

Love,

Ron

Ron got an answer that night from his mum.

Dear Ron,

Sorry I thought that I had put Nicole's name. She can come too if she wants to.

Love,

Mum

"Hey you guys are invited to come to the burrow for Christmas. So you guys want to go?" Ron asked.

"Sure," Harry said.

"I'm going home to see my parents. I could see if I can spend some time with you guys though," Hermione said.

"Ok. My dad can set it up so you could just floo over to our house," Ron said.

Hey Nicole what about you?" Ron asked when he noticed that she didn't say anything.

"I'll have to see. I think I'm restricted to the school. I'll find out and then tell you," Nicole said.

"Snape's still mad at you for what you said? That's going to suck if you and Hermione can't come," Ron said.

Yes Ron and Hermione knew what the fight was about. Nicole told Harry to tell them because it wasn't fair to leave them in the dark.

"Hey you guys we're invited to go to Remus and Sirius's this Christmas and we get to meet their girlfriends," Harry said.

"What about going to my house?" Ron asked.

"Your mum's letting us take you guys Christmas day and two days after. Hey do you think Ginny would want to come along?" Remus asked coming into Ron's room without them noticing.

"I'll ask, but she'll probably want to stay to catch up with our niece," Ron said.

"You have a niece?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah she's Bill daughter," Ron said.

"When did Bill get married?" Nicole asked.

"He didn't. I thought I told you this," Ron said.

"You probably did, but I don't remember. Why don't you tell me again," Nicole said.

"Ok but it's a long story," Ron said.

"Well I think I better get going," Remus said.

"You can stay and hear this if you want," Ron said.

"You don't mind?" Remus asked.

"No. If I did then I wouldn't have invited you to stay," Ron said.

"Then I think I would like to hear this," Remus said.

So everyone got comfortable and Ron started telling the story.

"Bill had this good friend from childhood and they went to Hogwarts together. After graduation Jason moved to America and Bill went to work for Gringotts. Jason met his girlfriend Abby when he was working for American bank. A year later they had Annabel and Abby left Jason to care for their daughter. One night he was coming home from work and this cop told him to freeze. He didn't' know they were talking to him and he didn't freeze. He was going for his keys and they thought that he was going for a gun and they shot him. After Abby heard about what happened she came back. She thought that she could take Annabel back, well Jason had a will wrote out and it said if anything should happen then he wanted Bill to take his daughter. Abby couldn't do anything because they weren't married. Jason gave his lawyer my parents' address because he knew we would know how to get a hold of him. So they got a hold of them. And my mum got a hold of Bill. He went to American and found out that everything Jason owned was now Bill's. Jason had wrote a letter to Bill and told him that if Annabel hadn't started school yet take her home and let her go to his old school. Well Bill has her in a wizardering school. I only get to see her in the summer and sometimes at Christmas. She knows about her real father and mother. Her mother hasn't seen her since the day after Jason was killed. Bill's tried to see if she would like to see her, but she doesn't and she's gotten messed up in something called meth. I don't know what that is, but it's some kind of drug," Ron said.

"It's an illegal drug. It can kill you," Nicole said with tears in her eyes.

"How do you know?" Ron asked.

"I have a cousin that lives in America," Nicole said.

"Oh. Are you alright?" Harry asked seeing the tears in her eyes.

"Yeah just hormones," Nicole said wiping at her eyes.

"Here," Remus said handing her a handkerchief.

"Thanks sorry I know I shouldn't be crying," Nicole said.

"It's alright. We know you can't help it," Harry said hugging her.

"Thanks I'm alright now," Nicole said.

"So who were they after?" Remus asked.

"Some person who had robbed a bank. They caught the guy later that night, but by then it was too late for Jason," Ron said.

There was silence for awhile and then Nicole blew her nose.

"Sorry," Nicole said when everyone in the room started looking at her.

"It's alright," Harry said with a smile on his face.

Later that night in Snape's room.

"Just so you're not wondering where I am over Christmas break I'm going to go see Ron. And then Remus and Sirius," Nicole said.

"No you're not. You are staying here at school," Snape said.

"No I'm going to be with my friends. You're not my father, you can't tell me what to do," Nicole said while thinking _so the whole trying to be kind to him is going out the window._

"No I'm not your father, but I can tell you what to do. And you see your friends enough. You're not going to miss them for a couple of days," Snape said.

"No I'm going and that's final," Nicole said getting mad at Snape.

"NO YOU ARE NOT GOING! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TRYING TO GO. YOU'RE GOING TO BE IN YOUR ROOM. YOU DON'T NEED TO GO FLIRTING AROUND!" Snape yelled.

The last part of Snape's little speech was the end of it for Nicole, she went up to Snape and slapped him so hard that she left a mark. Then she walked out of the room with tears in her eyes.

Snape was taken back by the slap. He knew that he didn't want Nicole to go anywhere over Christmas break. He knew he could either drink himself unconscious or he could go and see Dumbledore. He wanted to go drink, but knew that he had to teach tomorrow, so he went to go see Dumbledore.

"How did you get the bruise?" Dumbledore asked.

"Nicole slapped me," Severus said.

"Then there must be action taken against her!" Dumbledore said mad that she slapped him.

"No I deserved it. And yes I did. I said that she wasn't going to go flirting around. I don't want her to leave this Christmas. I think I was a little hard on her," Snape said.

"I don't think so. Like you said when she has this child then Voldimort will attack and the war will start. I don't think it would be a good idea to let her go. What happens if he decided to attack and then he got her? And I'll talk to her," Dumbledore said.

"Don't tell her I said anything. Albus he wouldn't know that she was at the Weasleys, so he wouldn't attack," Snape said.

"I don't know about that Severus besides Nicole will be here in a second," Dumbledore said and about that time Nicole knocked on the door.

She had gotten a letter from Dumbledore saying he wanted to see her.

"Come in," Dumbledore said with a smile on his face.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Nicole asked noticing Snape. She saw that he was going to end up with a bruise on his check where she hit him and she was happy about it.

"Yes I just wanted to let you know that you can't leave the school grounds this Christmas," Dumbledore said.

"That's fine. Now may I go? I have a lot of homework to do," Nicole said.

"Yes you may," Dumbledore said.

As Nicole was walking out of the door, she noticed that Snape looked surprised that she didn't fight. She figured that that's what he wanted to talk to her about. Since Harry didn't know that she couldn't come she wasn't going to fight Dumbledore. Her thought was that she would tell Harry that she could go and then later tell him that she couldn't and have him sneak her out.

**Nicole and Harry's room**

Harry came back from practice and looked dog tired.

"Hey you ok?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah I'm just tired. But I know what would make it better," Harry said.

"What's that?" Nicole asked with a smile on her face. She knew what it was, but wanted Harry to say it.

"This," Harry said and leaned over and kissed Nicole.

Nicole was so into the kiss she didn't notice Snape walk in until he cleared his throat.

"Yes?" Nicole asked breaking the kiss.

"You might have agreed with Dumbledore but I know you're up to something. So whatever you're planning just quit because you're not going," Snape said and walked out of the room.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.

"Oh nothing," Nicole said.

"Nicole what's going on?" Harry asked knowing that something was going on.

"Ok I'm not supposed to go anywhere this Christmas," Nicole said.

"WHAT? That's not fair," Harry said.

"Yeah I know, but I'm going," Nicole said.

"What? How?" Harry asked confused.

"You're going to help me get out of here. And we're going to tell Ron and Hermione that I can go," Nicole said.

"Nicole I don't think that's such a good idea," Harry said.

"Harry I'm leaving this Christmas with or with out your help," Nicole said.

"Fine I'll help but if we get caught it's your fault," Harry said.

"Yes, but we're not going to get caught," Nicole said.

So they made a plan of how to get her out of there. Nicole was going to pack what she wanted to take and then she was going to have Harry shrank her trunk. She would be in Hermione's room and then use Harry's invisibility cloak to get out of the school.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: SUICIDAL THOUGHTS

Saturday

On the day of the last Hogsmeade before Christmas which was three weeks away Nicole woke up and just made it on time to the bathroom before she got sick. Snape was already in his lab, so he didn't hear her and Harry was at breakfast or so Nicole assumed. She was happy that neither were there, Harry would have made her go see Madam Pomfrey and Snape wouldn't have let her go at all. About ten minutes later she felt better so she got up and got dressed.

Harry, Nicole, Ron and Hermione were going to do their shopping for Christmas and then they were going to meet for lunch. She was luckily that Snape was letting her go at all, she only got to go because Remus and Sirius promised that they would go with. They told them that they would be there but they would be shopping and promised to stay out of their way.

Nicole didn't know what she was going to get Snape. She thought of how he had been acting this year. When she thought about how he'd been acting, he reminded her of Scrooge so she decided that she would get him a lump of coal. And something else but she didn't know what else.

Nicole got Ron and Harry quidditch books and Hermione a good reading book. She got gift cards for Remus, Sirius and their girlfriends.

Just before lunch Nicole got sick again. She just told Harry that she was going to the bathroom, and then got sick. She didn't want to tell Harry because then he would make her go back to Hogwarts and she didn't want to be there. Nicole just acted like everything was fine, but on the way back to school she got sick again. Since Harry was there, he told her that as soon as they got back they were going to go see Madam Pomfrey. Nicole didn't want to, but Harry wasn't going to hear any of it.

When they got back to school Harry took Nicole right to the hospital wing.

"How may I help you?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Nicole just got sick so I didn't know if there was something you could do for her," Harry said.

"Go sit there," Madam Pomfrey said pointing to a bed close by.

So Harry led her to the bed and then sat down on the bed by hers.

"So how long have you been sick?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"I was sick this morning, before lunch and just now," Nicole said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked hurt.

"Because I knew you probably wouldn't let me go to Hogsmeade," Nicole said.

"You're right I wouldn't have," Harry said.

"Here drink this," Madam Pomfrey said handing Nicole a glass of something clear.

"What is it?" Nicole asked eyeing the glass like it would bit her.

"It'll help with the sickness," Madam Pomfrey said.

So Nicole drank it. She didn't really like the taste, but was used to potions tasting bad.

"Ugg. I always hate the taste of potions," Nicole said.

"Well be happy you don't have to suffer the morning sickness. Now take one eye dropper full every night before you go to bed. It will help so you're not sick in the morning. Don't forget that you have an appointment tomorrow after supper," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Don't worry Harry won't let me forget. And thanks for the potion," Nicole said.

"Don't think me, thank Professor Snape," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Ok. Bye," Nicole said and with that she and Harry left.

When they got to the room, Nicole and Harry put their stuff away. Then Nicole laid down and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She didn't wake up until supper time. She and Harry headed to supper. Once there Nicole noticed that Snape didn't look real happy and she noticed that he didn't eat supper. She was half temped to give him a taste of his own medicine. If he would notice her not eating he would yell at her, but it seemed that it was alright for him not to eat. She decided not to say anything, but decided that if he didn't eat supper tomorrow then she would say something.

**Sunday**

Nicole went to her doctor's appointment and Madam Pomfrey said that everything looked good. She was happy to hear that.

When Nicole got back to her room, she noticed that the book she was reading wasn't where she left it. It was what to expect while pregnant book. She thought that Harry might have taken it to read. She figured that he might be in the library because Hermione had started to freak out about NEWTs, so they had started studying now.

When she got to the library, she noticed that Harry wasn't sitting with Hermione and Ron, so she went over to him.

"Hey something wrong?" Nicole asked which startled Harry because he hadn't noticed her.

"No what makes you ask?" Harry asked.

"You're not sitting with Ron and Hermione," Nicole said.

"Ron's asking Hermione out and he didn't want me around," Harry said.

"Hmm. Did you borrow the book I'm reading?" Nicole asked.

"No, why?" Harry asked.

"Because it seems to have grown legs and walked away," Nicole said.

"Are you sure it hadn't?" Harry asked.

"Pretty sure, but I don't know. So you haven't borrowed it?" Nicole asked again.

"No I haven't," Harry said.

"Ok. Here comes Ron and Hermione," Nicole said seeing Ron and Hermione.

"Hey guys," Harry said.

"Hey we're going out now," Ron said with a smile so wide it could have taken up his whole face.

"Congratulations," Nicole said.

"It's about time!" Harry said and for that he got hit by Nicole.

"Hey what was that for?" Harry asked.

"You don't need to say something like that," Nicole said.

"It's ok. I was wondering if he'd ever get the nerve to ask me out or not," Hermione said.

Ron's eyes were as big as saucers.

"How long have you liked me?" Ron asked.

"Since I first laid eyes on you," Hermione said blushing.

"You don't have to make a guy feel bad," Ron said.

"I'm being serious," Hermione said.

"Ok," Ron said and dropped it at that.

After a while they got to studying for NEWT's. They studied until supper. None of them noticed it was that late until Madam Prince told them they should go to supper. That's when Nicole realized that she hadn't eaten lunch.

**The great hall**

When they got to the great hall Snape was already there, and didn't look at all happy with Nicole. Nicole was watching to see if Snape ate more tonight and Snape was making sure that she was eating. He knew that she hadn't eaten lunch.

Harry noticed that they were both looking at each other.

"Nicole why are you watching Snape eat?" Harry asked.

"Because he really didn't eat supper last night. I'm seeing if I have to give him a taste of his own medicine," Nicole said.

"Oh I see. So do you?" Harry asked.

"Yes it looks like I do," Nicole said.

So Nicole finished up supper and then went to compose a letter to Snape. When she got back to the room she noticed that the book was back. Harry hadn't been to the room since that morning. So she knew that he couldn't have had it. Nicole figured that she had just over looked it.

Dear Professor,

Why don't you eat supper?

Nicole

She got a reply within five minutes of sending it.

Mrs. Vens,

That's none of your business.

Professor Snape

Nicole wrote Snape back.

Yes it is.

Nicole

At the end of the night Nicole had went up to the school owly and at breakfast Snape was going to get an unwanted present from her.

**Monday**

When the morning mail came Snape was surprised to see a letter for him. He wasn't going to open it there, but at soon as he took it from the bird it opened itself up.

PROFESSOR SNAPE I'M ONLY GOING TO TELL YOU THIS ONCE, YOU WILL START EATING SUPPER OR I WILL COME AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT. I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOUR SON THAT YOU ENDED UP IN THE HOSPITAL BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANT TO EAT. START EATING OR I WILL SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT. Oh thanks for the potion.

And with that the howler tore itself up.

Harry was impressed that Nicole sent Snape something like that. He didn't know that she had it in her.

Snape was furious with Nicole. _She has no right to tell me what to do. Beside she should be happy if I die, then she doesn't have to worry about me getting the kid._ Thought Snape and with that he stormed out of there. He knew how he was going to get back at her.

**Potions**

They were going to be making a potion that would allow the drinker to change their hair at will up to 24 hours if done right. Snape figured that Neville would screw it up, so he was going to put Nicole with him. If they didn't do the potion right it wouldn't hurt the baby but it would turn your skin purple for 24 hours. If the potion was done right then the drinker's hair would turn a very light blond. Then the drinker could think of a hair color and it would turn to that color. Now Snape did have the potion to turn their skin back to its natural color if done wrong. Snape knew if Neville screwed up then it would put him in a good mood because he'd get to take points away.

"Ms. Vens I want you to work with Mr. Longbottom," Snape said

"Ok," Nicole said and moved to sit with Neville.

"Just remember what I said," Nicole whispered to Neville. Neville looked ready to faint because he was afraid that he would screw up the potion.

Instead of answering Nicole got a shake of the head.

Snape put the potion on the board and everyone got to work.

As Neville was pulling the potion off the burner, Nicole spoke up.

"Hey it's not time yet!"

"Yeah it is. We put it on five after and it's now thirty after. It only has to be on for thirty minutes," Neville said.

"Ok sorry," Nicole said.

"That's alright," Neville said.

As they were bottling their potion Snape noticed they were done.

When they came up to hand it in Snape said "Mr. Longbottom I want you to try your potion."

So he did, and his hair turned a very light blond.

Snape was mad that it worked. Nicole had a smile on her face as well as Neville. Some of the Gryffindors were cheering because Neville hadn't screwed it up.

"That will be 20 points from Gryffindor for cheering. Now back to your seats," Snape said.

Nicole and Neville went back to their seats because they didn't want any more points taken away. Instead of putting Snape into a good mood it just made it worse.

After everyone was done with their potion Snape dismissed them and they all left right away.

Harry who had heard what Nicole had said to Neville asked

"What did you tell him?"

"To image a teacher that he liked. And act like it was her/him instead of Snape," Nicole said.

"So who does he image?" Harry asked.

"Madam Sprout," Nicole said.

"You mean her? Or Snape in her clothes?" Harry asked.

"Her," Nicole said.

"I see," Harry said.

Nicole and Harry then headed off in different directions to their next classes.

**The great Hall**

Nicole noticed that Snape ate more then he usually did. She also noticed that he was watching her eat. She didn't know why, probably to make sure she didn't do what he had done.

Later that day Nicole went to her room and noticed that the book was gone again. She knew that it was there this morning. Since Nicole knew it wasn't with Harry, she decided to see if it was in Snape's room. When she got in there, she noticed that it was on the night table. She went over to make sure that it was in fact hers. She saw that the pages that she'd marked for later were marked and noticed that the bookmark that her mum had given her was in the book, so she knew it was hers.

Nicole was about to leave his room when she turned around and saw how many books he had in his room. There were books that were first through six year. She thought that they were books showing what Snape had to teach each year, but then she realized that seventh year was missing. So that theory was out the window. Nicole went over to the shelves and picked up the first year book.

The first page read:

First year

2001-2002

As Nicole got to flipping through the pages of the book she realized that it was talking about her first year and it was mostly about her.

She was starting to think maybe Snape was some kind of freak, but then she came to a page changed all that.

Nicole Vens is my soul mate. I love her with all my heart. Too bad she wouldn't return my feelings. I bet that she thinks I'm some kind of greasy haired git. She will go off and marry and then have kids. After she graduates I'm going to end my life. Why keep living this hell? What's there for me? The woman I love will never return my feelings. My grave stone will read:

Severus C. Snape

1963-?

Potions Professor of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry

Head of Slytherin

Then at my funeral they will all say thank god he's dead! Finally! So I'll just make sure they don't have to say that. I'll take my life. I've tried to already but every time I always think of Nicole and that's what gets me going again, but when she's gone there will be nothing left for me.

After Nicole read that she had tears in her eyes. She didn't think she could read on, but she had to see what else he had to say. By time she was done with year one she was ready to cry. She was about to start on year two when she heard a door close. She didn't know who it was so she put the book back real fast and then poked her head out to see if she could tell who it was. She got out of there and was heading to her room when she saw that it was Harry.

"Don't do that again!" Nicole exclaimed while breathing hard.

"What did I do?" Harry asked.

"Scared me half to death," Nicole said.

"Sorry. Hey you alright?" Harry asked seeing that Nicole's eyes looked glassy.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Nicole asked.

"I don't know, but you look like you're ready to cry," Harry said.

"Oh that. I do feel like crying," Nicole said.

"Why?" Harry asked confused.

Nicole was about to reply but she heard Snape come in.

"Go to the room and I'll tell you," Nicole said.

So her and Harry went to the room.

"Now why are you ready to cry?" Harry asked thinking it could be hormones.

"I've been reading Snape's journal and what he says is sad. He's going to kill himself next year. He even said that we're soul mates," Nicole said.

"You read his what?" Harry asked.

"Journal, but that's not the big point. He's going to commit suicide next year. What am I going go do? And don't say just let him do it," Nicole said.

"I don't know. You could talk to him," Harry said.

"That's what I'm going to do," Nicole said heading for the door.

"I didn't mean right now, you can't tell him that you've been reading his journal. And it's time for supper by the way," Harry said.

So Nicole and Harry headed for supper. When Nicole got back from supper her book was back again. Right there Nicole decided that if Snape was going to borrow her book then she was going to read his journals.

**Tuesday**

Nicole went into Snape's room after her last class. She got the second year and started reading. She saw that he mostly said the same thing as before. There was some difference, but not much.

Nicole read until Harry came in and got her for supper. She then went down to supper and came back then read from her book.

Between Wednesday and Thursday Nicole got years 3-5 read. She wasn't sure if she wanted to read the sixth year.

She found out in the fifth year that Voldemort had told Severus to get to one of Harry's friends. He didn't want it to be Hermione so that left Nicole and Ron. Voldemort told Snape to go for Nicole. He told him to have sex with her. He also told him to make a potion to make sure she got pregnant. Nicole was pissed when she read that.

**Friday**

When she got to reading sixth year she found out that he didn't give her the potion. She was happy about that.

In the sixth year book the second page read:

Well Nicole is pregnant. I did everything in my power to make sure that it didn't happen, but it did. I don't want her to get rid of the baby, but maybe it would be good if she did. Then we wouldn't have to worry about the baby growing up in an unloving home. I might love this kid already, but I don't think that Nicole will every love it. I hope she keeps it, but if she doesn't then that's the end of my life.

As Nicole was reading she noticed that the writing got dark and then a week ago it got happy again.

Tenth page:

I'm happy that Nicole won't be going anywhere for Christmas, maybe then I can get up the nerve and tell her how I feel. I really wish I could tell her how I feel.

_Man he sounds like Ron. Wonder what he'd say if I told him that, _thought Nicole.

Nicole turned to the next page and got a shock. It read:

Dear Nicole,

I know you've been reading these books and I know you know I've been reading your book. I'll make you a deal don't read my stuff and I won't read your book. What I said about you is true, but if you tell anyone I will make your life horrible.

Professor Snape

So Nicole put the book back. Something that had been on Nicole's mind for a while is that Snape only seemed to own black clothes. So she looked through his wardrobe and found that he did own clothes other then black.

When Nicole pushed back the robes she saw a jean jacket that she remembered James wearing this summer. Then she saw a pair of blue jeans and a white long sleeve shirt that would go along good with the jeans. The only two things missing were a cowboy hat and boots. She saw the boots and she knew that her brother had a hat. She went and saw her brother and asked to borrow his cowboy hat and told him why when he asked.

**Later that Night**

Nicole was at the gargoyle. She didn't know the password. She was about to start guessing when Dumbledore came by.

"What may I help you with?" Dumbledore asked.

"Can we go up to talk?" Nicole asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore said and with that the stairs appeared…

Here they were in the head master's office.

"Now what may I help you with?" Dumbledore asked.

"I was wondering if Harry, Ron, Hermione, Professor Snape and myself can go to muggle London tomorrow night?" Nicole asked.

"May I ask why?" Dumbledore asked.

"There's somewhere I want to take them," Nicole said.

"And when will you be leaving? And when will you be back?" Dumbledore asked.

"We'll be leaving around 5:30 and we'll be back around 10 or later," Nicole said.

"Ok. Have fun," Dumbledore said.

"Thank you. I have to go tell the others," Nicole said.

"I'll be seeing you then." Dumbledore said and with that Nicole left.

**Ron's Room**

"Hey guys we're going to be going to muggle London tomorrow night. We're going with Snape," Nicole said.

"Why Snape?" Ron asked.

"I need to make something up to him," Nicole said.

"Oh. So what do we wear?" Ron asked.

"Wear cowboy type clothes," Nicole said.

"What?" Ron asked confused.

"Wear jeans. Just don't wear your robes," Nicole said.

"Don't worry I'll help him get dressed," Hermione said.

"Thank you," Nicole said.

"What time we leaving?" Harry asked.

"Around 5:30 and I don't know when we'll be back," Nicole said.

"Ok," Harry said.

"I've got to be going," Nicole said and gave Harry a kiss before she left.

**Harry and Nicole's room**

Nicole was about to start reading her book again when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Nicole said.

In came her brother Josh. She gave him the password to get into Snape's room. Snape wasn't happy how many people could get into his room. But Nicole didn't care because she usually went to Ron's room.

"You wanted this?" Josh asked holding up his cowboy hat.

"Thanks," Nicole said taking it from him.

"So you're going dancing tomorrow?" Josh asked.

"Yep," Nicole said.

"Well if you see the gang tell them I said hi," Josh said.

"Will do," Nicole said.

"Well I'll let you get back to your book," Josh said looking like his favorite person had just died.

"Would you like to go?" Nicole asked.

She couldn't stand the look on Josh's face anymore and she knew he really wanted to go see the gang.

"Yeah if you don't mind," Josh said with a smile so big it was about to take up his whole face.

"Ok but you have to come with me. And do you have any money for supper?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah dad's been sending me money. He's going to send you something special for Christmas he said," Josh said.

"Ok. Come on," Nicole said.

"Umm…Nicole?" Josh asked.

"Yeah?" Nicole asked heading for the door.

"You're in your pjs," Josh said.

"Oh. Let me just go throw my other clothes on," Nicole said.

So she went and threw her clothes on and then they were off.

"Where are we going?" Josh asked.

"To see the headmaster," Nicole said like it was the most common thing in the world.

"Why?" Josh asked.

"To tell him you're going with. Make sure to wear your jeans. You do have them right?" Nicole asked.

"Yes I do. And I have my cowboy hat," Josh said.

"Then who's did you give me?" Nicole asked confused.

"It's still mine, but just an extra I have," Josh said.

"Oh," Nicole said.

So here they were in the headmaster's office.

"What may I help you with?" Dumbledore asked.

"I was wondering if Josh could go tomorrow night too?" Nicole asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore said.

"Thank you," Nicole and Josh said.

"You're welcome, but you need to get back to your rooms. It's almost ten," Dumbledore said and with that Nicole and Josh left.

**Snape's room**

"Where have you been?" Snape asked getting up from his seat.

"I was talking to Dumbledore," Nicole said.

"What about?" Snape asked wondering what was going on.

"Just about tomorrow night," Nicole said.

"What about tomorrow night?" Snape asked.

"Just about the study group that Ron, Harry, Hermione and I are forming tomorrow night," Nicole said turning to Harry to wink at him so he'd know not to say anything.

"Ok. Well I'll see you in the morning," Snape said and with that he went to his lab.

Nicole let out a big breath she hadn't realized that she'd been holding.

"What was that about? And where were you?" Harry asked.

"I haven't told him about tomorrow. And I was talking to Dumbledore. My brother Josh is going with us," Nicole said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Where we're going is an old hang out for him and me," Nicole said.

"Hmm," Harry said and dropped it at that.

After Harry went to bed, Nicole went to Snape's room to put out his clothes.

**Snape's room about midnight**

When Snape got to his room there were cloths on his bed and a note too.

The note read:

Dear Professor,

Be ready by 5:30 tomorrow night. Make sure you're the age you were this summer. We're going to muggle London. Harry, Ron, Hermione and my brother Josh are going too. Yes Professor Dumbledore knows.

Nicole

Snape was surprised to see that she was inviting him somewhere. Then his mind got to thinking that it might be she had just planed for him to go and then they would dump him off somewhere. He decided that he was going to have a talk with her tomorrow, but right now he was going to go to bed.

The next morning when Nicole woke up she was surprised to see breakfast waiting for her. She thought that maybe Harry had made it, but she saw that he was sleeping or suppose sleeping. So Nicole was just about to start eating when she noticed a note. She picked it up.

Dear Ms. Vens,

I don't know what kind of trick you're playing at. You better not be thinking of trying to dump me somewhere tonight. If you do then I will make it that your children are still trying to get Gryffindor some points.

Professor Snape

That made Nicole not hungry at all. That was when Harry decided to wake up.

"Did you make that?" Harry asked pointing to the tray.

"No, Snape made it," Nicole said.

"He's now making my girlfriend breakfast in bed?" Harry asked with a teasing smile.

"Yes. He was just telling me that I can't dump him tonight," Nicole said handing over the letter.

"So where were we going to dump him?" Harry asked with a smile on his face.

"We weren't," Nicole said returning the smile.

"Here," Nicole said handing the tray over.

"Not hungry?" Harry asked.

"Not anymore," Nicole said.

"Ok," Harry said and started to eat her breakfast.

Nicole didn't see Snape except at lunch. Then she didn't see him until later that night.

Snape was trying to avoid Nicole at all cost. This was the first time since this summer that he was going out with her. _I'm not going with her, just tagging along. Maybe I shouldn't go, but then it would hurt her feelings. When did I start caring about her feeling? Oh yes when I first laid eyes on her. God I wish I didn't feel the way I do for her,_ thought Snape.

So here they all were in the entrance hall. Since Nicole's stomach had grown since she had last worn her pants, they were a little small so she made them a little bigger. She didn't want to stretch them too far, she still wanted them to fit after the baby was born.

They walked to Hogsmeade and then floo from Fred and George's shop to the three broom sticks. Nicole and Josh then led the group to the restaurant. They were eating at a place called Marco's which served Mexican. Snape saw that they were going into a Mexican place, so he took off his hat and just held it.

**Marco's**

"The usual table?" Jeff asked.

"Yes please," Nicole said.

"Two?" Jeff asked.

"No six tonight," Nicole said.

"Ok follow me," Jeff said.

So they followed Jeff to the table.

"Seth will be with you in a little bit," Jeff said handing everyone but Nicole and Josh menus.

"Thanks," Nicole mumbled turning red.

"Who's Seth?" Snape asked.

"Someone that Nicole has gone to school with," Josh said knowing that Nicole didn't want them to know that she had the biggest crush on him.

"Oh," Snape said.

"Hi," Seth said.

"Hey Seth," Nicole said.

"Nicole? Where you been?" Seth asked happy to see her again.

He didn't know that she was a witch.

"Around," Nicole said.

"Good to see you. The usual?" Seth asked.

"Yeah please," Nicole said.

"And you want your usual too?" Seth asked Josh.

"Yes please," Josh said.

"What may I get you folks?" Seth asked

"I'll have the number four. And can I get this hot Mexican drink," Ron asked.

"How old are you?" Seth asked.

"He's not old enough. You can't do it without alcohol," Nicole asked.

"Yeah I will for you," Seth said with a smile.

"I'll have the same," Harry said.

"Nicole what do you usually have," Hermione asked.

"I have the number one with a margarita," Nicole said.

"I'll have the same," Hermione said.

"Did you want the strawberry?" Seth asked.

"Yes," Hermione said a little confused since she'd never been here before.

"And you sir?" Seth asked talking to Snape.

"I'll just have a number eight and ice tea," Snape said.

"Come on James! I think you'll like a number one. And a lime margarita," Nicole said.

"Actually that does sound good. I'll have that," Snape said.

See he was acting like his name was James because that's what he told Nicole it was this summer.

"Ok I'll be back with your drinks," Seth said taking the menus.

"What did I just agree on?" Snape asked.

"It's a beef burrito with cheese, lettuce, mild sauce, sour cream, beans and rice on the side," Nicole said.

"Oh," Snape said.

"It's really good," Nicole said.

"What did that guy mean by how old am I?" Ron asked.

"You ordered an alcoholic drink. He's going to leave the alcohol out," Nicole said.

"Here are your drinks," Seth said.

Before he left he gave Nicole a smile which she returned.

Harry wasn't going to say anything because he figured that it wasn't anything serious. Snape on the other hand was about to, but changed his mind at the last minute.

"Why does this taste like it has alcohol in it?" Snape asked.

"Because it does," Nicole said.

"No it doesn't Nicole," Josh said while chuckling.

"Ok so it doesn't," Nicole said upset that Josh spoiled her fun. She was liking the look on Snape's face.

It wasn't long after they got their drinks that they got their food. After they were done eating, Nicole and Josh went to go pay. They each left a tip for Seth and the others just went out while they were paying. At the counter Seth asked Nicole if she wanted to go out tomorrow. She told him that she couldn't because she had a boyfriend. She didn't want to hurt him, but she wasn't going to lie to him either.

"So where are we going now?" Snape asked.

"I'm not going to tell you," Nicole said.

"Ok," Snape said.

They walked for a while and then Severus, Harry, Ron and Hermione could hear music. They walked around the corner and saw that it was a dance hall.

"We're going there?" Snape asked.

"Yeah, why?" Nicole asked.

"Because I don't dance," Snape said.

"By the end of tonight you'll be able to," Nicole said.

Nicole and Josh found a table and they all sat down. Ron and Hermione got up and started dancing. Josh went and found the girl he usually danced with. Nicole and Harry got up and started dancing. Snape was left on his own, but not for very long. Nicole's friend Stacy came up and asked Snape to dance. When Nicole turned around she saw Stacy and Snape dancing.

"Hey. I didn't know you'd be here," Nicole said.

"Well long time no see," Stacy said.

"Sorry I haven't written in awhile. Been busy and all with the baby," Nicole said.

"You had a baby? You move faster then I do," Stacy said while laughing.

"Not yet. It's due in June," Nicole said.

"He the father?" Stacy asked pointing to Harry.

"No he is," Nicole said pointing to Snape.

"So he's the mystery guy from this summer?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah. Mind if I dance with him?" Nicole asked.

"Go ahead," Stacy said while switching partners.

"You know her?" Snape asked after Stacy and Harry were out of ear shot.

"Yeah we've been friends as long as I can remember," Nicole said.

"So why did you chose a place that plays country music?" Snape asked as Tim McGraw's song _'Drugs or Jesus'_ was playing.

"Because I love country music," Nicole said.

"Hmm," Snape said.

They didn't talk for awhile, just danced. Then Snape spoke up

"What time is it?"

"It's midnight," Nicole said.

"WHAT!" Snape yelled.

"It's midnight and keep your voice down," Nicole said.

"We need to get going," Snape said.

"NO! We'll leave at one. I told Dumbledore that we'd be back at 10 or later," Nicole said.

"Fine we'll leave at one. Where are the others?" Snape asked not seeing them.

"Ron and Hermione went outside and Harry I'm not sure about. And Josh could be anywhere. Let's go find them and let them know," Nicole said.

So she and Snape walking hand and hand went out to find the others.

"Hey we're leaving at one," Nicole said.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked.

"It's 12:05," Nicole said.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked.

"He's been with me," Stacy said coming out of the place.

"Where's Josh?" Stacy asked.

"He's making out with some girl," Snape said.

"How do you know?" Nicole asked.

"I saw him when we were dancing," Snape said.

"Ok. Let's go back to tell him. We'll meet you guys here at one ok?" Nicole asked.

"That's fine," Ron, Hermione and Harry said.

So Nicole and Severus walked back into the dance hall hand and hand.

"Josh we're leaving at one. Meet us in the front," Nicole said.

"Beat it!" the girl Josh had his lips on said.

"Josh did you hear me?" Nicole repeated not listening to her.

"And I said beat it!" the girl repeated.

"Look lady, this has nothing to do with you!" Nicole said getting angry with the woman.

"Beat it now, he's my man!" The girl said getting angry that Nicole was bothering Josh and her.

Snape sensing that a fight was going to break out any minute stepped in. He didn't want to see Nicole or the baby get hurt.

"Lady she's just talking to her brother. They have to be home by two. Ok?" Snape asked.

"How old is he 16?" The girl asked laughing.

"Actually younger," Nicole said.

"WHAT?" The girl screamed.

"No babe I'm 23. I don't know what this chick is talking about," Josh said while shooting Nicole a look that said don't mess this up for me.

Snape saw what Josh was up to.

"Sorry he using my age again?" Snape asked.

"What do you mean?" the girl asked totally confused

"He has this thing where he tells people that he's 23. He's 16 but he has this disease where he thinks he's older. Sorry I've been trying to get him to see a doctor for awhile but he won't," Snape said.

"Is that true?" the girl asked Josh.

"Yeah it is. Sorry I get this way sometimes. I don't know why, just do," Josh said while sending Snape a look that said thank you.

"Well for tonight you're 23," The girl said.

"Alright by me," Josh said.

"Don't forget one out front," Nicole said.

"Yes I'll remember," Josh said already locking lips with the girl.

So Nicole and Snape went back on the dance floor.

"Hey thanks for what you did back there," Nicole said.

"No problem. Just tell your brother to find girls his own age," Snape said regretting it right after he said it.

"He has a bunch of friends he usually goes with, but they're not here tonight," Nicole said.

"What about you?" Snape asked.

"What about me?" Nicole asked.

"Don't you hang out with friends?" Snape asked.

"Yeah, Stacy and some other girls," Nicole said.

"So how do you explain to Stacy why you leave every year?" Snape asked.

"She knows," Nicole said like it was the most normal thing in the plant.

_God you're as bad as Weasley,_ thought Snape.

"WHAT?" Snape said a little too loudly.

"Shh people will hear you. Her parents have magic, but she's not. It skips every other generation," Nicole said.

"Oh," Snape said and they went back to dancing.

About 12:58 Nicole's favorite song _'I May Hate Myself in the Morning'_ by LeAnn Womack came on.

"Nicole we need to get going," Snape said.

"No I want to dance to this song first," Nicole said.

"I don't do slow dancing," Snape said.

"I can teach you," Nicole said.

Snape could see how much she wanted to slow dance, so he gave it a try for her. He took a hold of both her hands.

"No like this," Nicole said taking Snape's left hand and putting it behind her back. Then taking her right hand and putting it on his shoulder or as close as she could get since she was shorter then him.

They started dancing and halfway though the song Nicole put her head on Snape's chest. He was taken aback when she did it, but wasn't going to complain. When the song was done Snape and Nicole went outside to round the others up. Josh still had his lips locked with the same girl. They had to break them apart to get him to go.

**Back at Hogwarts**

As soon as they got back Nicole got ready for bed. She was out within two minutes of laying her head down. Severus and Harry on the other hand couldn't fall asleep. They each had thoughts going through their head. Snape was thinking about the slow dance with Nicole and how she had laid her head on his chest. Also about them holding hands. He still couldn't believe that she had. Harry on the other hand was thinking about Stacy and how he'd had a good time with her. He couldn't help but think about her.

**Sunday**

Nicole woke up around ten thirty. She got up and got dress then went in search of Severus. She hadn't read his book since the note was put in it. She really wanted to see what he had to say about last night. She was hoping that he would let her go to the burrow for Christmas. No she didn't ask him to go with her just to get him to let her go to the burrow for Christmas. As Nicole was walking to Snape's room, he came out.

"May I help you?" Snape asked.

"No," Nicole said trying to act like she wasn't going to his room.

"Then why were you going to my room?" Snape asked knowing that something was up.

"I was just walking," Nicole said while thinking _I want to know what you wrote in your book about last night._

"Hmm," Snape said while thinking _You need to learn to lie better_.

"Well I'm going to be going," Nicole said.

"Ok," Snape said.

So Snape headed to his lab and Nicole headed back to her room.

**Twenty minutes later**

Nicole headed to Snape's room to see if he had written in his book. She wanted to see what he had written about her. So she got to Snape's room and got the book and flipped to the last page. Nicole was happy to see that he had written about last night.

December 10th

Last night I went out with Nicole, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Nicole's brother Josh. We went and had supper and then we went dancing. The weird part was Nicole was with me all night and Harry was with Nicole's friend Stacy. I'm starting to wonder if Harry and Nicole are still going out. I can't believe Nicole actually put her head on my chest. I know how to slow dance, but I acted like I didn't. I was surprised when she put her hand on my shoulder and put my hand on her back. Also when we held hands. I was about to die then. Then song we were dancing to was…

That's as far as Nicole got when Snape walked into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Snape asked he wasn't mad just surprised.

"I was looking for a good reading book," Nicole said while thinking _I wanted to see what you wrote about in your book._

_Try again,._ Snape thought "There's books in the library. Why don't you go and get one from there?" Snape asked.

"I wanted to see what you had to read." Nicole said while thinking _I really wanted to see what you had to say about me. So do I get to go to the burrow this Christmas?_

_No,_ Snape thought "You can borrow this book," Snape said handing her a book on different potions.

"Thanks," Nicole said.

"Welcome just return it," Snape said.

So Nicole left to go to her room.

**Suppertime that night**

Nicole noticed that Harry had this far away look on his face. She also noticed that Snape was looking at Harry and her. She figured that Severus was thinking that Harry was thinking about her. She figured that he was thinking about Stacy.

After they were done eating Nicole told Harry to meet her in the bathroom. She wanted to talk to him. So here they were in the bathroom.

"What did you need?" Harry asked.

"I know that you like Stacy. If there's something that you want to tell me then just say it," Nicole said.

"There's nothing going on," Harry said.

"Harry I know that something's up. Just spill it. I could tell at supper, so don't deny it," Nicole said.

"Fine I do like Stacy, but I like you too," Harry said.

"What do you want to do?" Nicole asked.

"I don't know," Harry said sounding confused.

"What does your heart say?" Nicole asked.

"It says that I care for Stacy, but I also like you too. But I like you like a brother likes a sister. And I like Stacy like a girlfriend," Harry said.

"Then we're through," Nicole said.

"No I wasn't meaning that," Harry said sounding desperate.

"We. Are. Through," Nicole said.

"Nicole I don't want it to be over," Harry said.

"HARRY WE ARE THROUGH!" Nicole yelled.

"NO I DON'T WANT IT TO BE!" Harry yelled back.

"Harry, I know you like Stacy. I'm not mad at you. Sorry, but I'm starting to feel like you're my brother. I don't have feelings like a girlfriend should," Nicole said telling the truth.

"Are you sure? How am I going to tell Stacy? Does she know you're a witch?" Harry asked.

"Yes for the first and last question. Tell her what?" Nicole asked.

"That I like her," Harry said.

"Just tell her how you feel. No she doesn't have a boyfriend. Would you like me to write her and tell her how you feel?" Nicole asked.

"No I'll tell her. Address?" Harry asked.

"Same as mine, but the last two numbers are 25," Nicole said.

"Thank," Harry said.

"How are we going to tell the others?" Nicole asked.

"I guess we'll make up some story," Harry said.

"No we're going to them the truth. Do you want to wait until Christmas to tell Ron?" Nicole asked.

"No we're going to go tell them now," Harry said.

"Ok. I'll think of something to tell Snape," Nicole said.

"Why do you need to tell Snape anything?" Harry asked.

"Because it's going to look weird if you all of a sudden move out," Nicole said.

"I won't move out until you tell him ok?" Harry asked.

"Thanks," Nicole said.

"No problem. Now we're going to tell Ron's family together. I don't want Molly to hear about our break up through the grape vine," Harry said.

"Fine, but when are we going to tell her?" Nicole asked.

"The day we get there," Harry said.

"We have to tell Sirius and Remus. Tonight?" Nicole asked.

"Let's go tell them now," Harry said.

"Ok," Nicole said and with that they headed to Sirius and Remus's room.

**Sirius and Remus's room**

"Harry what you doing here?" Remus asked surprised that Harry was there.

"We came to talk to you and Sirius," Harry said.

"Come in. Sorry Nicole I didn't see you there behind Harry," Remus said.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to see me a mile away in a month or two," Nicole said.

Remus raised his eye brow until Nicole spoke up.

"Sorry not looking forward to gaining weight," Nicole said.

"Don't worry you'll loose it fast," Remus said trying to cheer her up.

"Don't bother with the cheering up," Nicole said.

"Ok," Remus said realizing that it wasn't going to work.

"So what are you two doing here?" Sirius asked just coming out of the shower.

"We need to talk to you two," Harry said.

"We broke up," Nicole blurted out.

"Why?" Remus and Sirius asked at the same time.

"Because we realized that we like each other like brother and sister," Nicole said.

"Can I talk here?" Harry asked.

"Go ahead," Nicole said with a smile on her face.

"So that's it? You're just calling it quits?" Sirius asked thinking that they really loved each other.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Why?" Remus asked

"Nicole already told you," Harry said.

"Yeah but we want to hear the real reason," Sirius said.

"Harry likes Stacy and I think I'm starting to have feeling for Snape," Nicole said and then shivered.

"WHAT!" Harry, Remus and Sirius yelled.

"Harry you like Stacy and I think I'm starting to like Snape," Nicole said and then shivered again.

"God I need a drink," Sirius said.

"Me too," Harry said.

"No you're not old enough to drink," Sirius said.

"If anyone needs to have a drink it's me," Nicole said.

"No you are not drinking, you're pregnant," Remus said.

"I know I was just saying," Nicole said holding up her hands.

"Give me one too Sirius," Remus said.

So Sirius came back with two stiff drinks.

"Have you told Ron and Hermione?" Remus asked.

"Not yet. We're going to go tell them," Harry said.

"What about Severus?" Remus asked.

"What about him?" Nicole asked.

"Have you told him?" Remus asked.

"No. I'm going to tell him in my own time," Nicole said.

"Ok," Remus said.

"We better be going," Harry said.

"Yes. Bye," Nicole said.

"Bye," Remus and Sirius said.

Nicole and Harry left Remus and Sirius's room and headed to Ron's room.

**Ron's room**

"Hey guys," Ron said.

"Hey," Harry said.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"We broke up," Harry said.

"WHAT!" Hermione and Ron yelled.

"We broke up. I told him we were done. He likes Stacy and I think I like Snape," Nicole said.

"Didn't need to know the other part. Are you sure about it?" Ron asked.

"Yes 100," Nicole said.

"So Harry's going back to his dorm?" Hermione said.

"Not right away. I haven't told Snape, so until I do Harry's still living with me," Nicole said.

"When are going to tell my mum?" Ron asked.

"The day we get there," Nicole said.

"You might want to give her a warring," Ron said.

"We'll write and tell her," Harry said.

"She's not going to hate me is she?" Nicole said.

"No," Ron said leaving no room for an argument.

"Good," Nicole said.

"Harry we need to get going. It's 9:55," Nicole said.

"Sorry guys. Bye," Harry said.

"Bye," Nicole said.

"Bye," Hermione and Ron said together.

Harry and Nicole headed back to the room. They got there a minute pass ten, but Snape wasn't there to yell at them. He was in the lab thinking.

A few minutes before Snape went to bed he thought he heard raised voices. When he opened the door to see if they were, there was nothing but silence. So Snape went to bed.

**Midnight**

Snape woke because he heard movement from the living room. He went to go see what was up, but there wasn't anyone there. So Snape just went back to bed. Nicole and Harry were unaware of what Snape had just heard.

**Monday morning**

"Nicole we're going have to write that letter today," Harry said.

"Ok mum," Nicole said still asleep.

"Nicole?" Harry asked.

No answer.

So Harry put his hand on Nicole's right knee.

Screaming really loudly "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Nicole yelled.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused removing his hand from Nicole's knee

"I mean putting your hand on my knee so hard," Nicole said still mad.

"I barley touched you," Harry said.

"What?" Nicole said.

"I barley touched you I said," Harry said.

"Oh," Nicole said.

Gasping

"What?" Harry asked.

"Look!" Nicole exclaimed pointing to her knee.

"How did…" Harry started to say before Snape came into the room.

"What happened?" Snape said seeing Nicole's knee.

"I don't know," Nicole said.

"Well that would explain this," Snape said holding up a piece of fabric of Nicole's pants.

"I'll be back," Snape said and left.

He came back a couple of minutes later with a couple of potions.

"Take these," Snape said handing Nicole two potions.

Nicole just stared at them, but didn't take them.

"Take them," Snape said.

"That's ok," Nicole said starting to get off the bed.

"Nicole you need to take them," Snape said pushing her back onto the bed.

"Why?" Nicole asked.

"Because I think you might have an infection in your knee," Snape said.

"How could I? Shouldn't it be green if it was infected?" Nicole asked.

"I think there's glass fragments in your knee where you hit the coffee table. And it wouldn't be green unless you let it go too long. Now please take the potions," Snape said.

"Oh. Take it you're missing part of your coffee table?" Nicole asked.

"Actually I am. Now please take the potions," Snape said.

"What about the babies?" Nicole asked.

"It…WHAT!" Snape yelled ready to faint.

Harry was just staring at Nicole wide eyed.

"What?" Nicole asked not realizing that she had said babies.

"We're having twins?" Snape asked trying to wrap his mind around having two children around.

"No what made you think that?" Nicole asked confused as to where Snape could have heard that.

"You just said that," Snape said.

"Sorry I didn't mean to," Nicole said.

"So it's not twins?" Snape asked.

"No" Nicole said while thinking _I hope it's not twins. I'm already going to look like a balloon I don't need to look more like one._

"Good," Snape said while thinking _you're not going to look like a balloon. You're going to be beautiful._

"So why haven't you taken the potions?" Harry asked.

"What about the baby?" Nicole asked.

"The potions are not going to hurt her or him," Snape said.

"Are you sure?" Nicole asked

"Positive. Now will take them? I would hate to see you late for class and have to take points away," Snape said.

So Nicole took the potions and then went and got dressed. When she came out Harry and Snape were having a staring contest.

"Will you two stop it?" Nicole asked.

"Not until he admits that he did that to you," Snape said.

"Did what?" Nicole asked confused.

"Pushed you into the coffee table," Snape said.

"He didn't do anything. I must have sleep walked," Nicole said.

"You don't have to cover for him," Snape said.

"I'm not. Tell him Harry," Nicole said.

"I already did, but he won't believe me," Harry said.

"I don't believe liars Mr. Potter," Snape said.

"He's not lying," Nicole said.

"Come on Harry. We need to go to class," Nicole said.

So Harry and Nicole left Snape staring at nothing.

_Why is she covering for him? Why not just tell me what he really did?_ Thought Snape

**Potions**

As they were taking notes in potions Nicole rested her right hand by her side. That's when she felt something in her pocket. She took it out and realized that she had one of Snape's potions. She remembered having a dream where she took an abortion potion and figured that when she sleep walked she must have grabbed it. She put it back in her pocket because she didn't want Snape to see that she had it.

**After supper**

Nicole went back to her room and saw her pajama pants were on her bed and the rip had been fixed. You couldn't even see where the stitching had been. She thought it might have been Harry who had had them fixed but wasn't sure.

"Dobby," Nicole called.

Pop

"Yes Ms. Vens?" Dobby asked.

"Did Harry send you these pants?" Nicole asked holding them up,

"No, but I can't say who did," Dobby said.

"Why not?" Nicole asked.

"They asked me not to," Dobby said looking nervous.

"I promise not to tell," Nicole said.

"It was Professor Snape. Winky fixed them up," Dobby said.

"Thank you," Nicole said.

"You're welcome miss," Dobby said.

"You can call me Nicole," Nicole said.

"Ok," Dobby said.

"Not to be rude but Dobby must be getting back to work," Dobby said.

"Ok. I'll be seeing you later," Nicole said.

And with that Dobby was gone. Since Nicole had her homework done she got into her pjs and then started reading out of the pregnancy book again.

About twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Who's there?" Nicole asked.

"Professor Snape," Snape said.

"Come in," Nicole said.

So Snape came in and saw that Nicole was reading. He didn't want to interrupt her. He was about to leave when she said

"What did you need?"

"I just wanted to talk to you," Nicole asked.

"What about?" Nicole asked.

"I was wondering if Harry did something to you. If he did you need to tell me," Snape said.

Nicole hadn't thought of her knee since she found the potion in her pocket.

"Professor he didn't do anything," Nicole said.

"You don't have to cover for him," Snape said.

"I'm not," Nicole said.

"Where is he?" Snape asked.

_Writing my best friend. _Nicole thought "He's talking to Ron," Nicole said.

_WHAT! He's cheating on her? Wait I want them to break up._ _No you don't. You want to see her happy even if it's not with you_, thought Snape.

"Alright. I'll let you get back to your reading," Snape said.

"Thanks," Nicole said.

"For what?" Snape asked.

"The pjs." Nicole said.

"I'm going to kill him," Snape said.

"I made him tell me," Nicole said.

"That figures. Thanks for inviting me on Saturday. And you're still not going," Snape said.

"You're welcome and I know," Nicole said.

And with that Snape left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Tuesday after class Harry and Nicole sat down to write a letter to Molly.

They got started on it right away. By time supper came around they were done with it. As Harry went to send it, Nicole went to go eat.

Letter:

Dear Molly,

Nicole and I are writing this to you because we think you deserve to hear this from us. We are no longer together. Nicole broke up with me, but it's because I like a friend of hers.

Dear Molly,

Sorry Harry just likes to jump right in. What happened was Harry, Ron, Hermione, Professor Snape and I went to a dance hall this past Saturday. There is where Harry met a good friend of mine. She and Harry seemed to hit it off right away. The reason I called it quits is I'm starting to think I have feelings for Snape. Harry and I have agreed to stay friends. We feel more like brother and sister not boyfriend/girlfriend. Don't worry Harry didn't do anything either did I. We just want to be friends. Before you think of inviting his girlfriend, she's a muggle. Don't worry her parents are of magic, but she's not. It skips every other generation. So if she and Harry were to have children then they would have magic. Don't worry I won't be coming. You can invite Stacy, but I think she has plans as of right now. I'm sorry for whatever pain our breakup might cause.

Love,

Harry and Nicole

Snape was surprised to see that Harry wasn't with Nicole at supper. He noticed that about five minutes later Harry showed up. Hermione and Ron weren't surprised when he showed up late. Nicole told them where Harry was. Nicole didn't expect to get a reply that night, but when she and Harry got back to the room there was an owl waiting for them. So they got the letter from the owl. Nicole read it out loud to Harry.

Letter:

Dear Harry and Nicole,

I didn't think that you two would break up. I'm surprised, but not mad. It's your life. I'm happy to hear that you weren't cheating on Nicole, Harry. Nicole you are still invited to come this Christmas. Just because you and Harry are not dating, doesn't mean you can't come. Harry I was just wondering if you and this girl are going out or is it like it was for Nicole? Nicole I'm happy to hear that you might be having feelings for Professor Snape. Give him a chance, you might start to really like him. After you get past the stubbornness he's a really sweet guy under that. Talk to him, he is a nice guy. The whole tough guy act is just so he doesn't get hurt, he's been hurt quite a few times in his life. I hope to see you both for Christmas. Before I forget, do you want me to tell the family?

Love,

Molly

"What did she mean is it like it was with me?" Nicole asked.

"I don't know," Harry said.

"You're lying Harry. Tell the truth," Nicole said.

"What makes you think I'm lying?" Harry asked.

"You rub your nose like you have an itch. You do it every time you lie," Nicole said.

"Do not," Harry said.

"Do to," Nicole said.

"Don't," Harry said.

"Do," Nicole said.

Because Harry and Nicole were fighting they didn't hear Snape knock until he spoke up.

"What are you two fighting about?" Snape asked.

"That you can tell when Harry's lying," Nicole said.

"Ok," Snape said.

"Did you need anything?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah have you been in my room lately?" Snape asked.

"Not since you caught me, why?" Nicole asked.

"My book is missing," Snape said.

"Sure you didn't just miss place it?" Harry asked.

"Yes I'm sure Potter," Snape said rubbing his ear.

"What do you really want?" Nicole asked.

"I already told you," Snape said.

"You're lying," Nicole said.

"I'm not lying Ms. Vens," Snape said.

"Yes you are," Nicole said.

"What makes you think I'm lying?" Snape asked.

"You rubbed your ear," Nicole said.

"Did not," Snape said doing it again.

"You just did it," Nicole said.

"You did Professor," Harry said.

"I do not lie," Snape said.

"Yes you do. Now what did you really want?" Nicole asked.

"That's all I wanted." Snape said while thinking_ I wanted to know if Saturday meant anything to you. I want to know if you feel the same way I do. I hope this child doesn't inherit her thing for telling if people are liars._

And with that Snape walked out of the room.

"He wants to know if Saturday meant anything to you and if you love him. Also he hopes the child won't be able to pick up on liars," Harry said.

"How?" Nicole asked.

"I read his mind," Harry said.

"Sorry forgot you can do that," Nicole said.

"It's fine. The truth is I've liked you since the first time I meet you. I didn't know how to ask you out. I thought if you went out with me it would be because I'm Harry bloody Potter. I decided that if you could go out with someone that you didn't even know then maybe I had a chance," Harry said.

"I see. Was that so hard to say?" Nicole asked.

"You're not mad or anything like that?" Harry asked.

"No why would I be?" Nicole asked.

"Oh I don't know maybe because I ask you out and then you find that you're pregnant. And the kid isn't mine," Harry said.

"I'm not mad. I figured you'd be mad when you found out I was pregnant," Nicole said.

"I could never be mad at you," Harry said.

"I wish I had a CD player," Nicole said.

"Why?" Harry asked confused.

"I want to listen to country music. I wish I could listen to Tim McGraw's song _'Live Like You Were Dying'_," Nicole said.

"I see. You don't have a CD player?" Harry asked.

"Not a handheld one," Nicole said.

"I see," Harry said.

He hadn't gotten Nicole something for Christmas. He was thinking that maybe that he would get her a handheld CD and some CDs for Christmas.

Yawing "I'm going to go get ready for bed," Nicole said.

"Ok," Harry said.

So Nicole went and got ready for bed. Harry was thinking of how to get a handheld CD player. The only way he could think was to have Sirius or Remus come with him or get the twins to get it for him.

"So do you want to tell the family?" Nicole asked coming out of the bathroom scaring Harry.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Do you want Molly to tell the family or are we going to tell them?" Nicole asked.

"We'll let Molly tell Arthur but we'll tell the rest of the family," Harry said.

"Ok. Good night," Nicole said reaching over and giving Harry a kiss.

"What was that for?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, sorry," Nicole said.

"Hey I liked it," Harry said kissing Nicole again.

"This is what got me to where I am now," Nicole said breaking the kiss.

"Ok," Harry said and went and got ready for bed.

By time he came out Nicole was fast asleep.

Harry himself couldn't seem to fall asleep. He kept thinking of how his life had changed in a couple of days. He went from dating one girl to liking another. He wrote Stacy on Monday. She said she liked him too, but wouldn't step on Nicole's feet. He told Stacy what had happened, but Stacy hadn't written back yet.

**Wednesday**

Nicole wrote Molly back and told her to tell Arthur but not the others. She said they wanted to tell them. She also got a letter from Stacy. She wanted to make sure that it was alright to date Harry. She didn't want to upset Nicole. Nicole told her what had happened and how they decided that they were just going to be friends.

Later that night Harry got a letter from Stacy that she would go out with him. The catch was they would date but not date. Meaning that they were together, but wouldn't see each other until the summer. She had plans with her family for this Christmas, so they wouldn't see each other until the summer. Harry was happy to hear that, but he thought he should get Stacy a Christmas present, so he went to see Sirius.

**Sirius and Remus's room**

"Hi Harry, what's up?" Sirius asked opening the door.

"I need to do some shopping so this Saturday can you take me?" Harry asked.

"Where and what for?" Sirius asked.

"Muggle London, for Stacy and Nicole," Harry said.

"Who's Stacy and why Nicole?" Sirius asked thinking that he had already gotten Nicole her gift.

"Stacy is my new girlfriend and Nicole because she wants a handheld CD player. I'm going to get it for her and some CDs," Harry said.

"Wow you move fast. So have you moved out of Snape's room?" Sirius asked.

"I do not move fast. No I haven't moved out. Snape doesn't even know that we've broke up," Harry said.

"So when you telling him?" Sirius asked.

"Nicole is going to tell him. Now what about going?" Harry asked.

"Yeah we can go. What you going to tell Nicole?" Sirius asked.

"I'll tell her that Ron and I are making plays up for Quidditch," Harry said.

"Ok," Sirius said.

So the rest of the week went by smoothly. That Saturday Harry and Sirius went and got presents for Stacy and Nicole. Harry was very happy with himself that he was able to pick out things he thought that Stacy would like without any help. When they got back to the school Harry took the things he got to Sirius's room to store them until he left for the burrow.


	11. Chapter 11

Two days before they were to leave for Christmas break Nicole packed. Since she had a trunk in Hermione's room, she shrunk it and then took it down to Snape's room. She put her clothes in it. Then she shrunk it again and gave it to Harry. That night Snape had to see what Voldemort wanted. Snape had been getting summoned for meetings, but lately Voldemort had been quiet. When Nicole was going to bed she realized that Snape wasn't back yet. Since she hadn't seen what he had wrote in his book since he had caught her, she decided that she was going to go see what he had wrote. She knew it was wrong but she needed to know what he had written about her.

**Snape's room**

Nicole got the book and sat on his bed. As Nicole was reading Snape walked in.

"What are you doing in here?" Snape asked.

"Nothing," Nicole said forgetting that the book was right in front of her.

"Then why are you holding my book?" Snape asked.

"I must have grabbed the wrong book," Nicole said getting up to hand it back to Snape.

"Don't let me catch you in here again. If I do then I'm going to take points from you," Snape said.

"Yes sir. Good night professor," Nicole said and left.

**Harry and Nicole's room**

"So get caught red handed again?" Harry asked scaring Nicole.

"Yeah. I thought you were asleep," Nicole said.

"No I can't sleep," Harry said.

"Thinking about Stacy?" Nicole said.

"No I'm thinking of how everyone is going to take us not being together anymore. Does your sister know?" Harry asked.

"Yes I wrote my parents and told my sisters and brother," Nicole said.

"Good. Did you tell her not to tell George?" Harry asked.

"No, she and George had a falling out. They're not together anymore or that's the last I heard," Nicole said.

"From what I've heard from Ron they're still together," Harry said.

"I didn't hear that," Nicole said.

"Hmm. Night," Harry said.

"Night," Nicole said and fell asleep.

**Snape's room**

_She acts like she doesn't like me, but she reads what I write. God I hope that she won't hate me when I confess my feelings to her. I know that she knows how I feel, but I'm going to tell her in person. I'm happy that Dumbledore didn't try to invite me to see his daughters this Christmas. I don't want to be with people this Christmas. Well I want to be with Nicole, but no one else,_ thought Snape and with that he also went to sleep.

**The Night before they left for Christmas break**

As Nicole was walking to her room, she passed Snape's room. She thought that she heard the song _'Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy'_ by Big and Rich. The thing that didn't make sense was it was coming from Snape's room. She thought that he liked classical music, not country. She wanted to see if he was listening to the song, so she went and knocked on the door.

Mumbling sounding like cursing and the music going off. "Come in," Snape said.

"Were you listening to country?" Nicole asked.

"No why would I be?" Snape asked.

"I don't know, but I thought I heard Big and Rich's song _'Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy'_," Nicole said.

"I don't listen to country," Snape said.

"I thought you did about a week ago," Nicole said.

"Which time?" Snape asked forgetting that she didn't know that he listened to country.

"I was taking about Saturday. When else do you listen?" Nicole asked.

"I don't," Snape said kicking himself mentally.

"Yes you do. Why don't you just admit that you listen to it?" Nicole asked.

"I'm not going to admit to something that I don't do," Snape said.

"Yeah, ok whatever," Nicole said and turned around and walked out.

She wanted to see if Snape really listens to country. She went to her room, opened the door and then closed it without going in. Then she creped over to Snape's door and waited. About two minutes later Snape started playing the song again.

"Ah ha!" Nicole said walking in Snape's room scaring the crap out of him. He jumped about two feet in the air.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" Snape yelled.

"Just proving that you do listen to country," Nicole said.

"I do not," Snape said.

"Why is there country music playing then?" Nicole asked knowing that she'd caught Snape red handed.

"Fine I listen to country. Are you happy now?" Snape asked.

"Yes, very," Nicole said starting to walk out of the room.

"Wait," Snape said.

Nicole turned around and asked "What?"

"Who's your favorite artist?" Snape asked.

"Toby Keith, Faith Hill, Tim McGraw, Julie Roberts, Sugarland and others. Who do you like?" Nicole asked not believing that she was talking about country music with Snape.

"I don't really have a favorite. I just listen to what's on the radio," Snape said.

"I see. Well night Professor," Nicole said.

"Night Ms. Vens," Snape said and with that Nicole went to bed.


	12. Chapter 12a

**Day they leave**

Snape had told Nicole that she could go say good-bye to her friends. He told her that he'd see her at lunch. The thing that Snape didn't know was that he wouldn't be seeing her.

Nicole and Harry ate breakfast and then went and got Harry's invisibility cloak. Since Nicole didn't tell Hermione and Ron that she couldn't go, she was going to go out to the carriage a little early. Harry was going to follow her. He was going to be right behind her, open the door and then step in himself. He told Nicole that he'd make it look like he was watching for Ron and Hermione while she got in.

**The Carriage**

Harry and Nicole were in the carriage waiting for Ron and Hermione. Nicole had taken off the invisibility cloak and put it away.

"Hi," Harry said seeing Ron and Hermione.

"Hey," Ron said.

"Why are you leaning that far back?" Hermione asked Nicole.

"I just like to," Nicole said.

"You usually don't, why now?" Hermione asked.

"I just want to," Nicole said.

"Ok," Hermione said seeing that Nicole didn't want to talk about it.

**Hogwarts express**

Harry, Nicole, Hermione and Ron were in their compartment. The Hogwarts express had just started up when Nicole said

"Just to let you guys know, I'm not really supposed to be here."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I'm supposed to be back at the school. I wasn't supposed to come with you guys," Nicole said.

"Did you know about this, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah I did. I helped her sneak out of the school," Harry said.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW COULD YOU? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU'RE IN NOW?" Hermione yelled.

"Yes I do, but I didn't think it fair to make Nicole stay back at the school," Harry said.

"We have to tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley when we get there," Hermione said.

"Hermione, Snape's going to tell Dumbledore and then tell my parents," Ron said.

"You think?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"Trust me by time we get home, my parents will know that Nicole is supposed to be at school," Ron said.

"They better," Hermione said.

**Back at school**

Snape was just about to sit down to lunch when he noticed that Nicole wasn't there. It was unusual for Nicole not to come to lunch. Snape went down to her room to see if she was there, he saw that her meds were gone, so he knew she was gone too.

Snape went to Dumbledore's office to talk to him.

"What may I help you with, Severus?" Dumbledore asked before Snape could get to the gargoyle.

"It's about Nicole Headmaster," Snape said.

"What about her?" Dumbledore asked.

"She left the school. She went home with Potter and Weasley," Snape said.

"I see. Have you contacted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked.

"No not yet. Should I go and fetch her?" Snape asked wanting to.

"No, why don't you come with me on Christmas day to my daughters' house?" Dumbledore asked.

"Why?" Snape asked wanting nothing but wanting to just go get Nicole.

"Because it'll do you good," Dumbledore said with a smirk on his face.

"Can I tell the Weasley's that she's not supposed to be there?" Snape asked.

"No. Let her have a good time. Then when she gets back you can punish her as much as you want," Dumbledore said with that twinkle in his eyes.

"Fine," Snape said not liking the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes.

Snape then left and went back to his room to work on some potions. That's when he noticed that one of his potions was missing. He figured that he'd just moved it, but he didn't find it. He hoped that Nicole didn't have it for specific reasons.

**King's cross**

Hermione had talked to her parents about staying with the Weasleys. Molly invited her parents to come that night to have supper with them. They had accepted, so she got to see them. She would be home December 28 and the 29th. Then the 31st Nicole, Harry, Ron and she were going to go see Remus and Sirius again. They were going to take them to King's Cross.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mr. and Mrs. Granger and Nicole's mum were all waiting at King's cross for the kids. When Harry, Ron and Hermione had gotten their stuff they went over to their families. Nicole went to see her mum, she told her mum to tell her dad that she loved him. She then went over to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley where Harry was. As they were leaving, Mrs. Weasley noticed that Nicole didn't have a trunk.

"Nicole's where's your trunk?" Molly asked.

"Harry has it. He shrunk it for me," Nicole said.

"How sweet," Molly said and with that they left. Arthur had his flying car. He got another one and re-did it.

**Burrow**

Ron and Harry were sharing a room. Hermione, Nicole and Ginny were sharing a room too. When everyone was settled in, they went to the kitchen. Sitting at the kitchen table was Oliver Wood.

"Hey Wood, what you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I came to see my girlfriend," Oliver said.

"Who.." Ron started to say when Ginny ran to Oliver and latched herself to him.

"You're dating Wood?" Ron asked.

"Yes, and don't start Ron," Ginny said.

"When?" Ron asked shocked that his little sis was dating the old Quidditch captain.

"About two years," Ginny said looking over to Nicole and Hermione who were both grinning.

Ron who looked over to them said "You knew about this?"

"Yes," Nicole and Hermione said.

"How long?" Harry asked.

"Since they started dating," Nicole said.

"About a year," Hermione said.

"Oh," Harry said.

"Did you know about this?" Ron asked his mum pointing to Ginny and Oliver.

"Yes I did," Molly said.

"Why didn't someone tell me?" Ron asked.

"I figured that you'd be all over Oliver if you found out," Ginny said sitting on Oliver's lap.

"No I would have went up to him and congratulated him," Ron said.

"Why?" Ginny asked not believing Ron.

"Because he finally got you to stop talking about Harry," Ron said laughing a little as Ginny's face turned red.

"Ron!" Ginny said while her boyfriend laughed at her.

"That's alright Ginny. I've heard a ton of people who want to meet the famous Harry Potter. No offence Harry," Oliver said.

"None taken," Harry said smiling.

"So where have you been keeping Ginny? I haven't seen her that much this year," Ron said.

"She's been around," Oliver said smiling at Ginny.

"Enough talk. I need you guys to help. The rest of the family will be here any minute," Molly said.

"What do you need help with, Mrs. Weasley?" Oliver asked.

"No, no dear I want you, Hermione, Harry and Nicole to just go to the living room and rest. My two children and husband can help me out," Molly said.

So Oliver, Hermione, Harry and Nicole went to the living room, Ron and Ginny went to work.

"So how are you Hermione?" Oliver asked.

"Good," Hermione said

"So how are you Harry?" Oliver asked.

"Good and you?" Harry asked.

"Same. Sorry I don't think we've meet. I'm Oliver," Oliver said sticking his hand out to Nicole.

"It's me. Nicole," Nicole said.

"Shy Nicole from down the street?" Oliver asked.

"That's me," Nicole said.

"You know each other?" Hermione and Harry asked at once.

"Our mums know each other," Nicole said.

"So how are you Nicole?" Oliver asked.

"Pregnant," Nicole said.

"Oh. So it's Harry's?" Oliver asked not believing that Harry could be a father.

"No professor Snape's," Nicole said.

"You slept with Snape?" Oliver asked not believing his ears.

"Yes this summer," Nicole said.

"I thought you were dating that James guy," Oliver said.

"Who turned out to be Snape. I'm now three months pregnant with Snape's child. And nobody except Snape, Harry, Ron, Hermione and my professors know. None of the school knows," Nicole said.

"Wow I didn't know that. Does Molly know?" Oliver asked.

"Yes we told her in the beginning," Nicole said.

"Oh as long as she knows," Oliver said.

Nicole was about to reply when Percy, Fred and George came by floo.

"Hi," Oliver, Hermione, Harry and Nicole said.

"How you're girlfriend?" Oliver asked.

"Good and yours?" George asked.

"Good," Oliver said.

Then in came Charlie. "Hi," Everyone in the room said.

"Hi," Charlie said.

Last, but not least Bill and his daughter came in.

"Hi," Everyone said.

"Hi," Bill and Annabel said.

Annabel is five feet tall long brown hair curly at the bottom. Her eyes are like blue frost.

Everyone got settled into the room they were staying in.

**Supper**

Everyone was talking and eating. Molly was at one end of the table and Arthur was at the other end. Hermione's parents were there too.

"You think we better make the announcement now?" Nicole asked Harry.

"Let's wait," Harry said.

"I think we should do it now," Nicole said.

"Fine," Harry said and started taping his fork on his glass.

Once they saw that they had everyone's attention, Harry spoke up.

"We have something to tell you guys."

Some of the family was thinking that Harry had proposed to Nicole.

"We broke up. And I'm three months pregnant with Snape's child," Nicole said.

There were a few people who choked on their food, not ready for that.

"What?" Fred asked.

"I broke up with Harry about three weeks ago. We went to a dance hall, where he met my best friend. They hit it off, Harry likes her, I broke up with him. Got pregnant with Snape's child and now I'm in love with him," Nicole said.

"This is some joke isn't?" Bill asked.

"No it's not," Nicole said.

"What about the baby?" Charlie asked.

"What about it?" Nicole asked confused.

"Are you going to split custody?" Charlie asked.

"Snape wants it and I want it. We might just get back together," Nicole said.

"WHAT!" Charlie and Bill yelled.

"Boys!" Molly said.

"Sorry mum," Bill and Charlie said.

"I don't know what's going to happen. Snape doesn't know that I really do like him. Oh I'm also supposed to be at school. I wasn't supposed to come here," Nicole said and then sat down with her head down.

"Well…" Bill started to say.

"Yeah," Charlie said.

"Congratulations on the baby," Annabel said.

"Thanks," Nicole said and looked up. She had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Nicole said getting up and running outside.

Harry started to get up to go after her when Molly stopped him. "I'll go Harry. The rest of you just eat your dinner."

Molly went outside with Harry's cloak knowing where Nicole was heading.

"Nicole?" Molly asked approaching Nicole.

"Sorry Molly, I didn't mean to ruin your dinner," Nicole said.

"That's alright," Molly said putting Harry's cloak around Nicole's shoulders.

"No it's not. I shouldn't have run out of there like that," Nicole said crying harder.

"Come here." Molly said and Nicole did like she was told.

Molly pulled Nicole into a hug.

"It's alright. I used to do that. Arthur didn't know what to do when I was pregnant with our first. He tried his hardest. Don't worry, the crying is just part of being pregnant," Molly said.

"Did you go through it with all your pregnancies?" Nicole asked.

"Yes, but it's not as bad after the first," Molly said.

"Yeah," Nicole said sarcastically.

"It's alright. It happens. Now let's get back inside before you freeze. I won't tell Dumbledore you're here, he probably already knows. But don't do something like that again ok?" Molly asked.

"Ok," Nicole said and with that she and Molly headed back into the house.

"Sorry," Bill and Charlie said once she got into the house.

"It's not your fault," Nicole said heading to sit by Harry.

"So who's the girl you're dating Harry?" Fred asked.

"We're not dating. Her name's Stacy," Harry said.

"What?" Fred asked.

"We're not gong to start dating until this summer," Harry said.

"Oh," Fred said.

"So when's the baby due?" Annabel asked.

"Sometime in June. Madam Pomfrey is thinking three weeks before we get out," Nicole said.

"Cool," Annabel said.

So supper got back to normal or as normal as can until Ron interrupted it.

Ron taped his fork to his glass. "Ok I don't know if I can top tonight, but I'm going to try," Ron said getting up from his seat and going over to Hermione who turned around.

Bending on one knee "Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" Ron asked opening the box that had the ring in it. His cheeks bright red.

"Yes I will," Hermione said and leaned over to kiss Ron. Ron placed the ring on her finger, he got up and finally heard everyone cheering.

"I don't want you to be married until next year. And I don't want any grandchildren until you graduate from Hogwarts," Molly said.

"Well that might be kind of hard to do," Nicole mumbled.

"What?" Molly asked.

"Well unless it's just me, I think Hermione is already pregnant," Nicole said.

"WHAT!" Molly and Hermione's mum screamed.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Last night I asked you if you'd be my coach if Harry and Snape pass out. You said 'Yes I'm pregnant," Nicole said.

"I did?" Hermione asked.

"Yes you did," Nicole said.

"I'm not pregnant. It was just a dream I've had since I've found out you were pregnant. And I'd love to be your coach," Hermione said.

"Oh sorry. And thank you," Nicole said.

"It's alright. And you're welcome," Hermione said reaching over and hugging Nicole who looked like she was going to cry again.

"So you think that Snape and I'll pass out?" Harry asked with a smile on his face.

"I do if you see the blood," Nicole said returning the smile.

"Well," Harry said and dropped it.

"So you're not pregnant?" Hermione's mum asked.

"No mum I'm not," Hermione said.

"Good," Hermione's mum said.

The reason nobody thought that it was sudden that Ron proposed to Hermione was he'd liked her since first year so it was like they had been dating this whole time.

So they got back to supper and then they had dessert. Since tomorrow was Christmas Eve everyone was sent off to bed around 10.

AN: Percy and his family get along now. Percy works with his dad. He quit the job after a rather nasty remark from his boss about his family.

AN2: Hermione's parents went home last night. She will see them in a couple of days

AN3: Yes I know the carriage isn't really like what I describe in this chapter. However I wrote this story a couple of years ago before the 5th movie came out.

Chapter 12 B. Christmas eve up next


	13. Chapter 12b

Christmas eve

Nicole woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. Her stomach started growling, so she got up. She went to her trunk to get her clothes. As she was getting her clothes, her hand hit a bottle. She couldn't remember putting it in there, so she pulled it out. It was the one she got from Snape's personal supply when she sleepwalked. She was going to give it to Remus or Sirius to give to Snape when she saw them tomorrow. So Hermione or Ginny didn't see the potion, Nicole put it back and then went and got ready.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Molly?" Nicole asked coming into the kitchen.

"No dear. What are you doing up this early?" Molly asked.

Nicole, not knowing what time it was looked at the clock to see it was 7:15 a.m.

"I couldn't sleep," Nicole said.

"I know how that is. Is it the baby?" Molly asked.

"No I just woke up and knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep," Nicole said.

"Well if you want to try and sleep on the couch I'll wake you when breakfast is ready," Molly said.

"That's alright. Can I ask you a question?" Nicole asked trying to hide a yawn.

"Yeah, what?" Molly asked.

"How well do you know professor Snape?" Nicole asked

"Not real well, why?" Molly asked.

"Do you ever talk to him about personal stuff?" Nicole asked.

"No, what is it you want to know Nicole?" Molly asked.

"If he ever told you that we were soul mates and that he loves me," Nicole said.

"No I didn't know that. How did you find out?" Molly asked.

"He has these journals and I got to looking through them," Nicole said.

"I see. Did you find what you were looking for?" Molly asked.

"Not really, he caught me red handed two times," Nicole said.

"Hmm. Now can I ask you a question?" Molly asked.

"What?" Nicole asked.

"Do you really love Snape?" Molly asked.

"Yes, why?" Nicole asked afraid that Molly would say that it was disgusting or wrong to love him.

"I was just wondering," Molly said with a smile on her face and about that time Harry and Ron came down.

"Morning," Nicole said.

"Morning," Ron and Harry said.

"Is Hermione up yet?" Molly asked turning around.

"Not as far as I know," Ron said.

As Ron was finishing saying that Hermione, Ginny and Oliver came down stairs.

"So they are up," Ron said.

"Yes we are," Ginny said with her arm around Oliver.

"So what do you do now, Oliver?" Nicole asked.

"I'm trying to find a job. I just quit quidditch. I had to, accident," Oliver said.

"Sorry," Nicole said.

"It's not your fault," Oliver said.

Before Nicole could say anything Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Annabel, Percy and Arthur came down stairs.

"Sit down, breakfast is ready," Molly said.

Everyone sat down and started eating. After they were done, they put the dishes in the sink. As Molly was getting the dishes done, Fred and George handed out the presents. They don't take turns opening presents; they all opened them at once.

Nicole was surprised when she saw what Harry had gotten her. He got her a portable CD player and ten different CDs. Molly made her a quilt and a Weasley sweater for the baby and her. Harry also gave her a book on baby names. Hermione and Ron gave her a gift certificate to go to the baby store in Hogsmeades.

After they were done opening their presents, they cleaned up their mess and put their presents in their rooms.

"Ok I'll call you guys when lunch is ready," Molly said.

Everyone went off and did their own stuff. Ron and Hermione talked about wedding plans. Charlie, Bill and Annabel talked about work and school. Percy and Arthur talked about work while Molly got to work on next year's sweaters. Harry and Nicole went outside to talk. George went to hang out with Liz and Fred went to think up new items for the shop. Oliver and Ginny went to hang out since he had to leave tomorrow to spend Christmas with his parents. His parents didn't know about him and Ginny, so he wanted to tell them alone. Ginny wanted to be there, but Oliver figured that it be a good idea if she wasn't.

**Outside the Burrow**

"Harry, I'm going to tell Snape the truth when we get back. It's not fair to you. The only request that I have is that you be the godfather to my son," Nicole said.

"Sure. Wait I thought you couldn't tell the sex yet," Harry said.

"You can't, it's just a feeling that I have. I don't know for sure and I won't until the baby is born," Nicole said.

"Who's going to be the Godmother?" Harry asked.

"That's the thing, you're not going to be the only godfather," Nicole said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Meaning there's going to be two godfathers and one godmother," Nicole said.

"Who's the other godfather? And the godmother?" Harry asked.

"Ron and Hermione," Nicole said.

"Hmm. You do know that you'll have to say which one is number one and number two," Harry said.

"Yeah I know," Nicole said.

"Have you told them yet?" Harry asked.

"No, not yet," Nicole said.

"Well why don't we go in?" Harry asked.

"Why?" Nicole asked.

"So you can tell them and because it's getting cold out," Harry said.

"You think its cold out?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, don't you?" Harry asked.

"No it's just right," Nicole said.

Harry gave her the look like who are you, and what did you do with Nicole.

Nicole just started cracking up, she couldn't hold a serious face anymore.

"I was joking Harry, let's go in," Nicole said with a smile on her face.

Once Harry and Nicole got into the house they went to Ron's room. When they got there the door was closed, so they knocked. When Ron told them to come in, they did.

"Hey," Nicole said.

"Hi," Ron and Hermione said.

"I was wondering if you guys would be godmother and godfather to my child," Nicole said.

"What about Harry?" Hermione asked.

"What about him?" Nicole asked playing along.

"You're not making him a godfather?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, he's one of the godfathers. There's going to be two," Nicole said.

"Ok then I will be a godmother to your child," Hermione said.

"What about you, Ron?" Nicole asked.

"I'll accept on one condition," Ron said.

"That being?" Nicole asked.

"That you let your child be our ring bearer or flower girl," Ron said.

"When are you getting married? And is that alright with Hermione?" Nicole asked.

"She's the one that suggested it. We're getting married in about three to four years," Ron said.

"Then yes," Nicole said.

"Ok then I'll be the second godfather," Ron said.

"Good," Nicole said.

"Lunch," Molly said entering Ron's room.

"Ok," Harry, Nicole, Ron and Hermione.

By time they got down there, everyone else was already there. After they were done eating, they went back to what they were doing.

**Supper that night**

"Ginny, if you want to go I'm sure Harry will let you," Nicole said.

"Go where?" Oliver asked.

"Over to see Sirius and Remus," Nicole said.

"Sirius Black? You know him?" Oliver asked.

"He's my godfather. He was set up. Trust me he can't hurt a fly," Harry said while laughing with Ron, Hermione and Nicole who knew the inside joke.

"Ok," Oliver said wondering what the joke was.

"I'm going to hang out here, and catch up with Annabel," Ginny said.

"Ok," Nicole said.

After supper Nicole, Hermione, Harry and Ron got packed. They were leaving for Remus's and Sirius's after breakfast the next day.


	14. Chapter 13

**Christmas day**

When Nicole woke up she had butterflies in her stomach. She didn't know why, but deep down she did. She was afraid that Remus and Sirius' girlfriends would judge her because she was pregnant. Nicole packed her CD player and some cds to listen to while she was there.

**Breakfast**

Molly had just laid breakfast out when Nicole leaned over and whispered to Harry:

"I don't think I'm going to go with you guys. I'm just going to hang out here with Molly."

"Why?" Harry asked,

"I just feel like it," Nicole said.

"Why won't you tell me?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid that they'll judge me because I'm pregnant," Nicole said.

"Their girlfriends?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Nicole said.

"They won't," Harry said.

"How do you know?" Nicole asked.

"Because Remus and Sirius wouldn't date someone like that," Harry said.

"Are you sure?" Nicole asked.

"Yes. You can come back here if I'm wrong and I'll pay you 100 dollars in muggle money if I'm wrong," Harry said.

"Deal," Nicole said and they shook on it.

"If I'm not there in five minutes after you go, then you might want to come back. I might have decided to not go by then," Nicole said.

"I'll do that," Harry said.

So Nicole and Harry went back to eating their breakfast. After they were done eating they went and got their trunks. Then they said good-bye to everyone. They let Oliver go first since he was going to his parents. After Oliver was gone Ron went then Hermione and then Harry. Nicole was about to go too when Fred walked into the room to ask her a question about baby toys.

"Nicole, I was thinking about prank baby toys. Think I can try them out on your child once it's born?" Fred asked.

"I don't know, what kind?" Nicole asked.

"Just different toys," Fred said.

Before Nicole could answer Molly came out of the kitchen.

"What are you still doing here?" Molly asked Nicole surprised that she was still there.

"Talking to Fred about baby toys," Nicole said.

"FRED WEASLEY! DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO BOTHER HER WITH THAT RIGHT NOW?" Molly yelled.

"Sorry mum, I just wanted to ask her," Fred said.

"You can talk to her about that later. You go ahead dear," Molly said.

Nicole knew better then to tell Molly it was alright. So she went so Harry wouldn't come looking for her.

**Remus and Sirius's**

When Nicole got there, she tried to step out of the fireplace before she was steady. If someone hadn't caught her, then she would have fallen.

"Thank you Sir…" Nicole started to say.

Nicole was about to say Sirius because she knew that Sirius liked to wear black. She realized however that the hands were a little too cold and a little too big to belong to Sirius. Nicole hoping that she was wrong, looked up and found out that it was in fact Snape that was holding her.

"Snape," Nicole said.

"Yes?" Snape asked.

"Thank you. You can let go of me now," Nicole said.

"You're welcome Ms. Vens," Snape said and let go of Nicole, but made sure that she didn't fall again.

"So where were you? Chickening out?" Harry asked trying to lighten up the mood.

Nicole saw that Snape was about to start glaring at Harry so she spoke up.

"No I was talking to Fred about baby toys," Nicole said with a smile on her face.

"What about them?" Harry asked.

"If I'd let him test them out on the baby once it's born," Nicole said.

_No_

Nicole thinking that it was Harry had said it looked over to him. When he didn't say anything else she thought that maybe she'd just heard it.

"What he want to test on the baby?" Harry asked.

"Probably chew toys and dolls," Nicole said.

_Our child is not a dog._

Nicole looked over to Harry thinking that he had said it, but she realized that he couldn't have said it.

"When will those two stop trying to invent?" McGonagall asked.

"Sorry professor I didn't see you there. Hi Professor Dumbledore," Nicole said.

"It's quite alright," McGonagall said.

"Hello Ms. Vens," Dumbledore said.

"Since you are probably wondering who these girls are on our arms. They're our girlfriends," Sirius said.

"What are their names?" Harry asked.

"You can't read minds?" Sirius asked.

_Stop being an idiot Black._

Nicole finally realized that she was hearing what Snape was thinking. It was weird to be able to hear what he was thinking when just yesterday she couldn't. She was going to figure that out later, not now.

"Their names are Tracy and Wendy," Sirius asked.

"Who's who?" Nicole asked.

"I'm Wendy," said the lady on Sirius's arm.

"And I'm Tracy," said the lady on Remus's arm.

"Nice to meet you," Harry, Nicole, Hermione and Ron said at the same time.

"Who's who?" Tracy asked Remus.

"Sorry the one with glasses is Harry standing next to him is Nicole next to her is Ron and next to him is Hermione," Remus said.

"Ok sorry," Tracy said.

"It's aright. I can't remember who's who sometimes," Sirius said.

_He's lucky he remembers his own name, _thought Snape.

Nicole just rolled her eyes in his direction.

"These are our parents," Wendy said pointing to Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"WHAT!" yelled Ron, Nicole, Hermione and Harry.

"You didn't know that Professor McGonagall and I were married?" Dumbledore asked smiling at the look on their faces.

"No," Ron, Harry, Hermione and Nicole said.

"Yes we've been married for what five years?" Dumbledore asked directing it towards McGonagall.

"No you old fool. It's been 55 years," McGonagall said with a smile on her face.

"How old were you when you got married?" Nicole asked.

"We were 15 at the time. We loved each other. I was to marry another woman who I wasn't in love with, so I proposed and we got married," Dumbledore said.

"They didn't have us until they were married for ten years," Wendy said.

"Are you two twins?" Nicole asked.

"No we're two years apart," Tracy said.

"I'm older," Tracy said.

"Hmm," Nicole said.

After a while Sirius spoke up.

"Well since that's been settled now. Congratulations on the engagement, Hermione."

"Sirius, he might not have asked yet," Remus said through clenched teeth.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked.

"Harry told us," Sirius asked.

"You told Harry?" Hermione asked getting angry.

"Yes. What's the problem?" Ron asked.

"You don't tell people you're going to propose to your girlfriend before you actually do," Hermione said really mad now.

"I told Nicole too," Ron said digging himself into a deeper hole.

Hermione just gave Ron a really evil glare.

_This is going to be good. Keep digging yourself into a hole Weasley, _thought Snape which Nicole heard.

"Quiet you," Nicole said direction it towards Snape.

Everyone looked at her like 'Who are you talking to?'

"Hermione, Ron told Harry because they're best friends. He told me because he needed help picking out a ring," Nicole said.

"So you looked though my diary?" Hermione asked.

"No, no I've only looked through one person's diary in the last year," Nicole said.

Since everyone knew who she was talking about, no one asked.

"So how did you know that this was the ring I wanted then?" Hermione asked.

"I asked you what kind of ring you wanted and you told me. But you were asleep so you didn't know I asked," Nicole said.

"I see. Sorry Ron," Hermione said.

"It's alright. I'm used to it by now," Ron said.

Hermione went over to him and punched him in the arm lightly.

"Ok, let's show you guys to your rooms," Sirius said.

So they got their stuff and then followed Sirius up to their rooms.

"The rooms you're staying in has a bathroom that separates the two rooms. Hermione and Nicole are going to be in one room and Harry and Ron in the other," Sirius said.

"Why are you telling us?" Harry asked.

"So you know that you can go to each others' room without getting caught. Snape wouldn't come unless Dumbledore said you guys couldn't share a room. I thought you broke up, Harry," Sirius said.

"We did, but Nicole hasn't told him yet," Harry said.

"Oh. Here's your rooms," Sirius said pointing them to their rooms.

They all went into their rooms and got unpacked. Harry and Nicole were staying in the room that Harry usually stayed in when he was there.

After they were done unpacking, they went down to the dining room where they heard voices. Remus and Sirius were talking to Albus while Snape just stood in the corner. Wendy and Tracy were no where in sight either was McGonagall.

"If you're looking for Wendy and Tracy they're in the kitchen along with Minerva," Albus said.

"Thank you," Nicole and Hermione said. They went off to the kitchen to see if Wendy and Tracy needed help, while Harry and Ron joined the guys.

As Harry was talking to Sirius, he felt like someone was watching him. He looked over to the corner and saw that Severus was watching him like a hawk. Harry was about to go talk to him when the girls came out with lunch.

"Lunch is ready," Nicole said.

By the time the girls got all the food out the guys were already seated.

The dining room table was long enough that no one had to sit on one end of the table; everyone could sit by each other. Wendy, Sirius, Tracy, Remus, Minerva and Albus were sitting on one side of the table. On the other side of the table Nicole was sitting between Harry and Severus. Ron was sitting by Harry and Hermione was by Ron. Since they weren't opening presents until after supper, lunch wasn't as heavy as supper was going to be. For lunch they had BBQ ham sandwiches, potato salad and pumpkin juice.

"What's in the potato salad?" Severus asked.

"Potatoes, eggs, mayonnaise, bread and butter pickles and sandwich spread. Don't like it?" Wendy asked.

"No it's good, just making sure that there wasn't mustard in it," Severus said.

"No, no mustard," Wendy said with a smile on her face remembering something from childhood.

Nicole was surprised that Snape was committing on how good the food was.

After lunch the girls took the dishes into the kitchen. Wendy put a spell on the dishes to clean themselves. While the dishes were washing themselves, the girls went to the living room where the guys were.

"What we up to?" Wendy asked Sirius.

"Just going to show some old movies," Sirius said.

"Sirius," Wendy said in a warring tone.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"What kind of old movies?" Wendy asked.

"Some from when Remus and I were in school," Sirius said.

"Where did you get them?" Harry asked confused.

"I found them with my old school stuff. I was getting them re-stored," Sirius said.

"Why don't you give the kids a tour of the house?" Wendy asked.

"Harry knows where everything is, he can do it later. Besides the movie is ready," Sirius said.

Nicole, Harry, Hermione and Ron took the couch. Remus, Wendy and Tracy took the other couch while Albus and Minerva took the two rocking chairs. Sirius and Severus stood behind everyone else.

**MOVIE**

Once the movie started up, a young Sirius shows up on screen.

"This video is made by me and my friends Remus and James. Say hi guys," Sirius said and turned the camera towards Remus and James.

"Hi," James said with a big grin on his face.

"Hi," Remus said so quietly that you had to strain your ears to hear him.

"Hey here comes Snivellus," Sirius said.

"Snivellus where have you been?" Sirius asked pointing the camera in Severus's face.

"That's none of your business. Making a film so hopefully some poor girl will go out with you?" Severus asked with an evil smirk on his face.

"No I'm making this for blackmail later on in your life," Sirius said.

"And what pray tell would you have to blackmail me with?" Severus asked.

"Oh just that you're a death eater," Sirius said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Severus said while his face turned white.

"Yes you do," Sirius said.

"Whatever, Black," Severus said and walked away.

"What was that about?" James asked confused.

"I just made it up, but did you notice how white his face turned?" Sirius asked.

"Weird. Let's go find out what's going on!" James said really exited.

"NO! You're trying to get Lily, not drive her away. If you want to catch her leave Snape alone," Remus said.

"Why?" James asked.

"Because she and Snape are friends," Remus said.

The rest of the videos were showing quidditch games and James and Sirius being mean to Snape. When the final movie was shown, Nicole realized why Snape acted the way he did.

Once the movies were over it was around 3:30.

"Harry are you going to show them around the house?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah I will," Harry said.

"Well just remember to be careful if you go outside," Wendy said.

"Will do," Harry said.

"Why do we have to be careful outside?" Nicole whispered to Harry.

"Because this is the muggle part of London. They have a neighbor that spies on them. She's trying to get them into trouble. We can't go riding our brooms or talk about magic," Harry said.

"Oh, oh ok," Nicole said.

Harry started at the front entrance and worked his way around the house. There was a kitchen, dining room and living room. Eight bedrooms, four bathrooms, a library and two offices. The basement was used for flying practice. From the outside the house looked like a regular house, but once inside you could tell that it was bigger. The basement was made so whoever wanted to could fly around and not hit their head. It was set up to look like the quidditch field at Hogwarts. There were no windows, so no one could look in on them.

By time Harry was done giving the tour, it was time for supper. There was a little talking, but not much. Sirius was beating himself up about showing the movies. He had forgotten that he had made fun of Severus in them. Severus was wondering why Sirius had to show the videos when Nicole was around, he was afraid that she was either feeling pity for him or laughing at him that he couldn't stand up for himself.

After the dishes were done, everyone went into the living room where Sirius and Remus handed out presents. Since Sirius hadn't told Ron, Hermione, Harry or Nicole that Severus, Albus or Minerva were going to be there he bought presents for them.

Everyone was happy with what they got. Severus was surprised when he got two presents from Nicole. He knew the one wasn't actually signed by her, but the other was. He was hoping that it wasn't going to be anther piece of coal like he found on his night stand table. Inside was a book on potions. It was a thousand and one potions. Some were really rare, and some that were illegal too. Severus knew that it had to cost her a fortune.

"Thank you Nicole," Severus said.

"You're welcome professor," Nicole said with a smile on her face.

"Would anyone like some dessert?" Tracy asked.

"What kind?" Sirius asked.

"Pumpkin, Cherry, Apple, Banana Cream and Chocolate," Tracy said.

"Sure," Sirius said.

"Anyone who wants some come to the table and I'll go get the pies," Tracy said.

"I'll help," Wendy said and they went off.

Everyone else went and sat at the table. Nicole was starting to realize that someone either put Snape by her, or he just choice to sit there. She was thinking the second was true.

After the dishes were done it was about 10:30, so everyone retired to their rooms. On the way to the room, Nicole decided that Snape was going to have a talking to. He didn't really eat much dessert because he claimed that he was full, but he didn't eat much supper or lunch. She was going to sit him down and have a talking to. But that could wait until morning.


	15. Chapter 14

_Nicole was in the library and she had four piles of books up to her knees. She was listening to Toby Keith's 'American Solider'. She was asleep then woke up when she realized that her music had turned off. She opened her eyes to see if it was off or she had turned the volume down. When she looked up, she saw Snape standing there._

"_Hi professor," Nicole said still half asleep._

"_Get up, I know you weren't sleeping and we need to talk," Severus said._

_Want to bet I wasn't asleep? thought Nicole._

"_What about?" Nicole asked._

"_If you'll let me sit down, then I'll tell you," Severus said._

_Nicole was laying with both feet on the couch and her head on the arm of the couch. _

"_So what do you want to talk about?" Nicole asked after she got up and was sitting at one end with Severus at the other._

"_The baby also you and Harry," Snape said._

"_What about him and the baby?" Nicole asked._

"_I don't want you seeing Harry anymore. And are you keeping the baby?" Severus asked._

"_Why can't I see Harry?" Nicole asked._

"_Because I think he's cheating on you. What about the baby?" Severus asked._

"_He's not cheating on me. We broke up after I took you dancing. Why do you want to know what I plan to do with the baby?" Nicole asked._

"_You broke up with him? Why? I care because it's my child too," Severus said._

"_Yes I broke up with him. I realized that I didn't like him like a boyfriend and he liked my friend Stacy. What do you want to do about the baby?" Nicole asked._

"_I want you to give it to me," Severus said._

"_Why?" Nicole asked._

"_Because you are an unfit mother. I don't think it would be a good idea for the kid to be in your care," Severus said._

_Nicole, upset that Severus said something like that to her stormed out of the room. In the hall she almost ran into Wendy._

_Wendy went into the library and started yelling at Severus, Nicole heard every word._

"_WHAT HAPPENED?" Wendy asked._

"_What do you mean?" Severus asked looking tired._

"_I mean why did Nicole just storm out of here?" Wendy asked._

"_Because she didn't like me calling her an unfit mother," Severus said._

"_YOU WHAT?" Wendy yelled._

"_You heard me," Severus said._

"_WHY?" Wendy yelled._

"_Because she's an unfit mother. And I don't want to end up getting too close to her," Severus said._

"_SEVERUS CHRISTOPHER SNAPE! HOW THICK ARE YOU? And why not? I know you love her. You've only loved one other person. You lost Lily to James, don't loose Nicole to someone else," Wendy said._

_Out in the hall Nicole was about to get sick, she couldn't believe Snape had liked Harry's mum. She was surprised what his middle name was though._

"_I'm not thick. And I don't love her. And don't say my middle name! She's just a pain in my side. I'll be happy when I can get rid of her," Severus said._

_Nicole hearing this pulled out the potion and drank it. She figured that if Snape thought that she was a pain then she'd get rid of herself for him._

_Nicole woke up in her room in Snape's rooms. She thought that it had just been a dream. When she looked up, she saw that there was a man dressed in white standing in the corner of the room looking down. She got up and went to see what the man was looking at. When she got to him, she saw that you could see through the floor. The man put his arm around her and said:_

"_See what I see."_

_So Nicole looked down and saw a woman lying on a hospital bed. She had blood coming from between her legs and there was a man standing by her. It looked to Nicole as if he was trying to stop the bleeding, but he couldn't._

"_What happened to her?" Nicole asked the stranger._

"_She lost the baby, and the man by her is the father," The stranger said._

_To Nicole he sounded so much like Harry._

"_Harry?" Nicole asked._

"_No James, Harry's father," James said._

"_So why is the girl bleeding so much?" Nicole asked._

"_She took a potion she wasn't supposed to. Now the man is trying to save her life, he knows he can't save the baby," James said._

"_Bet he's pissed she lost the baby," Nicole said._

"_He is, but he's more worried about her," James said._

"_That's kind of selfish isn't it?" Nicole asked._

"_No. He loves her with all of his heart. If she dies then he'll die," James said._

"_Sounds like Snape," Nicole said in a low voice._

"_That's who it is," James said._

"_What?" Nicole asked shocked._

"_That's Severus down there. He's a good man Nicole. I judged him way too soon. Get to know him; his heart is in the right place," James said putting a piece of paper into Nicole's hand._

_Before Nicole could reply James disappeared into thin air._

_Nicole woke with a start, she thought it had all been a dream when she realized that the paper was still in her hand. She went to the bathroom to read it, so she wouldn't wake Harry up._

_Dear Nicole,_

_Don't judge Severus, he loves you with all of his heart. He is a very nice person when you get to know him. He will make someone very happy someday. I'm hoping that it can be you. Don't worry, Harry will find the right girl for him. Tell Harry that his mother and I love him._

_James Potter_

_Since Nicole knew that she wasn't going to be able to sleep anymore, she went down to the kitchen. She was about to get herself a glass of milk when Severus spoke up._

"_Can't sleep either?" Severus asked._

"_No," Nicole said heart still beating fast from the scare._

_After Nicole got her glass of milk she went over to the table and sat down._

"_How long you been up?" Nicole asked._

"_About an hour," Severus said._

"_And you can't fall asleep?" Nicole asked noticing that Severus had a potion in his hand._

"_No," Severus said._

"_Why don't you take the potion?" Nicole asked._

"_Because I don't want to. Here you take it. You need sleep more then I do. Besides I'm not tired at all," Severus said having a hard time hiding a yawn._

_Nicole took the potion from Severus's hand. Then she got up and put her glass in the sink and then came around to Severus._

"_Thank you very much." Nicole said and leaned down and kissed Severus on the cheek. Nicole then turned and went back to her room_. When she got into bed, she woke up. She wasn't sure if that was a dream too or not, so she pinched herself. When it hurt, she knew that it wasn't a dream. She wasn't sure if she'd gone down to the kitchen, so she checked on the nightstand table. She didn't see the potion so she knew that it was just a dream.

(This other part is of Severus's dream. It happened the same time as Nicole's.)

_Severus was just outside the hospital wing doors. He thought that he was there waiting news of his child, but then he heard voices coming from down the hall. When the people came closer, Severus saw that one was carrying a person in their arms and that they were bleeding. He realized that it was Harry carrying Nicole and she had blood coming from between her legs. Harry rushed past Severus without looking at him. Curious as to what was going on, Severus followed Harry into the hospital wing. After Harry had laid Nicole down on the bed, he went over to her. Madam Pomfrey came over and asked what had happened. Harry told her that Nicole had taken some kind of potion and that he thought that she might be loosing the baby. Severus went and grabbed some towels and then pressed them in between Nicole's legs. He didn't know why he was, he knew that the baby was already lost. He kept trying to stop the bleeding because he knew if he didn't then he'd lose Nicole too. Once Madam Pomfrey got Severus away from Nicole she started working on her. Meanwhile Severus was waiting outside the hospital wing doors for any news on Nicole. He didn't know how long he'd been there, it felt like hours but could have been minutes before Madam Pomfrey came out. She looked sad which sent Severus' heart to his throat._

"_What's wrong?" Severus asked afraid to know the answer._

"_I'm sorry Severus we lost them both," Madam Pomfrey said with tears in her eyes._

"_NO! DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! SHE'S NOT DEAD!" Severus yelled._

"_Yes she is, so is the baby," Madam Pomfrey said._

_Before Severus could reply he woke up in a cold sweat. He knew that there was no way that he was going to be able to go back to sleep. That dream had shaken him up pretty badly. He looked at his hands because he remembered in his dream having Nicole's blood on his hands. When he didn't see any he was relieved. He got up and went down to the kitchen._

_Severus had just made himself a cup of tea when he heard someone coming into the kitchen. He figured that it was Harry, but realized that it was a female. It was only when she turned around that he realized that it was Nicole._

_After Nicole got her glass of milk they talked for a while and then Severus handed over the potion that he'd grabbed before coming down to the kitchen. Before Nicole left she gave him a kiss on the cheek._ He was surprised that she had, before he could think on it he woke up. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming again, so he looked over and saw that the potion was still on his nightstand table.


	16. Chapter 15

Severus looked over to the clock and saw that it was 6:30 a.m. knowing that he'd already over slept he got up, got dressed and then went down stairs to see if anyone else was up. He was surprised to see that Sirius was already up.

"Morning Black," Severus said.

"Morning Severus," Sirius said looking tired.

"What? No name calling?" Severus asked surprised by the way Sirius was acting this morning.

"No and I'm sorry for what I did say when we were younger," Sirius said not looking Severus in the eye.

"Why are you apologizing to me now?" Severus asked.

"I realized what an ass I was when we were kids," Sirius said.

"It's forgotten," Severus said not wanting to talk about it.

"No it's not. I made your life hell and I embarrassed you in front of Nicole last night. I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me in time," Sirius said.

"Who are you, and what did you do with the real Sirius?" Severus asked.

"It's me. I know this is way out of character for me and James is probably turning in his grave right now. However I realized last night why you shut the people you love out of your life," Sirius said.

"What people? Did you hit your head Black?" Severus asked confused why he was saying sorry now.

"Lily and Nicole and no I didn't hit my head," Sirius said.

"I don't care about Nicole and I didn't about Lily," Severus said.

"Right, and that's why you wrote about Nicole for five and a half years," Sirius said.

"She told you?" Severus asked not believing she had said that.

"Yes. Now why do you shut her out? You know she cares about you," Sirius said.

"Yeah right. She wouldn't like me in a million years," Sirius said.

"Then why did…" Sirius started to say before remembering that Nicole hadn't told Severus that she and Harry had broken up.

"Why then what?" Severus asked.

"Nothing," Sirius said.

"Tell me," Severus said.

"No," Sirius said and walked off before he said too much.

Severus didn't think anymore of it, he figured it was just Sirius being Sirius. He figured that Nicole would tell him, he planed on talking to her later that day anyways.

**Library**

After breakfast Nicole had came here to get some quite time. Harry, Ron, Sirius and Remus were down in the basement flying around on some brooms that wouldn't go very fast, but fast enough. Hermione and Wendy were down there watching them. Tracy and Severus were talking to Albus and Minerva. Nicole was asleep like she was in her dream when she realized that her music was off, she opened her eyes and saw that it was off. She then noticed that Snape in his form as a teenager was standing above her, she was thinking how déjà vu it was. Except for the part where Severus was a teenage now, but not in her dreams. She took off her head phones and got up so Snape could sit down. Like she figured he did sit down.

"Hello Professor, how may I help you?" Nicole asked.

Severus figured that it was something he said to make Nicole take the potion.

"Please hand over the potion," Severus said.

"What potion?" Nicole asked wondering why he was brining it up now.

"The potion that you took from me. Now please hand it over," Severus said.

"I'll be right back, I don't have it on me," Nicole said knowing that he would make her hand it over.

"Then I'll come with you," Severus said getting ready to get up.

"No, stay here, I'll be right back," Nicole said getting up and leaving.

About five or so minutes later Nicole came back with the potion.

"Here you go sir," Nicole said handing the potion to Snape.

"Thank…you," Severus said not believing that she had taken that potion.

"What's wrong?" Nicole asked confused.

"Do you know what potion you grabbed?" Severus asked.

"An abortion potion?" Nicole asked.

"No a killing potion," Severus said.

"Why do you have a killing potion?" Nicole asked starting to understand the dream better.

"I made it when I was younger," Severus said.

"No you didn't. You made it within the last two months," Nicole said.

"And how would you know?" Severus asked.

"Like you've told me I'm a death eater's daughter. He told me," Nicole said.

"Try again," Severus said.

"What do you mean?" Nicole asked.

"I mean your father doesn't know about this potion," Severus said.

"Maybe I read it in one of the books," Nicole said.

"Where did you really find it?" Severus said.

"Probably in a book," Nicole said.

"There are only two books this potion is in and you don't have access to either," Severus said.

"I found it in the restricted section of the library," Nicole said.

"When?" Severus asked.

"I don't remember, why?" Nicole asked.

"I was just wondering why you still had this potion knowing what it will do," Severus said.

"I didn't fully read about it, just some. What are the side effects?" Nicole asked.

"Death is the only thing this potion is good for," Severus said.

"Then why do you have it?" Nicole asked.

_Because I had plans to use it on me,_ thought Severus but out loud he said "I just wanted to see if I could make it."

Gasp "You thought of killing yourself?" Nicole asked.

"I didn't say that," Severus said.

"No but you thought it," Nicole said.

"How…" Severus started to say.

"How what?" Nicole asked.

"You love me!" Severus exclaimed happily.

"WHAT! I DIDN'T SAY THAT!" Nicole yelled shocked not wanting to admit that she did love him.

"No you didn't, but if you didn't love me then you wouldn't care if I was going to kill myself," Severus said.

"Well I don't love you. I just don't want people I know killing themselves," Nicole said.

"And you broke up with Harry for what reason?" Severus asked.

"I didn't, I don't know who told you but they're wrong," Nicole said while thinking _how did you find out?_

"I figured it out when Sirius was babbling this morning," Severus said.

"He told you?" Nicole asked.

"No he started to say something, but then he said that he couldn't. I just figured it out. You and Harry haven't been spending time with each other. So what happened to make you break up?" Severus asked.

"I broke up with him and that's all there is to it," Nicole said.

"Why?" Severus asked knowing how far he could push her.

"None of your business. Why were you thinking of ending your life?" Nicole asked turning the tables on Severus.

"You already know. Now why did you break up with Harry?" Severus asked.

"You already know why I did. Like I know why you wanted to end your life. Now we're even, so please leave so I can get back to my nap," Nicole said.

"We are not even and I will not leave until I know why you broke up with Potter," Severus said.

"Why do you care?" Nicole asked getting annoyed that he wouldn't leave her to her nap.

_Because I want to make sure that someone isn't mistreating you,_ Severus thought.

"Talk about me not caring. You care too," Nicole said.

"What are you talking about?" Severus asked.

"I heard you, you want to make sure Harry wasn't mistreating me," Nicole said.

"I didn't say anything like that," Severus said.

"I heard you like I heard you when I got here," Nicole said.

"I didn't say anything when you got here. Wait you can hear my thoughts?" Severus asked happily.

"No," Nicole said.

"Here do something for me will you?" Severus asked wanting to prove to Nicole that she did like him.

"What?" Nicole asked not liking this at all.

"Just humor me for awhile, will you?" Severus asked.

"Then will you leave me to my nap?" Nicole asked.

"Maybe," Severus said.

"Why maybe?" Nicole asked.

"You'll find out," Severus said.

"What do I have to do?" Nicole asked wanting to get this done and over with.

"Just listen to my thoughts and then tell me what I'm thinking ok?" Severus asked.

"Fine just get on with it," Nicole said wanting this to be done and over with already.

"Ok," Severus said with a smile on his face.

_Now what am I going to think of?_ Severus thought

_Yeah what is he going to think of? _Nicole thought

_You might think that this baby was a mistake, but it's given me hope again in my life. _Severus thought.

_WHAT! _Thought Nicole.

"So what did I think?" Severus asked with a smile on his face because he knew that it worked.

"Umm…That the baby wasn't a mistake and it's given you hope. Now what the does that mean?" Nicole asked.

"Which part?" Severus asked trying to look like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"The baby giving you hope again and me hearing your thoughts," Nicole asked.

"There was no light in my world until you and the baby came into it. We're supposed to be together and you're letting our connection happen," Severus said.

"That means I stuck with you for life now," Nicole said not looking too happy.

"When you put it that way, no you're not. Just because we're soul mates doesn't mean that we're married. You can marry Harry if you want," Severus said.

"For your information Harry and I are not together anymore. Haven't been since the day I took you to the dance hall. I broke it off, not him. He's seeing my best friend and I couldn't be happier for them," Nicole said knowing that's what Severus wanted to hear.

"I know that's not the truth. Did he cheat on you?" Severus asked knowing that if he did then there would be no more Potter.

"No what I told you was the truth, go ask Harry. If he did cheat on me do you think I'd still be sleeping in the same bed with him?" Nicole asked.

"No I guess not. Well I'll get out of your way now," Severus said.

"Hold on there, come back here," Nicole said.

"What?" Severus asked turning around.

"Can I see that potion for a minute?" Nicole asked.

"Why?" Severus asked.

"I just want to see it," Nicole said.

"Fine," Severus said knowing that he could stop her if she was going to take it.

Severus handed it to Nicole. Nicole got up off the couch and went to the fireplace and threw the potion in.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Severus screamed.

"I did it because you're not killing yourself until I give you permission," Nicole said.

"What?" Severus asked not wanting to get his hopes up.

"You're not dying until I do," Nicole said.

"And why would that be?" Severus asked.

_Which reason should I give him?_ Nicole thought

_How about the real one? _Severus thought

"I hate when you do that," Nicole said out loud.

"And why is that?" Severus asked amused.

"Because I don't like people knowing what I'm thinking," Nicole said.

_Well if we got married then you could block me out, can now if know how._ Severus thought.

"I heard that," Nicole said.

"Heard what?" Severus asked.

"What you just thought. Why can I now?" Nicole asked.

"You're letting the connection between us open up and you're letting it develop," Severus said.

"Why now?" Nicole asked.

"I can't answer that. Kind of like why don't you want me to die?" Severus asked.

"Because I'm not raising our kid on my own. You want the real truth of why Harry and I broke up?" Nicole asked.

_Yes!_ Thought Severus

"If you want," Severus said.

"The night that we all went to the dance hall I saw that Harry liked my friend, so I broke up with him. Beside I was starting to like you too you git. Now are you happy?" Nicole asked.

"No. What do you mean was starting to like me?" Severus asked.

"I've realized in the last couple of days that I love you," Nicole said.

"Prove it," Severus said.

"Fine is this proof enough?" Nicole asked locking lips with Severus.

"Yeah," Severus mumbled into Nicole's mouth.

Neither one heard Albus come into the library or walk out with the smile on his face.

"How many more potions do you have?" Nicole asked finally breaking the kiss.

"What?" Severus asked confused and upset that she broke the kiss.

"How many more of the deadly potions do you have?" Nicole asked.

"One other, why?" Severus asked wanting to get back to the kissing.

"Just wondering," Nicole said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Severus asked.

"To take a nap," Nicole said knowing full well what Sev wanted.

"How can you be tired? You went to bed at ten and got up at nine," Severus said.

"That used to work, but I'm now tired all the time. I take naps before supper and I've fallen asleep in your class three times," Nicole said.

"You have?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, didn't know?" Nicole asked with a smile on her face.

"No you always have your eyes open. Why are you tired now? Tried to go to bed early?" Severus asked.

"I use a spell to make me look like I'm awake. I've tried to go to bed right after supper and it still doesn't help. I'm tired because your kid is making me tired," Nicole said with a smile on her face.

"Sorry about that. Have you talked to Madam Pomfrey?" Severus asked.

"What do you have to be sorry for? Yeah she said it's to be expected. Hopefully next month I'll have more energy. Is your middle name Christopher?" Nicole asked.

"You said my child is making you tired and no my middle name isn't Christopher," Severus said.

"I said your child not you. Yes it is, why won't you just tell me?" Nicole asked.

"Fine it is, just don't go around telling people. Where did you hear it?" Severus asked.

"From Wendy," Nicole said.

"She told you?" Severus asked.

"Not me, you," Nicole said.

"When?" Severus asked confused.

"Inmydream," Nicole said in one breath.

"What?" Severus asked.

"In my dream," Nicole said.

"In your dream you didn't take a potion did you?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, why?" Nicole asked worry.

"So that's what that was about," Severus said.

"What, what was about?" Nicole asked.

"Nothing," Severus said.

"Tell me!" Nicole said forcefully.

"I had a dream where I was just sitting outside of the hospital wing. I thought that you were giving birth to the baby, but then Harry came carrying you. Madam Pomfrey tried everything she could, but it was too late I'd lost you and the baby," Severus said with tears running down his check.

"You haven't lost either of us. We're both still here," Nicole said while pulling Severus into a hug.

"I lost you the day I saw you," Severus said returning the hug.

"What do you mean?" Nicole asked pulling Severus away from her so she could look into his face.

"I knew the day I saw you, I'd never be able to have you," Severus said.

"You don't have me?" Nicole asked.

"No you're some other man's," Severus said.

"Me and this baby are yours. He will be with you and me for all our lives," Nicole said.

"He? It's a he?" Severus asked with a small smile on his face.

"As far as I know it is. We won't know until the fifth month," Nicole said.

"We?" Severus asked.

"You, me and our friends," Nicole said.

"So Harry's going to be involved in this kid's life?" Severus asked not liking the idea at all.

"Yes he is. He and Ron are the Godfathers of this child," Nicole said placing her hands on her stomach.

"You mean Harry or Ron, right?" Severus asked.

"No I mean both, why?" Nicole asked.

"Because I asked Draco to be the Godfather," Severus said.

"Malfoy? Why would he be godfather?" Nicole asked.

"Because he's my godson. I'm like his uncle. I thought it only far, so you're going to have to unmake Harry or Ron Godfather," Severus said.

"I'm not going to have a death eater as a godfather. So unmake him one," Nicole said.

"Is that how it is? You'll have a death eater as a father, but not godfather?" Severus asked hurt.

"Are you talking about my father? I can't help what he did," Nicole said.

"No I'm talking about me," Severus said.

"You're not a death eater, former death eater. Draco's going to be a death eater, right?" Nicole asked not so sure of herself now.

"No he's not. He doesn't want to kiss someone's ass that is bound to loose in the end," Severus said.

"Sounds like Malfoy. Have to give him crap about that," Nicole said in a voice so low she didn't think anyone would be able to hear her.

Unluckily for her Severus had great hearing, he heard what she had said.

"So you do talk to Draco, hmm?" Severus asked.

"No," Nicole said while thinking _What does he have? Elf hearing?_

Severus had to laugh at that; he didn't have elf hearing, just good hearing.

"No I don't have elf hearing. Why won't you tell me?" Severus asked.

"What are you talking about?" Nicole asked.

"I'm talking about you and Draco talking," Severus said.

"What do you mean?" Nicole said while yawning.

"I know you and Draco talk. You said that you'd have to give him crap," Severus said.

"Fine we talk what of it?" Nicole asked wanting to go to sleep thinking that if Sev didn't shut up soon she'd just crawl onto his lap and fall asleep.

"Nothing. I'll let you get back to your nap and we'll talk after lunch, ok?" Severus asked.

"Fine," Nicole said already laying back down.

Severus got off the couch for her. Seeing that she didn't have a blanket he conjured one up for her.

"Thank you," Nicole mumbled almost asleep.

"You're welcome," Severus said placing a kiss on her cheek and quietly walking out of the library.

Everyone had just sat down to lunch when Harry realized that Nicole wasn't at the table. He figured that she was in bed, so he stood to go wake her.

"I'm going to go wake Nicole," Harry said.

"She's in the library sleeping, I'd just let her sleep for awhile," Severus said.

Everyone including Harry gave him a look saying 'How do you know?'

"I saw her when I went to return my book," Severus said.

Harry sat down and started eating. He had a tough time hiding a smirk like Ron, Albus and Sirius was having.

Everyone had wanted to see Nicole and Severus get together. They had made up a plan that they would all be doing something that way hopefully Severus would go talk to Nicole.

Nicole woke up two hours before supper. She wasn't feeling good, her head hurt and she just felt off. Since she knew where Severus's room was she went to talk to him.

**Severus's room**

Knock, knock, knock

"Come in," Severus said looking up from his book he was reading in bed.

"Hey," Nicole said.

"Hey you're up. You feeling ok?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, why?" Nicole asked.

"You look like crap," Severus said.

"Thanks make a girl feel better why don't you? I just feel a little off. It's from all this sleep, body's not used to it," Nicole said.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked getting worried.

"I just feel off," Nicole said.

"Where?" Severus asked not masking his worry for Nicole and the baby.

"My head and throat," Nicole said.

"You're warm," Severus said pulling back his hand from Nicole's forehead.

Nicole hadn't realized that he'd gotten off the bed and was now standing in front of her. She jumped back when Severus talked, but luckily for her Severus was able to catch her before she could hit the glass table behind her.

"Thank you," Nicole said.

"You're welcome. Come lie down while I go get a potion," Severus said leading Nicole to the bed.

Once Severus got Nicole settled on the bed and was sure that she wouldn't fall off he went to the fireplace in the living room. From there he flooed back to Hogwarts so he could go see Madam Pomfrey.

"What are you doing back so early?" Madam Pomfrey asked heading out of her office.

"I came to get a flu potion for Nicole," Severus said.

"What's wrong with her?" Madam Pomfrey asked concerned.

"She's got a cold coming on. I want to stop it before it gets worse. Do you have one?" Severus asked being as kind as he could since he was ready to get out of there.

"Yes hold on a minute. So you and Nicole are talking now?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"More then that. We've made great progress," Severus said while smiling.

"Good, that's good. Here you are," Madam Pomfrey said handing Severus the potion with a smile on her face.

"Thank you," Severus said taking the potion.

"You're welcome, take care. I'll see you in a few days," Madam Pomfrey said.

By time Severus got back to his room Nicole was asleep again. He didn't want to wake her, but knew that she needed to take the potion. In his eyes she always reminded him of an angle when she slept.

"Nicole, wake up," Severus said in a low voice.

"I'll be up in five minutes mum," Nicole said.

"Nicole, its Severus. It's time to get up," Severus said not wanting to startle Nicole.

"Just a couple more minutes," Nicole said.

Severus decided that since just calling Nicole's name wasn't working he'd put his hand on her leg.

"Nicole it's time to get up," Severus said again.

This time it worked, Nicole woke up then.

"What?" Nicole said not happy that she just got woken up from a nice dream.

"You need to take this," Severus said handing Nicole a cup that had the potion in it.

"Fine," Nicole said and took the potion.

After Nicole took the potion she handed the cup back to Severus and then fell asleep again.

_She must be tired,_ Severus thought.

What Severus didn't know was Nicole wasn't asleep, she was just laying there. From a young age she had learned to make herself look like she was sleeping. That way she could hear conversations that her parents had without them knowing she was listening.

By the time supper was ready Nicole had only been sleeping for about five minutes.

Severus hadn't wanted to wake Nicole up, but decided that he better otherwise she might bit his head off later.

Severus was headed down to the dining room when Nicole called him back.

"Yes?" Severus asked.

"I want us to be boyfriend/girlfriend," Nicole said.

"Aren't we already?" Severus asked with a small smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" Nicole asked playing along.

"I mean if I remember it right you never broke up with me, just left me," Severus said.

"I left you because…" Nicole said not knowing how to finish it.

"You left because you realized how big of a mistake you had made, right?" Severus asked.

"No, no nothing like that. I saw your wand and I freaked. I thought that you might have been working for you know who," Nicole said.

"You can say his name. And I was working for him," Severus said deciding that it was time to be truthful with her.

"What do you mean?" Nicole asked not liking the sound of it.

"V wanted me to get to Harry though his friends. He didn't want me to go after Ms. Granger so that left you and Ron. He told to get to you anyway I could he also wanted me to get you pregnant. He had me make a potion to get you pregnant. He wanted me to rape you if I had to. Well I didn't, but people are going to think that I did and I didn't use the potion. I used a spell and condom to not get you pregnant, but I guess the Gods are against me," Severus said feeling good to get it off his chest.

"What would you have done if I hadn't said yes?" Nicole asked afraid what the answer would be.

"To tell you the truth I don't know. I would never have hurt you. I've loved you since I first saw you. Just to let you know once this baby is born the war starts," Severus said.

"Why?" Nicole asked.

"V wants this child to raise as his own, that's why I didn't want you leaving the castle this Christmas, but you did it anyways," Severus said with a smile on his face.

"Yes and it's a damn good thing that I did," Nicole said with a smile on her face too.

"What do you mean? And V does know that I'm the father of this baby," Severus said putting his hand on Nicole's stomach.

"If I hadn't snuck out then I wouldn't have had the chance to tell you how I feel. So what is it, baby born, then gets kidnapped?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah pretty much, but don't worry this baby isn't going anywhere," Severus said keeping his hand on Nicole's stomach.

"Great. Don't come on time little one," Nicole said placing her hand on top of Severus's.

"So when is this little one supposed to be born?" Severus asked.

"June 16th if he's on time which I hope he won't be," Nicole said a little loudly then necessary to hope the baby would hear it.

"Don't worry Nicole no one is going to hurt this baby. Like you said he's going to have three Godfathers to look after him," Severus said.

"I know, I'm just afraid what will happen to you and Harry. I don't want to see anything happen to either of you," Nicole said with tears in her eyes.

"Nicole it's going to be alright. I'm not going anywhere," Severus said.

"Promise?" Nicole asked.

"On my life," Severus said.

"Now are you hungry?" Severus asked.

Nicole was about to reply when her stomach replied for her.

"I'll take that as a yes. Let's go eat before they send out the search and rescues party," Severus said getting up to leave.

"I'll be down in a minute," Nicole said.

"You better be," Severus said fixing her with a hard glare.

"I will be," Nicole said getting off the bed to go back to her and Harry's room.

Once there she brushed her hair so that it wouldn't look like she had slept all afternoon. She was going to braid it, but knew that it would take too long, so she just put it in a simple bun. Once she was done, she went down stairs to join the others.

**Dining Room**

"Sorry I'm late," Nicole said.

"That's ok. Take a seat and join us," Sirius said.

"I will in a minute. May I talk to you Professor Snape?" Nicole asked.

"Yes you may," Severus said getting up from his seat.

"What?" Severus asked after they were out of ear shot from everyone else.

"I want us to become a couple again," Nicole said.

"Didn't you already ask about boyfriend/girlfriend?" Severus asked.

"Yes but I want us to live together and I want us to announce it tonight," Nicole said.

"Ok if you're sure," Severus said.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life," Nicole said.

"Ok," Severus said.

So Nicole and Severus went and took their seats. Nicole noticed on the way in that there were a few people that had stopped eating so they could listen in on their conversation.

Everyone started eating. Nicole knew that it was now or never, so she tapped her fork against her glass to get everyone's attention. Once she had she stood up.

"I…we would like to tell everyone that Severus and I are getting back together and we're going to be living together," Nicole said taking her seat again.

There were a few congratulations and some it's about time. Nicole was happy that finally Harry could go on with his life.

"Another thing Harry you and Ron are going to be two out of the three Godfathers of this child," Nicole said placing her hand on her stomach.

"Who's the other one?" Harry asked.

"Draco," Nicole said.

"Malfoy?" Ron, Harry and Hermione asked at once.

"Yes. Got a problem with that?" Severus asked not too kindly.

"No," came the three replies.

"When you did you guys start talking to Malfoy?" Sirius asked.

"Last year after you almost fell through the veil," Harry said.

"Why?" Sirius asked confused.

"I think he realized that life is short," Harry said.

"He also realized that the light is going to win, and he's not going to kiss ass," Nicole said.

"So he is going to fight the light?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"From what Severus says he is," Nicole said.

"What changed your mind about Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger?" Severus asked.

"He is good once you get past the first two layers," Hermione said not wanting to tell the truth.

"Or is it because the house elfs' get paid now?" Harry asked teasing.

"When that start happening?" Severus asked confused.

"Last year after Hermione threaten Draco," Ron said.

"I did not!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Why don't you tell us what happened Hermione," Albus said with that tinkle in his eyes.

"After Draco said he was sorry to us he offered to help with SPEW. He told me that he would free the house elves and then pay them if they wanted to stay on at Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"And you accepted just like that?" Severus asked snapping his fingers.

"No it took awhile, but I came around in the end," Hermione said.

"Yes that's why SPEW went away," Nicole said out loud after hearing what her boyfriend was thinking.

"What?" Nicole asked seeing all the weird looks she was getting from her friends.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"Oh I didn't tell you?" Nicole asked.

"Tell us what?" Harry asked.

"I can hear what Severus is thinking and visa versa," Nicole said.

"Man that sucks," Ron said.

"And why is that Mr. Weasley?" Severus asked.

"Because you can hear what she is thinking, but you could block her out so she can't hear your thoughts," Ron said.

"There is a way that she can block me out," Severus said defending himself.

"Yeah, but will you teach her how to?" Ron asked.

"If she wants to know how," Severus said.

"Is it the same way Harry does it?" Hermione asked.

"It's a little different, but most of it's the same," Severus said.

"I know you can read other people's thought. Can she read other's too or just yours?" Harry asked.

"Hers is like yours Harry. She'll have the connection as long as we're together. If she would go and marry someone else then the connection would break. Now let's say that one of us is blocking the other out, if that one gets hurt then the other can read that one's thoughts. Your connection will go away as soon as Voldemort is gone. I will have mine even after he's gone. Albus I think we should tell them now. I've already told Nicole so it's only fair," Severus said.

"I think you're right," Albus said.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked confused.

"Once this baby is born then the war starts. Voldemort wanted me to get to one of your friends Harry. He didn't want it to be Ms. Granger because she's not pure blood, sorry to say that. He wanted me to get Nicole pregnant, so if it meant that I had to rape her then so be it. He wanted me to weaken you Harry. I couldn't hurt Nicole. He also had me make a potion to make sure that she got pregnant. I did make the potion, but I didn't give it to her. I couldn't hurt Nicole, I've loved her since I meet her. I knew that if she didn't end up pregnant then I would die. I would rather die then see her get hurt. I did everything in my power to make sure she didn't, but it happened anyways. I don't seem to be able to do anything right. Sorry will you accuse me?" Severus said getting up from the table before anyone could say anything.

Nicole could see that he was about to cry, so she went after him. Everyone else was left to think everything over. Albus already knew all that, but he had been trying to get Severus to tell someone before it destroyed him. He was happy that he finally had talked about it.

"I don't want anyone here to tell anyone back at the school what was just said. Do you understand?" Albus asked.

Everyone could tell that he was serious because there was no tinkle in his eyes.

"Yes," everyone said at the same time.

It amazed Harry, Ron and Hermione what Severus went though for five and a half years. They were surprised that he hadn't broken down from the burden he carried. Hermione had tears in her eyes from listening to her professor, she thought that he was just a hard ass but realized that he was not only trying to keep Voldemort from finding out that he was a spy also keeping Nicole alive.

**Severus' room**

Nicole found Severus in bed back facing the door. She saw that his shoulders were shaking from his crying.

"Severus?" Nicole asked approaching the bed causally afraid that Severus would turn around and bit her head off.

"Go away," Severus said not turning around.

"No not until you tell me what's wrong," Nicole said getting on the bed.

"Just go away!" Severus exclaimed very loudly.

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Nicole asked putting her arm on Severus' shoulders.

"Because it's none of your business," Severus said.

"Yes it is," Nicole said.

"Fine you what to know what's wrong!" Severus asked sitting up so fast that it scared Nicole.

"Yes I want to know what's wrong," Nicole said.

"Fine I'll tell you. I was this close to doing what Voldemort wanted me to do," Severus said showing Nicole how close with his fingers.

"That as it may be you didn't. What's really wrong?" Nicole asked.

"You wouldn't understand," Severus said going to lay back down.

"Oh no you don't. You're going to tell me what's wrong," Nicole said stopping Severus from laying back down.

"Ever since I found out you were pregnant, I've had this dream. Every time it's the same it's right after the final battle. You're lying in a hospital bed unconscious. Madam Pomfrey tells me that you and/or the baby might not make it. I don't know what happened, every time I try to ask I wake up. I'm afraid that I'm going to loose you both," Severus said.

"That's not going to happen," Nicole said.

"How can you be so sure?" Severus asked.

"Because I know myself. I'm not going anywhere either is this baby," Nicole said.

"Promise?" Severus asked.

"Yes I do. Now go to sleep," Nicole said.

"Yes mum," Severus said with a smile on his face.

"I'm not your mum, but I will start treating you like a kid if you want me to," Nicole said placing a kiss on Sev's cheek.

"No that's alright," Severus said.

"Then go to sleep," Nicole said.

"Will you stay until I fall asleep?" Severus asked.

"Yes," Nicole said and laid down with Severus.

It didn't take long for Severus to fall asleep. Once Nicole was sure that he was asleep and not going to wake up she went back down stairs. She didn't want to go down stairs, but she needed to see how her friends were and she knew if she didn't eat Severus would be all over her butt.

When she got back down stairs everyone was still sitting at the table, but the food had been cleared away.

"Sorry it took so long," Nicole said looking at the clock seeing that it had been an hour since she had gone up.

"It's ok. There's leftovers in the frig. How's Severus doing?" Sirius asked.

Nicole realized for the first time in her life that Sirius did care if something happened to Severus.

"He's sleeping. I'm going to go warm up some food," Nicole said leaving for the kitchen.

When Nicole came back only Albus was sitting at the table.

"I want to talk to you Nicole," Albus said.

So Nicole took her seat.

"I've already told the others this, I don't want you to tell anyone back at school including Mr. Malfoy what Severus said tonight," Albus said.

"I can't do that sir. Severus is Draco's Godfather. I'm not going to hide this from him," Nicole said.

"It's not up for discussion Ms. Vins," Albus said.

"Is there anything else?" Nicole said getting up from her seat.

"No that is all," Albus said.

Nicole went into the kitchen and threw her food away. She wasn't hungry anymore. After she put her plate in the sink she went back to her and Harry's room.

**Harry and Nicole's room**

"Just to let you know for the rest of this vacation you're going to have your own room. I'm going to share with Severus," Nicole said heading to the bathroom to get changed for bed.

"I'm happy to see you two getting along," Harry said.

"So am I," Nicole said.

"You want to know why that is?" Harry asked.

"Why?" Nicole asked.

"Because you hog the covers," Harry said.

"Do not," Nicole said throwing a towel at Harry.

"Do too," Harry said catching the towel before it hit him.

"Did Dumbledore act odd tonight to you?" Nicole asked coming out of the bathroom.

"How so?" Harry asked wondering if it was the same way as he was thinking.

"He doesn't want me to tell Draco what was said tonight. I can't hide that from him. Severus is his Godfather," Nicole said.

"He what?" Harry asked not believing his ears.

"He doesn't want Draco to know. When we get back to the burrow I'm going to write him and tell him," Nicole said.

"Good that's the right thing to do," Harry said.

"I'll come get my stuff tomorrow. Night Harry," Nicole said walking to the door.

"Night Nicole," Harry said.

**Severus's room**

Nicole saw that Severus was still lying on top of the covers. She crawled under them and wrapped her arms around Severus. She was asleep in minutes.


	17. Chapter 16

**The next morning**

Severus woke up under the covers in just his boxers. He didn't remember undressing last night. He had his arm on Nicole's stomach. He was surprised that she had crawled into bed with him last night. He was about to go back to bed when he felt her stomach growling. Severus knew that he hadn't eaten supper last night, but he hoped that Nicole had gone back down stairs and had eaten.

"Morning Severus," Nicole said shocking Severus.

"Morning, sorry I didn't mean to wake you," Severus said.

"You didn't. My stomach did," Nicole said.

"Did you eat supper last night?" Severus asked dreading the answer.

"No," Nicole said knowing she couldn't lie to Severus.

"What!" Severus exclaimed loudly.

"No I didn't eat supper. After you fell asleep I went back down stairs and warmed food up. Then Dumbledore wanted to talk to me and after that I wasn't hungry anymore," Nicole said not facing Severus.

"What did he say?" Severus asked.

"He told everyone that he doesn't want them to say anything about what you said last night back at school. He told me that I can't tell Draco what was said," Nicole said finally facing Severus.

"He what?" Severus asked not believing his ears.

"He doesn't want Draco to know what was said last night," Nicole said.

"Well it's not really his business anyways," Severus said.

"What? How can you say that? He has a right to know what someone said about his friends," Nicole said.

"His friends? When did you guys become friends?" Severus asked getting angry.

"We've been friends since last year. What's the problem with that?" Nicole asked.

"Nothing," Severus said moodily.

"What is your problem? Is it that time of the month for you?" Nicole asked.

"What?" Severus asked not believing what Nicole was saying.

"Is it that time of the month for you?" Nicole asked.

"No where did you get an idea like that?" Severus asked laughing.

"Just the way you're acting," Nicole said joining his laughter.

"Where are you going?" Severus asked getting his laughter under control.

"I'm going to get ready and then go to breakfast. Going to join me?" Nicole asked with a smile on her face.

"Which part?" Severus asked also with a smile on his face.

"The joining of breakfast," Nicole said with a little laughter.

"Yes if I must. So we're telling Draco?" Severus asked before Nicole got out of the room.

"Yes," Nicole said and walked out of the room.

Severus figured by time he got down to breakfast Nicole would already be there, but she wasn't.

_Where are you?_ Severus thought knowing that Nicole could hear his thoughts.

_I'm in Harry's room. I'm now heading to your room. I'll be down in five minutes, _Nicole thought.

**Five minutes later**

Nicole came down stairs and took her usual seat. While she was upstairs Severus had loaded her plate with eggs, sausage, bacon, pancakes and toast.

"I don't think I can eat all this," Nicole leaned over to whisper to Severus.

"You sure you can't after skipping supper? Which I don't want you to do again, understand?" Severus asked whispered to Nicole.

"Yes dad," Nicole whispered back to Severus.

"I'm not your dad," Severus whispered back.

As Nicole was eating she noticed that Dumbledore looked mad for some reason. On the other hand Harry looked happier then she had seen him in a long time.

_Probably because he didn't have to share a bed last night, _Nicole thought.

Severus just chuckled about that but didn't say anything out loud.

After Nicole and Severus were done eating they went back up to Severus' room. Once there Severus saw that Nicole had moved her things into his room.

"So what do you want to do?" Severus asked.

"Go flying," Nicole said before she even thought about it.

"No flying until this baby is born," Severus said putting his hand on Nicole's stomach.

"Couldn't you take me flying?" Nicole said and then silently she thought _Like Harry does?_

"WHAT!" Severus exclaimed very loudly.

"What, what?" Nicole asked.

"YOU LET POTTER TAKE YOU FLYING IN YOUR CONDITION?" Severus yelled.

"Yeah so what? I'm always on the back and he doesn't do any stunts. I miss flying. Do you know how long it's been since I was on a broom?" Nicole asked.

"I would say since you found out about the pregnancy, but that's out the window. Two weeks?" Severus asked.

"The week before Thanksgiving!" Nicole exclaimed.

"So? It's been three years since I was last on a broom," Severus said.

"Yeah, but you're not used to be able to fly when ever you wanted to though," Nicole said.

"You can't fly whenever you want. You really want to go flying?" Severus asked not liking the puppy dog eyes.

"Yes!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Fine I'll take you on two conditions," Severus said.

"What?" Nicole asked not sure she was going to like them.

"If you start feeling sick you tell me and you don't go flying again until this baby is born," Severus said.

"Deal," Nicole said knowing that it would be hard to keep her second promise.

"Come on then let's go," Severus said heading for the door.

"Where are we going?" Nicole asked.

"Back to Hogwarts. We can't fly here, the, muggles will see us," Severus said.

"Ok," Nicole said and with that they went back to Hogwarts.

By time Severus and Nicole got back to the house it was already lunch time. Nicole had the best time of her life. It was better then when she and Harry had gone up.

After they were done eating lunch Severus and Nicole went back up to Severus' room.

"Nap time," Severus said lying down on the bed.

"No I want to talk to you. And when did you take naps?" Nicole asked.

"What about? Yes I take naps," Severus said.

"Us and our families. Also about telling the school about the baby", Nicole said.

"What about us and them? We're not telling the school," Severus said.

"Where are we going from here? I want to get to know you more. I know that you're not the greasy potion master. Why can't we tell the school?" Nicole asked.

"Where do you want to go from here? Why do you want them to know?" Severus asked.

"I want us to be together but I know people will think it's wrong. I'm afraid that they'll think you raped me. I want the school to know because before long it won't be hard for them to figure out that something is up. We can tell them that your son is the father of this baby and then when it's born tell them the truth," Nicole said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry it's alright. Who cares what others think? I'll talk to Albus about telling the school," Severus said hugging Nicole.

"Sorry I can't help it, it's my emotions. What happens if after this war someone comes back and charges you with rape? Thank you for talking to Albus," Nicole said.

"Why would they? And you're welcome," Severus said still hugging Nicole.

"Because I'm a minor," Nicole said.

"Who would charge me?" Severus asked confronting his own fear.

"Fudge? Or someone else that doesn't like you," Nicole said.

"That's not going to happen," Severus said.

"And how do you know?" Nicole asked.

"Because Arthur is in Fudge's place and I'll have you to back me up," Severus said sitting up and kissing Nicole on the lips.

"You will?" Nicole said with a small smile on her face.

"I won't?" Severus asked giving Nicole the puppy dog eyes.

"Yes you will. I'm not going to let you rot in jail," Nicole said pulling Severus in for a kiss.

"Well that's good to know," Severus said mumbling into the kiss.

"Now about your family," Nicole said.

"You really know how to break the mood," Severus said.

"Yes I do. Now dish," Nicole said.

"What?" Severus asked a little confused.

"Tell me about your family. Got any siblings?" Nicole asked trying to get Severus to cooperate with her.

"No siblings. What are you trying to do?" Severus asked as Nicole tried to climb onto his lap

"Spread you legs," Nicole said.

"I beg your pardon?" Severus asked not sure how he should take that.

"Just spread your legs I want to do something," Nicole said.

"What?" Severus asked raising his eye brow.

"Just do like I asked and I'll show you," Nicole said.

"How do you want me to do it?" Severus asked deciding to go along with Nicole.

"Rest your back against the headboard and spread your legs," Nicole said.

So Severus did like Nicole asked him to do.

"Now what?" Severus asked.

"No move to the middle of the bed," Nicole said.

So Severus did like he was told, after he did Nicole climbed in between his legs.

"What was the point of doing that?" Severus asked.

"I just wanted to sit in front of you," Nicole said.

"Oh. Now what were we talking about?" Severus asked.

"Family," Nicole said.

"Oh that's right. Now what about them?" Severus asked.

"Do you have any siblings? What are your parents like?" Nicole asked.

"I've already told you I don't, no aunts or uncles for our child from my side. My father passed away when I was a seventh year at Hogwarts. My mom is still alive but I haven't talked to her in eight years," Severus said.

"Why not?" Nicole asked.

"Because she doesn't like the fact that I joined Voldemort," Severus said.

"What about your father? Was he against Voldemort? How he die?" Nicole asked.

"No, that's where it gets weird, he worshiped the ground Voldemort walked on. My mother was against him, but her family was for him. I'm still not sure how those two got together. Voldemort thought my father had turned against him so he killed him. He didn't turn against him, I'm not sure where Voldemort got that. What about your family?" Severus asked,

"What about them?" Nicole asked.

"How are they?" Severus asked.

"They're good. Until you told me I didn't know my father was a death eater. When he found out I was pregnant he disowned me from the family," Nicole said chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Severus asked getting angry.

"While he disowns me and then turns around and says I'm not disowned," Nicole said still chuckling.

"Hmm. So how many kids are in your family?" Severus asked.

"Just the four of us," Nicole asked.

"Do you have any aunts or uncles?" Severus asked.

"Yes. Two aunts from my mum's side and one uncle from my dad's side. Cousins?" Nicole asked,

"If I don't have aunts and uncles, how can I have cousins?" Severus asked enjoying the feel of Nicole against his chest.

"Well I didn't know if maybe you had aunts and uncles that passed away but had kids," Nicole said.

"No I don't have cousins. You?" Severus asked.

"Five on my mum's side and two on my dad's," Nicole said.

"That's a lot of cousins. Do any of them go to Hogwarts?" Severus asked.

"No none of them do. Any of your grandparents still alive?" Nicole asked picking up Severus' hand to examine it.

"I have a grandmother who's still alive and I still talk to her sometimes," Severus said.

At that point Nicole had started coughing really badly.

"What surprised that I still have a grandmother who still talks to me?" Severus asked thinking Nicole was fake coughing.

"No it's your hands," Nicole said still leaning over and coughing.

"What are you doing smelling my hands? Do you know how dangerous that could be for the baby? Here," Severus said handing Nicole a glass of water.

After Nicole finally got the coughing under control she said "Damn do you ever wash your hands? How could it be harmful for the baby? I think it was harmful for me."

"Yes I do. Why do you ask? Some of the chemicals on my hands are not good for pregnant woman," Severus said while rubbing Nicole's back.

"They're worse then someone who smokes cigs. Sorry I won't go smelling your hands again." Nicole said.

_Draco's hands are better then yours they don't have that smell to them,_ Nicole thought with a smile on her face knowing very well Severus could hear that.

"You better not," Severus mumbled then what Nicole thought sunk in "WHAT!" Severus yelled.

"What, what?" Nicole asked.

"How would you know what Draco's hands smell like?" Severus asked.

_Because I kissed them,_ Nicole thought still with a smile on her face.

"I've got to go," Severus said trying to get away from Nicole.

Nicole looked up at Severus to see the hurt in his eyes. That's when she started laughing.

"What, you think that's funny?" Severus asked angry.

"Yes," Nicole said trying to get herself under control.

"Well I don't. If you'll be so kind as to move that would be nice," Severus said.

"Wait, I was just joking," Nicole said getting herself under control.

"What?" Severus asked looking down at Nicole.

"I said I was just joking," Nicole said turning so she could face Severus.

"You were?" Severus asked.

"Yes I was baby," Nicole said putting her arms around Severus's neck and placing a firm kiss on his lips.

"You sure? And don't call me baby," Severus said.

"Yes Snookypoo," Nicole said.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. That!" Severus said outraged.

"Then what do you want me to call you?" Nicole asked trying not to laugh.

"How about Severus?" Severus asked.

"What no pet name?" Nicole asked.

"Uh…no," Severus said.

That's when Nicole finally lost it. She just started cracking up.

At this point Severus was starting to wonder about Nicole's state of mind.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked.

"Never been better. Why do you ask?" Nicole asked finally calming down.

"Because you keep cracking up at things that are not even funny," Severus said.

"Well they're funny to me. It's like an inside joke," Nicole said.

"A inside what?" Severus asked.

"Joke. I have a lot to teach you," Nicole said shaking her head while getting off the bed.

"And where do you think you're going?" Severus asked.

"Bathroom is that alright?" Nicole asked.

"I guess," Severus said hiding a smile.

Nicole and Severus spent all day talking about different stuff. It was decided that when Harry got back to Hogwarts he would move out and Nicole would move into Severus' room. Nicole was upset that she couldn't stay and see Severus any longer. She figured that since Hermione was going to her parents and Ron was joining her tomorrow that she could stay and get to know Severus better. He told her that she couldn't because Molly wanted to see Harry and she and he had to be getting back to the school to work on some potions. Nicole had packed her things earlier in the day, so she'd be ready to leave after supper and she could spend more time with Severus.

**After supper**

It amazed Harry how upset Nicole was about leaving Severus. She wanted to stay so badly that Severus almost caved right then and there. Harry was kind of surprised because they would be back here in three days, what he didn't know was Severus wouldn't be. Nicole was happy that when they got back to school everyone would know she was pregnant and she wouldn't have to hide it. It took Nicole longer to say good-bye. After they did say their good-byes they left. Hermione went first since she was going to her parents, then Nicole, Ron and Harry. Ron was going over to Hermione's house tomorrow for breakfast and then he'd be home later that evening.

The first thing Nicole noticed when she got back to the burrow was how quiet it was. Only Arthur, Molly, Ginny and Oliver were there to greet them.

"Where are the others?" Ron asked because he thought they were staying until the 31st.

"They had to go home," Molly said.

"Oh. Sorry forgot," Ron said.

"It's alright," Molly said.

"So why are you so happy Nicole?" Oliver asked seeing the huge smile on her face.

"I just figured out some things," Nicole said smiling ear to ear.

"Ok." Oliver said not getting the look in Ginny and Molly's eyes

"Why don't you guys go get unpacked and then you can tell us about your time with Sirius and Remus," Molly said.

"Ok," Harry, Ron and Nicole said at once.

After they were done unpacking, Harry, Ron and Nicole came back down to the living room where they found Molly, Arthur, Ginny and Oliver waiting for them.

"So how was your time at Remus and Sirius's?" Molly asked.

"Good," Harry said.

"Fine," Ron said.

"Best time I could have had," Nicole said with a big smile on her face.

"I mean it was good," Nicole said wiping the smile off her face.

"Sounds like someone had a good time," Molly said smiling herself.

"Ok what am I missing?" Oliver asked seeing the way everyone kept looking at Nicole like they knew what was going on.

"Do you want to tell him?" Harry asked.

"Sure why not?" Nicole asked.

"I'm dating Severus," Nicole said smiling again.

"Snape? I thought you hated him," Oliver said very confused now.

"I did. Long story short hated him, then got to like him, now dating again," Nicole said.

"Oh," Oliver said.

"DAMN IT!" Nicole shouted out loud.

"Excuse me?" Molly said not understanding what was going on.

"Sorry! I just got to thinking that I don't know if I can reach Severus, he can me but not sure about the other way around," Nicole said.

"Now I'm confused!" Oliver said throwing his hands up.

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH YOUNG LADY!" Severus yelled in Nicole's head.

Molly was starting to get worried because Nicole kept looking like she was talking to herself, but she didn't say anything.

"Earth to Nicole," Harry said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Sorry. I was talking to Severus it seems we can talk even if we are apart. I thought that I had to be in the same room," Nicole said not noticing the looks she was getting from Molly, Arthur, Ginny and Oliver.

"What?" Nicole asked becoming aware of the looks she was getting from Molly, Arthur, Ginny and Oliver.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked.

"What do you mean?" Nicole asked.

"With you saying you're talking to Professor Snape," Oliver said.

"Oh, because Severus and I are soul mates we can talk to each other in our heads. I didn't know if we could do it not being close together, but we can," Nicole said.

"So you can't block him?" Oliver asked.

"I can, but I don't know how to yet," Nicole said.

"Oh," Oliver said.

"Time for bed you guys," Molly said.

"I'll see you guys when I get back," Ron said to Nicole, Harry, Molly, Arthur, Oliver and Ginny.

"I'll see you guys back at school," Ginny said.

"Where are you going?" Nicole asked confused.

"I'm going to spend the rest of break with Oliver," Ginny said heading up to bed with Oliver's arm wrapped around her waist.

"I see," Nicole said with a smile on her face.

"Good night," Arthur and Molly said.

"Night," came four voices.

_Good night honey bun,_ Nicole thought to Severus smiling.

_Night and no pet names! See you in a couple of days. Love you, _Severus thought.

_Love you too, _Nicole thought.

Nicole went to bed very happy that she could talk to Severus without him being in the same room as her.

**The next afternoon**

Since Nicole wasn't doing anything she wrote to her family to tell them that she was dating Severus again. She wanted to see how they were too.

After Nicole had sent the letter she went down to the living room to see if she could find Harry. When she got down there, she ran into Molly and Arthur who wanted to talk to her and Harry.

"Do you know where Harry is?" Molly asked.

"No I thought that you might know," Nicole said.

"I'm right here," Harry said coming from the bathroom.

"Good Arthur and I want to talk to you both," Molly said.

"Ok," Nicole said.

"Let's go take a seat in the living room," Molly said.

After everyone had taken their seat, Nicole realized that Molly and Arthur didn't look at all comfortable.

"What's up?" Nicole asked.

"Arthur and I were wondering how serious you and Severus were," Molly said.

"Very as far as I can tell. Why? You're not going to tell me that he turns into a frog on News year or something are you?" Nicole asked trying to lighten up the mood.

"No, but he knows more then he's letting on. Nicole once your baby is born the war starts. Severus was meant to get you pregnant. He was told to rape you if you didn't go willing," Molly said with tears in her eyes.

"Molly he told us all that when we were at Remus and Sirius's," Nicole said going over to Molly and hugging her.

"He did?" Molly asked hugging Nicole back.

"Yes he did. Sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't think you guys knew," Nicole said letting go of Molly.

"He didn't tell us personally. I was walking by the dinning room one night and I heard him and Albus talking. I didn't mean to listen in, but I heard your name so I wanted to see what they were talking about," Molly said.

"I see," Nicole said.

"I have to ask this and I want you to give me the real answer, not what you think we want to hear ok?" Arthur asked.

Nicole decided that since Arthur wasn't speaking she'd talk to Severus. She tried but found out that he'd blocked her, she was so mad that she didn't hear Arthur talking again.

"Nicole?" Arthur said for the fourth time.

"Yes?" Nicole asked not sure what to say.

"Are you ok?" Arthur said.

"I will be once I get to the bottom of this," Nicole said.

"What?" Arthur asked totally confused.

"Severus blocked me out for some reason. Now what did you need?" Nicole asked not trying to be rude, but wanting to figure out why Severus would block her out.

"Did Severus force himself onto you?" Arthur asked.

"WHAT? NO!" Nicole exclaimed very loudly.

"I told you to tell me the truth," Arthur said thinking that Nicole was trying to protect Severus.

"He didn't do anything. I wanted to do it. He didn't force me into it," Nicole said.

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, why?" Nicole asked.

"I just wanted to make sure that you're not lying to me," Arthur said.

"No I'm not," Nicole said.

"I'm sorry for thinking otherwise," Arthur said.

"It's ok. Are we done here?" Nicole asked.

"Yes we are," Arthur said.

"Lunch will be ready in an hour you two," Molly said getting up from her chair.

"Ok. I'm going to go write to my parents and see how they are," Nicole said getting up from the couch.

"And I'm going to go write Stacy," Harry said looking very happy.

"Ok have fun," Arthur said smiling at the two of them as they left.

When Nicole got up to the room, she didn't write to her family but to Severus. She wanted to know why he blocked her out of his mind.

After she got the letter done and sent off, Nicole went to Harry's room. He was laying on the bed trying to figure out the best way to tell Stacy what had been happening lately.

"Need help?" Nicole asked scaring the crap out of Harry.

"No just thinking. When did you get here?" Harry asked taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

"I've only been here for a few minutes," Nicole said.

"Hey you two lunch is ready," Arthur said.

"Ok," Nicole and Harry said.

Once Nicole was done eating she put her plate in the sink and then went back up to Ginny's room. Since she figured that Severus wouldn't write until later tonight she started reading one of her pregnancy books again.

Nicole hadn't realized that she'd fallen asleep until she woke up to a loud pecking sound outside the window. She looked at the clock to see what time it was, it was around 2:30. She sat up quickly and opened the window to let the bird in. She didn't recognize the bird. After the bird was gone, she opened the letter.

Dear Ms. Vins,

I have not heard from my son. When I do I will tell him that you are looking for him. See you when you get back. Don't write to me ever again.

Professor Snape

Nicole was really confused as to why Severus had wrote that to her. She decided that if that's the way he wanted it to be then she wouldn't talk to him. Since Nicole knew that Severus could still read her thought, she decided that she was going to go to Harry and have him teach her how to block Severus out of her head.

**Ron's room**

knock, knock, knock

"Come in," Harry said.

"Hey Harry I need a favor," Nicole said.

"What's that?" Harry asked not liking the sound of it.

"I need you to teach me how to block out Severus. He's being a dick and I don't want him to be able to read my thoughts," Nicole said.

"Well it'll take awhile for you to learn, but we can start now if you want," Harry said.

"Let's start," Nicole said.

By time supper was ready Nicole had learned what Harry had in two months time. Harry was very impressed that Nicole was doing so well. After supper Nicole and Harry went back at it. Arthur and Molly came in two times to tell them to go to bed. They finally fell asleep around two in the morning.

When Harry woke up he had his arm wrapped around someone. He didn't know who it was, but then he remembered that Nicole had been in the room the night before. Nicole had fallen asleep and then Harry followed about two minutes later.

"Harry?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah?" Harry asked with his arm still around Nicole.

"Can you move your arm please?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah sorry," Harry said.

"Don't worry just have to go to the bathroom," Nicole said.

"Oh," Harry said smiling at Nicole.

Nicole got up and went to the bathroom and got ready for the day. After Harry was done getting ready they went down to breakfast.

"Morning you two. Sleep well?" Arthur asked with this knowing smile.

"Yes," Harry said.

"What's got you so happy today?" Nicole asked.

"Oh no reason," Arthur said still with the smile.

"Ok," Nicole said and sat down to eat.

Harry spent all day teaching Nicole how to block Severus out of her mind. Nicole was still mad at Severus for blocking her out of his mind, but she wanted to talk to him. After supper she tried to talk to him but his mind was still blocked. Nicole decided that she was going to go back to the school and see Severus and see what was going on.

By time Nicole went to bed that night she could block Severus out of her mind pretty well and she was packed and ready to go.

**December 30**

Nicole decided that she would go over to Remus and Sirius's for awhile. Then she would go back to Hogwarts if Severus wasn't there. The only person that Nicole told that she was going back to Hogwarts if Severus wasn't at Sirius's was Molly the night before. She didn't want to tell Harry because she knew that she'd be repeating herself more then once.

**Remus and Sirius's**

By time Harry and Nicole got to the house Ron and Hermione were already there. The first thing Nicole noticed when she got there was that Dumbledore and Severus were not there.

"Where's Severus?" Nicole asked.

"He and dad are back at Hogwarts," Wendy said.

"Oh ok," Nicole said.

Since Hermione and Ron were already settled in their rooms they helped Nicole and Harry.

**Harry's room**

"I have something that I have to tell you all," Nicole said.

"What?" Harry asked afraid what it could be.

"I'm going back to Hogwarts," Nicole said.

"When?" Hermione asked.

"Now," Nicole said.

"I thought that you were pissed at Severus," Harry said.

"I am but I want to see him," Nicole said.

"Why are you mad at Snape?" Ron asked confused.

"He blocked me out of his mind. I'll see you when you get back," Nicole said heading to the door.

"Wait you can't go by yourself. What if something happens?" Harry asked.

"I'll be fine," Nicole said.

"Do you know how far it is to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Not far by floo. They are hooked up you know?" Nicole asked.

"Oh that's right they are. Have you told anyone except us?" Harry asked.

"Only Molly last night. I'm going to go tell the others right now," Nicole said heading for the door.

"What do you want us to tell the others on the train?" Harry asked.

"Tell them that I got detention by Snape and had to go back early to serve it," Nicole said.

"Ok. I'll walk you to the fireplace, Harry said thinking how weird that sounded to him.

"Ok. See you two when you get back," Nicole said waving good-bye to them.

"Bye," Ron and Hermione said.

After Nicole told the others that she was leaving she went to the fireplace and flooed back to Hogwarts.

**Hogwarts**

Sirius forgot to tell Nicole where she would end up back at Hogwarts. It turned out that she ended up in Albus's office. There was nobody in the office including the bird. Nicole figured that since it was only 8:30 in the morning that no one would be up yet. She figured that the chances of getting caught by anyone was slime to none. She left the headmaster's office and walked down to Severus's rooms.

**Severus's rooms**

When Nicole got into Severus's room she didn't hear anything. She figured that Severus was in the lab, so she came into the room and went to unpack. After she was done she went over to Sev's lab. The woman and snake that were protecting the entrance were asleep. The thing that Nicole didn't get was why there was a snake and woman. You could give the woman the password and she'd open up for you. Nicole didn't know why Severus had a snake since as far as she knew he couldn't speak snake language.

Nicole didn't want to wake them up, but she knew that she couldn't get into the lab unless the door was opened. So Nicole lightly tapped on the painting.

"WHAT!" the woman said sounding irritated that she'd been woken up.

"Oh sorry Nicole I thought that you were someone else," The woman said kindly.

"It's ok. Is Severus in?" Nicole asked.

"Yes do you want me to get him or do you want to just go in?" The woman asked.

"Umm…you might want to go get him," Nicole said.

"Alright dear, I'll be right back," The woman said and disappeared.

A couple of minutes later Severus appeared in the doorway.

"Nicole what are you doing here?" Severus asked looking dog tired.

"I came to see you. When was the last time you slept?" Nicole asked forgetting that she was mad at Severus.

"I'll sleep when I get done with the potion. Did you come here to yell at me so more?" Severus asked with a little bite to his voice.

"No I came to see you. Why are you acting this way?" Nicole asked feeling the tears start to prick her eyes.

"It's been a long night. Why don't you go get unpacked and then I'll come join you for breakfast?" Severus asked.

"Sure, but I've already unpacked," Nicole said.

"Oh ok. Why don't you call Dobby up and order something from the kitchen?" Severus asked.

"What do you want?" Nicole asked.

"Just get me some coffee, bacon and eggs," Severus said.

"Ok," Nicole said and left to go put in the order.

By time Nicole got everything on the table Severus had yet to re-appear. Nicole went to the lab. The sight that met her put a big smile on her face. Severus was sleeping arms folded and his head resting on his arms. She didn't want to wake him, so she just left quietly and went back to the kitchen.

After Nicole was done eating her late breakfast she cleaned the dishes and then went to her room. She didn't know if Sev wanted to share a room, so she didn't put anything in his room until she talked to him. Nicole listened to her CDs for awhile and then she too fell asleep.

When Severus woke up the first thing that he remembered was that he was supposed to eat breakfast with Nicole. When he got to the kitchen he was surprised to see that Nicole wasn't there. That's when he got a look at the clock on the wall, it showed that he'd been sleeping for four hours.

_Nicole is going to be very pissed off with me, _Severus thought.

Severus didn't know if Nicole was in his room or hers so he checked his first. When he didn't see her he went to her room where he found her fast asleep. He didn't want to wake her, but then he noticed that she was waking up.

"Sev?" Nicole asked not sure if she was actually seeing Severus in her room.

"Yeah it's me. Sorry I didn't come to breakfast," Severus said.

"It's ok. I went to your lab and saw you fast asleep. What time is it?" Nicole asked.

"It's about noon. You hungry?" Severus asked and then heard a growling noise.

"Does that answer your question?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah. Let's go eat," Severus said smiling.

When Nicole and Severus got to the kitchen they found that Dobby had already brought lunch up for them.

"Did you order this?" Nicole asked pointing to the food.

"No," Severus said.

"Dobby must have sensed that we were going to want lunch soon," Nicole said.

"Must have," Sev said.

Nicole and Severus were quite until half way through the meal when Sev spoke up.

"So how was your stay with Molly?" Severus asked.

"Good the first half. Why did you block me out?" Nicole asked upset.

"I was with Lucius. If he had known that we were getting closer then he could have told Voldemort and then he would have used you against me," Severus said looking down at his food.

"O…k. What was with the letter?" Nicole asked.

"Same reason. I wrote one thing and told Luc another," Sev said not looking up.

"I see," Nicole said.

"Why and how did you block me out of your mind?" Severus asked a little angry.

"Harry taught me and I was mad at you for doing it to me. The letter didn't help at all. One thing if V knows that you're the father of this child why would it matter if you were getting close to me?" Nicole asked.

"Then V could use it against me. You do realize that people are going to look down on you for being pregnant out of wedlock, right?" Severus asked.

"Yes I do. I was thinking that we tell them that James and I got a little carried away. We went into your lab where we knocked down some potions and they mixed then because of them when he kissed me I ended up pregnant. James is at school and I may not see him until the baby is born. What do you think?" Nicole asked.

"I think that it's a far fetched story. I was thinking that it would be we fell in love and I'm helping raise my grandchild," Severus said.

"No when the staff and students get back we're telling them what I said. And how would I have gotten pregnant? It's more believable then your story," Nicole said.

"How is that? You and I were wearing mask at some party and we did it," Sev said.

"I just fall in love with you? It's not believable. And I went to some party and did it with you?" Nicole asked.

"And saying that the pregnancy was caused by some potion is?" Sev asked.

"Yes. You want to go get some people's thoughts?" Nicole asked.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. Now back to you learning how to block me out of your mind. You learned that in two days?" Sev asked.

"Yes I'm a very fast learner. Let's go," Nicole said.

"I guess you are. No we'll do it in a little bit. So are you moving into my room?" Severus asked.

"You don't mind?" Nicole asked.

"No I want you to. I just didn't want to push you into it," Severus said.

"Sure after I eat I'll move my things into your room," Nicole said.

"I'll help and then we'll talk about baby names," Severus said.

"About that, I've already thought of a name. But we're going to get people's thoughts after we eat," Nicole said.

"Really? What would that be?" Severus asked.

"I was thinking Christopher Andrew Snape," Nicole said.

"I know where you get Christopher from, but where do you get Andrew?" Severus asked.

"That's my father's middle name," Nicole said.

"You don't want to give the kid your last name too?" Severus asked.

"No I want him to have yours," Nicole said.

"Ok. Now what about girl names? And fine we'll go after we eat," Severus said.

"It's going to be a boy, trust me," Nicole said.

"Ok, but don't get mad at me when it ends up being a girl," Severus said.

"It won't," Nicole said.

"I was wondering about the doctor visits, can I start coming?" Severus asked shyly.

"Yes, but I was thinking that since you haven't been coming why don't we make it that I didn't know if I was keeping the baby. You didn't want to get your hopes up so you didn't come until now?" Nicole asked.

"How about we just say that I'm now starting to take an interest in what's happening with my grandchild? Remember you said that my supposed son knows about the baby?" Severus asked.

"I thought my way is better. He does, but he wasn't pressuring me into having the baby or not to have the baby," Nicole said with a smile on her face.

"Fine we'll do it your way. The good thing is Madam Pomfrey won't ask why I'm there since she knows I'm the father," Sev said.

"Yeah good thing," Nicole said.

After Nicole and Sev finally got done with lunch, Nicole went into her room to get the things that were hers. After she got them all packed up then Sev put them into his room. It took Nicole and Sev about two hours to get all of Nicole's things out of her room and into Sev's and unpacked.

"Nicole I have something to say to you," Sev said.

"Can it wait?" Nicole asked.

"No I need to tell you now. I love you with all of my heart and I want you to be with me for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?" Sev asked.

"I love you too, but I can't marry you," Nicole said.

"Why not?" Severus asked.

"Because I'm afraid that as soon as this child is born then you'll leave. You'll realize that you don't want to spend the rest of your life with me and our child," Nicole said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh yes I do Nicole. I want you and this baby in my life. I've loved you since the day I laid eyes on you," Severus said.

"Really?" Nicole asked.

"Really. Will you marry me?" Sev asked again on one knee this time.

"On two conditions," Nicole said.

"What?" Sev asked not knowing if he'd like them.

"One that you make the change to your younger self permanent and we get married after the baby is born. Deal?" Nicole asked sticking out her hand.

"I'll make the change permanent after the war, if I live. And we'll get married after this child is born if I've still alive," Severus said.

"Oh you will be. If not then I'll bring you back just to be with me. I'm not loosing you until this child is grown up," Nicole said with a smile on her face.

"Is that right?" Severus asked with a raised brow.

"Yes it is," Nicole said leaning down and kissing Severus fully on the lips.

"I could get used to this," Severus said when they broke apart.

"Good so could I. Time to go," Nicole said breaking the kiss.

"You are such a tease," Sev said getting up from the floor where he was still on one knee.

"That's what happens when you get involved with someone younger. Let's go," Nicole said and with that she and Sev left for Albus's office.

**Sirius's and Remus's**

"Hey what you guys doing here?" Remus asked putting down his lesson plans.

"We came to see you all and ask a question and tell you something," Nicole said.

"What's that?" Remus asked.

"Can you go get the others?" Nicole asked.

"Sure be right back," Remus said and left.

**Five minutes later**

"Hey what did you need?" Harry asked followed by Ron, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, Wendy, Tracy and Minerva.

"We were wondering what sounds like a more believable story for why I'm pregnant and why Severus is going to the doctor appointments now," Nicole said.

"Shoot," Harry said.

"For why I'm pregnant. James and I got a little carried away, moved to Sev's lab and then knocked over some potions and when they mixed made a pregnancy potion. He being the first to kiss me, got me pregnant. Probably won't see James until after the baby is born because he's at school," Nicole said.

"Yeah that's believable what's the other?" Harry asked.

"She went to a party, we were wearing mask and did it," Severus said.

"First," Everyone said.

"Thank you," Nicole said with a smile on his face.

"Now for why Snape is going to the appointments?" Ron asked.

"I told James that I was pregnant, but didn't know if I wanted to keep the baby. Sev didn't want to go until I was sure that I wanted the child because he didn't want know how it was and then have me decide not to have it," Nicole said.

"I would believe it," Harry said.

_You would Potter,_ Severus thought.

"Shut up!" Harry said.

"What?" Sev asked.

"I heard what you thought," Harry said.

"God now I have two mind readers on my hands," Sev said.

"Your fault," Nicole said.

"Never mind," Sev said knowing it wasn't worth trying to figure out how it was his fault.

"The other reason?" Sirius asked bringing everyone back on track.

"She fell in love with me and now I'm looking after her and my grandchild until my son can be with his family," Sev said.

"I think both of them could work. I mean Professor Snape is taking an interest in his child so he can tell his son. James asked him to watch over his family until he can come back," Hermione said.

"I think I like that," Nicole said.

"Thanks," Hermione said.

"Yeah that's more believable," Harry said.

"Fine," Sev said knowing it wasn't worth fighting Nicole over because he'd end up losing and making a fool out of himself.

"The other announcement?" Remus asked.

"We're getting married after the baby is born," Nicole said.

"Congratulations," everyone said.

"Thanks," Nicole and Sev said.

"We better get going," Sev said knowing that if they didn't leave then Sirius would try to get him drunk.

"See you guys back at school," Nicole said and with that they left.

Once back at the school Nicole wrote her family and Stacy to tell them she was getting married.

By supper time that night she had received letters back congratulating her on the engagement.

After supper Nicole and Severus were sitting in front of the fireplace. Sev was drinking wine and Nicole was drinking a glass of milk and eating a piece of chocolate cake.

"By the way where is that other potion that you made?" Nicole asked with a mouth full of cake

"What potion? And don't talk with your mouth full," Severus said.

After Nicole had swallowed what was in her mouth she said "The potion that I threw out, you said that you had two of them."

"It's in the lab," Sev said.

Nicole started to get up before Sev pulled her back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sev asked.

"To get the potion," Nicole said trying to get out of Sev's grip.

"Oh no you're not. Stay here and I'll get it," Sev said.

"Fine," Nicole said and sat back down.

When Sev got back with the potion he walked over to the fireplace and threw it into the fire.

"Thanks," Nicole said.

"You're welcome," Sev said.

"Tired?" Severus asked noticing Nicole's eyes starting to close on their own.

"Yeah. I'm going to bed, coming?" Nicole asked.

"I'll be in, in a minute," Severus said realizing that it was going for nine o' clock.

So Nicole went into Sev's room and got ready for bed. When Nicole came out of the bathroom, she found Sev already in bed.

"When did you get in here?" Nicole asked surprised to see him here there already.

"Just a few minutes ago," Sev said.

"Oh, well good night," Nicole said leaning over and giving Sev a kiss.

"Night," Sev said turning out the lights.

By midnight Nicole had yet to fall asleep. It wasn't that she wasn't tired because she was. The problem was the mattress was too hard for her. She decided as the clock rolled to twelve o' five that she was going to go sleep in her bed. She got up and walked into her room. By the time her head hit the pillow she was fast asleep.


	18. Chapter 17

The next morning when Severus woke up he rolled over onto his side. He was going to put his arm around Nicole, that's when he realized that she wasn't there. He felt the bed to see if maybe she had just gotten up, but it was cold. That's when his heart jumped into his throat and his mind went into over drive.

_Don't panic Severus, she probably just got up and went to the kitchen. Its 9:00 in the morning she's probably just out in the kitchen eating breakfast or something, _Severus tried to convince himself.

_Damn it! The connection is blocked. God what are they doing to her? _Severus thought heading to the door.

Sev was heading to the fireplace when he realized that the door to Nicole's room was shut. Usually if she was there that wouldn't be odd, but since Sev didn't know she was there, it was odd to him. Sev opened the door as quietly as he could and walked in. What he saw made him want to cry. Lying on the bed was Nicole resting on her side with her hand on her stomach.

Sev noticed that Nicole was still asleep, so as quietly as he could, he went over to the bed and climbed in. He thought that she must have just rolled over to her left side because the covers on the right side were still warm. Sev put his hand on Nicole's and was lying so he could smell the scent in her hair.

**One hour later**

When Nicole first woke up she realized that someone was behind her. She figured it was Sev then she remembered that she'd come to her room last night. She didn't want to turn around to see who it was, but then she felt a hand on hers. When she looked down she realized that it was Severus's hand on hers.

_So what are you doing here?_ Nicole thought

_Sleeping. Now go back to sleep,_ Sev thought.

_You didn't come in here just to be with me. What are you really doing here?_ Nicole thought

_I'll tell you later, now go back to sleep,_ Sev thought.

_It's 10 o'clock. Time to get up,_ Nicole thought. To show that it was time to get up, her stomach started growling.

"Fine I'm up," Severus said starting to remove his arm from Nicole's.

"Good because I'm hungry. You mind if I call Dobby?" Nicole asked.

"No go ahead," Sev said sitting up.

"Dobby," Nicole said.

POP

"Yes Nicole?" Dobby asked with a smile on his face.

"May I please have two pancakes, two eggs, bacon and sausage?" Nicole asked ready to beg if she had to.

"Yes and you sir?" Dobby asked noticing Severus.

_The usual, _Nicole thought to Severus.

_No,_ Severus thought to Nicole.

"I'll have eggs and bacon," Severus said.

"Would either of you like something to drink?" Dobby asked.

"Coffee," Sev said.

"OJ," Nicole said.

"I'll be right back," Dobby said and left before Nicole or Sev could say anything.

"So when did you get the new blanket?" Sev asked Nicole.

"I didn't," Nicole said looking at Sev very weirdly.

"Then what do you call this?" Sev asked holding up the blanket.

"What?" Nicole asked looking past Sev to the piece of paper on the night stand next to him.

"What are you looking at?" Sev asked raising a brow.

"This," Nicole said reaching across Sev to get the piece of paper.

"You could have just asked I would have given it to you," Sev said.

"I know, but it's funnier this way," Nicole said laying her stomach on Sev's knees.

"So what does it say?" Sev asked after Nicole got it opened.

"Hey Nicole,

You would have gotten the blanket on Christmas day. I didn't know that you were going to sneak out of the school. I'm not getting on you because Heaven knows I used to do that enough. If I'm right you and Severus will be reading this right now together. You're welcome.

Sirius B a.k.a. Snuffles"

"So that's why the bed felt warm earlier," Severus mumbled…

"What?" Nicole asked wondering what Sev was mumbling about

"Just saying…" Sev started to say before Dobby came back with their breakfast.

"Thank," Nicole said.

"Welcome Nicole, Professor," Dobby said and left.

"What now?" Nicole asked wondering what Sev had been talking about.

"I was just saying when I came in here earlier the bed was warm on this side," Sev said.

"Yeah it would have been then," Nicole said digging into her breakfast.

After Nicole and Severus were done eating and dressing Nicole decided to ask the two questions that she wanted to since getting back with Severus.

"Hey Severus?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah?" Severus asked.

"When's your birthday?" Nicole asked.

"March 25th, why?" Severus asked knowing something was going on in Nicole's head.

"Just wondering," Nicole said knowing now was the time to put her plan into action.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, you can change into your younger self at will right?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah with the right spell, why?" Severus asked.

"I was just thinking that you could so mess with people's heads," Nicole said.

"How?" Sev asked.

"Go into the classroom as yourself give instructions then leave and come back in as your son. Then leave again and come back as yourself. Yell at the class and be really nice as your son. At the end of the class they'll feel sorry for your son. But you say your son was never there. Make them question themselves," Nicole said,

"I don't think Dumbledore would like it" Sev said,

"When did you start caring what Dumbledore thought?" Nicole asked,

"When I could lose my job," Sev said.

"Well let's go talk to him," Nicole said.

Knock, Knock, Knock

"I'll go get it," Sev said getting up from the couch.

"Hello Severus," Dumbledore said.

"Albus, come in," Sev said already heading back to the couch.

"Hello Nicole," Dumbledore said seeing Nicole on the couch.

"Hello Professor," Nicole said.

"I sensed that you wanted to talk to me. So how may I help you?" Albus asked.

"Nicole wants me to act like myself then leave the classroom come back acting like my son, leave again and come back acting like myself. Yell at the class as myself and then at the end of the class say sorry for my son yelling at them. She wants me to look like I'm nuts," Sev said.

"I think that's a good idea. People need a little spicing up once in awhile even though they're going to find out about Nicole's baby. Go for it," Albus said and walked out of the room.

"Cool," Nicole said.

"Did you tell him this plan?" Sev asked looking at Nicole.

"No," Nicole said.

From the tone in her voice Sev knew that she was lying and that it meant yes.

"I'm not mad at you. Tell the truth," Sev said.

"You're not?" Nicole asked.

"No," Sev said and to prove his point he kissed Nicole.

"Ok," Nicole mumbled into Sev's lips.

After supper Nicole and Sev finally got replies back. After they had finally broke the kiss they wrote letters to Ron, Harry, Hermione and Draco saying to come to Sev's rooms because they needed to talk. Everyone had agreed to come.

**January 1**

By the time Draco got to Sev's rooms Ron, Hermione and Harry were already there.

"What we all here for?" Draco asked.

"This," Sev said and turned into his younger self.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"On Monday I'm going to go into class as myself and then leave come back as this. Then leave again and come back as this. Yell at the class and at the end I'm going to say sorry for my son yelling at you. Try to make people think I'm batty," Sev said.

"Who's idea was that?" Draco asked.

"Nicole's," Sev said.

"Thought so," Draco said.

"Ok," Draco said and left.

"See you guys at supper," Nicole said knowing that she had to be there on time because Dumbledore was telling the school about her pregnancy tonight.

Nicole was happy by the time supper was done. There were people who kept giving her evil glares and then some who were showing her pity. Only one person was really mad with the news, but Nicole didn't see their reaction. Josh, Liz and Ann didn't know that she was going to tell the school.

Now all Nicole and Sev had to wait for was Monday when there would be people who would think Sev was a little batty.

**Monday Morning Potions**

Severus walked into the classroom like he always did, but had an evil smirk on his face.

"Here are the instruction for the potion, now get to work!" Severus barked and went behind his desk.

Everyone got to work on the potion right away. Once Sev was happy with the way class was going he left for five minutes.

"Hey what you all doing?" Sev asked in his younger form.

"Who are you?" Pansy asked.

"I'm Snape's son. Boy do I feel sorry for you guys. Hey Nicole how's the baby?" Sev asked.

"Good. Can't wait until you get to see him," Nicole said.

"Oh yeah that's right dad said you think it's a boy," Sev said smiling at her.

"Does your father know you're in here?" Hermione asked playing along.

"No and I better get going before he sees me in here. See you Nicole," Sev said and left.

The class got back to work not thinking twice about Sev's son being here since they knew he did have a son.

"Those potions should have been on the burner five minutes ago. What have you been doing?" Sev asked as himself.

"Sorry sir, but your son came in here," Nicole said.

"No he didn't, he knows better then to come into the classroom," Severus said.

"Now get back to work!" Sev said noticing that some people had looked up at Nicole.

About ten minutes later Sev left to go get a potion. When he came back he was his younger self.

He did that all period. By the end of it people were thinking that he was really off his rocker. Everyone was just happy when they left that they weren't Snape's son. He said how he was going to chew his butt out for coming into the classroom during class time.

By the end of the school day years 7, 5, 4, 3, 2 and 1 were thinking that 6th year was batty because they had told them what had happened and that Snape was in a bad mood. He wasn't any different then he usually was for them.


	19. Chapter 18

**February 14th**

Not much had happened in the last month. Nicole's stomach had grown and she had stopped sleeping so much. Severus and she had not started making wedding plans because Nicole didn't know exactly when she wanted to get married. There were still a few people who made rude comments at her for being pregnant, but none of them did it in Potions because they had found out that it was a bad idea to do it in front of Severus.

**Three weeks ago**

The only time it happened was in the middle of potions when Pansy decided that she would say how she felt about Nicole's baby.

"If I was Nicole I would have dropped out of school rather then show my face. She's a disgrace to the wizarding world. Poor bastard hopefully it dies then it won't have to be reminded of how its mother is a disgrace to the wizarding world," Pansy said she would have gone on but that's when Professor Snape decided to step in.

"Miss Parkinson since you seem to say how you feel you will be able to talk all you want tonight. Detention for two weeks straight Saturday and Sundays too. 50 points from Slythnerin. If you so as much as think of commenting on that it will be 100 points," Snape said noticing that Pansy seemed to want to say something.

Nicole was about to cry when Severus sent her a message through thought.

_Don't cry Nicole. She's just trying to get at you because she knows she can't have me. Yes she likes me. I know what I'm talking about, don't worry about competition because I don't like her. If I could I would throw her out of here. If you give me a smile then I'll have a big sundae waiting for you just the way you like it,_ Severus thought.

Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione and Severus were all relieved to see Nicole smile. Draco who sat right behind Pansy knew that if she wasn't careful then Nicole would go off on her like nobodies business. He had already seen it happen first hand with Severus.

**Back to present time**

In the last few weeks Nicole had felt butterflies in her stomach. At first she didn't know what it was and then she got to thinking of what the book had said. She realized that it was the baby moving. Severus was really happy when she told him, but he was upset that he couldn't feel it yet. He tried to feel it, but it hadn't been able to yet.

**Saturday February 14**

Nicole didn't know what exactly Severus had up his sleeve, but she knew that he had something.

When Nicole woke up there was a note on Sev's pillow addressed to her. She opened it up and saw that it was Sev's handwriting.

Dear Nicole,

Since you don't have classes today be ready by five tonight. Wear the outfit you did when you took me dancing. Don't worry I've put a spell on them to make them bigger, but to muggle eyes you'll look the way you did before becoming pregnant. Meet me in the living room. See you tonight.

I Love You

That made Nicole really happy to see him say he loved her. Since Nicole didn't have homework to do she got up and got dressed. She found Harry down at breakfast.

"Hey Harry. How have you been?" Nicole asked.

"Good and you?" Harry asked.

"Can't complain. Hey you want to hang out today?" Nicole asked.

"You and Snape aren't doing anything today?" Harry asked.

"His name's Severus and yes we are, but not until later tonight. So you want to hang out?" Nicole asked.

"Sure. What you want to do?" Harry asked.

"I was thinking about…" Nicole started to say before she got interrupted by Sev in her head.

"You are not going flying. If I see you out on the field then there will be no going out tonight. Go to Weasley's shop," Sev said.

_You're actually giving me permission to leave school grounds on my own?_ Nicole thought.

Harry who was used to it by now went back to eating his breakfast.

_I'm not giving you permission to leave. You can go if Remus or Sirius will go with you and Harry's with you. Understood?_ Severus thought.

_Yes dad. See you tonight,_ Nicole thought and blocked Sev out before he could say anything more.

"So what's going on?" Harry asked noticing that Nicole was done talking to Snape.

"Sev was just giving me permission to go to Fred and George's shop. I'm supposed to be with Remus or Sirius and you. I figured what he doesn't know won't hurt him," Nicole said with this evil grin on her face.

"No you're going to do what Snape wants," Harry said.

"Who are you and what did you do with Harry?" Nicole asked.

"I'm right here. We'll go after you eat. At least Snape can't kill me for you not eating one descent meal," Harry said cracking a smile.

"Well when you put it that way," Nicole said cracking a smile also and taking her seat.

"So what are we going to tell Remus and Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Tell them that if they see Sev we've been with them all day," Nicole said not knowing that Sev had found out how to listen to her thoughts without her knowing it.

He wasn't going to go say anything to her because he figured he'd just catch her in the act.

**Hogsmeade**

Nicole was having a blast. Harry and she had just come from the candy shop where they had new kinds of candy. Next they were headed to lunch and then over to Fred and George's shop.

Nicole was just about to take a bite of her salad when she saw Pansy which she couldn't figure out since it wasn't a Hogsmeade weekend. That's when she noticed who was with her, Draco Malfoy. It's not that she didn't like Draco she did, she couldn't stand Pansy. The thing that didn't make sense was Draco had told her if he was ever caught dead with Pansy then someone better be taking him to the loony bin. That's when it dawned on Nicole that it wasn't really Pansy.

Nicole got to laughing so hard that if Harry hadn't been there she'd probably have fallen out of her chair.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked.

"Look over there," Nicole said jerking her head in the direction of Pansy and Draco.

"What it's just…" Harry said trailing off noticing that Draco and Pansy were together.

"You know who that is don't you?" Nicole asked.

"Draco and Pansy?" Harry asked stupidly.

"No it's Draco and Sev," Nicole said still chuckling.

"What?" Harry asked.

"It's Draco and Sev. Sev is Draco and Draco is Pansy," Nicole said.

"How do you know?" Harry asked making sure that they weren't headed their way.

"One thing Sev told me about the changing potion was if there is that if a person has a scar or mole then the potion won't hide it. Draco has a scar on the left side of his neck. But it's not there. There is one on Pansy's and she doesn't have any scars as far as I know," Nicole said.

"How do you know he has a scar?" Harry asked.

"He got it when his cousin threw a toy at him. It hit his neck and left a scar. He told Hermione and me when we first became friends. He didn't want you two to know because it was embarrassing to him," Nicole said noticing that they were headed their way.

"Hello Nicole can we join you?" Draco/Sev asked.

"Sure go right ahead," Nicole said while thinking _Hello honey. Just to let you know blond isn't your color._

Since Harry had found out about Nicole being able to hear Snape's thought he and she had made up a code. When he taped her on the knee it meant for her to look down. Then when he held up one finger it was asking if Snape was blocking her out. Two fingers meant no and three meant yes. Nicole put up two because she knew that Sev could hear her just fine.

"So got tired of Snape's son already?" Pansy/Draco asked.

"No in fact I'm quite enjoying them both," Nicole said knowing that Draco's leg would hurt for awhile because of the kick Sev just delivered to him for the comment.

"Severus…" Severus started to say before Nicole couldn't take it anymore.

"Change back now you two. Otherwise Sev you won't be going out with me tonight and you'll be sleeping on the couch," Nicole said.

"Looks like someone has been whooped," Draco said with a smirk on his face.

"Draco if you don't turn back now, then the whole world will know that you were a girl today," Nicole said with an evil smirk on her face.

"Ok," Draco said turning back into himself followed by Sev a couple of seconds later.

"So how did you know it was us?" Draco asked.

"Sev told me once that the potion won't cover up scars and moles. You have that scar on the left side of your neck. And you also told me once that if you were ever caught with Pansy then to take you to the loony bin," Nicole said.

"I've taught you too well," Sev said with a smirk on his face.

"Yes you have. And you don't have to check up on me. I knew before we left that you knew that Sirius and Remus weren't coming with us. I also know that in the last month you have been hearing what I've been thinking even though I've blocked you out," Nicole said loving the way Sev's jaw seemed to hit the ground.

"How? How?" Sev tried to say.

"I would tell you, but then I'd have to kill you," Nicole said with a smile on her face.

"I'll never figure you out," Sev said leaning over to give Nicole a kiss but she backed away from him.

"What's wrong?" Sev asked forgetting that Draco and Harry were there also forgetting that they were in public.

"I hate the way you treat me like a child. Don't even say I'm a child because I'm not. And don't say that you have to look after me. You should but not like you do. My father looks after me that way. I don't want to hear you say that he hasn't been looking after me because he has until you had to come along," Nicole said wanting to get out of there before the water works started.

"I'm sorry you feel this way. I guess I do it because I love you and I don't want you to get hurt," Sev said coming over to Nicole and giving her a hug.

"It's fine, but do you have to treat me like a child?" Nicole said returning the hug.

"No it's not fine. I'll try to stop treating you like a child. I guess I don't think that I do though," Sev said knowing that if he's said "When you act like it yes." Because that would have gotten him the couch and silent treatment for a month or longer.

"You do trust me. You can even ask Harry and Draco," Nicole said smiling.

"So do I?" Sev asked directing the question to Harry and Draco.

"Sometimes," Harry said.

"No," Draco said.

"Oh what do you know?" Nicole asked fake glaring at him.

"I know a lot more then you think," Draco said.

"One thing I'll warn you about now is I can't promise if we have a daughter some time I won't be over protective of her," Sev said taking the seat that Harry had vacated.

"That's something I've been meaning to talk to you three about," Nicole said.

"What do you mean?" Sev asked confused.

"If we have a girl some day I don't want you putting rules on her that her brother doesn't have," Nicole said.

"I'm not going to let her stay out as late as her brother can," Sev said hoping that Draco and Harry would back him up.

"I didn't say that, but when she becomes 17 and has her prom. You're not going to tell her she can only stay out until midnight but let our son out until two in the morning," Nicole said looking at all three as she said it.

"Nicole did you hit your head? We don't have a prom," Draco said.

"I know. In America they do though," Nicole said.

"What you want to move to America?" Severus asked.

"I don't know. I just know that after you know who is killed then there are going to a lot of people who will want to harm you," Nicole said looking directly at Sev.

"They're not going to be able to do anything to me," Sev said.

"You don't know that. I've made up my mind after graduation I'm moving to America. Are you coming with me or not?" Nicole asked.

"No I can't. I'm not going to let people push me away from what I like," Sev said.

"Good. You are going to still make the change to your younger self permit after the war correct?" Nicole asked.

"Yes. So you're not moving to America?" Sev asked wanting to lean over and kiss Nicole right then and there.

"No, it was just a test my father told my sisters, brother and I about," Nicole said.

"I see," Sev said.

"Not to be rude, but if you want to go see Fred and George we need to get going," Harry said.

"What time is it?" Nicole asked.

"Two thirty," Harry said.

"Sorry guys we'll see you later," Nicole said knowing that since they were out in public she couldn't give Sev a good-bye kiss.

"See you back at our room," Sev said getting up and apprating out of there.

"Bye," Draco said and went back towards the Shrieking shack to get back to school.

**Fred and George's shop**

"Hey what you two doing here?" Fred asked turning around.

"Having lunch and catching Snape in a lie," Nicole said noticing the other customers in the store.

"Sounds like fun," George said coming down from floating up to the shelves to stock them.

"Yeah it is. Since you two are busy we'll leave you be and come back some time else," Nicole said heading to the door.

"Sorry we can't talk now. Hey Harry tell Ron and Ginny hi for us," George said.

"Will do," Harry said.

"Bye," Nicole and Harry said walking out of the store and going to the shrieking shack.

By the time they got back to Hogwarts it was already three twenty. Nicole went to get cleaned up and get ready. Harry went to make sure that everything was set for tonight.

When Nicole was getting dressed she felt the baby kick for the first time. It blew her away until Sev startled her by communicating with her in her head.

_Hey you ok?_ Sev thought.

_Yeah why wouldn't I be?_ Nicole thought.

_Well you took quite awhile to answer there, _Sev thought.

_No, I was just getting ready for tonight, _Nicole thought.

_Ok I'll see you in about thirty minutes, _Sev thought.

_Bye, _Nicole thought.

Nicole decided that she wouldn't tell Sev until they got back from where ever they were going.

**Thirty minutes later**

Nicole was surprised to see that Sev was in his younger self form.

"Wow you look great," Sev said going over to Nicole and giving her a big kiss.

"Thanks you don't look too bad yourself," Nicole said breaking the kiss.

"Ready to go?" Sev asked.

"Yeah. Where are we going?" Nicole asked.

"You'll have to wait. It's a surprise," Sev said taking Nicole's hand.

By time Nicole and Sev got to the restaurant she knew what they were doing. They were going to the place they did when they had their first dance.

"Hey Nicole how have you been?" Jeff asked.

"Good and you?" Nicole asked.

"Good. Usual table?" Jeff asked.

"Yes please," Nicole said.

"Seth will be with you in a little bit," Jeff said handing them menus.

"Thanks," Nicole said before Jeff left.

"Welcome," Jeff said smiling at Nicole and leaving them be.

"Hey Nicole. The usual?" Seth asked.

"Yeah please," Nicole said.

"And for you sir?" Seth asked recognizing Sev from the first time they had met.

"Same as her," Sev said.

"Ok I'll be right back," Seth said leaving.

"Why did you bring me here?" Nicole asked leaning over to whisper to Sev.

"Because I thought you'd like it," Sev said seeing that Seth was coming back.

He didn't know what was up with the guy, but he knew something was off from the first time he he'd met him. He knew that Nicole had a crush on him and he had a feeling that he had a crush on her too.

"Here you two go," Seth said sitting down the glasses.

"Thanks," Nicole said.

"Nicole can I tell you something?" Seth asked.

"Sure," Nicole said.

"I know that you're a witch and that this guy over here is your professor," Seth said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Nicole said while wondering how he knew.

"Don't worry I've not going to tell anyone," Seth said smiling and walking away.

_What's wrong with him?_ Nicole thought.

_I don't know to tell you the truth. If he comes back saying something about being a witch go with it. I'll erase his memory after supper ok? _Sev thought.

_Ok,_ Nicole thought.

Nicole was afraid that supper would be an odd event but found that it wasn't. She enjoyed her supper and Sev's company. She only felt the baby kick twice at the restaurant. Once when she was eating and the other time when she was in the bathroom. While Nicole was in the bathroom Sev paid the bill and erased Seth's memory of him knowing she was a witch. It was when Nicole was in the bathroom that she realized that she'd left her engagement ring back in the room.

**Dance Hall**

When Nicole got to the dance hall she noticed the owner of the place. She went to talk to him while Sev went to find a table.

"Hey Nicole you here alone?" Josh asked surprised that she wouldn't have a date on Valentines day.

"No I'm with my fiancé," Nicole said.

"Well congratulations. So when's the big day?" Josh asked.

"After I get out of school and the baby's born," Nicole said.

"Hmm. Well I'll let you get going. Tell Josh Jr. I said hi. And tell your parents hi too," Josh said.

"Will do," Nicole said.

"Who was that?" Sev asked when Nicole sat down.

"The owner and a friend of my parents. He told me to tell them and Josh Jr. hi," Nicole said smiling.

"Who's Josh Jr.?" Sev asked thinking that Nicole had changed their baby's name without telling him.

"My brother. Since they're both named Josh. Josh gave my brother Jr. since he's younger of the two," Nicole said.

"Oh. So does he know that you're getting married, having a child and a witch?" Sev asked.

"He knows that I'm getting married and having a child now. The witch part not so sure about," Nicole said.

"What do you mean by now?" Sev asked.

"I just told him since he asked if I was with anyone. I told him about the baby and us getting married," Nicole said.

"Oh," Sev said and dropped it at that.

"So you want to dance?" Nicole asked getting up.

"Sure," Sev said taking Nicole's hand.

They danced all night long. The only reason they left was because it was closing time. Nicole was surprised that the baby didn't kick at all. Nicole was surprised that they hadn't squashed the baby they were so close together either.

By time they got back to the school it was 3:30 a.m. By time Nicole got out of the bathroom Sev was almost asleep.

"What's wrong?" Sev asked concerned when he saw Nicole grab her stomach.

"Nothing," Nicole said running to the bed with a big smile on her face.

"Feel this," Nicole said taking Sev's hand and putting it on her stomach.

"What?" Sev said before he felt it.

His face lit up like Christmas had come early.

"When did this start?" Sev asked with his hand still on her stomach.

"When I was getting ready to go out. He seems not to like to show what he can do," Nicole said trying to hide a yawn.

"Go to sleep Nicole. I don't think he's going to stop kicking anytime soon. Now that he knows he starts kicking dad wants to feel it. I have a feeling he's going to be doing that often," Sev said smiling.

"I have that feeling too," Nicole said laying down putting her hand on Sev's.

"You have a doctor's appointment tomorrow correct?" Sev asked.

"No today," Nicole said closing her eyes.

"WHAT?" Sev asked jumping up from the bed.

"Yes it's at 11. Sev it's after midnight, so it's a new day," Nicole said turning around to look at Sev.

"Oh I guess it is," Sev said feeling like a fool.

"Come to bed," Nicole said turning around again.

"Ok," Sev said getting back into bed.

Nicole and Severus fell asleep very happy that their baby had stared kicking.

**Doctor's appointment**

"So Nicole how are you doing today?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Good, but I feel like a whale," Nicole said.

"You don't look like one. It's normal to feel that way. So how was last night?" Madam Pomfrey asked knowing that Sev had something planned for her.

"Good. Didn't get back here until three this morning," Nicole said trying to hide a yawn.

"Well that's good. Have you felt the baby kick yet?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Yeah last night in fact. Sev was so happy he looked like Christmas and his birthday came early," Nicole said chuckling when she saw how red Sev was.

_I'm going to get you for that,_ Sev thought to Nicole.

_You know you always do,_ Nicole thought while smiling.

"Well you two let's listen to this little one's heart beat," Madam Pomfrey said lifting up Nicole's shirt.

Nicole and Madam Pomfrey were in awe with the sound of the heartbeat but Sev was a little freaked out.

"Don't worry it's supposed to be that fast," Madam Pomfrey said seeing Severus's face.

"Are you sure?" Sev asked from his position on the bed next to Nicole's.

"Yes Severus," Madam Pomfrey said chuckling.

"Can we tell the sex yet?" Nicole asked.

"I thought you already knew it was going to be a boy," Sev said.

"Well this way I can prove it to you," Nicole said smiling at Sev.

"So you want to know?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Yes," Nicole and Sev said in unison.

"Ok," Madam Pomfrey said positing the scope on Nicole's stomach.

"There is your baby boy," Madam Pomfrey said showing them.

"So we are having a boy," Sev said on the verge of tears.

"Yes we are," Nicole said not realizing that Sev had grabbed her hand.

"God he's so cute," Sev said.

"Hey here, I'm supposed to be the cry baby in the family not you," Nicole said seeing that Sev was crying.

"Well what can you say?" Sev asked.

"I guess," Nicole said smiling through her tears and joining Sev in the crying.

"Here you two are," Madam Pomfrey said handing them an ultra sound picture.

"Hey it's moving," Nicole said.

"They do, do that you know?" Sev asked.

"Yes I do," Nicole said fake glaring at Sev.

"As the baby grows it will show up in the picture. If you want to be able to look at it after he's born just say pix stop before he's born and you'll have it for ever," Madam Pomfrey said cleaning Nicole's stomach off.

"Thank you Pomfrey," Sev said.

"Any time Severus, Nicole," Madam Pomfrey said.

"You ready to go?" Sev asked.

"After you move so I can get up," Nicole said.

"Oh sorry," Sev said moving.

"Quite alright," Nicole said.

"Bye," Madam Pomfrey, Nicole and Sev said all at once.

"So back to the room?" Sev asked still looking at the picture of his son.

"No to Remus and Sirius's room. Everyone's waiting for us," Nicole said wishing she could hold sev's hand.

"What for?" Sev asked.

"To tell them how the check-up went," Nicole said.

"I see," Sev said not liking it one bit.

**Remus and Sirius's room**

"So how did it go?" Hermione asked.

"Good. I was right. It's a boy!" Nicole said all happy.

"Hey! So do you have a name for him?" Draco asked happy for them.

"Yes Christopher Andrew Snape," Nicole said.

"Nice name," Hermione said.

"Thanks," Nicole said.

"So?" Sirius asked.

"So what?" Nicole asked playing along.

"No picture of my Great-Godson?" Sirius asked.

"Here," Nicole said handing over the picture.

"Why is he calling himself Great-Godfather?" Sev asked a little worried.

"You don't think he's not going to spoil our son?" Nicole asked watching everyone crowding around the ultra sound.

"As long as he doesn't teach him his tricks," Sev said.

"No that's why we have Harry," Nicole said with a big smile on his face.

"Great," Sev said into his hands as Nicole went to join the others.

"So can you feel any of these movements?" Ron asked.

"No I can only feel him kicking," Nicole said with her hand on her stomach.

"Well I think we better get going. Jr here is probably hungry," Sev said coming up to Nicole and putting his hand on her stomach.

"Do you have to?" Draco asked not wanting to give up the picture.

"Sorry Drac but we must go," Nicole said getting the picture from him.

"Hey Sev I'll be to the room in a minute," Nicole said.

"Ok. What do you want me to order?" Sev asked.

"Make it a surprise," Nicole said.

"Ok see you," Sev said and left the room.

"What?" Nicole asked noticing that they were all looking at her.

"Just shocked at how he acts around you. Sorry haven't gotten used to it yet," Sirius said.

"Don't worry it takes awhile," Nicole said.

"So what did you need?" Remus asked.

"I need all your help. I want to throw Sev a party, but I want to keep it a surprise," Nicole said.

"When is his birthday?" Harry asked.

"March 25th. We need to get started now," Nicole said.

"We'll help," Hermione said.

"What do you need us to do?" Remus asked.

"I'll make a list out of everything I need. Thank you for helping me," Nicole said.

"No problem. You better get going before Severus has your head," Draco said.

"Bye," Nicole said and rushed out the door.

**Sev and Nicole's room**

"Lunch is ready," Sev said.

"Thanks," Nicole said giving Sev a kiss.

"No problem," Sev said breaking the kiss.

The rest of lunch was eaten in silence. After Nicole was done she went into her old room to make out a list. She used that room to do homework, so Sev didn't find it weird for her to spend time in there. After she was done she wrote down the things she wanted each person to do and then mailed it to them.

**Remus's list**

Get the food

**Sirius's list**

Get the drinks

**Harry/ Stacy's list**

Get the music

**Ron/ Hermione's list**

Get the invitations

**Draco's list**

Help with distraction

After Nicole got the lists out she wrote her mother to see if she would talk to Josh about using the dance hall to hold it. She figured that he would, but she wanted her mum to ask since she was at school.

Once Nicole was done she re-joined Sev in the living room where he was reading the paper. All Nicole had to do was talk to Dumbledore about doing the party and Sev's mum and Grandma. She decided when she thought about the party that it was about time that Sev and his mum started talking again.

**Two weeks later**

Nicole just got back from talking to Dumbledore about the party and how to get in touch with Sev's family. It had been an interesting meeting to say the least.

**Meeting**

"Headmaster I would like to talk to you about having a party for Sev next month," Nicole said.

"What about it?" Albus asked.

"I want to have it in Muggle London. It's a dance hall. My parents know the owner and my mum's talking to him about using it. It would be Saturday March 25th. I know it's not a Hogsmeade weekend so I'd need your permission to do it. And I was wondering if you know how to get in touch with Sev's grandma and mum," Nicole said.

"I'll let you do the party if and only if you can get his mother to come," Albus said.

"Sure, but how do I get a hold of her?" Nicole asked.

"That's what you're going to have to figure out," Albus said.

"I mean no disrespect to you Headmaster but why don't you like that I'm with Sev?" Nicole asked.

"It's not that I don't like him with you, I'm just afraid that you will leave him and break his heart," Albus said.

"Trust me I'm not going anywhere. I love him and as soon as this child is born we're getting married," Nicole said.

"Well in that case you can reach Martha here," Albus said handing Nicole the address which was located in Hogsmeade.

"Thank you sir," Nicole said heading to the door.

"You're welcome. I'll see you at supper," Albus said with a big smile on his face.

"See you," Nicole said and walked out of the room.


	20. Chapter 19

**Wednesday March 15th**

It was a week before Sev's party and Nicole had yet to go and talk to his mum. She was afraid that she would be a bad version of what Sev used to be. He was still harsh to his classes but not to her. Sev acted like Nicole was the only person in the room. He was very sweet to her.

Since tonight was a full moon Nicole planned to sneak out and go see Martha.

After supper while Harry, Ron and Sirius were with Remus; Nicole got Harry's invisibility cloak and snuck out of the school. The thing Nicole liked was yes Sev knew of the map, but he didn't know where Harry kept it.

**Hogsmeade**

Nicole had no problem finding the place that Sev's mum lived in.

Knock, knock, knock

"Who's there?" Martha asked.

"It's a friend of the family. I need you to let me in now," Nicole said taking off the invisibility cloak so she could see her.

"Who are you?" Martha asked opening up the door a little.

"I need to talk to you about your son," Nicole said.

"I don't have a son," Martha said starting to shut the door before Nicole got her foot in the door.

"It's important that I talk to you. It's about your son Professor Severus Christopher Snape," Nicole said.

"How do you know him?" Martha asked opening up the door a little.

"He's my professor and…" Nicole started to say before Martha interrupted her.

"You're that girl that got pregnant by his son aren't you?" Martha asked.

"How did you know?" Nicole asked confused.

"It was in the paper. Come in! Come in!" Martha said opening the door up.

"Thanks," Nicole said.

"Come have a seat. Want some tea?" Martha asked a little too happy for Nicole's liking.

"Ok what's wrong with you woman?" Nicole asked ready to leave.

"Well I just wanted to meet the woman stupid enough to get pregnant by my dumb-ass grandson," Martha said laughing.

Nicole went up to her and slapped her really hard.

"What the!" Martha started to say before Nicole interrupted her.

"LISTEN UP MARTHA BECAUSE I'M ONLY GOING TO SAY THIS ONCE. I'M NOT PREGNANT BY YOUR GRANDSON, I'M PREGNANT BY YOUR SON. IF YOU HAD THE SENSE OF A BILLY GOAT YOU'D KNOW THAT WHAT'S PRINTED IN THE PAPER IS HALF CRAP!" Nicole exclaimed starting to calm down.

"What?" Martha asked confused.

"Sit down and I'll tell you from the beginning," Nicole said taking a seat at the table.

"Go ahead," Martha said knowing that she wasn't going to get out of listening.

"I'll just start at the beginning. Your son has liked me since I started Hogwarts six years ago. He needed to get info from someone and we had sex on the side," Nicole said deciding to get to the end as fast as she could.

"You just decided to have sex with my son?" Martha asked confused.

"He was acting like someone else and I didn't know it was him until I found out I was pregnant," Nicole said.

"So he's still a death eater then?" Martha asked.

"No he's a spy now. Has been for 25 years. What happened was he was acting like a teenager to get close to me to get info from my father and because V told him to. He was to harm one of Harry's friends. Didn't want it to be Hermione because she's not pure blood. It left me unless he was going to do something to Ron. He didn't rape me, I wanted it. Probably be charged with rape though," Nicole said.

"So how do I know you're telling the truth?" Martha asked.

"Because I don't lie and second I love your son," Nicole said.

"So did he send you?" Martha asked.

"No, he doesn't know that I'm here. I came because next week we're throwing him a party and I want you to come. It's been 8 years and I think you two need to talk. I don't want our son not to know his dad's mum," Nicole said.

"So you know for sure it's a boy?" Martha asked.

"Yeah I kind of knew since I found out I was pregnant. Sev didn't believe me so we had an ultra sound. He found out that we are in fact having a son," Nicole said with a big smile on her face.

"So what are you naming him?" Martha asked forgetting that she wasn't talking to her son.

"Christopher Andrew Snape." Nicole said.

"That's sweet. So this is his first child?" Martha asked pointing to Nicole's stomach.

"Yes. So will you stop the silent treatment with your son, so your grandson can have a grandma?" Nicole asked.

"Yes I will. When's the party?" Martha asked.

"Next Saturday at the dance hall on 25th drive in muggle London," Nicole said pulling out an invitation.

"Have you sent one to his grandma?" Martha asked.

"I don't know how to reach her," Nicole said.

"Actually she lives in the room down the hall. I have to be truthful with you I get news from Beth, his grandma and Albus, the headmaster," Martha said.

"Hey at least you know what's going on with him. I was wondering why did you stop talking to him?" Nicole asked.

"Because he was a death eater and I was afraid that he'd get killed like my husband. I thought that if I pushed him away then it wouldn't hurt as bad if something did happen. I know you're probably wondering why I was with his dad since he was a death eater. Well I can't give you an answer I just really loved him and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him," Martha said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey its ok I know how you feel. I'm afraid that V will find out that Sev is a spy and kill him. I can't loose him not before this child is born and there is no way I'm loosing him before I get to become his wife. Yes we're getting married sometime after our son is born. Shit! I've got to get going. I'll see you next Saturday," Nicole said getting up from her seat.

"Well thanks for stopping by. Come by again if you can. And see you Saturday," Martha said walking Nicole to the door.

"Bye," Nicole said before throwing the cloak around her and running to the shrieking shack.

By time Nicole got back to school Sev had worked himself into a frenzy.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Sev yelled going over to Nicole and checking her out to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine I've just been thinking about some things. I didn't mean to be so long, it won't happen again," Nicole said trying to get away from Sev.

"You're right it won't happen again from now on you are to stay in the castle," Sev said.

That was the last straw for Nicole. She got away from Sev and stormed out of the room. She went to Draco's since he was a prefect this year.

"What you doing here?" Draco asked shocked to see her there.

"It's just Sev treating me like a child. I'm so sick of it. I went to see his mother tonight and she is coming. Did you know that the whole wizarding world knows that I'm pregnant?" Nicole asked.

The way Draco said no made Nicole realize that he did in fact know.

"Since you know that means that Sev did too. Why didn't he tell me?" Nicole asked.

"Here read this," Draco said handing Nicole the article.

HOGWARTS STUDENT PREGNANT by Rita Skeeter

Yes that is right ladies and gentlemen we have a pregnant student. Her name is Nicole Vens and she's pregnant with Professor Severus Snape's grandchild. Yes you heard this reporter right his grandchild. It is said that the pregnancy was caused by some potions getting mixed when they were in daddy's lab. No one has seen or heard from the father of the child since he found out about the baby. All we can say is it looks weird that Nicole was going out with Severus Snape's son, but has been going out with Harry Potter before she found out she was pregnant. So is Harry really the baby's father, but he doesn't want to take responsibility for it?

"Why does that not surprise me what they put in the paper?" Nicole asked.

"I don't know. Severus didn't want to show you this article because he was afraid that it would upset you," Draco said.

"And he's probably right too. Well I better go make up with him before I get myself thrown out of the room," Nicole said with a smile on her face heading to the door.

"See you," Draco said.

"Bye," Nicole said and walked out of the room.

"So where were you now? No let me guess talking to Potter?" Sev spat at Nicole.

"No I was talking to Draco and finding out that you haven't been telling me the full truth," Nicole spat back at Sev.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sev said while thinking _How did you find out about that?_

He blocked Nicole out so she didn't hear what he was thinking or that's what he thought. Nicole had heard what he thought but decided that it wasn't important at the minute.

"Yes you do. How about the article that was in the paper about me being pregnant after Albus told the school?" Nicole asked.

"There was no article in the paper. Are you feeling alright?" Sev asked starting to loose his cool.

"JUST TELL ME WHY YOU DIDN'T TELL ME BEFORE! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME, YOU CAN'T PROTECT ME FROM WHAT OTHERS SAY ABOUT ME!" Nicole yelled.

"I WAS DOING THAT BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO KNOW WHAT Skeeter WAS SAYING ABOUT YOU IN THE PAPER!" Sev yelled back.

"Why do you care what she says? Not many people believe her now. We're in this relationship for better or worse. You need to tell me what's going on. I love you and I have a right to know what others say about me and us. Ok?" Nicole asked.

"Yes I'm sorry that I kept it from you. I love you and I don't want to loose you," Sev said going over to Nicole and planting a kiss on her lips.

"Well I'm going to bed. You going to join me?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah I'll be in, in a few minutes," Sev said going to his lab.

**The Next Morning**

When Nicole woke up the other side of the bed was empty. That's when she noticed that there was a note on the pillow. All the note had on it was a heart, which was Nicole's way of knowing that Sev had gone to a death eater meeting. Since the first time Sev was called he didn't tell Nicole, freaked her out so from then on if he had a meeting to go to then he just put a heart on a note and then she knew that's where he was.

Nicole looked at the clock and saw that it was only eight in the morning. She fell back to sleep hoping that when she woke up Sev would be back.

Sev had just gotten back to Hogwarts from an all night death eater meting. He went straight to the hospital wing to get looked at. He had been subjected to the killing curse all night and was lucky to be alive. He was used to it; he figured that he deserved it this time. He had gotten too close to Nicole and V wasn't happy about it. He didn't want Sev that close to her.

By time Sev got to the hospital wing Dumbledore was already there. After Madam Pomfrey healed him he told Albus what had been said at the meeting and then he went back to the room to try and get some sleep. And soon as he got into the bed Nicole woke up.

"Hey what time is it?" Nicole asked knowing better then to ask about the meeting.

"About 8:20 go back to sleep," Sev said.

"Not unless you're going to be right here with me," Nicole said starting to feel the baby wake up.

"I'll be here, just go back to sleep," Sev said trying to get into bed with out making the sores on his body worse.

Yes Madam Pomfrey might be able to heal the injuries but she couldn't take the soreness away.

After Sev finally got comfortable in bed he rolled onto his side and put his hand on Nicole's stomach where he could feel his son starting to wake up.

Nicole and Sev didn't wake up until noon. They would probably have slept longer except Nicole was woken up because their son had decided that he's slept long enough and it was time for a bathroom call. By time Nicole got out of the bathroom she saw that Sev was up and dressed. When Nicole got to the kitchen lunch was already served.

"Dobby brought this up?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah it was here when I got here," Sev said coming around to pull out Nicole's chair for her.

"Thanks," Nicole said pouring herself some pumpkin juice.

"You're welcome. Sorry I wasn't around until this morning. It was a long meeting last night. You did find the note right?" Sev asked.

"Yes I did. Thanks for leaving it," Nicole said starting to eat.

"You're more then welcome. After the first time of getting the silent treatment from you for a month I've learned to leave a note for you," Sev said with a smile on his face.

"Well it got you to learn at least," Nicole said returning the smile.

"Yes it did," Sev said.

The rest of the day was uneventful for Sev and Nicole. One thing Sev didn't know was Nicole would be very mad at him tomorrow when she got a letter from someone telling her some things that she didn't know.

**The Next Morning**

By time Nicole got down to the great hall for breakfast there was an owl waiting for her. She knew who's owl it was because he'd been in her family for as long as she could remember. After she got the letter from Rocky who was her dad's owl she gave him a piece of bacon.

Dear Nicole,

I don't know how much Severus has been telling you, but two nights ago he was subjected to the killing curse all night. V's getting upset for how close he's getting to you. He wants Severus to be close to you, but not so close that you're sharing a bed and sleeping together. This isn't any of my business but Severus said that he was just sharing his bed with you because he wants you to trust him so that when he betrays you, you won't see it coming. It's also been decided that when you give birth he's going to handle the delivery and instead of giving you a strengthening potion he's going to kill you and then hand over his child to V. Nicole I'm not telling you this because I don't like Severus, I'm just telling you it because he isn't telling you the truth. He says one thing at the meeting and then tells you another. I know that because your mother tells me what you tell her. I don't know what his motive is, it might be to try and save you and the baby. I can't say what it really is. All I know is that he lies to you and I don't want to see you get hurt. I love you.

Love,

Dad

By time Nicole was done reading the letter she was crying. Nicole ran out of the room not realizing that she left the letter there. Sev saw her run out of the great hall and saw her drop the letter. He went to the table and got the letter and read it. By time he was done reading it he wanted to go kill her father.

Sev ran out of the great hall and went to his and Nicole's room where he found her in their bedroom crying her eyes out.

"Nicole what was in that letter was all a lie. I don't know where your father heard all that, but it's a lie," Sev said trying to comfort Nicole.

"DON'T TUCH ME YOU LIAR. MY FATHER ISN'T THE ONE THAT LIES IT'S YOU!" Nicole yelled and ran out of the room before Sev could catch her.

As Nicole was running she didn't notice the person coming the other way before she ran straight into them.

"Watch where…" the person started to say before they realized who it was.

"So Nicole have a little fight with your boyfriend?" Pansy asked with an evil look in her eyes.

"Leave me alone," Nicole said getting up.

"No, you don't get away that easy. You know I always knew you were a little whore. You can't just stick with your own kind can you? You have come and take ours," Pansy said blocking Nicole from leaving.

"I'm not the little whore. I'm not the one that wants Draco and Snape at once," Nicole said with a smirk.

"I don't want Snape. I don't want Draco, I get Draco. As soon as we graduate next year we get to get married," Pansy said.

"Well I don't think he wants you," Nicole said just loud enough that Pansy could hear.

"Well as least I'm not the one that screwed Sev's son, Potter and Sev himself," Pansy said smirking at Nicole.

Nicole was just about to throw a punch when someone came down the hall.

"Pansy!" Draco yelled.

"Yes?" Pansy asked turning to Draco trying to look not guilty which she wasn't doing a very good job of.

"You weren't about to beat up Severus's future daughter in-law were you?" Draco asked standing next to Pansy.

"No, I would never do that dear," Pansy said turning to Draco giving him a smile that made Draco and Nicole both want to throw up.

"Good. Why don't you go back to the room while I take Nicole here back to Severus like he asked me to," Draco said giving Pansy a kiss on the cheek and turning to Nicole giving her a look that said 'I'll explain later.'

"Ok dear," Pansy said walking off.

"What was that about?" Nicole asked after Pansy was out of ear shot.

"I should be asking you the same question," Draco said giving Nicole a look that asked what she was thinking.

"And why is that?" Nicole asked not liking where the conversation was going.

"Let's see you were fighting with my future wife," Draco said.

Nicole was about to ask him what was going on when she noticed that Pansy was looking around the corner.

"Come on time to go back to the room," Draco said taking Nicole by the arm.

He wasn't hurting her, but from where Pansy was it looked like he was cutting off blood flow.

**Sev and Nicole's rooms**

"Draco what do you think you are doing holding her like that?" Sev asked coming from the other room when he heard the door opening.

"Making sure you two idiots don't blow your cover. Harry and I are sick of seeing you two fighting all the time. You need to learn to get along. This kid is coming in three months. Do you want him to feel all the negative energy that you two are creating right now?" Draco asked walking out of the door before either of them could answer.

"So what we going to do now?" Nicole asked.

"Tell me what got into you," Sev said not too nicely at all.

"How about the fact that you broke a promise to me and you lied to me?" Nicole asked still mad at Sev.

"And what promise would that be?" Sev asked.

"The one where you promised me to tell me the truth," Nicole said.

"I never said anything like that," Sev said wanting to walk away.

"Yes you did. I asked you if would promise me to tell the truth and you said you would. Why did you lie to me?" Nicole asked feeling the tears starting to burn her eyes.

"Oh Nicole I didn't tell you because I was afraid that you'd leave me for what I said. I'm sorry and I will tell the whole truth from now on. How can I make it up to you?" Sev asked wanting everything to go back to the way they were.

"I know of one way," Nicole said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"How?" Sev asked not sure he was going to like it.

"Make love to me." Nicole said.

"Are you sure? It won't hurt the baby?" Sev asked.

"I asked Molly and she said it was good for a baby." Nicole said.

"You asked Molly?" Sev asked knowing that it had to be a very weird conversation.

"Yes," Nicole said leaning up and kissing Sev.

"Well if you're sure," Sev said starting to lead them to the bedroom.

"Yes I am," Nicole said smiling from ear to ear.

By supper time that night Harry was starting to get worried about Nicole. He hadn't seen her since breakfast and Draco hadn't told him what had happened. Since Harry knew that Nicole some times had Dobby come up to the room to deliver lunch he went down to the kitchens.

"Dobby has Nicole asked for food today?" Harry asked.

"No Harry. Is something wrong?" Dobby asked getting scared because he was starting to get attached to Nicole and her son.

Yes that's how Nicole knew she was having a boy. Dobby had blurted it out after she got pregnant. That's one of the reasons she kept the baby, the other being that she didn't want always be wondering what if.

"No. Thank you Dobby," Harry said heading to the door.

"You're welcome Harry," Dobby said and with that Harry left.

When Harry got back to the great hall he saw Nicole and Snape heading in. So he went in and went to his seat.

"Hey where you been?" Harry asked just as Nicole was about to take a bit to eat.

"Around," Nicole said with a smile on her face.

"I take it that means you've been with Snape all afternoon," Harry said.

"How?" Nicole started to say when she realized where Harry's attention was.

"What are you looking at?" Nicole asked noticing that Harry was looking at Draco and Pansy.

"Draco's signs. You were with Snape having sex correct?" Harry asked turning his attention back to Nicole.

"How'd you know?" Nicole asked looking over to Draco who had Pansy hanging off of him.

"Draco told me once that he can read Severus's face and that there are different expressions that mean different things. The one he's wearing now says that he's just had sex all afternoon," Harry said noticing the look Severus was giving him.

"So you finally decided to call him by his first name, hmm?" Nicole asked.

"Well I didn't mean to say it here. I think you better eat before he comes over here and gives me detention for holding you up on your eating," Harry said a second before he heard Nicole's stomach growl.

"Yes I better before he gets mad at me for not eating," Nicole said putting her hand on her stomach.

"Yes I think you better," Harry said starting to eat his food.

"So where's Ron and Hermione?" Nicole asked noticing that they were gone.

"Celebrating," Harry said.

"Celebrating what?" Nicole asked not knowing what there was to celebrate.

"Ron and I got accepted into the Auror program," Harry said.

"Congratulations! Why didn't you tell me?" Nicole asked.

"I was going to tell you," Harry said.

"Harry I'm happy for you. We'll have to go celebrate this Saturday. We'll celebrate you winning another Quidditch game and you and Ron becoming Aurors," Nicole said.

"Well we'll have to see," Harry said looking sad.

"Harry what's wrong?" Nicole asked.

"Nothing," Harry said looking away so Nicole didn't see that he was crying.

"Tell me," Nicole said turning Harry's face to face her.

"Stacy broke up with me. She found someone else. It's the waiter from that restaurant you took us to," Harry said.

_Sev meet me in our room_, Nicole thought getting up from her seat leaving half of her food on her plate.

"Come on Harry we need to go," Nicole said.

"Where to?" Harry asked.

"To go and talk to some people," Nicole said seeing that Sev had already left.

**Sev and Nicole's rooms**

"So what did you want?" Sev asked when Nicole and Harry came in.

"We need to figure out what's going on," Nicole said leading Harry to the couch.

"What do you mean?" Sev asked worried that something was wrong with Christopher.

"Harry got dumped by Stacy. She's dating Seth. They can't stand each other, but they're going out? Something 's up and the sooner we figure it out the better I'll feel," Nicole said.

"There is something going on," Dumbledore said coming from the fire place.

"Why do you think something's up? Maybe they have just started liking each other," Sev said.

"That wouldn't happen. About two years ago Stacy's older sister got pregnant by Seth's brother and then he dumped her. He said that the baby wasn't his and that she wasn't worth marring," Nicole said.

"Were they going to get married?" Harry asked.

"That's the weird part. They had an off again on again relationship. She got pregnant and then they broke up. By the time she knew she was pregnant it had been close to two months. He thought that she had cheated on him, so he called it quits. Their daughter is about a year old now. He's never been around to see her," Nicole said.

"She's right Severus something is very wrong here and I think I know what it is," Albus said.

"What?" Harry and Nicole asked at once.

"Tom has put a spell on them. He's trying to make it easier to attack Harry. From now on Harry and Nicole are not to go outside unless it's for class and Quiddich games. Harry tell Mr. Weasley that he's taking over for you as coach," Albus said.

"Professor what about my plans next weekend?" Nicole asked knowing that Dumbledore would know what she was talking about.

"Yes you may go through with your plans," Dumbledore said which made Nicole happy to hear.

"So what are we going to do about the spell?" Nicole asked.

"You and Harry are not going to do anything. You're just going to go on like life is normal and when the final battle comes around then we'll just have to fight," Dumbledore said.

"Ok," Nicole said knowing that it wasn't worth trying to fight him.

"Well I think that Harry and I should be going," Albus said.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Harry," Nicole said knowing that Harry knew it meant she'd talk to him later tonight.

"Bye," Harry said and with that he and Albus walked out of the door.

"I'll order us some food from the kitchen. What do you want?" Sev asked.

"Nothing I'm not hungry," Nicole said.

"Nicole you need to eat something. So what do you want?" Sev asked.

"I'm not hungry. I'm just going to go to bed," Nicole said yawning.

"Ok I'll see you in the morning," Sev said coming over and giving Nicole a kiss.

So with that Nicole went into their room and got ready for bed. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Sev was starting to get worried about Nicole. It seemed like she was starting to eat less then he did! But he knew that he couldn't shove the food down her throat as much as he might like to. He decided that if she was hungry she'd come and get something later. That's when Sev decided that if Nicole didn't eat more then him tomorrow then he was taking her to Madam Pomfrey to see what was going on.

**Midnight**

Nicole got woken up because of a tapping sound on the window. When she looked up she saw that Hedwig was at the window. She got up and opened the window just enough to get the letter from her. Hedwig knew that Nicole would give her a treat later, but not right now.

Nicole,

Meet at the normal place. See you in 5

Harry

Nicole got dressed and left the room. She didn't notice that there was someone following her.

"Here is your usual tray," Harry said smiling at Nicole.

"Thanks Harry. Sorry you always have to get the food. Bet Dobby is wondering how you pack all this in and don't gain weight," Nicole said sitting down and starting to eat.

"No I'm pretty sure that he knows who all the food is for," Harry said.

"Well that's alright as long as he doesn't tell Sev," Nicole said.

"Why don't you like to eat in front of him?" Harry asked.

"Yes why don't you like to eat in front of me?" Sev asked scaring the crap out of Nicole.

"What are you doing here?" Nicole asked.

"Getting the answers that I deserve. So this is what you do? Come up here and eat junk food. Do you know how bad that is for you and Christopher?" Sev asked starting to take the tray away from Nicole.

"Why don't you take a look at the food again?" Nicole asked getting mad that her food was getting taken away.

"All it is, is junk food. What is there to look at?" Sev asked getting angry.

"It's not junk food, not all of it. There are all kinds of things. I don't eat it all, Harry helps me and we usually don't eat it all. He just gets this much food so I can pick what I want. You want to know something?" Nicole asked.

"What?" Sev asked.

"I don't like to eat in front of you because I'm afraid you'll see what a pig I am," Nicole said.

"I already know you are. I wouldn't change it for the world. I don't care how much you eat or how big you get. I just want to see you and Christopher healthy and happy," Sev said bending down to kiss Nicole who returned the kiss.

"Trust me he's healthy. If the way he kicks is anything to go on. I think he's going to take after his Godfathers and be a Quiddtich player," Nicole said.

"Yes!" Draco said coming from his hiding place.

"What are you doing here?" Sev asked looking up.

"I'm the body guard. I make sure that you don't come and find us. Guess I didn't do such a good job this time," Draco said.

"So you knew he was here?" Sev asked.

"Yes we can't seem to get rid of him. Can we Harry?" Nicole asked with a smile on her face.

"No we can't," Harry said returning the smile.

"You're going to pay for that Potter. Just wait until Friday," Draco said.

"Sorry to break it to you, but Harry's way better then you are," Nicole said.

"We'll just see about that," Draco said.

"Time for bed you three," Sev said.

"We'll be there in a little bit. Harry and I are just going to finish up eating here. You can stay and join us," Nicole said.

"You don't mind?" Sev asked.

"As long as you don't mind Draco joining too," Nicole said.

"Fine," Sev said and took a seat by Nicole.

"So how active is he?" Sev asked.

"Here why don't you feel for yourself," Nicole said putting his hand on her stomach.

"Why isn't he this active during the day?" Sev asked.

"Because he sleeps during the day. I think he's like his dad and likes to be up at night. That's part of why I don't eat much. I'm up until three in the morning because Chris won't go back to sleep until then," Nicole said.

"How do you stay up all night and then get up at seven in the morning?" Sev asked.

"I sleep in your class and Reums's. You don't see how much I sleep. I wish that Chris would be active during the day and quit at night so I could sleep. I already know that I'm not getting any sleep when he's born. So you three better be ready for a very grumpy person," Nicole said.

"Well maybe within the next week he'll get where he'll sleep during the night. Otherwise we're going to have our hands full," Sev said.

"What you mean that you're going to get up at two in the morning with me when he's hungry?" Nicole asked.

"I can get up and feed him you know?" Sev asked.

"No you can't. I plan on breast feeding him. So I'm going to be getting up to feed him. You however are going to get up and change him," Nicole said pointing to Sev.

"I think that I can handle that. Well I'm going to go to bed. When you're ready come and there'll be a potion waiting for you on the kitchen table. Don't worry it won't hurt Chris, just make it so you can sleep, but he can be as active as he wants," Sev said.

"Thanks. I'll be there in a little bit," Nicole said leaning over and giving Sev a kiss.

"More then welcome," Sev said returning the kiss.

"Night you two," Sev said getting up.

"Night," Harry and Draco said at once.

"Well you ready to go to bed?" Harry asked.

"In a little bit, what's the rush?" Nicole asked.

"I just don't want to get my head bit off by Severus for keeping you out late," Harry said.

"No, he's working on his potion." Nicole said.

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"He won't go to sleep until I'm back in the room. Ok now I'm ready, " Nicole said.

"See you two later," Draco said heading to the door.

"Night," Harry and Nicole said at once.

"Night," Draco said and headed back to his room.

"Well I'll see you later Harry," Nicole said heading inside.

"Here I'll go with you. This way I make sure that you get there alright and I can't get yelled at for you not getting there alright," Harry said heading in as well.

"Well I'll see you in the morning," Nicole said going into the living room.

"Night," Harry said walking off in the direction of his room.

Nicole grabbed the potion off the table and then told Sev goodnight. As soon as she took the potion she was out when her head hit the pillows.

The rest of the week went by fast for Nicole. Gryffindor did win another game. Since Harry and Nicole weren't supposed to leave the school Ron got Fred and George to sneak in butterbeer for them. Nicole didn't drink the butterbeer since she was pregnant and it had alcohol in it.


	21. Chapter 20

**Saturday March 25th Sev's birthday**

_When Nicole woke up she found Sev just staring at her._

"_What's wrong?" Nicole asked thinking that she had drooled or something._

"_Nothing. I was just admiring how beautiful you are. I've waited 46 years for this and I finally have it. This is the best birthday I could ever ask for," Sev said leaning down and kissing Nicole and then leaning down and kissing her stomach._

"_Well it's only going to get better," Nicole said leaning up against the headboard._

"_Really? What do you have planned?" Sev asked with a smile on his face._

"_Well breakfast first since Chris is starting to wake up," Nicole said with her hand on her stomach._

"_Yes you need to eat. Want to call Dobby?" Sev asked with a grin on his face._

"_Sure. You know if you keep up with the grin your face is going to stay like that?" Nicole asked._

"_I don't care. I'm the luckiest man on Earth and I want the whole world to know," Sev said putting his hand on Nicole's stomach feeling Chris starting to wake up._

"_Dobby," Nicole said._

_POP_

"_Yes Nicole?" Dobby asked._

"_We would like to order breakfast," Nicole said seeing that Sev was more interested in feeling their son wake up and move around._

_Yes Sev had been right when he had said that maybe Chris would sleep at night and be active during the day. Now when Nicole went to bed Chris did too. Nicole was happy that her son had seemed to get the meaning of night and day down._

"_What will you be having?" Dobby asked seeing that Severus was having fun feeling Chris move around._

"_For the fruits we'd like two apples, one orange and two bananas. To drink oj and coffee. Sides we'd like ketchup, grape and strawberry jelly, salsa, cheese, chocolate chips, honey, butter, peanut butter, maple syrup, cream cheese. Then for the main meal we'd like ham, muffins, sausage, bacon, eggs, pancakes, waffles, biscuits, gravy, hash browns and toast. Sorry Dobby and thank you very much," Nicole said._

"_No problem Nicole. I'll be right back with your breakfast," Dobby said._

_Sev was so into feeling his son move around that he didn't notice that Dobby had brought breakfast until Nicole put the tray between them._

"_What?" Sev asked coming out of his daze._

"_Time to eat," Nicole said digging in._

"_What's with all the food?" Sev asked._

"_Well I'm hungry and I didn't know what you wanted, so this is what I did get for you," Nicole said starting to get out of bed._

"_Where you going?" Sev asked._

"_To the bathroom since your son decided that he has to go to the bathroom before he can have breakfast," Nicole said._

"_I'll be right back too," Sev said getting out of bed._

"_Where you going?" Nicole asked._

"_To get something. I'll be back by the time you're done in there," Sev said._

"_Ok," Nicole mumbled to herself heading to the bathroom._

_Sev was good to his word because by the time Nicole got out of the bathroom Sev was back._

"_Where you going now?" Nicole asked climbing back under the covers._

"_Nature call. Go ahead and eat I'll be right back. Oh don't drink my coffee," Sev said and disappeared into the bathroom._

_Nicole wondered what could be so bad about the coffee so she decided to taste a little._

"_What are you doing!" Sev exclaimed loudly starling Nicole and Chris who started kicking frankly._

"_Just to let you know you need to use scotch not bourbon next time," Nicole said going back to her breakfast._

"_How do you know what taste better?" Sev asked while thinking Why am I asking that?_

"_Well I had a boyfriend one time that did that. Trust me scotch is much better then what you have in there," Nicole said._

"_How many boyfriends have you had?" Sev asked._

_Sev was starting to wonder how many Nicole had because she kept counting on her fingers. It took her five minutes to answer._

"_I've had three. One that lasted two weeks, another that lasted two and a half months. Then the last lasted two month and we're still going," Nicole said with a big grin on her face._

"_So you've only had two boyfriends and then me?" Sev asked._

"_Yeah and I couldn't be happier," Nicole said digging into her breakfast again._

"_Just don't let me catch you drinking again," Sev said._

"_You won't. And happy birthday. Sorry I didn't say it until now," Nicole said leaning over and giving Sev a kiss._

"_No problem," Sev said kissing Nicole back._

"_So why do you put alcohol in your coffee? You don't do it all the time do you?" Nicole asked wondering how she could have missed it._

"_No this is my birthday present to me," Sev said._

"_Well that's going to change. There's something that I've been meaning to tell you. If our son is born on the date he's supposed to be, which I don't want him to. My birthday is two weeks after his birth," Nicole said._

"_Yeah I know already, but thanks for telling me," Sev said._

"_Welcome, I just thought that I'd inform you though," Nicole said finishing up her breakfast._

"_Well I'm going to go get dressed," Nicole said getting off the bed._

"_Ok I'm just going to read the paper," Sev said picking it up._

"_Ok be right back," Nicole said walking into the bathroom without grabbing her cloths._

_Sev just sat in bed smirking wondering how long it would take Nicole to realize that she didn't have her cloths._

"_I forgot my clothes," Nicole said coming back from the bathroom._

"_I was wondering how long it would take you to realize that," Sev said._

"_Now I'll be right back," Nicole said going back into the bathroom again._

"_Now that we're dressed and have eaten what you want to do?" Nicole asked._

"_I don't know. What did you have planed?" Sev asked._

"_Well tonight we're going dancing. Since I'm not supposed to be outside of school do you want to go to Hogsmeade to look for bab… Shit!" Nicole yelled._

"_What? Is it Chris?" Sev asked getting worried that something was wrong with Chris._

"_No I just got to thinking. He's coming in three months and we don't have his room set up yet," Nicole said._

"_Well I didn't want to show you this until it was completely done, but come with me," Sev said leaving their room._

"_Where we going?" Nicole asked._

"_Here," Sev said standing in front of Nicole's old room._

"_Close your eyes," Sev said._

"_What for?" Nicole asked._

"_Just close your eyes and you'll see," Sev said putting his hand over Nicole's eyes after she shut them._

_Nicole heard the door opening and then Sev lead her into the room._

"_Ok you can open them," Sev said removing his hand._

"_Wh…" Nicole started to say before she saw what Sev had done to the room._

"_You like it?" Sev asked. _

_The ceiling was painted sky blue that changed with the time of day. On the walls was a quidditch field with the players that flew around. The carpet was a baby blue. The crib sat in the middle so their son could watch all the action and the changing table sat in the corner where the goal posts were. The rocking chair sat by the stands so Chris could watch the players._

"_When did you do this?" Nicole asked turning to look at Sev._

"_I did some of it while you were sleeping, but the house elves did most of it. So what do you think?" Sev asked afraid she didn't like the nursery._

"_I love it. Thank you Sev," Nicole said kissing Sev._

"_You're welcome and don't worry the sky does change with the time of day and the quiddich players stop moving around when the lights are out," Sev said kissing Nicole._

"_So how did you know this is what I would want?" Nicole asked._

"_Well let's just say that I had help from some people you know," Sev said._

"_Ron, Harry, Hermione and Draco right?" Nicole asked._

"_How'd you know?" Sev asked._

"_Well Harry, Ron and Hermione have been around me long enough to know what I like and this is something that Draco and Harry would come up with. What did you mean not finished yet?" Nicole asked._

"_Well I'm going to put a book case and a baby monitor to know when he's awake," Sev said._

"_Hey where'd you get the rocking chair?" Nicole asked._

"_Albus gave it to me. He said my mother gave it to him to give to me. I don't know how she knows about Chris do you?" Sev asked Nicole._

"_Probably the paper," Nicole said trying to not to let Sev know that she'd talked to his mum._

"_Well it's the rocking chair she used when I was a baby. I hope we can use it more than my mother did," Sev said._

"_Since we've never talked about that, how many kids do you want?" Nicole asked._

"_I was thinking none but now that I have you in my life I was thinking three," Sev said smiling._

_Sharp intake of breath._

"_What's wrong?" Sev asked wondering if it was how many kids he wanted._

"_Chris just trying to practice his quidditch moves again. Well I was thinking three possibly more. Chris what are you trying to do to me?" Nicole asked rubbing her stomach where Chris had just kicked her very hard._

"_Are you sure you're alright?" Sev asked._

"_I will be once Chris stops trying to practice his moves in there," Nicole said._

"_Why don't you go lay down and I'll be in, in a minute to give you a complete massage?" Sev asked._

"_What about going to Hogsmeade?" Nicole asked._

"_How about we do this. I'll give you the massage then we'll take a nap. After we get up we'll go to Hogsmeade and shop and eat lunch. Then we'll come back here and then head to Muggle London. Sound good to you?" Sev asked._

"_Sure if you don't mind. Sorry you're not going to have much of a birthday," Nicole said._

"_Hey it's more then I usually have," Sev said._

_By time Sev got done with the massage Nicole had fallen asleep. It didn't take Sev long to fall asleep._

_Nicole and Sev didn't wake up until noon._

"_You ready to go?" Sev asked after Nicole got out of the bathroom._

"_Yeah," Nicole said._

_Nicole and Sev walked to Albus's office where they flooed to George and Fred's shop._

"_Well long time no see. How you been Nicole?" George asked entering the back shop._

"_Good how about you?" Nicole asked._

"_Good. Are you here alone?" George asked not wanting to say anything about the birthday party if Snape was with her._

"_No Sev's…" Nicole started to say before Sev landed in the fireplace._

"_Hello Mr. Weasley. You ready Nicole?" Sev asked stepping out of the fireplace._

"_Yeah. I'll see you later George," Nicole said._

"_Bye," George said continuing with what he was doing._

"_Hey Fred. How are you?" Nicole asked starling Fred._

"_Good and you?" Fred asked._

"_Good. Sorry don't mean to be rude, but we need to get going," Nicole said._

"_Bye. Oh sorry Professor I didn't see you there," Fred said._

"_That's quite alright Mr. Weasley," Sev said._

"_See you later," Nicole said._

"_Bye," Fred said and with that Nicole and Sev left the shop._

"_So where were you thinking of going?" Sev asked._

"_Lunch first then to that new baby shop that just opened up a week ago," Nicole said._

"_Oh. Where to for lunch?" Sev asked._

"_The Three Broomsticks?" Nicole asked._

"_Sure," Sev said._

_So Nicole and Sev headed to The Three Broomsticks. By time they got there they only had to wait about five minutes to get a table._

"_Hey Severus, the usual?" Patsy their waitress asked._

"_No I think I'll have the buffalo sandwich today with an ice tea," Sev said._

"_And for you?" Patsy asked Nicole._

"_I'll have the same," Nicole said._

"_Ok I'll be right back with your drinks," Patsy said and left._

"_So how do you know her?" Nicole asked._

"_I used to come here often after a death eater meeting," Sev said in a whisper._

"_Oh," Nicole said noticing Patsy coming back._

"_So Sev is this your daughter?" Patsy asked after she had given them their drinks._

"_No she's my future daughter in-law," Sev said._

"_Oh. Well I'll bring your orders when they're ready," Patsy said leaving before Nicole could say anything._

"_Why did you tell her that?" Nicole asked._

"_Because she likes me and I don't want her to know that we're actually together. So if she thinks that I have a son then she won't try to ask me out," Sev said._

"_What makes you think that?" Nicole asked thinking that if that girl knew what was best for her then she wouldn't make a move on Sev._

"_She told me once that she won't date a guy who has a son," Sev said._

"_That's pretty dumb," Nicole said._

"_What saying that if I did actually have a son then you would date me?" Sev asked._

"_Yeah. Otherwise I'd be calling the kettle black," Nicole said._

"_What do you mean?" Sev asked._

"_Liz isn't my sister. She's my half sister. Her mum was a muggle. When she found out that dad was a wizard she left him and Liz. Liz was two when my mum and dad met. They got married and then had me a year later," Nicole said._

"_You're just joking, right?" Sev asked._

"_No it's true. Haven't you noticed how we get along, but not like real sisters?" Nicole asked._

"_Now that you say that I do," Sev said._

"_By the way Chris isn't going to know that Liz isn't his real aunt. As far as anyone knows we all have the same parents. Oh by the way you know her mum," Nicole said._

"_I do?" Sev asked._

"_Yeah it's Patsy," Nicole said seeing her come with their lunch._

"_Here you go," Pasty said._

"_Thanks," Sev said._

"_And here you go," Pasty said setting Nicole's lunch in front of her._

"_Thank you," Nicole said._

"_How can she be Liz's mum?" Sev asked after Pasty was out of ear shot._

"_Well it turns out that she is a witch, but she didn't find out until she was 20. Her aunt died and left in her journals that Pasty was in fact a witch. See Pasty grew up in America, but my dad grew up here. He went to America on a vacation and met her. They hit it off right away. So my dad started living there and then once Liz was born Pasty left him so he came back here," Nicole said._

"_So how did she find out that your dad was a wizard?" Sev asked._

"_She saw my dad making a potion to help cure Liz's cold. She left him and Liz and then two years later found out that she was a witch. She's came by a few times, but Liz won't have anything to do with her," Nicole said._

"_I see. You done yet?" Sev asked._

"_Almost," Nicole said._

"_How can you be almost be done? You still have a full plate," Sev said._

"_I'm not that hungry," Nicole said._

"_Ok," Sev said deciding not to argue with her._

_After they paid the bill Nicole and Sev headed to the baby shop. Nicole found all these baby cloths that she wanted to get but Sev wouldn't let her because they were cloths that Chris would start to wear when he turned three._

_By time Nicole and Sev left the baby shop it was four o'clock. They spent 500 dollars on baby things._

_By time Nicole and Sev were ready to leave it was going for five. Nicole knew that they had to hurry because everyone was going to be there by six._

"_So what are we going to do about supper?" Sev asked._

"_They have a place that caters there," Nicole said._

"_Really? Why weren't they there when we've been there?" Sev asked._

"_Because they don't come every weekend, just once a month. When we were there in February I asked him when they'd be coming this month and he told me that it would be tonight," Nicole said._

"_Ok. So ready to go?" Sev asked._

"_Not until you change into your younger self," Nicole said._

"_Now you ready to go?" Sev asked after he changed into his younger self._

"_Yeah let's go," Nicole said heading to the door._

"_Are we walking to Hogsmeade and then flooing out?" Sev asked._

"_No we're flooing from Dumbledore's office to muggle London," Nicole said._

"_He's not set up to do that," Sev said._

"_He is for today. I got permission from Arthur to set it up," Nicole said._

"_Oh, ok," Sev said._

_So they went to the headmaster's office. He wasn't there which surprised Sev because Albus was always in his office._

_Once Nicole and Sev got to muggle London they headed to the dance hall._

"_Are you sure they're open tonight?" Sev asked._

"_Yeah why do you ask?" Nicole asked._

"_Because we're almost there and I don't hear the music coming from the place," Sev said just as they turned the corner._

"_Well I thought they were," Nicole said when she saw that the place was dark._

"_Well it looks like they're not open. Let's go," Sev said after he tried the front doors._

"_No there's a side entrance. Let's go try that," Nicole said dragging Sev to the side of the building._

"_Why are these doors open but not the front? And why is it so dark in here?" Sev asked._

"_I don't know. There's a light switch here. Just stay here and I'll go turn it on," Nicole said._

_As soon as Nicole turned on the lights everyone jumped up from their hiding place and yelled_

"_Surprise!"_

"_Well let's see who planned this?" Sev asked looking like he was trying really hard to figure it out._

"_I don't know. Why don't you read this card and maybe it will give you a clue," Nicole said handing Sev the card._

_Outside of the card:_

_Happy Birthday!_

_Inside:_

_Happy birthday daddy. I can't wait to meet you. Enjoy your birthday and the rest of the time you have with mommy because I'm joining you in three months._

_Love_

_Chris_

"_Thanks Nicole. One question why does that banner say 45/17?" Sev asked._

"_You're welcome and because you're technically 45 but when you make the change permit you'll be 17," Nicole said._

"_Well thank you. How did you pull this off?" Sev asked kissing Nicole while ignoring the cheers from their friends._

"_Let's just say that I have a few friends that helped me," Nicole said._

"_I see," Sev said._

"_Here you go," Harry said handing them each a glass of punch._

"_Thank you Harry," Nicole said._

"_Yes thank you Potter," Sev said._

"_Welcome Nicole, Professor," Harry said._

"_Sev why don't you go mingle while I talk to Harry?" Nicole asked._

"_Oh. If you need me you know what to do," Sev said._

"_I'll be fine. Go," Nicole said._

"_Yes mum," Sev said leaving before Nicole could reply._

"_What did you need?" Harry asked._

"_Why is Stacy here?" Nicole asked seeing her with Hermione._

"_Because we invited her," Harry said._

"_What about her breaking up with you?" Nicole asked._

"_Yeah about that. I wanted to tell you something, but I froze up so I told that lie. Albus knows it was a lie. Sorry about that," Harry said._

"_What did you need?" Nicole asked._

"_It doesn't matter now," Harry said_

"_What did you need?" Nicole asked._

"_I said it didn't matter now," Harry said wanting to get away from Nicole._

"_Harry. James. Potter. What. Did. You. Need?" Nicole asked annoyed that Harry wouldn't answer._

"_We thought that Stacy might be pregnant, but she's not," Harry said._

"_Why didn't you…wait how could she be?" Nicole asked realizing something else was up_

"_Nicole, I think you know all about the birds and the bees," Harry said._

"_Yes I do. How could she be since you haven't seen her since that day you snuck out," Nicole said._

"_You knew about it?" Harry asked._

"_Yeah. So when else have you seen her?" Nicole asked._

"_That's the thing. I haven't so the child wouldn't have been mine. But she says that it would be. She wasn't pregnant, but I still think something's up with that," Harry said._

"_What do you think she lied and was with someone?" Nicole asked not believing her best friend would cheat on her other best friend._

"_I think she might have cheated on me and is pregnant," Harry said._

"_What makes you think that?" Nicole asked._

"_Well you know how skinny she is. Look at the clothes she's wearing," Harry said._

_Now that Nicole did look at them she noticed that they were a little bigger then Stacy usually wore._

"_Have you talked to her?" Nicole asked._

"_Talked to who?" Sev asked coming up behind Nicole and wrapping his arms around her._

"_No one Sev. Why aren't you talking to your guests?" Nicole asked._

"_They all seem to want to talk to you," Sev said while thinking the person I want to talk to is surrounded by a bunch of people._

"_Well I'm going to go back to Ron and Hermione," Harry said._

"_I'll go with you," Nicole said noticing that Harry didn't say Stacy's name._

"_That's ok you don't need to," Harry said._

"_Well there's something that I want to tell you but Sev here can't hear," Nicole said getting out of Sev's embrace._

"_Ok," Harry said and with that he and Nicole left._

"_So what did you want?" Harry asked after they were out of earshot of Snape._

"_Do you want me to talk to Stacy for you?" Nicole asked._

"_No. She doesn't know what I told you so don't bring it up please," Harry said._

"_Ok I won't. You didn't tell Ron or Hermione did you?" Nicole asked._

"_No, so don't say anything to them either," Harry said._

"_Ok, I better get back to Sev before he starts wondering what's going on," Nicole said._

"_Ok see you in a little bit," Harry said._

"_Bye," Nicole said and headed back to Sev._

"_Hey what took you so long?" Sev asked._

"_I was just talking to Harry," Nicole said._

"_Oh," Sev said._

"_You ready to eat?" Nicole asked._

"_Whenever you are," Sev said._

"_Ok let's make the announcement," Nicole said._

"_What announcement?" Sev asked._

"_The one that supper is now going to be served," Nicole said._

"_What?" Sev asked very confused._

"_The house elves from Hogwarts are here working," Nicole said._

"_So how much we paying them?" Sev asked._

"_Fifty dollars for the night. Don't worry it's been taken care of," Nicole said._

"_Who's paying for it?" Sev asked._

"_I said don't worry about it," Nicole said walking to the table._

"_So how do we get their attention?" Sev asked._

"_Like this," Nicole said and picked up her fork and started tapping it on her glass._

_Once the room got quiet Nicole started talking._

"_Thank you everyone who could come tonight. Please take your seat and supper will be served soon," Nicole said sitting down along with Sev._

_After everyone sat down the house elves brought supper out. That's when Nicole noticed Sev's mother and grandmother for the first time. They were just walking in when Sev looked up and saw them too._

"_What is she doing here?" Sev asked angry._

"_Who dear?" Nicole asked trying to not upset Sev more then he already was._

"_My mother," Sev said angry throwing down his napkin on the table._

"_Where?" Nicole asked but was too late because Sev got up and was walking to his mother._

"_What are you doing here?" Sev asked angry that his mother was there._

"_I was invited," Martha said._

"_By who?" Sev asked not noticing that Nicole was right behind him._

"_By me," Nicole said._

"_WHAT!" Sev exclaimed very loudly making people closes to him look up from their supper._

"_I invited her because it's time that you two got over your stupid fight. If you want Chris to know both of his grandmas then you need to say sorry to your mother," Nicole said._

"_I'm not the one that started it," Sev said._

"_Actually you did. You became a death eater. Had you not became one then your mum wouldn't have pushed you away," Nicole said._

"_You stopped talking to me just because of being a death eater? Why?" Sev asked hurt to find out why his mother had stopped talking to him._

"_Yes I thought that if I pushed you away then it wouldn't hurt so badly if something did happen to you. I don't want to see you end up like your father. I love you and I can't bear to think of something bad happening to you. Can you ever forgive me?" Martha asked._

"_I don't know. Do you know how badly you hurt me?" Sev asked._

"_No I don't. I know that I can't just ask you to act like it never happened but can you give me a second chance?" Martha asked._

"_On one condition," Sev said._

"_What?" Martha asked knowing she'd do anything to get back with her son._

"_I don't want you giving my future wife any ideas about how she can go and fight this war," Sev said._

"_Why would I?" Martha asked_

"_Oh I don't know. You just might. Come here," Sev said taking Martha into his arms and hugging her._

"_I love you Sevypoo," Martha said._

"_MUM!" Sev Sev exclaimed._

"_Sevypoo?" Nicole asked smirking._

"_Don't even start," Sev said._

"_Fine," Nicole said planning on teasing him later on._

"_And I love you too mum," Sev said when he realized he hadn't told his mother that he did love her._

"_Well I'm going to eat," Nicole said starting to walk away before she got dragged back by Sev._

"_Come here Nicole," Sev said pulling Nicole into the hug._

"_Umm where's grandma?" Sev asked just realizing that his grandma wasn't there._

"_She's with Remus," Martha said looking up and seeing her with him._

"_What she doing with him?" Nicole asked._

"_Sev's grandma used to baby sit Remus and some other kids in the neighborhood," Martha said._

"_I thought you didn't know Remus until he started school," Nicole said looking up at Sev._

"_Ok so I did. Remus didn't remember me so I didn't say anything to him. He now does know we knew each other thanks to my grandma," Sev said._

"_Be nice Sevypoo," Nicole said hitting him playfully on the arm._

"_Don't call me that! What?" Sev asked acting like he didn't know what Nicole was talking about_

"_You know what," Nicole said smiling._

"_Watch it your grandma is coming back," Martha said._

"_Hello Severus. Happy birthday sweetie. So this must be Nicole. It's so nice to meet you. Martha's talked nonstop about you since you came it visit," Grandma said._

"_What?" Sev asked turning to Nicole._

"_I don't know what she's talking about," Nicole said._

"_Remember you came to see Martha awhile ago?" Grandma asked._

"_Nicole. Ann. Vens. Did. You. Go. See. My. Mother?" Sev asked getting very angry now._

"_Maybe?" Nicole asked._

"_Did you or didn't you?" Sev asked very angry._

"_Fine yes I went to see her. Since you're too stubborn to go see her, I went to see her instead," Nicole said._

"_It was none of your business if my mother and I didn't talk to each other," Sev said still angry._

"_Actually it is my business. Our son has a right to know both of his grandmas," Nicole said._

"_No, Nicole it really wasn't your business," Sev said starting to calm down._

"_Talk about not my business? What about when you got into Harry's and mine business? You had no right to get into our business when we were dating," Nicole said._

"_What are you trying to say?" Sev asked._

"_I'm saying maybe Harry and I were dating before you and I dated. We just kept our relationship in the closet because Harry didn't want everyone knowing who he was dating. Hell Chris might now even be yours," Nicole said very angry now._

"_Did you sleep with Harry?" Sev asked._

"_YES I SLEPT WITH HARRY! AND IT WASN'T JUST THE ONE TIME THAT YOU KNOW ABOUT!" Nicole yelled and walked off._

_Harry was in for it now. He saw Severus walking toward him with a murderess look on his face and Stacy looking ready to kill him herself. Draco was just standing in the corner smirking._

"_AFTER ALL I DID FOR YOU POTTER THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?" Severus yelled at Harry._

"_Professor I don't know what she's talking about. We only slept together the once," Harry said._

"_Can't even tell the truth can you Potter? You're just like your father. Have to take away the best thing in my life," Sev said and walked off._

"_I give you my heart and this is how you repay me?" Stacy said and slapped Harry so hard on the cheek he'd have a bruise for a week._

"_I told you about the one time. I didn't get her pregnant," Harry said to Stacy's back._

_Sev walked outside to find Nicole sitting on the step crying her eyes out. He wasn't going to go over to her but there was something about her breathing that he didn't like._

"_Nicole?" Sev asked._

"_Go away!" Nicole said very loudly._

"_Not until you tell me why you cheated on me!" Sev exclaimed._

_Before Nicole could answer she passed out. When she woke up she was in her and Sev's bed._

Nicole looked over to see Sev watching her.

"What day is it?" Nicole asked very confused.

"The 25th why?" Sev asked.

"Thank God!" Nicole said sitting up really fast and throwing her arms around Sev.

"What's going on?" Sev asked a little taken back.

"I had this horrible dream about…" Nicole started to say before she remembered that Sev didn't know about the surprise party.

"A bad dream about what?" Sev asked.

"Something that's going to happen tonight," Nicole said not wanting to give the surprise party away.

"What's going on tonight?" Sev asked.

"You'll find out later," Nicole said.

"Nicole why won't you tell me?" Sev asked.

"Because it's a surprise," Nicole said.

"Fine I'll drop it," Sev said see as he wasn't going to get anywhere with Nicole.

"Thank you," Nicole said.

"You're welcome," Sev said kissing Nicole.

The rest of the day went the same as the dream did. By time that night came around Nicole was starting to get nervous.

After they got to the dance hall, Nicole decided that she needed to tell Sev that his mum was coming before she got there.

"Sev can I talk to you outside?" Nicole asked.

"Sure," Sev said.

So they went outside.

"What?" Sev asked.

"Don't get mad, but I invited your mum and Grandma to the party," Nicole said.

"I know," Sev said.

"What? How?" Nicole asked very confused.

"When Albus gave me the rocking chair he also mentioned my mother coming to the party," Sev said.

"Well then," Nicole said.

"Don't worry I'm not mad. This will actually give me a chance to make amends with her," Sev said.

"Did your grandma really baby sit Remus?" Nicole asked.

"Yes she did. He doesn't remember that we used to play together," Sev said.

"He does now," Nicole said seeing Remus coming up to them.

Sev was about to ask her how she knew when he noticed that she was looking behind him. So he turned around and saw Remus coming.

"Why didn't you tell me that we knew each other?" Remus asked looking hurt.

"Because I didn't know it was you until second year and by then we hated each other," Sev said.

"Good point," Remus said knowing he really couldn't be mad at Severus for that.

"That's what…" Sev said trailing off seeing his mum and grandma coming.

The way Remus found out about them knowing each other was he'd overheard Severus and Nicole talking.

"I'll be right back," Sev said walking down the steps.

"Who's that?" Remus asked nodding towards Sev's mum and grandma.

"Sev's mum and grandma," Nicole said.

"Wow I can't believe that I forgot about her. I loved his grandma as a babysitter. She's the nicest person that I've ever known," Remus said.

"Nicole I'd like you to meet my mum Martha and my grandma Judy," Sev said coming up the step.

"Yeah Martha I'm happy that you could come. Judy it's nice to meet you. This is Remus Lupin," Nicole said.

"Little Remy. My have you grown. What you up to these days?" Judy asked.

"Teaching at Hogwarts and trying to keep your grandson from killing one of my friends," Remus said smiling.

"Well that's good to hear. So what do you teach?" Judy asked.

"DADA," Remus said.

"I'm so happy to hear you get to teach what you want. Sorry Sev dear we didn't mean to be late, but with my bones these days it makes it harder for me to walk," Judy said.

"That's alright grandma. Why don't we go in and you can have a seat. Supper is about to start," Sev said.

"That sounds good," Judy said.

So they all went in and they sat down. Nicole then got everyone's attention and they had a seat. Then the house elves came and served supper.

By the end of the night Sev and his mum were on speaking terms again. By time everyone left Nicole was worn out. Nicole thought that it was weird that everything in the dream came true except for the way Remus found out that he and Sev knew each other. And Nicole yelling at Sev and leaving the party. By time Sev and Nicole got back to school it was midnight. Nicole got ready for bed and then went to bed. She was so tired that she didn't hear the knocking at the door.

"Yes Mrs. Granger?" Sev asked after he opened the door.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Sev asked tiredly.

"Would be alright if I threw a baby shower for Nicole?" Hermione asked.

"I don't care," Sev said wanting to go to bed.

"Thanks professor. Good night," Hermione said ad walked out of the room.

Sev didn't understand why she asked him, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was go to bed.

Over the next two months Hermione, Liz and Ann planned Nicole's baby shower. Harry, Ron and Josh helped when they had to. With the help of Remus and Sirius they got everything that they wanted to done for the party. They were going to hold it on Saturday May 25th at the dance hall. Liz and Ann talked to their mum and she talked to Josh about letting them have the party there. Little did they know that a couple of days before the shower something would happen that would change five people's lives forever.


	22. Chapter 21

**Two weeks before the party**

Nicole didn't know what, was up but she knew something was up. She knew that because Hermione and her sisters were being a little too secretive for something not to be up.

After Nicole got up and got ready for school she went down to the great hall to have breakfast. There she found Hermione, Liz and Ann all huddled together whispering. Nicole went over to see if she could hear what they were talking about. When she got there they stopped talking about whatever they were talking about.

"What you guys talking about?" Nicole asked sitting down.

"Nothing," Liz said.

"No, you can tell me," Nicole said.

"We were taking bets of how long you'll wait to have another child," Ann said.

"What?" Nicole asked not believing her ears.

Before Ann could answer her the morning mail came in.

Nicole noticed that Draco looked pretty sad. She decided that she'd talk to him after breakfast which would end in three minutes. Realizing that she hadn't eaten anything Nicole grabbed a piece of toast and left the great hall after she saw Draco leave.

"Hey Draco wait up," Nicole said.

"What?" Draco asked after he stepped around the corner.

"What's wrong?" Nicole asked

"Nothing. I'm going to be late if I don't get going," Draco said heading off in the direction of his room.

"That's strange," Nicole said deciding to follow Draco.

Once she got to his room she snuck in before the door closed.

"I know you're there Nicole," Draco said.

"How did you know it was me?" Nicole asked shocked.

"I saw you following me out of the corner of my eye. You want to know what's wrong?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Nicole said.

"I just got dumped by my girlfriend who found out I'm a wizard somehow," Draco said knowing he wasn't telling Nicole the full truth.

"I'm sorry. So you don't know how she found out? And who is she?" Nicole asked.

"No I don't. I met her when you had Sev's party," Draco said.

"Oh. Sorry I didn't know," Nicole said.

"Hey it's fine. You better get going to class before you get into trouble," Draco said.

"What about you?" Nicole asked.

"I'll be leaving in a few minutes," Draco said.

"You better," Nicole said and walked out knowing that Draco was right.

By lunch time Draco was acting like his old self again. After Nicole's last class she headed to Ron's room where he, Harry, Hermione, Liz, Ann, Josh, she and Draco were all getting together to study for NEWTs. Since everyone was all caught up in their studies and didn't realize what time it was they were surprised when Dobby popped in with supper. After they ate they decided to call it a night so they could get their homework done.

When Nicole got back to her and Sev's room she saw that there was a note on the coffee table. All that was on it was a heart and 515 which meant that Sev had went to a death eater meeting at 5:15. Nicole looked at the clock to see that it was already seven. She figured that he'd be back by time she went to bed so she did her homework and didn't really worry that he was gone.

By time Nicole went to bed Sev still wasn't back. She didn't worry because she knew he could either be at Malfoy manor having a drink or up with Albus telling him what happened at the meeting.

Nicole woke up around midnight. She was about to roll over and go back to sleep when she noticed that Sev still wasn't back. She got up to see if maybe he had gone to the lab and fallen asleep. After Nicole checked the lab and didn't see Sev her panic mood went into over drive. Thinking that Sev could be with Albus Nicole decided to head up there. Nicole was just about to Albus's office when she ran into Remus in wolf form. She had totally forgotten that last night was a full moon.

"Hey Remus, you haven't see Sev have you?" Nicole asked.

When Remus shook his head no Nicole started getting really worried. This was unlike Sev to not at least communicate through their link. Nicole was thinking of all kinds of bad things that could have happened to Sev.

Nicole worked herself into such a frenzy that by time Sev found her she was sitting on the ground rocking back and forth with her knees up to her chin. When Sev saw her like that he was worried that something might have happened. Then when he saw Remus with her he was mad that Remus hadn't tried to at least go and get someone. Sev got down so he was even with Nicole and tried to talk to her. When he saw that wasn't working he pulled her onto his lap and started talking to her. When she finally came around he was happy.

Nicole latched herself onto Sev and wouldn't let go. So Sev carried her down to their room and put her into bed. Since Nicole still didn't want to let go Sev he got into bed fully clothed and fell asleep with her in his arms.

**The next morning**

When Nicole woke up she saw that Sev had left a note on his pillow.

Dear Nicole,

I'm letting you skip classes today so just rest. I'll come check on you during lunch time and I'll let your friends know that you're alright.

Love,

Sev

Nicole looked at the clock and saw that lunch was just getting ready to start.

Nicole had just come back from the bathroom when she heard noises coming from the other room. She got back under the covers thinking that Sev was coming. When she heard the knock on the door it surprised her.

"Come in," Nicole said.

In came Nicole's sister Liz.

"How you doing?" Liz asked.

"Good," Nicole said thinking Liz was referring to last night.

"Looks like you're taking it better then I did," Liz said.

"Doesn't really bother me now," Nicole said.

"How can you be so selfish? Dad is dead," Liz said getting angry and crying at the same time.

"What are you talking about?" Nicole asked really confused now.

"Dad got killed last night. Didn't he tell you?" Liz asked angry.

"No. Stop lying dad is not dead," Nicole said getting angry that Liz would say something like that.

"I'M NOT LYING DAD IS DEAD!" Liz yelled.

"NO HE'S NOT!" Nicole yelled.

"YES HE IS. LOOK AT THIS!" Liz yelled pulling out their dad's wedding ring.

"How did it happen?" Nicole asked.

"He was killed last night at the death eater meeting," Liz said breaking down completely.

"Does Ann and Josh know?" Nicole asked.

"Yes Severus came and talked to us last night," Liz said between sobs.

"He knew last night and he didn't tell me?" Nicole asked hurt.

"He said that he was going to tell you but we weren't to tell you," Liz said.

"Then why did you?" Nicole asked.

"Because I thought you had a right to know," Liz said starting to walk out of the room.

"Wait! Come back Liz. I'm sorry I just can't wrap my brain around that," Nicole said it still not hitting her that Chris would never know either of his grandpas.

"Here maybe this will help," Liz said handing Nicole the picture of them when they were all younger that their dad always carried on him.

That's when Nicole realized that it was real and her dad was not walking her down the isle. She started crying right then and there. Liz wrapped her arms around Nicole and they cried together for awhile.

"Do you mind if Ann and Josh come in?" Liz asked.

"They're here?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah right outside," Liz said.

"No they can come in," Nicole said.

Before Nicole even got it out of her mouth Ann and Josh came into the room. They all started crying together for the lost of their father.

When Sev came into the room he found Nicole, Ann, Liz and Josh all curled up on the bed together. As soon as Sev saw them together he knew that Liz had told Nicole what had happened to their father. He was so angry he saw red. He couldn't believe that she had gone behind his back and told Nicole in her condition. His plan was to tell her after Chris was born and act like it was because of the war. He couldn't believe that Liz was so stupid to tell Nicole in her condition. He would have yelled at her had Albus not been in the room too. Albus told him to leave them be since they probably wouldn't be getting any sleep for quite awhile, so he did leave.

When Nicole woke up she decided that she was going home. Since Albus had already told Liz, Ann and Josh that they could for the funeral she decided that she was too. So once her brother and sisters woke up she got packed and they had got their stuff they all left Hogwarts. They went into Hogsmeade and then flooed from Fred and George's shop to their house. Since George knew what was going on it didn't take them long to get home.

**Home**

Nicole was happy and sad to be home. She would have been glad to be home if it was summer time. She did want to be home but she didn't. She'd rather be back at Hogwarts but she knew she had to do this. Her mum was very happy to see her.

The next couple of days were very hard for her and her siblings. The days until the funeral were a blur for Nicole. She didn't really remember anything. By time Saturday came around Nicole had drawn into herself so much that she didn't even know that it was the day of the funeral.

**Cemetery**

By time Nicole got to the cemetery she had started crying again. She was so out of it she didn't notice that there were four people all cloaked in black. Three of them were standing by the trees that were by the grave site. The other was standing behind the person in the middle. After the funeral Nicole went back to the house with her mother, sisters and brother. Nicole was surprised when she saw Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco at the house. She didn't know that they were coming.

"I'm so sorry for your loss Nicole. I know how you feel," Harry said.

"NO YOU DON'T ! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL! YOU LOST YOUR PARENTS WHEN YOU WERE A BABY. YOU DIDN'T GET A CHANCE TO KNOW THEM LIKE I KNEW MY FATHER!" Nicole yelled so tired of people saying that they knew how she felt.

"Actually I do Nicole," Harry said and walked away.

That's when Nicole's breaking point happened. She realized that if she kept on the path that she had been then she'd end up doing serious damage to herself and Chris who she hadn't thought of since finding out that her dad was dead.

"Wait Harry!" Nicole yelled running after Harry.

"What?" Harry asked turning around making Nicole bump into him.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," Nicole said.

"It's ok," Harry said turning around and walking off again.

"No it's not. I didn't mean to snap at you like that," Nicole said.

"Hey it's fine. No worry," Harry said leaving.

"Stop Harry. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that to you. It's just I've been having people come up to me saying that they know how I feel and they don't. I didn't mean it. I just want my father back. Ok?" Nicole asked starting to cry.

"I know Nicole. I want my parents to be with me all the time," Harry said hugging her.

"No, that's not the thing Harry. You at least had a somewhat good-bye when you saw them in the mirror in first year. I didn't even get to say good-bye to him," Nicole said.

"Don't worry Nicole we'll see each other someday. I love you Nicole and don't worry I'll be watching out for you and your friends. And my grandchildren," Nicole's dad's spirit said.

That's when Nicole's body couldn't take anymore. She fainted right into Harry's arms from all the stress on her body.

When Nicole woke up she didn't know if she was in Heaven or the hospital wing. When she looked up she knew that she was in the hospital wing.

"Nicole thank God you're awake!" Sev said coming over to Nicole's bed.

"What are you doing here?" Nicole said still angry at Sev for not telling her about her father's death.

"I came to see how you were," Sev said hurt.

"I'm just fine," Nicole said getting up from the bed.

"Oh no you don't Nicole not until Madam Pomfrey says you can go," Harry said pushing her back down onto the bed.

"Now that you're finally awake let's get some answers shall we?" Madam Pomfrey asked coming to Nicole's bed.

"Sure," Nicole said just wanting to get out of there.

"When was the last time you ate?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"I don't know and don't care," Nicole said wishing that she could turn back the clock.

"Nicole this is important. When did you last eat?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Whenever I was here," Nicole said just wanting them all to go away.

"When was the last time you slept?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Last night," Nicole said.

"When was the last time you got a full night's sleep?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Last time I was here," Nicole said.

"Thank you dear you can just rest for now," Madam Pomfrey said while motioning for Sev and Harry to follow her.

"Is she going to be alright?" Harry asked.

"What about Chris?" Sev asked.

"They've both lost weight and suffering from Nicole not eating. As long as I can get her to take the potions then they'll be alright," Madam Pomfrey said.

"This is all your fault Potter!" Sev exclaimed.

"How is this my fault?" Harry asked.

"You were there and you didn't make her eat. Now thanks to you she and Chris are sick," Sev said angry with Harry.

"No you are not going to blame this on me! You're the one that didn't tell her about her father. How did you think she would take it? You act like she should be happy that he's gone," Harry said.

"Well I didn't think that she'd be so stupid as not to eat," Sev said.

"Do you know how it feels to lose a father?" Harry asked.

"Yes I do actually," Sev said.

"Well then you know how she feels. Just lay off her," Harry said and walked back to Nicole.

"He's right you know?" Madam Pomfrey said.

"Yes and that's what hurts the most," Sev said walking out of the hospital wing.

Nicole had to stay in the hospital for a week and a half. By time she got out it was two days before her party. Her sisters and Hermione weren't sure if they should have it, but Harry told them that he thought that they should. So it was decided that they were going to have it. Nicole was getting back to her old self. Sev had come around and said that he was sorry for what he had said and for not telling her.

**Day of the party**

When Nicole woke up it was like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She had spent the last week and a half feeling bad for what she'd done to Chris. Nicole has happy that she was going shopping with her sisters and Hermione for baby things. One thing that Nicole had not told anyone yet was that Martha had told Nicole about a potion that would turn you into someone else and it could be used if you were pregnant. Unlike the polyjuice potion that wore off after an hour this potion lasted 24 to 48 hours depending on how strong the potion was. There was a counter curse potion that the person could take before the 24 to 48 hours were up. The reason that Martha told Nicole about the potion was Nicole told her that Liz wanted to fight in the war but George wouldn't let her. So Martha gave her the name of the book the potion was in. She just never told Martha that it wasn't Liz that wanted the potion but herself. The only problem was it was in the restricted section so Nicole snuck in after the library was closed and found the potion. Nicole had looked at all the side effects for the potion which weren't dangerous.

They were just sickness or sweating. The thing Nicole didn't see was the side effects for the baby. They ranged all the way from mental illness to death. The reason Nicole didn't see them was they were so small in the book that you needed a magnifying glass that was 10X. Since Nicole knew that Sev wouldn't let her make the potion she decided that she'd sneak out of the room and get some of Draco's robes the night before of the fight. The good part of the potion was it only took two weeks so it'd be ready the day of the war.

**Nicole and Sev's rooms**

"Hey Nicole we're not going to Hogsmeade to shop. We're going to muggle London. Don't worry I've talked to Albus and he said we can as long as we can get Remus or Sirius to come. Well they're both coming, ok?" Liz asked.

"Hey that's fine by me. Ready to go?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah," Liz said.

"Oh. Where are Ann and Hermione meeting us?" Nicole asked.

"Headmaster's office," Liz said heading to the door.

"Oh, ok," Nicole said and they walked out.

**Dumbledore's office**

Once Nicole and Liz got there they were met by Ann, Hermione, Sirius and Remus. Since Nicole was starting to get where she needed help getting up out of chairs Sirius and Remus decided that they'd go first that way they could catch Nicole when she came out of the fireplace.

**Muggle London**

When Nicole opened her eyes she was surprised to see that they were in the Leaky Caldron.

"You ok Nicole?" Sirius asked seeing that Nicole looked ready to pass out.

"Yeah. I thought we were going to floo to Fred and George's shop," Nicole said stepping out of the fireplace.

"We decided that this might be better for Chris after all we know his mum doesn't like to floo much since she's become pregnant," Sirius said.

"Thank you very much," Nicole said.

"You're welcome," Liz said coming out of the fireplace.

"Ready to go?" Remus asked seeing that everyone was there.

"Yes," Liz, Ann, Hermione and Nicole said at once.

Nicole realized that they weren't going shopping when they turned the corner to go to the dance hall. The thing her sisters didn't know was she knew every way there was to get to the dance hall.

"Let me guess we're going to the dance hall for a party, correct?" Nicole asked thinking that they might actually be going to dance.

"How did you know?" Ann asked.

"Ann!" Liz and Hermione said at once.

"What?" Ann asked.

"So we are going to a party? I was just joking," Nicole said.

"Yes it's your baby shower. We were trying to make it a surprise but I guess that got ruined," Liz said glaring at Ann.

"Hey it's ok. I'm happy you told me otherwise I might have started crying. Is Sev going to be there?" Nicole asked.

"Yes, why?" Liz asked not sure if it was good that he was going to be there.

"I was just wondering. So how did you guys get him to come?" Nicole asked.

"Draco is taking care of that," Liz said.

"He was taking care of that," Draco said coming up behind the girls.

"So we're all going to the same place?" Sev asked.

"Yes we are," Nicole said.

"Lucky me," Sev said glaring at Liz.

"You know if you don't want to be at our son's baby shower then you can just go back to Hogwarts," Nicole said.

"See you later," Sev said heading back.

"I wasn't being serious. Why don't you want to be here?" Nicole asked going away from the group.

"Because she's here," Sev said jerking his head towards Liz.

"Why don't you like my sister now?" Nicole asked.

"She's the one that put yours and our son's health at risk," Sev said.

"Oh no you don't. You are not going to put blame on other people's shoulders. You're the one that didn't tell me. Yes I didn't eat and did put our son's health at risk. But I'm also the one that had to find out that I had lost my father. Do you know how big of a blow that is to realize that your dad is not walking you down the isle like you've always imaged?" Nicole asked.

"No I don't. Why didn't you tell me this?" Sev asked feeling guilty that he didn't tell Nicole himself.

"Because I didn't think that you wanted to hear my fantasies," Nicole said.

"Nicole, look I'm sorry for not telling you. I thought that I was doing you a favor. I thought that by not telling you it would make it easier," Sev said.

"No, had you told me and been there when I needed you would have been easier," Nicole said.

"Come here," Sev said pulling Nicole into a bear hug.

"Uh Sev? Can't breathe," Nicole said.

"Sorry," Sev said pulling away from Nicole.

"That's ok. I don't think Chris liked it too much," Nicole said putting Sev's hand on her stomach where Chris was kicking up a storm.

"So you ready to go to the party?" Nicole said feeling that Chris was starting to calm down.

"Yes," Sev said heading back with Nicole to the group with his hand still on her stomach.

(AN: Something I forgot to say is every time Sev and Nicole are away from the school Sev is in his younger form.)

**Dance Hall**

By time Nicole, Sev, Draco, Hermione, Liz, Remus and Sirius got to the dance hall everyone was already there.

"Hey Nicole long time no see," Josh said coming up to her and giving her a hug.

"Hey Josh. Thanks for letting us have a party here again," Nicole said.

"Hey no problem. Maybe I should just start a party place," Josh said smiling.

"Sorry about that Josh," Nicole said returning the smile.

"Hey I was just kidding. It's no sweat. Oh by the way I want you to meet someone," Josh said leading Nicole to the counter where punch was being served.

"Nicole I'd like you to meet my wife Pasty," Josh said.

"You're wife?" Nicole asked shocked.

"Yeah didn't know I was married?" Josh asked chuckling.

"No I didn't," Nicole said also smiling deciding not to say anything.

"Nice to meet you Nicole," Pasty said a little too stiffly.

Yes Josh's wife was Liz's mum.

"Well I've got to go," Nicole said leaving the counter in search of Sev.

"Hey Sev?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah?" Sev asked turning around from talking to Wendy.

"Remember Liz's mum? Well she's Josh's wife," Nicole said.

"Yeah I know," Liz said coming up behind Sev.

"You know?" Nicole asked shocked.

"Yeah dad told me they got married a couple of months ago. Don't worry I'm cool with it. Hey why don't you two go take your seats? The party's about to begin," Liz said.

"Ok," Nicole said heading to the table.

"I'm going to go grab some punch and then be over. Want some?" Sev asked.

"Yes please," Nicole said.

"You Liz?" Sev asked noting in the back of his mind that it was his fault he put the two people he loved, health in danger.

"Yeah that would be nice," Liz said.

So Sev went over to the counter where Josh was taking over for Pasty.

"Three punches," Sev said.

"Ok," Josh said and went and got them.

"Tell Nicole I said good luck," Josh said handing Sev the three glasses of punch.

"What are you talking about?" Sev asked confused.

"Well not many 17 year old witches would be able to handle going to school and having a baby," Josh said.

"My girlfriend is not a witch!" Sev exclaimed.

"Yes she is. She goes to Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry," Josh said.

"I don't what you're talking about," Sev said getting up and leaving thinking this might be like Seth at the restaurant.

"Here since you don't believe me," Josh said performing the counter curse to Sev's spell.

"How did you know that I had a spell on me?" Sev asked shocked.

"I went to Hogwarts too and learned the same as you did. You probably don't remember me. I was in Hufflepuff," Josh said.

"Well as interesting as this is I need to get going," Sev said getting up and leaving.

"Hey what took you so long?" Nicole asked.

"I'll tell you later," Sev said seeing that Liz was going to start the games.

By the end of the games Nicole couldn't see right because she had tears in her eyes from laughing so much.

Nicole and Sev got diapers, a double stroller for some reason and it didn't have a tag on it, bottles even though Nicole was breastfeeding, clothes, blankets, pacifiers, rattles and prank toys from Fred and George, which Sev was worried about giving to Chris. Liz's thoughts about the bottles was they would need them come start of school year since Nicole couldn't always be leaving classes to go feed Chris.

After the party Sev strunck all the stuff they got so he could get it back to the school.

"So what were you going to tell me earlier?" Nicole asked.

"Oh Josh said that he's a wizard," Sev said.

"Yeah I know that. So what were you going to tell me?" Nicole asked.

"That's what I was…wait how do you know?" Sev asked.

"My mum told me he was when I was planning your birthday party," Nicole said.

"Oh I didn't know. Well you ready to go?" Sev asked seeing that they were almost done with the clean up.

"Yeah as soon as we get the rest of this cleaned up," Nicole said going back to help them.

"Hey Nicole we got this. Why don't you and Sev go back to the school?" Nicole's mum asked.

"Are you sure?" Nicole asked.

"Go ahead," Liz said.

"Ok as long as you're sure," Nicole said.

"Yeah I'll see you later," Liz said hugging Nicole.

"Bye mum," Nicole said hugging her mother.

"Bye," Nicole's mum said.

"Bye," Nicole said and left with Sev.

"Hey you guys want to come see Chris's room?" Nicole asked.

"Sure," Liz said.

"Yes!" Ann shouted.

"If you don't mind," Hermione said.

Once Nicole and Sev got back to the school they put all the baby things away. Nicole still didn't know why someone got her a double stroller since the next time she had a child Chris would be walking on his own.

"Ok let's go," Nicole said.

So Nicole, Hermione, Ann and Liz all left Hermione's room and headed to Ron's to see if the guys wanted to see the room

"Hey you guys want to see Chris's room?" Nicole asked.

"Sure," Harry said.

"Cool," Josh said.

"Ok," Ron said.

So they all left Ron's room and went to Nicole's and Sev's room where Draco, Remus and Sirius were waiting for them.

"Ok this way you guys," Nicole said heading to her old room.

"Nicole are you using our room for his?" Harry asked.

"Yeah Sev's the one that did Chris's room," Nicole said opening the door.

"So he took our ideas," Harry said.

"Harry! She might not know!" Draco not believing that Harry had opened his mouth like that.

"Don't worry I know you guys gave Sev the ideas. I love this room I think I spend more time in it now then I used to," Nicole said.

"This is cool. When did Severus do all of this?" Sirius asked.

"He did some of it when I was asleep but the house elves did most of it. The only thing we're missing now is a baby and the room will be complete," Nicole said and then winched when Chris kicked her hard.

"You ok?" Harry asked coming over to her.

"Yeah Chris just decided that he wanted to make sure I didn't forget about him," Nicole said laughing a little.

"Ok as long as you're fine," Harry said.

"Never been better," Nicole said.

"So where's the closest?" Ann asked.

"Oh right here," Nicole said and pulled back part of the stand to reveal a walk in closet.

"Neat," Ann said.

"Yeah I thought so too," Nicole said.

"Well I better be getting back to my homework," Harry said.

"Harry!" Hermione said upset that he hadn't done his homework.

"What? It's the homework that Snape gave us that's not due until next Wednesday. I'm almost done but not quite yet," Harry said.

"Oh sorry," Hermione said.

"It's ok," Harry said smiling.

"Well thanks for coming Harry," Nicole said.

"Thanks for showing me the room," Harry said and walked out of the room.

"We need to get going too," Ron said.

"Bye," Nicole said.

"Bye," Hermione and Ron said and also left.

"We'll be going now too," Liz said and she and Ann left too.

"I've got to go write to someone," Draco said and left too.

"Ok what's going on?" Nicole asked.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"Well everyone leaves except you two and I haven't seen your girlfriends with you at the last two events," Nicole said.

"They've had other things to do. They're very sorry for not being able to make it," Sirius said.

"Sirius I think that it's time we tell her the truth," Remus said.

"Fine," Sirius said like someone was twisting his arm to do it.

"We sent them to America to stay with some cousins," Remus said.

"Why?" Nicole asked.

"Don't take this the wrong way Nicole but it's because of you," Sirius said.

"Oh. It's because I'm putting them in danger because I'm pregnant isn't it?" Nicole asked.

"Yes," Sirius said.

"Sirius! No, Nicole it's not because of you. It's because they're pregnant and we don't want them to fight and we want to make sure that they're ok," Remus said.

"What? Stop feeding me the bullshit story!" Nicole said.

"We're not. They're really pregnant. We sent them because we want to make sure that even if we don't make it then our children will," Remus said looking ready to cry.

"GET THIS THROUGH YOUR HEADS RIGHT NOW! YOU, SIRIUS, HARRY, RON, HERMIONE, LIZ, ANN, JOSH, SEV OR ANYONE ELSE FOR THAT MATTER ISN'T GOING TO DIE!" Nicole yelled.

"You don't know that Nicole," Remus said and walked out of the room.

"He's right you know?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not going to let it happen. The only person who's dieing is Voldemort," Nicole said.

"That's the way we wish it could be, but it can't," Sirius said and walked out of the room too.


	23. Chapter 22

Over the next few weeks Nicole had a lot on her mind. She knew that the war was literally around the corner and there was nothing she could do to stop it. The scariest part was she was going to be in Chris's room while the three men she cared for the most went out and fought the war. There was going to be a spell so that Nicole couldn't get out, but Nicole knew the counter curse and how to make it look like it hadn't been broken. Harry was giving her his invisibility cloak in case someone did come in. The good part Josh was too young to fight. Only fifth years and up could fight. Hermione, Ann and Liz were going to be in the hospital wing helping Madam Pomfrey. The reason that Nicole wasn't was that Harry and Sev were afraid that someone would come in and see that she was still pregnant. Then they would kidnap her, take Chris then kill her. They were also afraid that Nicole would leave the hospital wing and go try to fight. The thing that Sev and Harry still didn't know was that's exactly what she was going to do. Draco knew something was up but he didn't know for sure what.

**Day before the war**

It had been decided that at noon tomorrow they were going to announce to the whole world that Nicole had had the baby. They were going to say that she'd gone into labor today, Friday June 15th. Then the war would be on tomorrow later that night. V's plans were that they attack before Nicole recovered enough, but make everyone think that he wasn't going to attack that night.

Nicole didn't know what was up with Chris, but he just wouldn't settle down. She figured that he knew that something was up. After supper that night Nicole got some of Draco's clothes that she could wear tomorrow. She put them along with the finished potion in Chris's room. The thing that some were happy about was classes had been canceled all week due to the upcoming war.

**The next day**

Since there were some people that didn't know Nicole really hadn't had Chris yet she had to stay in the room all day long.

Albus had just made the announcement that Nicole had had the baby. There were some that were happy, some that were upset that the baby had actually lived and then some that didn't care that she'd had the baby.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Liz, Draco, Ann, Josh, Sev, Martha and Sev's grandma were all hanging out in Nicole and Sev's room. They all knew what was coming but they were all trying to put it off as long as they could. Remus and Sirius weren't with them because since the night of Nicole's baby shower they really hadn't talked to her. Harry knew why and he didn't think it was right. He'd told them what he had thought of it and now they weren't talking to him either.

Remus and Sirius were in their rooms thinking how after tonight everything would change forever. They were starting to feel bad that they had lied to Nicole and snapped at her. The real truth was Wendy was pregnant and Tracy had gone to America to take care of her.

One thing that nobody knew was Tracy and Wendy would be fighting in the war along with Nicole.

**Eight o'clock**

Harry and Sev had just put the spell on Chris's room where Nicole was when there was a rumble like thunder. They knew that it was the start of the war. They went down to the great hall where they were meeting.

As soon as Nicole was sure that Sev and Harry were out of ear shot she started getting ready. She put the robe that she's stolen from Draco on and made it fit her. She didn't take Harry's robe because it was way too big for her. Nicole also changed the patch on the robe so it was Gryffindor. After Nicole was done with that she drank the potion and the put on Harry's invisibility cloak so she could at least get out of the castle before being seen. The thing that Nicole liked about the potion was the only way that anyone could tell it was her was if they had the Marauder's map. Once Nicole was done she took the spell off the door and then once she was out of the room she put it back on so it looked like no one had been there. She then made her way out of the castle where the war was in full force.

By time the sun came up was when V finally showed up. Nicole saw him show up and headed over to him. When Nicole got up to him she finally took off the invisibility cloak. It was very weird sight to see death eaters falling for no reason at all. Before Nicole could get the spell out she was hit by the killing curse. Harry saw this and went over to V ready to fight him to his death. The one thing he didn't notice was Sev coming up behind him.

"So you turned away from me. You're just like your father. And just like your father you too are going to die," V said.

"I don't think so you piece of trash! You already took away Nicole's father you are not taking my son's father from him!" Sev spat at V.

"I've already taken care of that piece of trash. You know I thought you could have done much better," V said.

Harry was so blown away from the two of them that he didn't see the curse that V threw at him until it was too late. Harry waited for the impact that never came. When Harry looked up he saw that V was on his knees.

"So that's the way you think it's going to be?" V asked.

Before Sev could answer him Harry threw the curse that he'd found in the restricted section of the library. That's what killed V. Once his body was just ashes Harry turned to Severus to see him looking at him like he had two heads.

"What?" Harry asked before passing out because of the magic string the curse took to do.

Harry woke up about five minutes later with his head on something soft.

"What's going on?" Harry asked a little confused.

"The war's over Potter. You just killed V," Severus said happy he was free at last.

"What? How?" Harry asked not remembering killing V.

"You used a spell that I've only heard of one other time in my life," Sev said helping Harry stand up.

"Wow. I don't remember that," Harry said.

"Well you did," Sev said.

"SHIT!" Harry yelled really loudly.

"What?" Severus asked confused.

"NICOLE! WHAT IF THEY GOT INTO THE SCHOOL?" Harry yelled.

"Come on!" Sev said taking off towards the school leaving Harry to follow him.

Once they got back to the room they both ran to the nursery.

"Where is she?" Sev asked not seeing Nicole.

"Nicole?" Harry asked thinking that she might be under the invisibility cloak.

"She's not here," Sev said knowing that she wasn't.

"Wait, I'll be right back," Harry said and ran out of the room.

Harry ran to the potion class room where he's put the map so that he could go and get it after the war. When Harry got back to the nursery Sev was just standing there in kind of a daze.

"Severus it's ok. Come on, I know where she's at," Harry said walking out of the room.

Since Sev didn't know where she was he followed Harry out of the room and to the quidditch ground where the majority of the war took place.

"Harry why are you standing here?" Sev asked watching Harry looking at a young Gryffindor's body.

"I don't understand. The map shows that this is Nicole, but how?" Harry asked.

"Here let me see," Sev said taking the map from Harry.

He looked at it and saw what Harry was talking abut. The map showed that the body was supposed to be Nicole, but it was a girl who was not Nicole. That's when it hit Sev like a ton of bricks. He bent down and said the counter curse to remove the spell.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sev screamed seeing all the blood on Nicole's face and stomach.

Harry looked down and saw that it was in fact Nicole. He bent down to see if she was alive but he didn't feel her pulse. He got up and stood over her and cried.

When Sev started to pick up Nicole, Harry said so chocked up it took him a while to get it out.

"Severus she's dead. You can't bring her back."

"NO! SHE'S NOT DEAD!" Sev shouted with tears in his eyes and continued to walk to the castle.

**Castle**

When Sev got to the castle he headed to the great hall where they had set up hospital beds.

"Set her…" Madam Pomfrey started to say before she realized who it was.

"What happened to her?" Hermione asked showing Sev where he could set Nicole.

"She went out and fought in the war," Sev said completing breaking down.

"Come on Professor I'll come and get you when Madam Pomfrey is done," Hermione said leading him out of the great hall.

"So what do you think?" Hermione asked coming back into the great hall.

"It doesn't look good," Madam Pomfrey said looking ready to cry.

**Two hours later**

"How is she?" Sev asked shooting up from the seat that had been conjoined for him.

"Nicole is alive for now, but I don't think that Chris is going to make it," Madam Pomfrey said.

"What? Did you remove him from her?" Sev asked.

"No because by doing that it would kill him for sure and her too," Madam Pomfrey said.

"May I see her?" Sev asked.

"Yes but she's in a coma so she can't hear you," Madam Pomfrey said leading Sev to Nicole.

"Nicole why did you have to go out there and fight? I said that I'd marry you if I survived the war. Well I have now so you need to pull through if not for yourself then for Chris," Sev said kissing the hand that he was holding.

"Sev my boy I think it's time that you go to sleep," Albus said coming up to him.

"No I want to be with her until she wakes up," he said not taking his eyes from Nicole.

"Ok would you like some tea?" Albus asked.

"That would be fine," Sev said just wanting Albus to leave him alone.

Since Albus knew that Sev wasn't going to sleep he decided that the only way to make Sev sleep was a sleeping potion

"Here you go," Albus said handing Sev the cup of tea.

"Thank you," Sev said taking a drink.

Sev was out with in a couple of seconds. After he fell asleep Albus put him on the bed with Nicole.

**Noon that day**

When Sev woke up he noticed that he was lying on a bed. Thinking that Nicole was on the other bed he looked over and saw that she wasn't on either bed. That's when his mind went into over drive and he got up. He was going to leave the great hall when he bumped into Albus.

"Where is she?" Sev asked scared that Nicole might have passed on.

"She was moved to the hospital wing so Madam Pomfrey can keep a better eye on her," Albus said.

Sev ran as fast as he could to the hospital wing. When he got there he noticed that Nicole was just starting to wake up.

"Hey how you doing?" Sev asked not noticing that Nicole had seemed to gain an extra ten pounds since last night.

"Like I've been ran over," Nicole said.

"Well you were kind of. Why don't you try to rest and I'll see if I can get Madam Pomfrey to come over here?" Sev asked.

"Sure," Nicole said and went back to sleep.

That's when Sev noticed the extra weight gain.

"What happened to Nicole?" Sev asked coming up to Madam Pomfrey.

"What do you mean?" Pomfrey asked a little confused.

"Why did she gain extra weight?" Sev asked wondering if it was because of the spell.

"Because she's pregnant with twins," Pomfrey said knowing she couldn't lie to him.

"WHAT!" Sev screamed.

"We had to transfer someone else's baby into her," Pomfrey said not saying who's baby.

"Why?" Sev asked.

"Because the woman died," Pomfrey said.

"So you just decided that you were going to use my girlfriend?" Sev asked getting angry.

"There was nothing we could do. You were asleep and we had to do it right then," Pomfrey said.

Sev went over to tell Nicole what he'd just been informed about but when he got there she was asleep.

"She's in a coma still. It happens with patients," Pomfrey said coming up to him.

"So when will she fully wake up?" Sev asked.

"I don't know. Only time will tell," Pomfrey said.

For the next four days Nicole woke up and then went back into the coma. Sev was always there but he had not told Nicole about the second baby. He'd found out that it was Draco's child but that's all he knew. Harry knew about the child but didn't know who the mother was either. On the fourth night Nicole had this really strange dream. She was at the cemetery that her father was buried. This time she was there for Sirius's funeral. They were just coming to saying something about how the Marauder's map would be left in the memory of Sirius when Nicole woke up.

It was totally dark and there was no one there. Nicole didn't know she was in the hospital wing she figured that she was in her room. So she rolled over and fell back to sleep.

**Next morning**

The first thing that Nicole became aware of when she woke up was very loud voices. She realized that it was Harry and Draco fighting and Ron tying to get them to stop. Nicole didn't understand why they would be in her room. That's when she rolled over and realized that she wasn't in her room, she was in the hospital wing.

"What are you two fighting about?" Nicole asked.

No answer

"Hey!" Nicole said a little louder.

"Nicole! You're awake. How do you feel sweetie?" Sev asked rushing to Nicole's side.

"Why are you two fighting?" Nicole asked instead of answering the question.

"How do you feel?" Sev said a little louder thinking that Nicole hadn't heard him.

"Why are you two fighting?" Nicole asked getting louder.

_You're just ignoring me aren't you? _Sev thought to Nicole.

_Yes I am. Now will you make them answer me?_ Nicole asked looking at Harry and Draco who were just glaring at each other.

"Answer Nicole," Sev said sounding tired to Nicole.

"Ask him," Harry said spitting at Draco.

"I'm not the one that stole one's girlfriend and then tried to act like I didn't," Draco said spitting back at Harry.

"What are you two talking about?" Nicole asked trying to get up. That's when she noticed that she had seemed to have gained ten pounds since she went to bed yesterday

"Harry stole Stacy from me," Draco said not taking his eyes off Harry.

"What? Harry started dating Stacy the first time I took Sev dancing," Nicole said giving up trying to sit up. One because of the extra weight that she seemed to gain over night and because Sev was pushing on her shoulders to try to keep her from sitting up for some reason.

"I saw her first at the party. He wasn't dating her just talking to her," Draco said.

"STOP RIGHT NOW. GOD I GOT A HEADACH FROM LISTENING TO YOU TWO. NOW TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON AND WHY I'VE SEEMED TO HAVE GAINED EXTRA WEIGHT!" Nicole yelled getting very mad at them.

"One at a time," Nicole said when they started talking all at once.

"I started dating your friend Stacy's twin sister and then she got pregnant. I thought that it was Stacy until the war ended. She left a letter that we found on her. She killed her sister almost six years ago. She's the evil of the two. Harry and I didn't know that we were dating the same person," Draco said seeing how stupid it was to get mad when either knew.

"So they're both dead? What about the baby?" Nicole asked.

"Draco!" Sev said seeing that Draco wasn't going to tell Nicole.

"That's why you have extra weight. You're pregnant with my child too. She was about five months along," Draco said.

"YOU MEAN THAT I'M GOING TO BE PREGNANT FOUR MORE MONTHS?" Nicole yelled not liking the sound of that.

"No if you have Chris then my child will be born too and Madam Pomfrey is going to give him/her a potion to make him/her strong and healthy," Draco said not realizing he's said if when talking about Chris.

"What do you mean if?" Nicole said getting angry.

"He might not live," Draco said not wanting to say it

"What are you talking about?" Nicole asked ready to cry

"I mean…" Draco started to say before Sev interrupted him.

"I think that you've said enough Draco. Now would you be so kind as to leave us alone? All of you?" Sev asked.

"Sure," Harry, Ron and Draco said and left the hospital wing.

"What was Draco meaning if Chris lives?" Nicole asked tears in her eyes.

"We don't know if he's going to pull through. Why did you take that potion? Do you know what you have done to our son?" Sev said disgusted with Nicole.

"What are you talking about?" Nicole asked feeling like she was on another plant.

"YOU KILLED OUR SON! YOU TOOK THAT POTION KNOWING FULL WELL WHAT DANGER YOU PUT HIM IN. WHY DID YOU DO IT?" Sev yelled.

"What? I didn't know he was in danger with the potion. It doesn't say that there are dangers to the baby," Nicole said finally letting the whole water works out.

"How could you not see it? It's right here!" Sev said pointing to the part talking about dangers to the baby.

"Where?" Nicole asked not seeing it.

"Right here," Sev said pointing to it.

"I don't see it," Nicole said finally getting her emotions under control.

Sev looked at it and noticed that the dangers to the baby were in very small print.

"So I see why you didn't see it," Sev said feeling really bad for yelling at Nicole.

"No I didn't see it. So I killed my own son?" Nicole said breaking down again.

"No. He's still alive just very weak," Sev said sitting on the bed and taking Nicole into his arms.

"If he's weak why didn't Pomfrey remove him and heal him by magic?" Nicole mumbled into Sev's cloak.

"Because if she had then you would have died," Sev said.

"Well it would have been better if I'd died then the chance of Chris dieing," Nicole said.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" Sev yelled and walked out of the hospital wing.

So Nicole was left to think about what she had done. She made a promise to God that if he'd let Chris live and be alright then she would be the best mum so could. James Potter who knew God knew he'd help Chris get better. Two reasons one Sev and Nicole deserved to be happy and second because Nicole hadn't been selfish and got rid of him. She had come to terms with the pregnancy and now she loved Chris even though he wasn't born yet.

Nicole didn't see Sev the rest of the day. She didn't sleep that well that night because she had this bad dream that Sev had been put in jail. His trial was going to be tomorrow and that he was going to be killed. The only thing that Nicole couldn't figure out was why in her dream Fudge was the one saying what Sev's faith was.

**The next morning**

When Nicole woke up she heard voices in the hospital wing. She decided to listen and see what they were talking about. She found out that they were talking about Sev and how he'd been taken by Aurors last night. His trial was due to start in an hour. Nicole knew right then that she had to be there. So she got up and out of bed. She was headed to the bathroom before Pomfrey realized that she was out of bed.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Madam Pomfrey asked seeing Nicole come from the bathroom.

"Getting ready to go to Sev's trail," Nicole said.

"I'm sorry Nicole but you need to stay in bed for a week," Madam Pomfrey said.

"No I'm going to that trial," Nicole said leaving no room for argument.

"Fine but you have to have Remus go with you. And when you get back you are to stay off your feet for a week. Understood?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Well that would be fine if Remus was talking to me, but he isn't," Nicole said.

"Well it seems that I've been informed that I have to put my differences behind me and help you out," Remus said coming into the hospital wing.

"Well how kind of you," Nicole said sarcastically.

"Yes you ready to go?" Remus asked.

"Yes," Nicole said.

So they went to the headquarters where Sev was being held.

"What not going to leave?" Nicole asked.

"No I can't even if I wanted to. You know thanks to you Wendy might loose the baby?" Remus asked.

"How is it my fault?" Nicole asked getting angry with Remus.

"Had you not gotten pregnant then Wendy wouldn't have had to go to America," Remus said upset with Nicole.

"Well it's not my fault that Sirius can't…" Nicole started to say before she got interrupted by Fudge coming into the courtroom.

That's when Nicole's heart leapt into her throat. She knew that her dream was going to come true and Chris would have no father.

"Well, well Severus it's about time that I get to put you where you belong," Fudge said with an evil smirk on his ugly face.

"Go to hell Fudge!" Sev said really wanting to go spit in his face.

"What upset that your little master isn't here to help you?" Fudge asked with that same smirk on his face.

"You wish," Sev said wishing that Nicole was with him.

_I've right here with you. Don't worry he's not going to be able to do anything, _Nicole thought.

_I love you and Chris with all of my heart. Take care of him, _Sev thought.

_Nothing's going to happen to you, _Nicole thought.

"Mr. Snape!" Fudge shouted bringing Nicole and Sev back.

"Yes?" Sev asked turning towards Fudge.

"Take this," Fudge said handing the truth potion to an Auror to hand to Sev.

After Sev had taken it Fudge asked him a simple question to make sure it had worked.

"Is your name Severus Christopher Snape?" Fudge asked.

"Yes," Sev said.

"Good it worked. On with the questioning," Fudge said.

"You have been a death eater for the last 35 years, is that correct?" Fudge asked.

"No I have been a spy for the last 25 years," Sev said.

"But you were a death eater for 9 years, correct?" Fudge asked.

"Yes," Sev said.

"Over the last year have you had sex with a minor?" Fudge asked.

Nicole knew that Sev was under the potion but she tried sending him the answer through their link.

"Yes," Sev said while Nicole was saying NO! in her head.

"And did this girl get pregnant with your child?" Fudge asked.

"Yes," Sev asked.

"Was the child born on June 16th?" Fudge asked.

"No," Sev said followed by a bunch of people who gasped not believing they'd been lied to.

"Then why did you tell everyone that the child had been?" Fudge asked.

"Because Voldemort was going to take my son and raise him as his own. So we stopped him in his tracks," Sev said.

"One last question," Fudge said knowing the potion was going to wear off soon.

"This girl that you got pregnant are you in a relationship with her?" Fudge asked.

"Yes," Sev said.

That was the last straw for Nicole. It wasn't helping that Fudge had that stupid smirk on his face and the babies were starting to act up on her.

Before Nicole really had time to think about it she stood up and shouted "You little chicken why don't you try getting the real truth from someone who's not under the effects of a potion?"

"Who are you and what do you want?" Fudge asked upset that Nicole had stood up and actually said something to his face.

For of those that are wondering why Fudge was trying Sev. It was because there's a law that states that any crime done when one person is in office that person gets to sentences them.

"I'm Nicole Vens Severus's girlfriend and mother of his child," Nicole said.

"Well are you really?" Fudge asked with that same smirk on his face.

"Yes I am," Nicole said.

So Nicole went up to the stand and Fudge questioned her. By the end he had no choice but to let Sev go. Only because Nicole wouldn't press charges and no one else would either.


	24. Chapter 23

It had been a week since the trial. The only things that had happen since then were Draco had started to come around more and Nicole had gained more weight. Nicole had had to stay in bed for longer then she thought that she'd have to. Madam Pomfrey had told her that it would be a week then she changed her mind because she was afraid that Nicole would go into labor as soon as she got up, so instead it had been a week and a half.

**Wednesday June 27th**

Nicole had been up and around all day. Since classes were ending this week Nicole had been trying to catch up on her studies. She really didn't have to, but she wanted to. Since there were five teachers who were still out the ministry had decided that only 7th year had to take their test this year. Nicole had spent most of the morning with Harry and Draco. Nicole and Harry had just had just walked around the school grounds talking. It was decided that after school got out Harry was going to go stay with Remus, Sirius, Wendy and Tracy. The way things had been patched up between all of them was Wendy had told Sirius that if he didn't patch things up he wasn't coming home this summer. That had got him to say sorry. Now it was like it had never happened. Severus had found out the way Seth from the restaurant had known Nicole was a witch was he was Voldemort's son and he'd told him. Seth had been killed though by Lucius Molfoy who had also killed in the war. Nicole thought it weird that Draco didn't seem at all saddened about it. But then again she figured that the reason that Draco had followed her all day today was he was protecting what was his.

**Supper that night**

Nicole had just sat down to supper with Sev, Harry and Draco when she felt a sharp pain shoot up her back. She didn't think it was anything until it happened again but worse.

"Nicole you ok?" Draco asked.

"No I think I might be in labor," Nicole said.

Draco was so nervous that when he got up to the hospital wing he realized he'd forgotten the most important thing, Nicole! So he ran back to the room, but he didn't realize that he'd past Nicole, Harry and Sev. So as he was coming back to the hospital wing for the second time he saw them this time.

**An hour later**

"So what's going on?" Harry asked seeing Sev and Nicole come out of the hospital wing.

"False labor," Nicole said not looking at all happy.

"Oh. So back to the room to eat supper?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Nicole said.

"Nicole when Chris is ready to come he will. It could happen by the end of this week," Sev said putting his arm around Nicole.

"Yeah I know, I just wish he'd come," Nicole said.

By Friday afternoon Nicole was in a grumpy mood. The babies were being very active and it was her birthday. Sev hadn't said anything that morning which had put her in a really bad mood.

"Hey Nicole. Happy birthday by the way," Dobby said coming in with lunch.

"Thanks," Nicole said smiling at him.

"You want to hear some good news?" Dobby asked.

"Sure, what?" Nicole asked.

"Mr. Malfoy's baby is a girl and you'll have two babies by tomorrow night," Dobby said.

"And how do you know this?" Nicole asked wondering if one of the guys had put Dobby up to it, because if they had they were going to pay for it.

"I just know," Dobby said and left with that.

"That was weird," Nicole mumbled to herself.

"So that's how you knew that Chris was going to be a boy?" Harry said scaring the crap out of Nicole.

"I just know and what are you doing here?" Nicole asked trying to get her breathing under control.

"Oh. I came to say happy birthday and to tell you Sev wants you to come with me. We're going to the shop and then going out," Harry said holding out his hand.

"What? Can't I eat lunch first?" Nicole asked.

"I suppose if you must," Harry said over dramatically.

"Well when you put it that way. Let's go," Nicole said standing up.

"I was just joking. Go ahead and eat. So where's Draco?" Harry asked.

"He hasn't come around today. I think it's because I bit his head off the other night when he came in here," Nicole said.

"Why, what happened?" Harry asked.

"Well he came in here the other night when I was sleeping and woke me up. He wanted me to make sure if I went into labor to tell him first. He wanted to make sure he's there for the birth of his child, but I don't know if I'm even going to let him in with me," Nicole said.

"What? Why not?" Harry asked.

"Well I don't really want him being able to see the whole thing. Maybe I'll do to him like they used to do in the muggle world," Nicole said.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"They used to make the fathers wait in the waiting room for the baby to be born," Nicole said.

"Well that's your choice. So are you ready to go now?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Where are we going?" Nicole asked.

"We're going shopping and to the shop," Harry said.

"Why?" Nicole asked.

"Because I thought that you might like some time out of the school. Besides I don't want to listen to Malfoy all day talking about his baby," Harry said.

"Why what's he been saying?" Nicole asked.

"Oh just a bunch of stuff," Harry said lying through his teeth.

"I see. Ok ready to go," Nicole said.

Since Nicole was up for walking today they decided that they would just walk to Hogsmeade and then floo from Fred and George's shop.

Once in Hogsmeade Nicole and Harry just looked around some of the shops to see how the shopkeepers were getting back on their feet and getting their shops up and running. Since Honeydukes was opened Nicole stopped in, and restocked her candy supply since a)she was running low and b)she figured after Chris was born she wouldn't have time to come down here.

Nicole and Harry went to Fred and George's shop and talked to them for three hours and then flooed to Muggle London. They went shopping and just looked around. Harry bought Nicole a couple of dresses that she liked and that she could wear after she had the babies. Harry got a really cool outfit for himself. They also got ice cream that they shared. Nicole and Harry had such a fun time that they lost all track of time. Harry was suppose to have Nicole back by 6:30 for her party, but by time they got back it was close to eight.

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!" Draco yelled as soon as Harry and Nicole got in the front door.

"We were in Hogsmeade. We're here before ten so just chill out, Draco. Don't worry nothing happened," Nicole said.

"Could you explain why the connection was blocked? I tried to get a hold of you to find out where you two were," Sev said coming up to Nicole and giving her a hug.

Yes he had been worried, but he figured that they had just had such a good time and lost track of time.

"I don't know. Sorry we were just having fun. Well I'm going to go put my things away. Thank you Harry for a good time," Nicole said and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek.

"What happened, Potter?" Sev asked after Nicole was out of ear shot.

"We went to Honeydukes and then to the shop. We also went into muggle London and just shopped," Harry said.

"Well thank you for doing that. Sorry about Draco going off on you," Sev said.

"That's ok. At least it was him and not you," Harry said.

"Hey! He's standing right here!" Draco said getting upset that they were talking about him like he wasn't even there.

"Yes we know you're there. You are kind of hard to miss," Harry said.

"And what's that suppose to mean, Potter?" Draco asked.

"All Harry meant was as much as you talk it's hard not to notice you," Nicole said coming back from the room.

"Well," Draco said and left.

"Has he been like this all night?" Nicole asked.

"No just since 6:30," Sev said.

"Why 6:30?" Nicole asked.

"Because that's when you two were supposed to be back," Sev said.

"Why?" Nicole asked.

"Well just for this," Sev said and opened the door to the great hall where everyone that was there for her party came out of their hiding place and said "SURPRISE!"

"Why does this not surprise me that you two were involved?" Nicole asked directing the question to Harry and Draco.

"I don't know why doesn't it?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. So was the little fit you threw part of the plan?" Nicole asked.

"No, but I had to think of something since Potter over here can't tell time anymore," Draco said.

"Yes he can. We were just having a good time," Nicole said.

"Nicole why don't you come see who's here?" Hermione asked coming over to here.

"Sure. See you boys later." Nicole said and left them there

"Is the whole school here or something?" Nicole asked surprised at how many people were there.

"No. It's only Ron and his family, your mum, Liz, Josh, Ann, Sev's mum and Grandma, Oliver, all the teachers and the 6th year Gryffindor," Nicole said.

"Oh," Nicole said.

"Hey it looks like they want you to open your presents," Hermione said.

"Ok," Nicole said and they headed to the front of the great hall where there was a chair waiting for Nicole.

Nicole ended up getting baby clothes and clothes for her after she had the two babies. It had been decided by Dumbledore that the house elves would set up a separate living space for Draco and his baby. It would be downstairs by Nicole and Sev's room in case Draco had questions, but Draco wouldn't be moving into the rooms until the baby came. Draco was happy and so was Nicole that way she would have a babysitter handy when she was in class and the same for Draco. See the way it was set up was Draco and Nicole would never been in class at the same time, but when the babies got older they would start to go to class with Sev. Sev didn't know that, that was the way it was going to happen yet.

By time the party got over it was three in the morning. Good thing for everyone that it was Saturday because none of them would have been able to go to class.

"Hey Nicole why don't you go to the room and I'll be there once I talk to Dumbledore," Sev said.

"No I can wait for you," Nicole said.

"Come on Nicole I'll walk you down. Besides it could be awhile and you look beat," Harry said.

"Ok. Night Sev," Nicole said giving Sev a kiss. In truth Nicole's stomach had stared to get upset, but she figured that it was just from all the cake and punch she'd had.

By time Nicole got into the room she was so tired that she just climbed on the bed and fell asleep. Once Harry was sure that she was in the room he left to go back to his room.

By time Nicole woke up it was after two. Her stomach felt much better, but now her lower back was really starting to hurt.

_I must just have slept on it wrong,_ thought Nicole.

"Well I see that you're up. How are you feeling?" Sev asked bringing Nicole lunch.

"My back hurts a little, but that's it. Thanks for asking," Nicole said.

"You're welcome," Sev said setting down the tray and giving Nicole a kiss.

"Where you going?" Nicole asked as Sev started to leave.

"I have a potion to work on for Pomfrey. Don't worry I'll keep my end of the connection opened," Sev said.

"Did you really try to use the connection last night?" Nicole asked.

"Yes, but it was open you just didn't answer. I think you might have been talking to Fred and George," Sev said.

"Oh sorry about that," Nicole said.

"That's ok. I understand how that is. Why don't you eat your lunch and then tell me when you're done and I'll come give you a back massage?" Sev asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Nicole said.

"Ok then I'll see you in a little bit," Sev said and walked out of the room.

_Ok I'm ready for that back massage,_ thought Nicole to Sev.

_Ok I'll be right in,_ Sev thought.

"So where does it hurt?" Sev asked Nicole coming into the room.

"Lower back," Nicole said.

"Ok. I thought you were going to change," Sev said.

"I was, but I decided that I'd just stay in my pjs since I don't plan to leave the room," Nicole said.

"Ok it's your choice," Sev said starting the massage.

"Ouch," Nicole mumbled to herself.

"What? Did I hurt you?" Sev said hearing the ouch that came out of Nicole's mouth.

"No just a tender spot," Nicole said.

"Are you sure that's just it?" Sev asked.

"Yeah why?" Nicole asked.

"I'm just making sure," Sev said.

"Oh," Nicole said.

By the time Sev was done with the back massage Nicole had fallen asleep again. He figured that she was just tired since they had stayed up until three that morning.

SUPPER TIME

"Hey Nicole it's time for supper," Sev said coming into the room.

"Ok," Nicole said getting off the bed where she'd been reading a child care book.

"So how long have you been up?" Sev asked seeing that Nicole had changed out of her pjs.

"Since about four," Nicole said.

"Oh. By the way hope you don't mind but Harry and Draco will be joining us tonight," Sev said.

"No it's fine. When haven't they been coming to dinner down here?" Nicole asked.

"True. By the way you're going to have to start eating dinner in the great hall after tonight because Albus thinks that you don't spend enough time with the rest of your house," Sev said.

"And why is that?" Nicole asked.

"It's because you've been down here forever and he misses you. I think he's just getting tired of not having someone to talk to," Sev said.

"And why would that be?" Nicole asked confuse.

"Well it's because Remus and Sirius are always going home to be with Wendy and Tracy," Sev said.

"Oh. Well what about his wife?" Nicole asked.

"She's been with the girls too. Wendy is having her first grandchild," Sev said.

"True," Nicole said.

"So are you two going to come eat?" Harry asked coming into their room.

"Yes we're coming," Nicole said and with that they went to go eat dinner.

By the time Nicole ate her chocolate cake her back was bothering her again. She figured that it must have just been all the pressure on her back.

"Hey Nicole you ok?" Harry asked noticing the way Nicole flinched up.

"Yeah just my back bothering me again," Nicole said.

"What's wrong?" Sev asked coming back from his lab.

"Nicole said her back is bothering her again," Harry said.

"Nicole I think that we need to get you to Madam Pomfrey. There's something not right about it," Sev said.

"No it's fine. If it's bothering me again when I get up I'll go see Madam Pomfrey ok?" Nicole asked.

"No I think we need to go see her now," Sev said.

"NO!" Nicole said.

"Fine, but if I find out that it's still bothering you tomorrow and you haven't seen her then I'm going to drag you there. Understood?" Sev asked.

"Yes," Nicole said and went back to eating her cake.

After everyone had finished eating Dobby came and got the plates.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Draco left because he still had things he needed to move into his new rooms. Yes it was the start of summer but Draco was going to be staying at Hogwarts until his baby was born then he was going back to the mansion to be with his mother who couldn't wait to see him. The reason that she didn't come to Hogwarts was she died after the war. Nobody knew, but she wasn't a death eater she was a spy. She and Sev never knew the other was a spy in fact. Sev was a spy for the light and she was fighting for the darkness. The only reason that she wasn't tried was Lucius covered up all her tracks. Yes he really did love her in fact, but he never showed it.

Draco was going back to the mansion where his mother's picture hung. He was going to take his child to show his mum.

(AN: Her pix is like the ones hanging in Hogwarts.)

"So what do you want to do?" Nicole asked.

"Well I have to go pack first. Want to help me?" Harry asked.

"I think you should just rest up. I have a feeling that you're going to need your strength for tomorrow," Sev said.

"Who are you? And what did you do with my boyfriend?" Nicole asked.

"Don't you mean soon to be husband?" Sev asked.

"What is he talking about?" Harry asked confused.

"You mean it?" Nicole asked getting really happy.

"Yes I told you I would if I lived and I have. So when do you want to get married?" Sev asked bringing out the ring Nicole had given him to hang onto.

"Would someone like to fill me in?" Harry asked.

"Harry don't you remember last year when Sev and I said that we're getting married?" Nicole asked with the biggest grin on her face.

"Oh yeah. Sorry slipped my mind," Harry said.

"It's ok. Well why don't we talk about this later since I can see you need to get back to your potions," Nicole said.

"Very well. I'll see you later. If you decide to leave the room leave a message with my guard," Sev said and gave Nicole a long kiss before disappearing into his lab.

"Ok that's just too strange for me. I'll see you later," Harry said starting to leave the room.

"Hey where are you going?" Nicole asked coming out of her day dream.

"Well I figured you'd want to stay here," Harry said.

"Hey I said I'd help you and I will," Nicole said going over to Sev's lab door and telling the lady at the door to tell Sev she'd see him later.

"Ok let's go then," Harry said and with that they went back to Harry's room.

Nicole had helped Harry pack all of his things. By time they got done it was after midnight. Nicole had gone to lie down on Harry's bed for just a minute because her back was killing her. When Nicole woke up it was after three in the morning and it was because of a sharp pain in her back. She was just going to go tell Sev maybe there was something wrong when a really fierce pain hit. She grabbed the closest thing on the bed which happened to be Harry's hand.

"AH!" Yelped Harry.

"Sorry Harry," Nicole whispered before realizing that it was Harry.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Harry yelled when Nicole squeezed his hand harder.

"What are you doing in bed with me?" Nicole asked really confused.

"It's the other way around Nicole. You fell asleep in my bed so I just climbed in behind you. Now what is the meaning of squeezing the life out of my hand?" Harry said happy none of his roommates were back from their party yet.

"I think I'm having the babies!" Nicole said scared when another pain hit.

"Well then we need to get you to the hospital wing fast," Harry said helping Nicole off the bed.

They were just headed down the stairs when Harry realized that he'd forgotten his glasses, so he left Nicole on the stairs and ran back up to his room to get them. After he'd done that they preceded to the hospital wing.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

They would have gotten there faster, but Nicole had to keep stopping because of the pain.

"What are you two doing here at this time?" Madam Pomfrey asked coming from her office still wearing her night gown.

"Nicole went into labor," Harry said.

"Oh Dear! Well why didn't you say so when you came in here?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"We just got here," Harry said.

"Yes, sorry. Help her to bed by my office and I'll be right with you," Madam Pomfrey said rushing off to get what she would need.

So Harry was left to help Nicole to the bed. By time Madam Pomfrey came back Nicole was just getting settled.

"Ok Nicole I'm going to have to ask you to put this on. Harry will you please step behind this curtain?" Madam Pomfrey asked handing Nicole the gown and pulling the curtain around Nicole.

After Nicole got her gown on and settled back into the bed Madam Pomfrey let Harry back in.

"Ok Nicole I'm just going to check you," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Did you happen to call Sev, Harry?" Nicole asked.

"No I'll go do that," Harry said leaving Nicole.

"I would say that you're about three centimeters along," Madam Pomfrey said.

"And how far do I have to go?" Nicole asked.

"Ten dear. If I were you I'd try to rest some more before the contractions get worse," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Worse?" Nicole asked not believing her ears.

"Yes Nicole they will get worse as the time goes on. I'll let Harry stay with you for awhile. I want you to try and rest though," Madam Pomfrey said letting Harry back in.

"So did you tell the fathers to be?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah. Draco's pissed that we didn't tell him right away and Sev will be up in a few minutes. So I will let you get some rest and get out of here before I can get my butt chewed," Harry said starting to leave.

"Stay with me for just a little bit? By the way you better be here for the whole thing. You, Ron, Hermione, Josh, Ann and Liz better be here to welcome Chris," Nicole said trying to hide a yawn.

"We'll be here, I promise. Now go to sleep," Harry said standing up and placing a kiss on Nicole's forehead.

Meanwhile in Sev's lab he just realized what Harry had said. He was in the process of rushing to the hospital wing when he ran smack into someone. He looked down to see that it was none other then Harry.

"What are you doing out this late?" Sev asked.

"I just got back from the hospital wing," Harry said starting to walk off.

"How is she?" Sev asked.

"Resting. Good night professor," Harry said starting to leave again.

"Thank you Harry," Sev said and with that both men headed in separate directions.

By time Sev got into the hospital wing Nicole was out like a light, or that's what he thought. She wasn't quite out, but almost there.

So for the next four hours Nicole would wake up and Madam Pomfrey would check her, then she'd try to get some sleep. Sev and Draco were always there for her when she woke up. Just so the others wouldn't worry Harry had wrote letters to them all saying that Nicole had gone into labor. So by breakfast time there were ten people outside the hospital wing waiting on news. Yes Remus and Sirius did care what happened to Chris because after all they were great-godfathers to Chris. By breakfast time Nicole was only seven centimeters along.

Nicole only started really yelling at Draco and Sev when the pains got to be too much, like now.

"SEVERUS CHRISTOPHER SNAPE! AFTER THIS IF YOU WANT ANY MORE KIDS THEN YOU CAN CARRY THEM!" Nicole yelled.

Draco had learned after the first time not to laugh at Sev because Nicole just went off on him too.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY IF YOU EVERY KNOCK ANOTHER GILR UP THEN PRAY SHE DOESN'T KNOCK YOU INTO THE NEXT YEAR!" Nicole yelled.

It was already approaching noon when Madam Pomfrey came back to check on Nicole.

"Well it looks like you can start pushing now," Madam Pomfrey said with a big smile on her face.

"THANK GOD!" Nicole said ready to get this done and over with.

What Nicole had decided was she was going to have Harry in the room with her so just in case Draco fainted from the sight of blood she still would have Harry.

"Ok when you feel the next contraction then push!" Madam Pomfrey said.

Nicole didn't have long to wait until she started pushing. She kept doing that for a good half an hour before Chris decided to make his entrance into the world.

"It's a boy!" Madam Pomfrey said handing Christ to Nicole.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Madam Pomfrey asked handing Sev a pair of scissors.

"Yes," Sev said in a shaking voice.

Just as he cut the cord that's when Draco decided that he'd had enough and fainted.

"Well it looks like Harry gets to see Draco's child born," Nicole said.

"Yes it does. By the way…" Sev started to say.

"Hold that thought. HARRY JAMES POTTER GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Nicole said feeling another contraction coming on.

"Yes?" Harry asked leaning around the curtain.

"It's time," Nicole said and before she knew it Chris was lifted off her stomach and she was getting ready to have Draco's little girl.

"I CAN'T DO THIS!" Nicole yelled.

"Yes you can sweetie. Just push down," Sev said into Nicole's ear.

So Nicole did like she was told and pushed down. About a half an hour later Draco's little girl made her way into the world. That's when Draco decided to come back to the living.

"What happened? What did I miss?" Draco asked standing up while rubbing his head.

"You passed out. And here's your little girl," Nicole said handing her to him.

"My daughter?" Draco asked in shock as he took his little girl from Nicole still bloody.

"Yes you have a little girl," Nicole said.

"Wow she's so tiny," Draco said feeling the tears come to his eyes.

"Here let me take her and get her washed up. I need to also give her the potion to make her strong," Hermione said coming up to Draco.

"Be very careful with her MudBlood!" Draco said not liking that Hermione was holding his daughter.

"Draco calm down! She's not going to drop her. Besides she's training to be a doctor herself," Nicole said.

"Here you go Draco," Hermione said handing Draco his daughter and handing Nicole her son.

"Hi little man. I'm sorry for what I thought about you when I found out I was pregnant. I love you with all of my heart. I can't image not having you. You're going to be so spoiled when you grow up. I don't know how, but I'm going to try and keep you away from your great-godfather Sirius," Nicole said with a smile on her face.

"He is not coming anywhere near our son!" Sev said.

"Oh hush Sev," Nicole said pulling Sev down for a kiss.

"Hi there my angel. Sorry it's been a rough ride for you. And I'm sorry that you won't have aunts and uncles to look after you. But I will always be here for you no matter what," Draco said leaning down and giving his daughter a kiss.

"Malfoy, Malfoy what are we going to do about you?" Nicole asked giving Draco a disapproving look.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked looking up from his sleeping angle.

"Well you just said that your daughter won't have any aunts or uncles. Well I might not be related to you, but our children are going to grow up together. So they're going to be like cousins," Nicole said.

"You mean you're not mad at me?" Draco asked confused.

"No it was just the pain talking. Sorry I didn't mean to crush your hands," Nicole said.

"Draco and I took a numbing potion so we didn't feel anything. Harry on the other hand did feel the pain," Sev said.

"Hey where is Harry anyways?" Nicole asked realizing that he'd left.

"He left to give us some privacy," Sev said holding Chris.

"Oh. So Draco do you know what you're naming your daughter?" Nicole asked.

"Yes Angel Annette Malfoy," Draco said.

"Why Annette?" Sev asked.

"Because that was Sarah's middle name and I want her to be able to remember her mother," Draco said.

"Well welcome Angel," Nicole said.

"Would you like to hold her?" Draco asked.

"I would love to," Nicole said.

"Do you want me to let in the troops?" Sev asked.

"Yes but first give me Chris. I'm going to introduce them both at the same time," Nicole said.

"Here go back to mommy," Sev said handing Chris over to Nicole.

After that Sev went and let everyone in then he went and sat on one side of Nicole while Draco did the same on the other.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Angel Annette Malfoy. And Christopher Andrew Snape," Nicole said placing a kiss on each one's head.

"Aww they're so cute. Can I hold Chris?" Ann asked.

"Sure," Nicole said handing Chris to her sister.

"Be careful with my son!" Sev said not liking the way Ann was holding his son.

"Sev just cool it," Nicole said sleepy.

Nicole was happy to see that everyone thought Chris was so cute, but not that no one seemed to pay any attention to Angel. Nicole was just about to fall asleep when she saw Sev go talk to Draco and then him joining the group. That's the last thing she saw before she fell asleep.

When Nicole woke again it was dark outside. She looked over and saw that Angel and Chris were by her bed. Sev was lying right by the bed. Nicole had just noticed all the flowers for her when Chris woke up to be fed. Nicole was going to get him when Sev woke up.

"Hey you're awake. Let me just get this little guy fed and I'll be right back," Sev said starting to walk off.

"Wait I was thinking about breast feeding him," Nicole said.

"Are you sure?" Sev asked.

"Positive," Nicole said.

So Sev handed Chris to Nicole. Nicole was just starting to get it figured out when Angel woke up and decided that she too was hungry. So now Nicole was trying to feed two babies and hoping she was doing it right.

"Where's Draco?" Nicole asked.

"Getting some rest. I slipped him a sleeping potion because he needed to get some sleep," Sev said.

"What about you?" Nicole said.

"I've been sleeping while the babies have been. Don't worry about me. How are you feeling by the way?" Sev asked leaning down and giving Nicole a kiss.

"Sore," Nicole said.

"That shouldn't last too long. Were you serious when you said that if I wanted another child then I had to carry it?" Sev asked looking down at his nursing son and god daughter.

"No I want more kids. It was just the pain talking," Nicole said.

"Good. I think they're done," Sev said.

"Can you take Angel so I can burp Chris?" Nicole asked.

"Sure," Sev said and they both proceeded to burp the kids.

"What did Molly think about the kids? And has my mom been here yet?" Nicole asked.

"Molly fell in love with both of them, same with Arthur. They've decided that Draco's now a part of the family. And yes your mum's been here. She's down in our room getting some sleep along with everyone else," Sev said putting Angel down after she fell asleep.

"Good. But why are they taking Draco in as family? I thought they hated him," Nicole said putting Chris down too.

"They did, but once Molly saw Angel she decided that Draco needed family right now," Sev said sitting down on the bed with Nicole.

"What time is it?" Nicole asked.

"Around eight. Why don't I get us something to eat?" Sev asked.

"Sounds good to me," Nicole said.

"Ok," Sev said and left to go get food.

By time Nicole and Sev were done eating it was time for Angel and Chris to eat again.

"So that potion you gave Draco how long will it last?" Nicole asked.

"Until breakfast," Sev said.

"Oh," Nicole said.

"Yeah," Sev said watching Nicole feed the kids.

So that's how it went for the next couple of weeks. Nicole would sleep while the kids did for the most part and then get up and feed them. She learned after the first week that she wanted to sleep while the babies were. Yes Draco was staying with Nicole and Sev that way Nicole could feed both of them. She was just going to do that until they could get both onto a bottle.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Liz, Ann, Josh and Ginny were usually seen in the castle at least three times a week if not more. Remus had said that he'd been coming around during the full moon that way he could watch his great-godson and goddaughter. Yes he too had taken Malfoy under his wing since he had proved to be loyal to them. The only one not taking so fast to him was Sirius. He still didn't trust Draco, but that would change in time. And Sev still didn't know what was in store for him for next year.


	25. Chapter 24

AN: This chapter is going to be done in Nicole, Sev and Draco's POV's.

Nicole's POV

I can't believe that school starts back up next month. It's been two months since Christopher and Angel were born. They seem to like each other quite a bit. Their schedules are on the same track. If Chris wakes up then Angel will a few minutes later. Chris inherited Sev's hair and eyes. He got my nose and skin color. He's so beautiful so is Angel. Angel got Draco's eye color and hair. She got her skin color from her mom. If you look at her it looks like she has a tan when she really doesn't. It'll stay that way the rest of her life. The weird part about Chris and Angel is they seem to have some kind of connection. If Chris wakes up and Angel's not in the room he seems to panic because he'll look around until he figures out where she's at. Draco has said that Angel seems to do the exact same thing.

Sev and I have decided that we're going to get married over Christmas break. We're not going to tell anyone until the day we do it. We're going to invite everyone we want to be there and then surprise them with the wedding. I'm going to ask Remus to walk me down the isle because by that time Sirius is going to be taking care of his own child. See Wendy's due on Thanksgiving. So we'll have to see if she actually has the baby then or not.

Oh yeah what Sev doesn't know is next month when we start school he's going to be watching Chris and Angel while Draco and I are in class.

Sev's POV

I can't believe that it's already been two months since my son and goddaughter was born. It feels like it was just yesterday that they were born. I don't know what Nicole and Draco are going to do with Chris and Angel when they're in class. But they both say they have it taken care of which give me a bad feeling that I might have a house elf watching my son. I'm thinking that because there's a lot of house elves that seem to come around.

Draco's POV

I really don't want to go back to school next month. I know I'm already here but you know what I mean. I can't wait to see Sev's face when he hears that he's going to be watching Chris and Angel.

Its weird how life seems to have it's little twist and turns. I never in my life thought that I would become friends with the golden trio or that Ron Weasley's family would just take me in after everything that I did to their son. But they have and Molly acts like I've been her son's best friend since birth. Bill? Charley? Which ever one has the daughter seems to like Angel. Their daughter loves her and Chris. She's offered to baby sit. I haven't taken her up on the offer yet but I might some day I don't know. We'll just have to see how things go.

The other weird thing is how my daughter and Nicole's son seem to have this connection. From what I hear from the house elves they're going to end up together which I'm not so sure I believe but this is the Wizdering world after all.

Please Review!


	26. Chapter 25

Today was the start of the school term. Nicole and Draco couldn't drag themselves to leave the kids. Neither one of them wanted to go back to classes. They wanted to stay there with the kids and never leave them. It helped that they both knew Sev would be watching the kids while they were in class. Of course he wasn't too thrilled when he heard that at first. He had a feeling that all the girls would be cooing over Chris and Angel. But on the same hand he didn't try to fight it because there was no way anyone else was good enough to watch the children while Nicole and Draco were in class. Nicole had suggested that Sirius and Wendy could watch them. Sev had vetoed that as soon as it was out of Nicole's mouth. He didn't have a problem with Wendy, just her husband. Yes Wendy and Sirius had tired the knot over the summer in front of their family and friends.

**Class**

"Today class we'll be…" Sev started to say before Chris decided to wake up and cry.

"It's ok Chris," Sev said picking up his son and holding him to his chest.

"Awe," all the girls said.

"Nicole come up here," Sev said through clinched teeth.

"What?" Nicole asked coming up.

"Your son just peed on me," Sev said not at all thrilled.

"Hey don't piss off you son and he won't," Nicole said trying to hide a smirk.

"Just take him and change him," Sev said.

"Fine," Nicole said going to the back room where Sev's office was. There was also a changing table and crib that he could lay the kids in when he wasn't teaching class or they were making a potion that he thought was too dangerous for the kids to be around. Yes there were spells and charms protecting them but there were just those times that he would rather be leaving the class then take the chance of one of them getting hurt.

By time Nicole got back with Chris, Draco was heading back to change Angel. She decided that her cousin couldn't get all of the attention.

Over the next couple of months things went as smoothly as could be expected. The girls would awe when Sev did something sweet for one of the babies. The only way for them not to was for Sev to threaten to take points from them. It was getting harder and harder for him to keep students in place. They weren't afraid of him anymore like they used to be. They saw the way he was with Chris and Angel. They knew that he wasn't the cold hearted bastard that they all thought he was. They knew he was a softy underneath.

Chris ended up almost giving Sev a heart attack because he at the age of four months was doing wandless magic. Sev had taken his teddy bear and set in on the desk since he didn't want it. Or so Sev thought. The next thing he knows is the bear was heading over to Chris's play pen. He thought at first that it was Nicole or Draco. But once he noticed that it wasn't either of them he went over to Chris and saw him pointing his finger at the bear. The class was quite happy because by Chris showing his magic already they got out of homework that night. But of course he made up for it the next class time. Of course Angel Malfoy wasn't to be out done by her cousin. Within two days she too was showing her magic skills. But she congered up her dragon from her crib in her daddy's room. Her daddy had forgot to bring it with them that day and she wanted it. Her uncle wasn't getting that's what she wanted so she got it for herself. To say Sev was shocked is an understatement. He freaked when he noticed it. Draco wasn't any better he fainted on the spot when he saw his little girl already doing wandless magic. Well Madam Pomfrey had warned them they children could start showing their magic early. But none of them expected it to be THAT early. They were thinking that in a year yeah but not now!

Nicole ended up splitting her time between the kids, school work, friends, planning her wedding, and spending time with Severus. By time December came she was ready for it. She wanted to be able to put all the planning behind her already. She knew her friends would be shocked to the core when they realized A) they were coming to a wedding and B) it was just a wedding not the bonding ceremony.


	27. Chapter 26

AN: This is going to be done in POV's again. Sorry just easier. And sorry if this totally sucks but be kind with the reviews

Nicole's POV

I can't wait until Thursday because then I'll be Mrs. Nicole Snape. Has kind of a ring to it if you ask me. As far as I know no one knows about the wedding. That is unless either Sev or one of the kids has been blabbing. Since as far as I know my son and niece can't talk yet, I think the secret is safe but what do I know? I just really want it to be Thursday then I'll be married. My mum doesn't even know. Hell neither our groomsmen nor the bridesmaids know. Yeah that's how under wrapped we're keeping this wedding. I don't want the Daily Prophet to get wind of the wedding. Then we'd have everyone at our doorstep. And I don't want that, not that it won't end up happening sometime but I don't want it to be now. Later is fine but not now. I'm so hyped up I don't think I'll sleep from now until then.

Oh so to celebrate our wedding we're just staying here at Hogwarts and just hanging out the three of us. Sev wants to take me somewhere but I can't just ask one of my friends to give up their Christmas break so I can go have a honeymoon. I won't do it.

Sev's POV

I know Nicole doesn't think we're going anywhere for our honeymoon. Oh how wrong she is. I asked Remus if he'd mind watching Chris for a few days. He'll make a good father someday…if you tell anyone that I will have to kill you. Anyhow Remus didn't have time to accept because Tracy did it for him. She didn't even ask why, just accepted. It's still shocking how many people seem to care about my son. But I guess with a mom like he has it shouldn't be so surprising. Yes I asked her to try and keep him away from Sirius but I have a feeling that's not going to happen. My son is going to be the death of me someday. He's going to take after his uncles and mother. Now if I could just find the map then I could keep an eye on him when he gets here. Yes I do plan on teaching until he's out. Because if I leave then who knows what'll happen to my lab. I shutter just to think of someone else having their greasy hands all over my stuff. There's only one person I trust and that's Draco…yes I trust Nicole but I'm not letting my wife become a teacher. I vowed when my father died that if I ever got married then my wife would never have to work a day in her life…now have I told Nicole? Are you insane? She'd probably bite my head off…literally.

Draco's POV

So Sev and Nicole think they're keeping the wedding under wraps while I do happen to know about it. What? I can't help it if they talk loudly. I heard them talking about it when I was staying with them with Angel. I'm happy for them. They deserve the best. No I didn't tell the others because I just want to see their faces when they find out they're at a wedding…yes I know I'll probably get yelled at but that's life and shit happens.

Hermione's POV

I know something's going on but not what. Nicole's been acting like she's on cloud nine for the last few weeks. I know it's something but if I ask her about she just says it's something to do with Chris. I know it's something more then just him. Don't get me wrong I love that little boy with all of my heart but there's something else and I will get to the bottom of this.

Ron's POV

Oh brother my future wife is still trying to figure out what's going on. She won't let it drop that it's nothing. I don't care what's going on so long as I'm not drug into it…whatever it is.

Harry's POV

Yes I do know about the wedding. Not my fault that Draco talks in his sleep. Yes I think I'm with him more then anyone…ok not more then Nicole. If Ron and Hermione are off by themselves then I go see Draco. I love playing with his daughter. She's such a sweetheart. I just can't wait until that day when she discovers boys. Draco is not looking forward to that day. He's already told me that he's not. All I can say is life will be very interesting if Angel and Chris are really meant for each other. I could see it happening because of the connection they seem to have even at this age. But I guess we'll see when that time comes someday.

AN: the reason I don't have her sister's POV or brother's is because with as close as they all are they'd probably know about the wedding…k?


	28. Chapter 27

Today was the day that Nicole would finally be wedded to Severus Christopher Snape. She couldn't wait until tonight when the ceremony would take place. The plan was all of their friends and family would come and then they'd all get shocked with the wedding or so Nicole thought. Little did she know how many people already knew about it.

All day Nicole was running around like a chicken with it's head cut off. She wanted to make sure that everything was right for tonight. Sev just sat back and laughed about it. He knew Nicole was going to be like that so it wasn't worth trying to get her to calm down. He knew that she wouldn't be able to sit still until tonight. So he just stayed out of her way and let her go.

_Sev?_ Nicole thought.

_Yes?_ Sev thought back.

_Do you think everyone will be mad about being tricked into coming to our wedding? _Nicole thought.

_No, Nicole your friends love you and are happy for you. They'll be shocked but not mad, _Sev thought back.

_Thanks,_ Nicole thought.

_Welcome,_ Sev thought smiling as he went back to his potions.

Nicole went back to attending to Chris. He was hungry right now and wanted to be fed by his mother. After Nicole got Chris cleaned up from lunch she then put him down for his afternoon nap. He loved his room. There were nights that Sev would come back from his lab and see Chris just starring at the ceiling. It was like he was wondering where the players were. And he loved to watch the games between his uncles. He'd try to follow one of them and sometimes got cranky if he couldn't follow his uncles. Angel was the same way. If daddy got out of sight at a game she became cranky. So then Nicole would spot him and point him out to her. After she found daddy she'd be fine well as long as she had her dragon with her.

**Later that night**

Everyone had just been informed that they were there for a wedding. Nicole had also been informed that five of them knew about the wedding.

"So how did you know?" Nicole asked.

"Draco," Harry said.

"Draco!" Nicole exclaimed.

"What? I didn't tell him," Draco said looking up from his daughter.

"How did you find out?" Nicole asked turning to glare at Sev thinking he spilled the beans.

"I overheard you," Draco said.

"Then how did Harry find out?" Nicole asked.

"Draco talks in his sleep," Harry said.

"Oh well then," Nicole said.

"Don't worry about it Nicole. Just because we can't keep things from your friends doesn't mean anything. We should have known that Harry or Draco and your siblings would find out," Sev said.

"Yes I should have. And honey they're our friends. They're not just my friends," Nicole said.

"Say it and be in the hole with house points," Sev said looking sternly over at Harry and Draco.

"Now, now my boy. That's no way to talk to your groomsmen is it?" Albus asked.

"Nicole it shouldn't be a shock. Albus knows everything," Sev said.

"I should have known," Nicole said.

"Well let's get the party started," Nicole said.

"The wedding," Nicole said when everyone looked at her funny.

"Ok Liz, Ann, and Hermione your dresses are in Sev and mine room. Harry, Draco your tuxes are in Chris's room. And Ron, dear Ron got a favor to ask," Nicole said.

"What?" Ron asked not sure he'd like it one bit.

"Hold our ring bearer for us?" Nicole asked.

"Yes I'll hold him," Ron said having to smile.

"Thanks," Nicole said.

"Welcome," Ron said.

"Dear brother of mine," Nicole said.

"What?" Josh asked.

"Hold our flower girl?" Nicole asked.

"How much does it pay?" Josh asked.

"I was kidding," Josh said after getting slapped upside the head by Liz.

"You better have been," Draco said fake glaring at Josh.

"Oh shush Malfoy you're not all tough like you think you are," Nicole said giving him a knowing smile.

She'd seen how he'd cave at little things his daughter did.

"Stop you two," Sev said before something was said.

While everyone was getting ready, Albus was setting up the great all for the wedding. When everyone saw it they were in shock. Well almost all, Sev wasn't because he's the one that asked Albus to set it up that way. He knew what Nicole wanted and did as she wanted for the great hall.

Liz, Ann, and Hermione were wearing a peach colored dress. The men were in black tuxes and white shirts. Chris was however in a white tux with a white shirt and tie. They were unable to find a blank tux…ok not really Nicole just liked the way her son looked in it. And Angel was wearing her peach colored dress that her aunt had found for her. Nicole was in a white off the shoulder dress. She'd seen it one day and knew that was the dress for her. Sev had yet to see it. She'd kept it well hidden in her closet.

"Thank you Remus," Nicole said just before they were to walk down the isle.

"It's my pleasure," Remus said smiling down at Nicole.

When Sev saw Nicole his jaw dropped at seeing how beautiful she was. He was amazed that he was finally going to be able to marry the girl of his dreams. Of course he was in his younger form. It'd been decided that since they were going to be starting a new life together tonight Serverus Snape would leave behind his old self and start his life as his new self. No one knew of that as of yet.

The group consisted of: Sev, Nicole, Nicole's mum, Sev's mum and grandmother, Liz, Ann, Josh, Albus and his wife, Sirius, Tracy and their son, Wendy, Remus, Author, Molly, Ginny, Oliver, Fred, George, Percy, Bill and his daughter and of course Charlie.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman," Albus said.

**Twenty minutes later**

"You may kiss the bride," Albus said smiling at the new couple.

"I give you Mr. and Mrs. Severus Snape," Albus said.

"I have a surprise for you," Sev said.

"What?" Nicole asked as they were walking down the isle.

"You're just going to have to wait until later," Sev said smirking at his new wife.

Many hours and drinks later the party was starting to break up. Nicole noticed throughout the night that if Chris and Angel were near each other then they'd reach out and hold hands. Or that's what it looked like to Nicole…but who knew?

Sev had of course told Nicole what the surprise was. They were going to be staying at a hotel in Muggle London for two days. It was just a short get-a-way. Sev had a feeling that Nicole couldn't even last that long. And of course he wanted to be with his son too.

"Nicole he'll be fine," Sev said still trying to pry his wife away from their son.

"I know but I'll miss him," Nicole said.

"We'll be back tomorrow to spend Christmas with the family," Sev said.

"I know," Nicole said giving her son one last kiss before leaving with Sev.

This year since there were so many getting together for Christmas it was being held at Remus and Sirius's place. Yes they did all live there still. They figured why not? It was big enough and little Lupin would be needing a playmate. Of course everyone knew about the baby and was happy for them. It looked like there could be another wedding in the future. After all Remus had decided to propose tomorrow. Not even his best friend Sirius knew about it. He wanted it to be a secret that only he knew about.

**Christmas day**

They'd finally gotten through opening presents. The babies were all lying on the blanket sleeping. And their parents didn't look too far off from following them.

"Tracy will you marry me?" Remus asked shushing everyone in the room up.

"Yes," Tracy said with tears in her eyes.

"You old dog you," Sirius said slapping his friend on the shoulder.

"Leave him alone," Wendy said.

"You will never change Black," Sev said with an amused smirk on his face.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing," Sev said rolling his eyes.

"Well I best be for getting her to her nap," Draco said picking up his daughter.

"Draco just leave her be. They'll be fine," Wendy said.

"Besides I don't want our future quidditch star to wake up and scream his head off again," Sirius said.

"What?" Nicole asked.

"He woke up last night and I don't know he acted like he was scared and was looking around. I think he was looking for that little girl," Wendy said before her husband could put his foot into it.

"Well I guess we know who they will end up marring," Nicole said.

"Bite your tongue," Sev said.

"Hey!" Draco said.

"Not you, Sirius," Sev said.

"What about me?" Sirius asked.

"You, Harry and Drac are NOT turning my son into a quidditch player," Sev said.

"Honey unless we're going to lock him in his room that's not going to happen," Nicole said.

"I can try, can't I?" Sev asked.

"You can but it's a waste of time," Nicole said.

"Fine," Sev said.

After everyone left Sirius and Wendy decided to take a nap since they weren't watching Chris anymore. Draco had taken Chris back to Hogwarts with him. He too had Angel wake up last night screaming her head off. So he decided to see if they were in the same room if it happened. Of course neither Draco nor Nicole knew was about the connection Angel and Chris had and they wouldn't for years to come. Not until they started at Hogwarts.


	29. Chapter 28

AN: Takes place May 31st

After today Nicole would be forever bound to Sev. Even in death they were still bound.

Of course the family knew about the ceremony tonight. Everyone was shocked that they didn't bond back in December. They were happy to see that they were bonding now. Nicole hadn't decided what exactly she wanted to do with the rest of her life. All she knew was she wanted to be with Sev until the day they left this plant.

_Nicole are you ok? _Sev thought

_Yeah why? _Nicole thought back.

_Because you didn't answer me, _Sev thought.

_Sorry what did you say? _Nicole thought.

_Just making sure you're sure about tonight. I mean we don't have to do it, _Sev thought.

_Are you getting cold feet? _Nicole thought with a small smile on her face.

_No, _Sev thought.

_Don't worry I'm not backing out. Hell this is easy compared to the marriage, _Nicole thought.

_I'm not so sure about that one, _Sev thought.

_Oh just shush up. Are you ready? We start in only an hour, _Nicole thought.

_I've been ready for the last 7 years, _Sev thought.

_Good, _Nicole thought.

**Ceremony**

"You are now forever bound heart, soul and spirit forever," Albus said.

"I love you," Sev said.

"I love you too," Nicole said kissing her husband on the lips.

They got so caught up in the kiss that Albus had to clear his throat to get them back to present.

"Sorry," Nicole said.

"That's quite ok dear," Albus said smiling at the couple.

**Later that night**

After many hours of fun and drinks Nicole and Sev finally turned in for the night. Sev still couldn't believe how many friends he seemed to have now-a-days. If anyone had asked him just seven years ago he'd say that no one cared a lick what happened to him and that might have been true but it wasn't now. He didn't have the people who cared for him like he did now. He wouldn't change his life for anything. He had a beautiful wife and a son that he loved with all of his heart. He also had a Goddaughter who had already stolen his son's heart at the tender age of 11 months. Yes Severus Christopher Snape was the luckiest man on Earth and he knew it. He cherished everyday what God had given him.

Next chapter: one year later and it's in POV again


	30. Chapter 29

AN: this is just kind of their thoughts of what's happened over the last year

Sev's POV

I can't believe that it's already been a year since my son was born. It seems like just yesterday that he was a baby. He's grown up so much in the last year. I can't believe how much he can do now. I love him but he can get on my nerves at times. Hey! He'll get into my stuff and mess up the papers for school. But that is my fault for leaving them where he can reach them. Angel is so like him. She too drives her father crazy too. I think only Nicole can keep them tame. But that could be because she is their mother. She may not be Angel's real mum but that doesn't stop her from her fussing. If Angel is sick she's right there with her until she's better. Oh I swear those two have a secret connection. If one of them gets sick they both seem to. It's like they know how to keep us on our toes. Just like today…but that is Sirius's fault to. That boy will never grow up…fine yes I'm now technally younger then him but still.

I think it'll be a miracle if we get through today without one of us killing the other. I think he's trying to send me to my grave early. First he doesn't have my son back on time for his party then he steals my son when I'm not looking. But today has been a good day. Angel and Chris did manage to get cake everywhere thanks to Black but he got to have the fun of cleaning it and them up. All in all I wouldn't trade my life for anything in the world.

Nicole's POV

My son seems to have enjoyed himself at his party. Afterwards he was out like a light. I think he and Angel are trying to see how far their daddies will let them push them. Those two are such pushovers. I see I'll have to be the one to punish them when they're in trouble. I don't think either of them could. They let them get away with so much it's not even funny at times. Like today with the cake. They threw it and neither of the guys said anything. I had to step in and be the bad guy. That'll change just wait and see. I just can't wait until Angel is dating. Oh man I feel sorry for any guy she brings home. I just have to make sure that Draco doesn't have his wand on him. Thankfully if she ends up with Chris then I'm pretty sure Draco wouldn't hurt my son…ok he better not or he'll be in a world of shit. I'll make sure he never gets another girl pregnant. Sorry but mess with my babies and you mess with me. Ok I better get off to bed because knowing Chris he'll be up at five and ready for us to be to.

Draco's POV

Ok whatever Potter is telling you is all lies. My daughter doesn't get away with whatever she wants…she doesn't. I don't care what you think she doesn't. She just happens to do stuff behind my back that I don't see…fine she does are you happy now?

But I wouldn't change it for the world. I love my daughter with my heart. I just wish I could stop her from growing up. It seems just only yesterday she and Chris were learning how to crawl. I swear those two are going to become the next generation of trouble makers for Hogwarts but if they can handle our kids then they can handle anyone's child….ok going now.

Harry's POV  
I would say the birthday party went well…well as well as can be expected with Sirius there. And Severus is afraid I'll teach his son bad things? I think he better worry about Sirius before he worries about me. Don't get me wrong I probably will teach him stuff that his parents don't want him to know but not like Sirius. He's already taught both of them how to get their daddies to cave into whatever they want…not that they talk much yet but all I swear Nicole has to punish them because they won't. It's like they don't want to be the bad guy…just let Nicole be.

Hermione's POV  
I can tell you it has been one hell of an advancer that I've been on in the last year. I never thought that my potions master would marry one of my best friends. But I also didn't know they were soul mates either. It's amazing how much life has changed. I wouldn't change it for the world though. I love Chris and Angel with all of my heart. They're so cute together. Chris is already over protective of Angel even though they're only a year old. It's cute to watch them. I can't wait until someday when I have my own children…but that will be years from now. I have so much I want to do before I settle down. That's what I love about Ron. He understands that and accepts it. He says he'll wait for as long as it takes me to decide when the right time to settle down is.

Ron's POV

All I have to say is it's been one bloody crazy year. I never thought in a million years I'd actually come to respect Profession…sorry Severus. It's still so strange to be calling him that. I'm happy that Nicole and Chris came into his life. I've seen the changes that have happened and I'm happy for Nicole.

Wendy's POV

Ok don't let my husband fool you. Whatever they said he did then he probably did. I swear my husband is just like a big kid at heart. Our children will never get bored with a father like him. I love him with all of my heart but he does get annoying at times with his games but we've had our good times too…the party was nice except when my husband had to decide that he wanted to teach the children a new trick. I swear if Sev and Draco come to beat him up I'm going to let them. I'm not defending my husband…well maybe. I love Sirius even if he's a big kid because he's mine and only mine. Ok that was just a little freaky. I can't wait until our daughter is born this December. I just hope she doesn't take after her brother but she probably will with a father like Sirius.

Sirius's POV

I don't know what they've been telling you but whatever it is, it isn't true. I have not been teaching the kids new tricks. They've been learning them on their own free will or Harry's been doing it. I haven't…fine I have but can you blame me? Hey I have to make sure that someone carries on our traditions. Harry no longer can so I have to make sure our children do it. So what if Severus isn't happy about it? It was bound to happen because of Harry…no Harry's a good kid. He won't teach Angel or Chris anything. I have to be the one to do it. Oh well so long as they don't get caught it's all good. Hell by time my son starts Snape will probably be retired…well maybe. But knowing that guy he'll be there until they bury him someday. I shouldn't be so hard on him. He's a good guy even though we've had our past. It's good now. He's proven himself over and over again so I mean I can't really say anything. Hell if it hadn't been for him then my Godson wouldn't be here today.

Tracy's POV

I can't believe how much life has changed over the last year. Not only do I have a loving husband and son but I have so much family. I was wondering if things would ever be the same after Nicole got pregnant. I didn't blame her for us having to leave. I know Sirius did but it's not like she meant to. I'm happy she did because Sev got what he wanted and deserved. I see the love he has for his wife and son every time I see him. Chris has really changed Sev for the better. He's no longer the bitter man he used to be. Even when he tries to his son just gives him this look and he melts. He can't stay mad when his son is involved even when Angel and Chris get into his stuff and make a total mess he can't stay mad at them. It's cute what they've gotten themselves into. Sam, Chris, Angel, and Seth all get along so well it amazes me every time I see them all together. My son and Seth get along so well. They'll be the little prankers just like their daddies when they get to Hogwarts. I'm happy I don't have to deal with the new generation of Marauders because they'll be a handful. Even if I try to stop Sirius he just keeps at it. Remus isn't any better. He tries to say he doesn't help Sirius but he does. I can't stay mad at those guys. They're both just like a couple of big kids at times. Well only when they get together. It's cute seeing the stuff they get into and even cuter when they get the kids involved. I try to put my foot down but it doesn't always work…what can I say though?

Remus's POV

It's been one hell of a year. I never thought in a million years that Sev and Sirius would talk let alone not try to kill each other. They still have their little fights but that's to be expected of them. You can't just erase 20 years of hate in a day. It'll take time but I've seen it's gotten so much better over the last year that they've been around each other. I swear I'm not letting our son Seth around Sirius because I don't want to know what he'll teach my son. He's just a big kid at heart still. Even having his own child hasn't changed anything. But what can you expect? It'll be interesting when the children start at school what ends up happening with them. I have a feeling that they'll be more trouble then we were which scares me.

Ginny's POV  
Over the last year has really been something I can tell you. Not only did I get a niece and nephew but I also got a sister in-law. After everything that's happened Charlie finally settled down with his long time girlfriend. My family was shocked to say the least when we heard about it. Thankfully she is a witch because that would have been very weird.

Oliver and I are still together. His family wasn't thrilled finding out their only child was dating a Weasley. But Oliver told them they could accept me or they could kiss having a son good-bye. They weren't happy but they've came around. I think they've realized that I'm not going anywhere. I love Oliver with all of my heart. I want to spend the rest of my life with him.

Oliver's POV

Ginny doesn't know it yet but I plan to ask for her hand in marriage after she gets out of school next year. I just can't image my life without her. I love her with all of my heart. Yeah her family maybe big but that's something I've always wanted. I never had anyone growing up. My parents were always gone somewhere so there wasn't really anyone to play with. Now I'm not saying I want 7 kids of my own but I do want kids. Ginny and I haven't really talked about that but I figured we have time. I just know I don't want to give her up. I love her so much it hurts at nights not having her in my arms.

Molly's POV

The last year has opened my eyes to things I never thought I'd see in my life. I wouldn't change it for anything. I see how happy all of my children are. I love my grandbabies and wouldn't give them up for the world. They're both the center of their parents' attention and that's the way it should be. I just hope that I'll have more grandbabies someday. I once told my children between all of them I want so many that we out grow our house. I love my family with all my heart. I can't believe how much Sev has changed. Nicole and Chris have done some good for him. They've made him the man he is today. I'm happy he finally found someone to spend the rest of his life with.

Author's POV

If you'd asked me a year ago if I would have associated myself with Severus Snape I would have laughed in your face. I'm ashamed to say that. He has proven himself time and time again. I see the love he has for Nicole every time I see the two of them together and I see the love he has for his son. He loves that boy with his life. He'd give his life just to make sure they were happy and healthy. I have my past with him but I'm trying for my grandson…that still sounds weird to me. But I love Chris and I wouldn't give him up for anything. I just can't wait until my son has his child. Yes he or she will be my blood grandchild but that doesn't matter. I love my grandson and granddaughters with all of my heart. It doesn't matter if they're not blood related. I love them still the same. I just know that with the way our family is growing it won't be long before we'll be growing out of our house. As it is we're almost there with our family now.

Albus's POV

One thing no one realizes that it's just started. They think that life will settle down now that the threat is over. But it's just beginning. They'll have their hands full with all the little ones that I foresee in their futures. Within the next ten years there'll be so many little ones running around we'll be able to make two quidditch teams with just the kids. We wouldn't even need anyone else.

I feel I shall not see all those little ones born. I can feel myself getting weaker as the days go on. I'm not as young as I used to be. I may not be able to be here on Earth. I will watch over my family and wife even when I'm gone.

AN: Reason some characters are not mention it's because I felt I'd been repeating myself not that I'm not already.


	31. Chapter 30

AN: Ok here's the last chapter and there will NOT be another story.

AN2: Takes place 10 years later. Chris and Angel are now 11.

AN3: the first part of this chapter telling what's happened to the couples over the last 10 years. Second part is…well you'll just have to read and see.

Sev and Nicole

Over the last ten years Nicole and Sev had had their up and downs. But they wouldn't have changed it for the world. Nicole had walked out on Sev once and she'd stayed away for five months before Sev caved and came after her. It had something to do with the fact that Nicole had told Sev she was going to have Harry's baby for him. Since his wife couldn't conceive she was the next best option besides adoption. Nicole and Sev had twin boys when Chris was two years old. It had been touch and go for them being born two months early. But they were both stubborn like their parents and had pulled through. They were both just fine now. They kept their parents busy as could be. Nicole was now expecting a little girl. She couldn't wait for her daughter. She was tired of being out numbered with the guys. She couldn't wait for a little back-up. The only problem was that Nicole knew that Sev would be over protective with their daughter. She knew that since she would be the youngest all three of her brothers would chase off the guys. It would be hard but they'd get through it somehow.

Harry

Lisa had a little boy who was five years old. He was the only child she could have due to problems during birth. The father of her son left her when he found out about the baby. She'd never heard from him since then. Harry was such a good father to her son. He took him under his wing and it didn't matter that he wasn't the boy's real father. Harry and his wife had a beautiful baby girl who was only two years old. Since Lisa couldn't have children of her own that left adopting or Harry having a child with another woman. Lisa wasn't happy with the idea of another woman lying with her husband until Nicole proposed an option for them. She would carry the child for them. Yes it would be hers and Harry's but this way they knew who would be caring their child for them. Lisa liked that option because she and Nicole got along so well as it was. While Nicole was gone those five months she was living with them. Sev said she couldn't do it so she left with their sons. He tried to hold out but Lisa could tell he was caving and he finally did. She and Harry had told Nicole it wasn't worth wrecking her marriage. Nicole knew that Sev would cave in the end. And he was just being stubborn because he was afraid that something would happen to her. But Nicole knew deep down in her heart that nothing would and nothing did. Well except for cursing out both of the guys while the baby was being born. She was pissed off at Sev for letting him let her go through it and Harry for having such a stubborn child who didn't want to come meet her brother.

Harry went onto become an Auror just like his father as where Lisa stayed home and took care of their children.

Since two years ago they'd adopted two other children who'd lost their parents. To muggles Lisa and Harry were the parents of the little kids. All their children did have magic but they weren't allowed to use it unless at Uncle Sirius's house or one of their many relatives.

Ron and Hermione

They'd married shortly after Chris's second birthday. Hermione realized that it was time to settle down and start her own family. They now had four children and one on the way. They decided after this one they were done having children. They knew having five children all under the age of seven was a bit much. Hint the reason they were going to be stopping after their little girl.

Ron went onto be an Auror and Hermione had taken over for Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing. She knew that as accident prone her children and nieces and nephews all were it was a good idea.

Draco

For the first five years Angel was an only child. He didn't find that special someone until two years ago. Draco and Annabel had gotten married in a private ceremony with just the family. They were going to be having their first child due any day now. Draco never thought he'd find that special someone until he met Anna Weasley at one of the many family gatherings that they had now-a-days.

Until two years ago Draco had seriously thought about asking Nicole to carry his child but he knew he would have been a dead man if he would have. Sev put his foot down that the only children Nicole would be having after Harry's daughter was born was his. He was afraid that something would happen and wouldn't let his wife be used to breed children.

Draco didn't care because his daughter was a handful as it was. But he was happy that he had found that special someone because he couldn't image his life without his wife and daughter now. It was still hard for Draco to swallow because he felt like the luckiest man in the world.

Angel and Chris were just like their parents. They had inherited the map from Uncle Harry. He told them before they left to hide it in the school somewhere. Draco knew about it and wasn't happy but there wasn't much he could do. He however would be able to keep an eye on his daughter because he was taking over for Severus finally. Nicole had put her foot down and told him that it was time to join his family at home. Really she knew it'd be embarrassing for her son and Sev would probably let their son get away with more then he really should. He let Draco back when he was in school so who was to say he wouldn't their son? Annabel was to be joining her husband at school. She would now be teaching a class about magical creatures.

Liz

She had settled down and had loads of children but none were hers through blood. Her husband had taken in children orphaned by the war all those years ago. They'd met when a friend had introduced them to each other. They'd been together ever since. They weren't planning on having a child of their own but little did either of them know that wasn't to be. Within the next two years they would welcome a little boy and girl. They would be the last children Liz had but they wouldn't care. They would love them just like they loved all of their other children. They wouldn't change anything for the world.

Ann

She was still just enjoying the free life. She still had time to settle down after all she hadn't been out of school that many years. She was just having fun living her life at the moment. She had a steady boyfriend but neither was ready to settle down and start a family yet. They wanted to travel and have fun before getting serious about a family and marriage.

Josh

He hadn't settled down. The family life just wasn't for him. He liked being able to do as he liked and not have to answer to anyone. He didn't think he'd ever settle down but who knew? He was still young after all.

Charlie and Sam

Over the last ten year they'd had four children and adopted another five children. To say their house was overflowing with children was an understatement. There were always kids running around. It didn't matter what time of day. There were always kids around. It didn't help that the first four kids were all born at the same time. To say their parents were shocked when they'd found out was an understatement they were down right shocked. They were excepting twins at best but to have four at once was a little over whelming at times. It didn't help that the oldest was only 5 and the youngest being the four were 7 months. It was a good thing they got help from their family because they needed it some days.

Bill

Over the last ten years he'd just been trying to keep the guys at bay from his daughter. He didn't want to admit but he was happy that she finally did fine someone even if it did have to be Malfoy. He'd told him if he hurt his daughter then he'd be a dead man. He'd been an honest man and loved his daughter with all of his heart. He'd give his life just for her and their unborn child. Bill couldn't wait to see his grandson or granddaughter.

Percy

He never got married or had children of his own. He was too busy working and spoiling his nieces and nephews. His parents still hoped that he'd find a nice woman and settle down. But for right now Percy was just enjoying his life.

Fred

He and his twin had never settled down. They were having too much fun inventing things and they didn't want to let that get in the way of a family or so Fred didn't.

George

On the other hand George had found someone that he wanted to settle down with but the only problem was she was married. She returned his feelings but divorce wasn't something that her family heard of coming from a pure blood family.

Ginny and Oliver

After graduation Oliver did propose to Ginny. They've been married for the last eight years. They have two children and one more on the way. They decided that this one would be their last…well for now you never knew if they'd have more or not. Ginny decided that she'd let her brothers give their parents more grandchildren.

Tracy and Remus

They'd had their ups and downs over the years but they were still very much in love with each other. Usually during that time of the month Tracy and Wendy would watch as their husbands went off and played. They both slept sound those nights because their husbands always came back after two to three hours. They too had five children. They were of course done having children but with Sirius and Wendy you never could tell with those two. They'd say they were done and then have another. Remus really thought his friend wouldn't stop until he had grandchildren to spoil.

Wendy and Sirius

They too were still going strong. Of course it helped having a family like they had. It was still amazing that they had five children and they hadn't killed each other yet. It probably helped that none of the children were more then 2 to 2 ½ years between each other.

Molly and Author

For the last ten years Author and Molly had been watching their children and grandchildren grow up. Author had take early retirement and given the job over to his son Percy. He knew that his son would do well and wasn't worried about leaving him in charge. By taking early retirement it left him time to vacation with his wife.

Today everyone that graduated with Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Nicole were getting together like a class reunion. It wasn't really that but a get together for everyone to see each other again. It was just time for the adults to talk and see each other and the kids to have fun and compare tricks or what not. They all knew that they couldn't do magic but it didn't mean they couldn't talk about cool spells and what not. It was just a fun time for them all. Of course Nicole and Ron's families would be there. None of them could turn down a good party. Besides the twins could then show off some of their new toys too.

Today was also the day that Severus would make the announcement about his replacement. The only people to know about it were him, Draco, and Nicole. No one else had been told yet.

**Party**

_Have you seen Neville? _Nicole thought to Sev.

_I haven't seen Longbottom and don't expect to, _Sev thought.

_Never mind, _Nicole thought seeing Neville and some younger lady on his arm.

"Neville!" Nicole exclaimed running over to him.

"Nicole!" Neville exclaimed throwing his arms around her.

"How are you?" Nicole asked.

"Good and you?" Neville asked.

"Good. Who's your friend?" Nicole asked.

"Nicole I'd like you to meet my daughter Beth," Neville said.

"Talk about moving fast," Nicole said seeing as the girl had to be about 14 or 15.

"She's my step-daughter," Neville said.

"Oh," Nicole said shaking her hand.

"My mom's at home with the babies," Beth said.

"Babies?" Nicole asked looking over at Neville.

"Our twin sons. They came only last month. She didn't feel ready to be taking them out yet," Neville said.

"Oh," Nicole said.

"So what have you been up to?" Neville asked.

So with that Nicole filled Neville in on what'd been going on since her last letter. She tried to write at least once a week to her friends if not more.

**Many hours later**

"If I could I'd like to have everyone's attention. There are a few announcements that we have to make," Severus said.

"Now that I have your attention. A few teachers like myself have decided that it's now time to hand the reigns over to some of our old students," Severus said.

"Thank you yes like Severus said some of us will be retiring before this school year starts to be spending time with our families," Professor Sprout said.

"I'd like to announce my replacement is none other then Neville Longbottom," Sprout said.

After many clasps and whistles next came Remus.

"I know it'll shock many of you but I too will be retiring this year," Remus said.

At this there were many groans from the kids who had yet to have him. They were looking forward to having him as their teacher this year and the years to come.

"Now don't worry I will still be around every month. I do have to make sure that some of you behave yourselves," Remus said looking over at a select few.

"So who's your replacement?" Draco asked.

"Sirius Black," Remus said.

"Well then," someone said.

And so they went on. The last person was of course Severus. To say Chris was shocked was an understatement. He was blown away when he heard that. He didn't know his father was retiring. But he was happy to hear that Uncle Draco would be taking over.

All in all there were five teachers retiring before this year. Of course everyone taking their place were former students.

Once the party broke up everyone headed their separate ways. In the end the most shocking surprise of the night was finding out that Harry and Ron were taking over part time for Madam Hooch. She wanted to spend time with her grandson and daughter. It was known after this year one of them would end up probably taking over full time for her. Harry was the better of the two to take over since he didn't have as many mouths to feed and his wife wasn't teaching at the school like Ron's was.

Of course like everyone expected Chris and Angel became the next generation of trouble makers. They of course had help from their uncles Ron and Sirius. They also got a lot of help not getting caught with the map. That didn't mean however that they didn't get into trouble with their parents. Of course Draco was much harder on Chris and Angel since he knew what they were capable of. They didn't mind because it just gave them more of a drive to push ahead. That didn't mean that they didn't get some special treatment from Draco or their uncles either. Because they did but that was to be expected.

Years later after Chris and Angel were out of school they did get married and settled down. Everyone was wondering because by fifth year they wanted nothing to do with each other. It was after Chris almost died that they realized whatever had happened wasn't worth keeping them apart and they were forever together. Until the day they died.

The end

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
